La ninja invisible
by skyblue petunia
Summary: Hanna es una niña que llega a Konoha junto a su hermano. ella desconoce quien realme es. Naruto y Sasuke descubrian poco a poco el destino de esta niña que se convertira en el ser mas importante para ellos. El dolor, La perdida y la desesperación son cosas que tendra que afrontar para salir adelante
1. comienzo

Inicio

Nota: los personaje de la Serie "Naruto" pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a la Toei Animation

Nota: Algunos personajes son creación mía

El bien no existe sino hay mal, estan destinados a vivir el uno sin el otro. Se puede llegar a convivir con Ambos, cuando hay equilibrio.

La leyenda narra que cada cierto tiempo, cuando el mundo shinobi esta en conflicto, aparecerá un ninja con un gran poder y habilidades que traera paz y reconstrucción. Este guerrero nació en oposición al poder destructivo de Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, quien no pudiendo controlarlo comenzo a corromperse. Algunos dicen que la propia madre tierra junto con el dios Árbol, crearon este ser superdotado. Para las personas que nacieron destinadas a ser el ninja del equilibrio no solo fue un don sino una maldición.

.  
-tienes que despertar ...- dijo apenas Sasuke mientras escupia sangre  
-Hanna-chan... tu no eres asi... ¡DESPIERTAAAAA!- gritaba mientras le daba con un rasengan a la mitad de su cuerpo, haciendola volar muy lejos.

Aquella ninja se paro sin dificultad, con la mirada nublada.

-los humanos... solo destruyen todo... consumen todo... sin pensar en la consecuencias...no piensan en los animales... en las plantas... solo toman todo sin medir las consecuencias... son seres egoistas y malvados por naturaleza... ustedes- dijo viendo a naruto y sasuke- merecen tener el mismo destino que los demas- puso su mirada fija en ellos y se abalanzó contra ellos, mientras tenia un báculo de extraña forma en su mano izquierda.

.  
Flash back ( Hace mas de 10 años)  
Un hombre muy mal herido apenas se asomaba a las puertas de konoha. Llegaba muy lentamente sosteniendo en el brazo a una niña, no mayor de 5 años, quien estaba dormida.

-¡AYUDENME!...-gritaba con desesperacion

De pronto los ninjas de la entrada se acercaron a ver que pasaba. Vieron a un hombre no mayor de 20 años muy mal herido. Tenia muchos cortes en la piernas y brazos, ademas de no traer zapatos.

\- ¿que le paso?- pregunto el ninja guardian, intento acercarse pero el desconocido saco un kunai para hacer distancia.

-No...no se me acerqué...- dijo a duras penas, esto ocasionó que los ninjas guardianes se pusieran en posición de ataque- necesito ver al kage de esta aldea... tengo algo importante que decirle...¡LLAMENLO!- grito

-esta loco... porque te dariamos ese honor... forastero- dijo el ninja guardian mientras sostenia su kunai

\- porque si... no lo hacen... y me dejan aqui... ocasionará que su aldea... desaparezca- dijo firmemente

Al ver la determinación de aquel joven. Lo dejaron pasar, resguardado por 3 ninjas y 4 anbus, quienes lo llevaron a la torre del Hokage. En todo momento el desconocido, no permitio que se acercaran a la niña que el llevaba en los brazos.

**En la torre**  
Un anbu toco la puerta.

-Adelante...- dijo el tercer Hokage

-lord Hokage tenemos a alguien que solicita verlo con suma urgencia... amenazo que si no lo dejábamos pasar la aldea iba ser destruida... pensamos que es un terrorista o espia- señalo el anbu

Sarutobi quien estaba mas que sorprendido por el comentario, con cierto escepticismo lo dejo pasar.

\- háganlo pasar...- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta

En ese momento vio entrar a aquel desaliñado joven quien sostenia a aquella hermosa niña entre sus brazos.

\- ¿que se te ofrece muchacho?- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

\- prefiero que sea a solas...- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor

\- lord Hokage... no podem..- en ese momento fue interrumpido

-dejanos solos... asegurate que todos se vayan...- dijo mientras miraba con cierta intriga al muchacho.

\- pero...lord Hokage...-replico el anbu

Sarutobi le dio una fulminante mirada que lo hizo retroceder.

-vamonos...- dijo el anbu

Ya estando solos, el muchacho dejo a aquella fragil niña en uno de los asientos para que siguiera durmiendo.

-ya estamos solos... ahora dime... que se te ofrece...- pregunto

-Hokage-sama solo esto lo dire una sola vez en mi vida... no quiero que salga nada de esta habitacion...¿tengo su palabra?- pregunto.

-por supuesto... continua- afirmo sarutobi

\- esta niña que usted ve aqui... es mi hermana... es la ninja del equilibrio... -dijo firmemente

Cuando escucho esto, sarutobi se paro abruptamente de su escritorio. Su cara reflejaba demasiado sorpresa, ya que esa leyenda era tan antigua que pocos la conocían, es mas algunos lo dejaban de contar por cierto temor ya que la sola prescencia del ninja del equilibrio en el mundo, era el presagio de innumerables desgracias que pasarían.

-¡QUE HABLAS MUCHACHO!...- dijo exaltado

\- señor... se que no me cree... pero mire esto...- dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

El desconocido levanto parte de su polo, revelando un poco la piel de su abdomen y ante el asombro de sarutobi se podian ver marcas que simbolizaban agua, aire, tierra, fuego y rayo, pero no eran cualquier marcas, parecian como sellos grabados en su piel.

-pense... que era una leyenda...- dijo sin salir de su asombro.

\- la encontre hace 5 años en medio del bosque... estaba alli... desnuda... en medio de la nada... cuando me vio dejo de llorar... la lleve a mi casa... pensamos que era una huerfana... la acogimos... pero mas adelante nos dimos cuenta que ella no era normal..-dijo mientras se ponia serio

Sarutobi lo vio muy escéptico

-¿ como se dieron cuenta?- dijo muy intrigado

\- como hace 3 años... unos hombres llegaron a mi casa... llevaban tunicas blancas... piel blanca...cabello blanco... mi mama me escondio debajo del piso de mi casa... junto a mi hermanita... esos hombres buscaban a una bebe... decian que habian sentido que ella estaba alli... padre se enfurecio y los hecho de mi casa...- en ese momento cerro los ojos tratando de visualizar ese dia, mientras salia unas lagrimas de amargura- esos hombres asesinaron a mis padres... padre y madre no dijeron donde estaba yo... ni mi hermana... cuando se fueron... dejaron un pergamino tirado...- dijo mientras lo sacaba y se lo dio a Sarutobi- en ese pergamino que usted tiene en la mano... dice el nacimiento del ninja del equilibrio... es un oraculo... alli dice que aquel nacimiento destinado llevara los elementos de la naturaleza en su ser... cuando lo lei me di cuenta quien era... esos seres... esas personas de apariencia extraña... la querian usar como arma...- dijo mientras la miraba

Sarutobi quien no salia de su asombro pregunto

-¿Arma?... la leyenda cuenta que el ninja del equilibrio... no puede destruir nada... su poder es infinitamente para la paz y la reconstruccion - pregunto

-se equivoca... hay alguna manera... y ellos lo encontraron... cuando era bebe... ella tenia algo en particular... todo lo que estaba a su alrededor... los animales... las plantas... se miraban mas hermosos que nunca... pense que era una percepción mia... pero como pasaba el tiempo y ella crecía... me di cuenta que ella era ese ser que buscaban... por un momento... pense que se habian equivocado... que habian entrado en la casa equivocada pero ahora lo se...- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de amargura

-¿ que les paso?... ¿porque tienes esas heridas?- pregunto sarutobi

\- desde que mis padres murieron... he estado llendo de villa en villa... pueblo en pueblo... temiendo por la vida de mi hermanita... me pero cometí un error... me quede demasiado tiempo en un lugar... yo... pense que estaríamos en paz... pero unos hombres que traían una túnica negra con nubes rojas... trataron de llevársela...- dijo mientras apretaba los puños

-Di... Dijiste... nubes rojas- dijo asombrado

\- si... yo no soy un ninja... solo opte a huir... pero me atacaron... mi hermana va ha cumplir 5 años... tiene que aprender a defenderse y se que sus habilidades estan despertando... tiene que controlarlas... de lo contrario ella se puede volver en un arma...- dijo sumamente preocupad

En ese momento aquel joven se rodillo.

-Porfavor Hokage-sama ayudenos... porfavor... acogenos en la aldea... esos hombres... se la llevaran y no se que quieren hacer con ella... porfavor- imploraba

-No te preocupes... muchacho... se pueden quedar... si alguien pregunta... tu vienes de parte de un mio familiar que vive lejos de aqui... mira muchacho lo que estoy haciendo... esta mal... deberia decirle a los ancianos... quien es ella pero no confio en ellos...¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto

-Yashamaru...- contesto

-Yashamaru te mudaras a los departamentos que damos a los huerfanos... apartir de ahora ese sera tu hogar... ¿ quieres convertirte en nija? Asi podras mantenerte junto a ella... por ahora no podre darte un subsidio ya que si te lo otorgaria... tendria que revelar la verdadera identidad de ella- aclaro

-no eso...no... Hanna es mi hermana... y no podria exponerla a tener una carga tan grande en sus hombros...- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita

-¿Hanna?...- pregunto sarutobi

-si... cuando la encontre... estaba nevando... y ella estaba alli jugando con la nieve... como si no le afectara el frio...por eso le puse Hanna...-dijo mientras sonreia

-bienvenidos... primero anda al hospital para que te revisen... luego mandare a unos de mis ninjas para que te digan donde vas ha vivir...- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte apretón de manos.

-muchas gracias Hokage-sama...-respondió

-muchacho... quieras o no... ella debe aprender a ser un ninja... debe aprender a defenderse... mañana empezara a asistir a la escuela... estoy seguro que ella podra- dijo

-esta bien...- dijo con resignacion- pero yo tambien quiero convertirme en un ninja... se que Estoy algo mayor... pero quiero intentarlo...-dijo

Despues de ir al hospital, yashamaru y Hanna se dirigieron al lugar donde vivirían, guiados por un Anbu.

\- este es el lugar...- le dio unas llaves y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Gracias...- dijo mientras lo miraba partir

-Yashamaru... aqui vamos a vivir...- pregunto aquella adorable niña

Yashamaru la miro con ternura a su hermanita.

-Si... Hanna... este sera nuestro hogar... te tengo buenas noticias empezaras ir a la escuela para convertirte en un gran ninja...- dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del departamento

-¿Ninja?... que es eso- dijo inocentemente

-tranquila todo saldra bien...- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Al dia siguiente yashamaru se habia levantado temprano ya que tenia que irse por llamado del hokage, dejo listo el desayuno y se fue.  
Hanna se levanto algo somnolienta ya que habia tenido unos sueños raros la noche anterior.

-yashamaru...¿donde estas?- dijo mientras buscaba a su hermano, se detuvo cuando vio una nota encima de la mesa junto al desayuno

_"Hanna... regresare dentro de unas horas... no te vayas muy lejos... te quiere Yashamaru_"

Hanna comio su desayuno rapidamente, salio del lugar. Cuando abrio la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba nevando, sin embargo decidio salir.

Ella contemplaba cada lugar de la aldea, de pronto sintio un rico aroma que salia del lugar donde se comía ramen.

-que ricoooo- dijo mientras inspiraba aquel olor del ramen

Luego siguio su camino, llego a un bosque, la nieve caía ligeramente cuando de pronto un grupo de niños salia corriendo.

-Vámonos...- decia el mas grande del grupo mientras corrían raudamente.

Hanna sintio mucha curiosidad asi que entro mas en el bosque. Cuando de pronto vio a un niño tirado algo inconsciente, lucía golpeado. Ella se dirigio rapidamente a aquel desconocido niño.

-hola... estas bien- pregunto con una dulce voz.

Aquel niño abrio sus grandes ojos azules. Cuando los abrio, vio a una tierna niña de ojos marrones oscuros y cabello negro.

-estas bien... niño- dijo dulcemente

-si... si estoy bien- dijo con dificultad.

Aquel niño de cabello rubio y cierta seña de su rostro como bigotes de gato, le sonrio.

-¿como te llamas?- pregunto

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki...- dijo con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Continuara...

Fuente: Pinterest (ambas imagenes)


	2. naruto

Naruto

Esa pequeña niña lo miro con una calidez que pocos podian proyectar, no era porque era una infante, era propia de ella.

-Hola Naruto...- dijo tiernamente mientras estiraba la mano para ayudarlo a pararse

El tomo la mano de aquella dulce niña de cabello largo color negro.

-Nunca... te habia visto por aqui...- dijo un poco intrigado

Ella le sonrio tiernamente

-ehh... bueno yo... me acabo de mudar...- aclaro

Hanna vio los moretones que tenia en el rostro y su nariz rota.

-¿Te duele?...- dijo preocupada-¿Porque te pegaron esos niños?- pregunto

Naruto puso esa expresion propia de él cuando no queria aceptar una cosa.

\- estaban molestando a una niña... la defendí... se burlaron de mi porque le dije que seria el proximo Hokage- dijo orgullosamente mientras se señalaba

-¿Hokage?... ¿que es eso?- pregunto muy confundida- de pronto empezo a sangrar un poco la nariz de Naruto- dejame curarte- ella acerco sus manos hacia donde estaba la herida de naruto

-¿que haces?...- dijo confundido por lo que pasaba.

Cuando de pronto el sintio un calido calor que salian de las manos de ella, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrada mientras salia una extraña luz de color celeste.

Ella aparto sus manos del rostro de aquel confundido niño y le dijo

-ahora estaras mejor...- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto elevo su mano hasta su nariz y se dio cuenta que esa herida ya no estaba, se habia ido.

-¿que hiciste niña?...- dijo tiernamente sorprendido

-Yo... no se... tan solo pense que podria ayudarte- dijo muy confundida por sus habilidades

De pronto escucharon un llamado que Hanna conocia muy bien.

-Aqui... Yashamaru...- dijo alzando la mano

Yashamaru quien habia estado buscando a su hermana, cuando la vio le dio un gran abrazo.

\- Te dije que no te fueras lejos...- dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros

El vio al niño rubio de ojos azules que estaba al costado de su hermanita, lo miro y sonrio ya que lucia muy tierno. El se agacho para estar a la altura de los niños.

-Hanna... me presentas a tu amigo- dijo mientras sonreia

En ese momento naruto se sintio tan emocionado, ya que él solo tenia el rechazo de la gente pero estas personas que recien conocian no parecian temerle, ni mucho menos tener ese rechazo que siempre sentia.

Hanna se puso al costado de naruto y le dio un empujón para que saludara a su hermano.

-Se llama naruto...es mi nuevo amigo- dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto la vio tan confundido, apenas ya se conocian y en su inocencia de ella ya era su amigo. Esa niña de cabello largo negro, ojos marrones y mirada tierna ya se habia hecho su amiga.

-hola naruto... yo soy Yashamaru... soy el hermano de Hanna...-dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para saludarlo.

El se quedo inmovil, no decia nada. Estaba tan confundido por tales sentimientos que expresaban esos extraños hacia el, ya que solo habia sentido rechazo a su corta edad. Cuando pudo reaccionar saludo con un fuerte apreton de manos a Yashamaru.

-Hola señor... soy naruto Uzumaki el próximo Hokage...-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Yashamaru correspondio con el mismo ímpetu a aquel niño. Despues de eso noto que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Hanna... sera mejor que nos vayamos...ya es tarde... vamos a cenar...Naruto...¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?...- dijo con una mirada calida

El niño de ojos azules estaba tan feliz, nunca antes en su vida lo habian tratado tan bien, ni mucho menos invitarlo a comer.

-¿Te gusta el ramen?... Naruto- dijo Hanna mientras le sonreia

-¿Ramen?... nunca he comido eso- dijo tristemente ya que en el orfanato donde vivia, la comida no era muy buena.

Yashamaru al ver la tristeza de aquel niño, le sonrio para que se animara.

-Naruto... aqui cerca hay un lugar donde preparan un rico Ramen...¿quieres venir?...- dijo para que se animara

-claro...señor- dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas y sonreia

Él tomo de las manos a los pequeños niños y salieron al lugar donde le habian comentado que cocinaban el mejor ramen de la aldea.

-Ichiraku...- dijo en voz alta cuando leyo el letrero

Todos se sentaron en la barra.

-buenos dias...- dijo con una sonrisa el señor que atendia

El dueño del pequeño puesto de comida, miro con gran admiracion a Naruto, el conocia lo que habia pasado con el zorro de nueve colas pero sin embargo el era uno de los pocos que no le temia es mas lo consideraba un niño tierno.

-me da tres ordenes de misoramen...- dijo Yashamru

-enseguida joven...- dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando ya tenia las ordenes listas, le sirvieron. Naruto vio el plato enfrente suyo y inspiro profundamente aquel delicioso aroma que desprendia esa comida. Hanna noto lo feliz que lo hacia y atino a sonreirle, cuando el volteo la miro tan tierna que le hizo sonrojarse.

Cuando probo aquella sopa, sintio una explosión de sabores en su boca los fideos, el repollo, el cuero de cerdo y ese delicioso caldo. Lo comio con tal ímpetu que termino antes que los demas.

Yashamaru quien noto la inocencia de aquel niño, le invito otro plato. Luego de unos minutos de haber terminado, pago la cuenta y salieron del puesto de comida.

-Es la comida mas rica que he probado...¡Me encanta el ramen!- grito naruto

En ese preciso momento se escucho una voz alarmente, al parecer estaban buscando a Naruto. Cuando la persona lo encontró, se acerco raudamente para tirarle de las orejas.

-Ven aqui... niño malcriado...- dijo mientras lo tomaba bruscamente del brazo- de esto se enterara el Hokage- amenazo

-Dejelo...- dijo Hanna quien al observar aquella escena brusca.

-¡Callate niña!... este niño sabe que no debe de salir del orfanato- dijo amenazante

En ese momento la mano de aquella señora se alzo para darle un palmaso pero yashamaru la detuvo en seco.

-Ni se lo ocurra tocarlo...- dijo mientras le daba una fulminante mirada- el es un niño...no ve- recalco

-Suelteme...- dijo mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre

Yashamaru tiro bruscamente la mano de aquella señora a un costado.

\- si lo vuelve a tocar la proxima vez... se la vera conmigo- amenazo- naruto... sera mejor que vayas... si te pasa algo... no dudes en decirme... - dijo firmemente

Naruto quien se habia quedado anonadado ya que despues del ataque del zorro de nueve colas, le habia tocado vivir en un orfanato destinado a los hijos de los ninjas que murieron aquella vez. El fue victima de abusos fisicos y psicológicos de parte de sus compañeros de cuarto y los cuidadores del lugar. El asintio con la cabeza y salio corriendo del lugar. todos quienes habian estado cerca estaban murmurando "es el... el protegido del tercer Hokage" "nadie sabe quien es" "son muy extranos" decian.

Yashamaru quien estaba muy molesto ante tal situacion le dijo a su hermana.

-Hanna... escucha... no debemos llamar la atencion de esta aldea... ¿esta bien?- dijo mientras disimuladamente miraba a los costados.

-lo siento yashamaru... - dijo cabizbaja

El abrazo a su hermana

-vayamonos a casa...- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Un niño de cabello de azabache, tierna sonrisa estaba mirando todo. Aquella niña de cabello largo habia llamado su atencion.

-apresurate sasuke...-

-ya voy mama- dijo con una gran sonrisa  
.

**Al dia siguiente**

Yashamaru habia llegado a la escuela junto a Hanna ya que ella tenía que prepararse antes de aprender a hacer un ninja.

El sistema de enseñanza Ninja de Konoha consistia en prepararlos antes de entrar a la Academia ninja, por lo general los niños entraban a los 7 años a la academia ya que tenian que pasar un año previo par poder ver si tenian condiciones. Hanna acaba de cumplir 5 años, ella haria la preparacion previa por su condicion especial. Decidieron hacer este nuevo sistema ya que despues de la guerra Ninja y el ataque del zorro de nueva colas, se dieron cuenta que muchos no estaban preparados para ser ninjas.

De pronto su hermano se agacho para estar a la altura de hermana y le dijo:

-Hanna escucha... quiero que hagas unas cosas... podras hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa

-claro...- afirmo

\- Hanna primero no quiero que llames la atencion... debemos pasar desapercibidos... segundo trata de aprender todo lo que puedas... y tercero que es lo mas importante... Hanna por ningun motivo... quiero que le enseñes a nadie las marcas que tienes en tu abdomen... ¿entiendes?...-pregunto preocupado

-descuida... no le enseñare nada... te quiero hermanito- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

Él abrazo como nunca a su hermana ya que este iba ser un camino largo para ella.  
.

**En el salon de clases**

Cuando Hanna entro capto la atencion de dos niños uno era naruto que se emociono muchisimo al ver a su amiguita y el otro era Sasuke ya que veia de nuevo a la niña bonita de cabello largo.

\- niños buenos dias... les presento a una nueva compañera su nombre es Hanna Miyasaki... apartir de hoy estudiara aqui...- señalo Iruka sensei

Era la primera vez que Iruka enseñaba esta preparación, por lo general siempre enseñaba en la academia pero esta vez el se ofrecio ya que queria familiarizarse con los niños ya que el proximo año entrarían a la academia.

-Mucho gusto...- dijo mientras daba una reverencia

-sientate allá...- señalo a un asiento vacio al costado de shikamaru

Hanna vio que habia un asiento libre al costado de naruto.

-sensei... ¿puedo sentarme alli?- dijo mientras señalaba

-claro... sientate al costado de naruto- indico

Ella se dirigio rapidamente hacia donde estaba naruto.

-Hola... Hanna-chan... - dijo en voz alta

-¡NARUTOOOOOO!...¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRTE QUE NO HAGAS BULLA!...- dijo iruka

-¡LOO SIENTO!- dijo apenado

Hanna solo atino a sonreir a tal pintoresca escena. Tomo un lapiz y papel y escribió.

"Hola naruto me siento contenta de estar en la misma clase que tu"

Termino y le dio el papel

"Yo tambien Hanna es la primera vez que alguien se sienta a mi lado"

Ambos niños siguieron escribiendose disimuladamente ya que Iruka los observaba mucho. En la hora de receso ambos niños se habian apartado de los demas y estaban comiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Que niña tan extraña...- dijo Ino- Hola sasuke... quieres que te invite mi almuerzo- dijo mientras corria para estar a su lado

Sasuke quien no habia apartado la vista de aquella niña, queria tambien acercarsele para poder conversar.

Hanna abrio la tapa donde llevaba su almuerzo y se miraba realmente delicioso. Tenia arroz blanco con pollo asado y en su otro recipiente tenia muchos onigiris.

-toma...- dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco de su comida- puedes tomar lo que gustes...- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Gracias Hanna-Chan...- tomo un onigiri y comenzo a disfrutarlo- ¡QUE RICO!... tu hermano cocina muy bien- señalo

-Gracias... Naruto... ¿cuantos años tienes?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-tengo 6... y ¿tu?- dijo mientras tomaba otro onigiri

\- mmmm... acabo de cumplir 5- dijo timidamente

\- vaya... y ¿que haces en una clase mayor que tu?...- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-No lo se... pero sinceramente no me interesa volverme un ninja...- dijo temorosa

-Yo quiero convertirme en Hokage- dijo con una simpática sonrisa

Hanna lo vio con ternura. Asi pasaron los dias ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Los demas niños miraban con admiracion la relacion de ambos ya que no se habian atrevido a acercarse a Naruto, pero viendo la relacion que tenia con la niña de ojos marrones se empezaron a acercar a él ya sin tanto temor.  
.

Un dia despues de clases naruto y Hanna habian quedado en verse en el bosque. El se las arreglo para escaparse del orfanato.

-¡HANA-CHAN!...¿donde estara?..- decia mientras entraba en lo profundo del bosque.

El alzo la mirada, se quedo muy sorprendido de lo que estaba delante de el. Hanna estaba mirando al rio y estaba cantando. El la escuchaba, su hermoso encanto y por un momento parecia que todo estaba en armonia.

-¡Naruto!...- dijo con gran algarabía mientras corria hacia el.

El la vio aproximarse y le sonrio

-Ven...- lo tomo de la mano- alli hay algo que tengo que mostrarte... vamos- en ese momento comenzo a atreparse a un gran árbol.

Ambos niños se treparon hasta llegar a la copa del arbol y vieron el panorama muy hermoso de todo konoha.  
.

Los dias se volvieron semanas la relacion de Naruto y Hanna se hacia muy estrecha, pero habia algo que habia cambiado, su hermano Yashamaru parecia muy preocupado los ultimos dias, estaba muy pensantivo como si algo lo atormentara.

Una mañana Hanna se levanto muy temprano. Como ya era costumbre encontraba el desayuno listo y la nota de su hermano. Se disponia a leerlo pero un bullicio a las afuera de su casa la alarmo. Abrio la puerta vio a Naruto con una gran caja y un ninja muy alto que le decia.

-aquí viviras...-dijo friamente

-espere... yo... yo no quiero vivir solo- dijo naruto muy triste

-haz causado mucho desorden en el orfanato... la cuidadora ya no te quiere... ni los niños... alli en la caja a un sobre con dinero... cada mes se te dara un subsidio para que lo utilices... aprende a usar tu dinero...- dijo seriamente

-¿subsidio?...Pero... pero... no se como usar dinero... no quiero vivir solo- dijo al punto de la lagrimas

-¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NADIE TE QUIERE CERCA!...-grito

Naruto estaba cabizbajo votando algunas lagrimas, el ninja dio media vuelta y se fue. Hanna quien habia estado observando vio a su amigo muy triste, estaba llorando cosa que la ponia muy triste.

-Naruto...- dijo timidamente

El al verla, se limpio sus lagrimas y puso la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Hola... Hanna-chan... no sabia que vivias aqui... ahora vivire solo... seremos vecinos- dijo mientras sonreia

-¿quieres desayunar?...- dijo timidamente con temor que la rechazara- mi hermano me ha dejado un gran desayuno.

-mmmmm... suena delicioso- sonrio  
.

A las afueras de la aldea se desataba un conficto con otra aldea pequeña rival, eran tiempos de crisis.

Lejos de donde vivian los niños, en la parte un poco mas apartada, vivia un pequeño niño tierno junto a sus padres y su querido hermano.

-Hermano... vamos a jugar- dijo sasuke mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

Itachi tenia poco mas de 11 años, era un alumno muy destacando lo mas probable que dentro de un par de años lo destinarian al anbu.

**En la torre del Hokage**

-kakashi... dime que haz podido ver sobre el progreso de Yashamaru- dijo sarutobi

-lord Hokage... Yashamaru aprende rapido pero es muy solitario... no le gusta trabajar en equipo... cosa que me molesta- dijo con mucha incomodidad

-¿y la niña?...- dijo con mucha intriga

\- todo bien hasta el momento... ultimamente veo que se ha vuelto amiga de Naruto- indico

-de verdad...- sonrio

-si lord Hokage... al parecer se llevan muy bien- indico

"Quien lo diria el ninja del equilibrio junto al zorro de nueve colas... al parecer el destino esta tomando su curso"- pensaba con mucha expectativa.

\- mandaste a uno de los ninjas a que acompañara a naruto a su nuevo hogar- pregunto

-Si...- afirmo

-es hora que naruto aprenda a forjar su propio camino-  
.

Ya llegando en la tarde. Hanna estaba comprando con su hermano, cuando vio que un señor, al parecer el dueño de una tienda de mascaras golpeaba y humillaba a naruto. Yashamaru se iba a acercar pero su hermana se le adelanto.

-¡Dejelo!...- dijo muy seria la pequeña niña

Aquel señor voltio a ver a la enfurecida niña, no le hizo caso entonces fue que ella le dio un empujón haciendolo caer de espalda.

-le dije que lo deje...- lo dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

En ese momento Naruto salio corriendo ya que se sentia tan apenado que una niña lo defienda.

-¡NARUTOOOO!... ¡ESPERA!...- grito

Yashamaru al ver al señor que seguia en el suelo lo tomo del cuello y con una mirada muy intimidante.

-No se lo ocurra volver a golpear Naruto... para la proxima... me asegurare que no olvide los colores que le dejare en el cuerpo- recalco muy amenazante- vamonos Hanna- ordeno

El solto a aquel comerciante, se fue con su hermana tomados de la mano.

Luego de haber realizado sus compras, Yashamaru y Hanna estabas disfrutando de un rico helado, cuando de pronto un ninja se le acerca.

-Yashamaru... tienes que ir a la torre del Hokage... tienes que cubrir el puesto de Iruka...- indico

-¿Porque?... no ves que estoy ocupado- dijo friamente

\- Iruka no está se fue... fue a rescatar a ese niño problema... Naruto- aclaro

Hanna en ese momento se levanto. Su hermano la tomo del brazo.

-ire dentro de un rato...- indico- puedes dejarnos solos...- le dio una mirada tan seria que hizo que odeciera- Hanna calmate... Iruka traera a Naruto

Ella solo asintio, ya llegando a su casa. Yashamaru en un descuido vio que su hermana ya no estaba.

-¡HANNAAAA!...- grito

Ella escucho el grito de su hermano a lo lejos, pero siguio su camino. Despues de alejarse de la aldea raudamente, ya llegaba a la zona de conflicto, ella habia escuchado a algunos aldeanos decir donde era. Cuando ella llegó vio que Iruka tenía a Naruto en su espalda y estaba rodeado.

La pequeña niña se puso en frente de ellos con los brazos extendidos y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-porfavor... no le hagan nada- rogaba

-HAHAHAHAHAHA...miren quien tenemos aqui...- dijo el mas grande de los enemigos

-miren... que valiente...- dijo otro

Iruka trato de que ella se apartara pero no lo consiguió. Antes que lo hiciera uno de ellos agarro a Hanna de la cabeza, causando un gran grito de dolor de parte de ella.

-¡DEJENLA!...- grito desesperado Iruka

-pero si ella es nuestra pequeña Heroina...- sonrio uno de ellos

Hanna solo estaba suspendida en aire llorando y forcejeando para que la bajaran ya que el agarre en la cabeza era sumamente doloroso.

-niña... tienes que aprender- dijo mientras elevaba su puño- que este mundo es cruel...- sonrio

Aquel hombre le dio un fuerte puñete en el estomago, haciendo que ella arrojara sangre por su boca, luego la tiro fuertemente al suelo mientras ella se retorcia de dolor.

-¡HANNAAAA!...- grito Iruka

-ahora sigues tú...- sonrio maliciosamente

Iruka estaba preparado para todo pero en ese preciso momento, vi que aquella pequeña niña se paró a duras penas y abrio los brazos para protegerlo.

-miren... que tenemos... parece que ella no escarmienta...- sonrio uno de ellos.

-vamos... a demostrarle quienes somos..- sonrio

De pronto cuando uno de ellos se disponia a golpearla. Una fuerza expansiva hizo que aquellos hombres fueran arrojados lejos. Tambien mando lejos a Iruka.

-que... que paso- dijo Iruka mientras tenia en sus brazos a Naruto.

El miro hacia donde estaba la pequeña niña, vio que estaba rodeada de una extraña energia que brotaba como calor.

-¿este chakra?... ¿que esto?...- dijo muy sorprendido

Ella estaba cabizbaja, como si estuviera ida. De pronto un fuerte grito salio de la pequeña niña haciendo que se tapen los oidos, fue tanto que la onda sonica se escucho hasta donde estaba Yashamaru.

-hanna...- dijo mientras se dirigia rapidamente donde estaba su hermana

-estupida niña... quien te crees que eres...- dijo uno de los ninjas enemigos mientras sacaba su Kunai

\- hay que matarla...- dijo otro mientras sacaba sus shuriken

-es solo una niña...- dijo el mas grande

De pronto comenzo a temblar la tierra, trozos de la tierra comenzaron a levitar al costado de Hanna. Cuando de pronto ella cerro sus manos y se trasformaron en grandes y afiladas puntas.

-que...que... rayos esta haciendo- dijo uno de ellos con mucho temor.

Iruka quien estaba pasmado al ver esa escena, solo atino a retroceder.

Hanna alzo su mano junto a lo que su gran poder habia creado y los lanzo a los enemigos. Esas armas atravesaron a esas personas con gran salvajismo.

Cuando termino de aniquilar hasta el ultimo de ellos, alzo la mirada hacia donde estaba Iruka. El quien estaba horrorizado vio un extraño color en los ojos de ella, un color que no eran los que el conocia.  
De pronto ella comenzo a gritar liberando una gran cantidad de chakra contenido en su interior. Ella estaba cubierta con una siniestra energia, que se estaba descontrolando.

-Iruka...- dijo kakashi- levantate... tenemos que irnos de aqui..- ayudo a iruka a pararse para que salieran de una inminente explosion de chakra que se asomaba.

Naruto quien estaba algo inconsiente, abrio levemente los ojos y vio asu pequeña amiga rodeada de una extraña luz y los volvio a cerrar.  
.

Una gran explosion tipo nivel de un gran ataque se escucho hasta la aldea, causando el alboroto en los aldeanos. El cuarto Hokage quien estaba muy preocupado mando a sus ninjas a investigar ya que se esperaba lo peor, ya habia enviado a Kakashi. aquella explosion habia sido escuchada por aquellos ancianos que no confiaban en él y sobre todo Danzo quien envio a sus anbus a investigar.

Yashamaru cuando llego al lugar encontro a su hermana en un gran forado y estaba inconsciente completamente desnuda dejando al descubierto sus tatuajes de su abdomen.

-Hanna...- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y cubriendola con su capa.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, cuando vio unas extrañas marcas en su espalda. Ante su gran asombro vio que era como un sello o quiza algo peor como una maldicion.  
En ese preciso momento que el se disponia a ver con mas detenimiento esas marcas, estaba rodeado por varios anbus, ninjas que se le acercaban.

-¡ALENJENSE!...- grito mientras sacaba su kunai

\- no eres rival para nosotros...- dijo unos de los anbus de danzo, mientras se ponia en posición de pelear.

-sera mejor que nos digas que paso yashamaru...- dijo unos de los ninjas del cuarto Hokage

El se mordio los labios, no querian que se enteraran quien era su hermana.

-¡ESO NO LES INCUMBE!...¡SOLO HABLARE CON EL TERCER HOKAGE!..- grito con desesperacion

-tranquilo Yashamaru..- dijo kakashi quien habia aparecido para calmar a los demas ninjas.

-solo hablare... con el tercero... kakashi- repitio

Apesar que kakashi era en cierta forma su maestro, el no lo veia de esa forma, ya que yashamaru ocultaba muchas cosas.

\- esta bien... hablaras con el cuarto...- dijo seriamente

-kakashi... pero Danzo-sama dijo que llevemos al problema ante él...- indico unos de los anbus

-eso se vera despues... yashamaru es mas fuerte de lo que crees... ahora el no esta pensando bien... no quiero una matanza sin sentido...- aclaro

Yashamaru cubrio totalmente a su hermana y en sus brazos se dirigio a la aldea, resguardado por todos los ninjas que fueron.

Ya en la torre del Hokage lo esperaban los ancianos, Danzo y el Hokage. Yashamaru no soltaba a su hermana apesar de estar enfrente de los presentes estaba posicion de ataque, estos eran los miembros mas altos de konoha y les se revelo la verdad.

Todos los presentes escucharon la historia de yashamaru. Danzo vio maliciosamente a aquella niña ya que sabia que la podia utilizar pero a la vez temia que la usaran en su contra ya que escondia un gran poder en su interior.

-yo digo... que me entreguen al ninja del equilibrio para que yo pueda entrenarla... tengo ninjas a los que crio desde pequeños y les enseño hacer fuertes y con gran poder- aclaro Danzo

\- yo tambien estoy deacuerdo... Danzo Shimura tiene el mejor metodo para entrenar a ninjas asi... el ninja del equilibrio debe ser controlado...- indico una de las ancianas

Yashamaru quien escuchaba con gran frustracion como se expresaban de si hermaba alzo la voz.

-su nombre es Hanna... no ninja del equilibrio... ella es aun una niña... no se la dejare a ninguno de ustedes...- los miro con mucha rabia

-esa no es tu decision niño... vives en esta aldea... estas bajo nuestro gobierno... ¡TU TIENES QUE OBECER!- grito danzo

-antes muerto que darselas a mi hermana...¡ A UNAS PERSONAS COMO USTEDES!- grito y empuño su kunai

-yashamaru...- llamo sarutobi

El miro al Hokage y se tranquilizo un poco.

\- ella tiene que controlar sus poderes... su entrenamiento no puede estar al nivel de los demas niños...- aclaro para que se calmara

-me esta pidiendo... que deje a mi hermana a merced de estas personas lord Hokage- dijo con desesperacion

\- No... solo que viendo lo que ha pasado ella necesita un arduo entrenamiento... pero con ninjas que puedan controlarla... con ninjas con los que ella se sienta cómoda...Ya sé con quienes puede entrenar ella- dijo firmente

\- siempre haces lo que tu deseas sarutobi...- dijo Danzo

\- solo hago lo que cualquier kage haria por su aldea...- indico

\- tu eres el culpable de todo... sabias quien era esta niña... y ocultaste esa informacion valiosa a Konoha... que hubiera pasado si esa explosion pasaba en la aldea... todo hubiera sido tu culpa- dijo amenazante

-pero no paso... tengo mis razones... ademas ella siempre estuvo vigilada... kakashi y Gai fueron los que me entregaban informacion-

En ese momento Danzo y los demas ancianos se pararon y se disponian a irse.

\- deja de cometer errores sarutobi- dijo amenazante antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- me estuvo vigilando... acaso no confiaba en mi lord Hokage- pregunto yashamaru

-cuando vi a tu hermana... vi algl que no he visto en ningún ninja... un gran poder dormido... y me di cuenta... que tenias razon-

-¿razon?...- pregunto intrigado

\- que el ninja del equilibrio podria swr un arma...- aclaro- mañana te presentare a las personas que se encargaran a entrenar con ella... ella no puede volver a la Academia... tiene que tener otro tipo de entrenamiento- indico

Yashamaru vio con algo de preovupacion a su hermana.  
.

**Al dia siguiente (en la torre del Hokage)**

Hanna se encontraba algo confundida junto a su hermano.

-gracias por venir..- dijo sarutobi- hazlos pasar- indico a uno de sus ninjas para que abriera la puerta.

En ese momento entraron dos niños con un semblante bastante frio. Yashamru vio con cierta intriga ya que estos niños serian los senseis de su hermana.

-les presento a Itachi y Shisui Uchiha... ellos seran los nuevos senseis de Hanna...- dijo seriamente

Continuara...


	3. UCHIHA

UCHIHA

Yashamaru miro con mucha confusion a Sarutobi.

-lord Hokage...¿podemos hablar en privado?- pregunto con mucha seriedad

-por supuesto...Itachi... Shisui- esperen afuera- ordeno

-¡HAI!- respondieron ambos niños

-Hanna... tu tambien- indico Yashamaru

-esta bien...- salio de la habitacion con una sonrisa

-Debe ser una broma... son solo unos niños...- dijo muy confundido

-Yashamaru... ellos tienen un poder muy superior a lo que te imaginas... Shisui es un ninja de Elite que a su corta edad domino del espacio, armas y su sharigan e Itachi puede ser jutsus con tres dedos... ellos pueden controlarla ya que poseen el sharigan- dijo firmemente

-¿sharigan?...- pregunto

-el sharigan es un poder propio del clan uchiha... ellos pueden anticiparse a cualquier tecnica... ellos podran leer si llega a descontrolarse...- dio una vuelta y le dio la espalda- ademas de conocer muchas tecnicas... ellos son niños igual que Hanna... ella podra familiarizase con ellos- aclaro

-Pero...un clan entrenando a mi hermano... no cree que es peligroso- pregunto

-también lo he pensado... pero ellos han demostrado mucho lealtad a Konoha... sobre todo Itachi... el ha sufrido las consecuencia de la ultima guerra ninja y sabe que la paz es lo primero..- recalco

Yashamaru se quedo pensando si era buena idea.

**Paralelamente en los pasillos**

El grupo de niños acaban de salir de la oficina, la pequeña niña estaba muy timida que se puso a un lado sin mirar a sus futuros sensei. Itachi vio a la tierna niña, sonrio interiormente ya que le recordaba a su hermanito que tanto amaba, en cambio Shisui la miraba con mucha curiosidad. Shisui se acerca para saludar a aquella niña.

\- hola..- dijo con una tierna sonrisa- soy Uchiha shisui- extendio su mano

Hanna se quedo viendo a aquel guapo niño pero tenia miedo.

-Ho...Hola..- dijo temorosa- soy Miyasaki Hanna

Shisui le dio una calida sonrisa, esto hizo que ella ya no se sintiera tan nerviosa.

-El es mi amigo Uchiha Itachi..- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo para saludar

-Hola...- dijo friamente

Ella se puso muy tímida, al ver esta situacion el aplasto fuertemente el pie de su amigo para que dejará esa actitud.

-Holaa... soy Itachi- dijo mientras extendia su mano.

Itachi estaba vergonzado ante tal escena, la pequeña niña solo sonrio.

-hola... soy Miyaski Hanna..- sonrio

Shisui al ver tan calida sonrisa hizo que se sonrojara. En ese instante salia yashamaru de la oficina del Hokage.

-Hanna..- llamo- vamonos a casa- ordeno

\- esta bien...- dijo mientras se colocaba al costado de su hermano- Adios Itachi-san... Adios Shisui-san...- dio dos reverencias y se fue.

En ese momento salio el tercer Hokage.

-Itachi...Shisui...tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Ya en la oficina

\- lo que voy a compartir hoy en esta habitacion no debe ser divulgado- aclaro- apartir de ahora despues de sus clases se encargaran del entrenamiento de Hanna... como no pueden dejar de asistir y debe haber siempre uno de ustedes junto a ella... se turnaran para sus labores como Ninjas... Shisui...Itachi.. han escuchado la historia del Ninja del equilibrio- pregunto

Itachi y Shisui se vieron muy confundidos, ellos se preguntaban ¿que tiene que ver una leyenda con el entrenamiento de aquell niña?.

-Obaasan me conto que cuando hubo la tercera guerra ninja... el conflicto se acabo por un ser poderoso que pudo unir a las 5 grandes naciones... pero desapareció...- explico Shisui

Sarutobi solo atino a escuchar

-la leyenda de aquel superdotado ser se remonta desde hace mucjo tiempo... desde antes del mundo shinobi que conocemos... los kages de las 5 grandes naciones tenemos en nuestros pergaminos parte de esa leyenda... nunca hablamos del tema ya que causaria gran sosobra entre las aldeas... esa niña es la reencarnacion de ese ser- dijo muy serio sarutobi

Ambos niños no lo podian creer.

\- el dia de ayer esa niña... - cerró los ojos- mato a tres hombres porque no pudo controlar sus poderes...sé que le estoy pidiendo mucho pero... solo ustedes deben intervenir...- dijo firmemente

Shisui levanto la mirada

-Lord Hokage... nosotros podemos entrenarla...no es asi Itachi- pregunto mirando a su amigo

-¡Hai!...- asintio

Sarutobi miro a ambos niños con mucha esperanza.

-Tengo fe que lo haran...- sonrió

En la casa de Hanna

Yashamaru estaba muy pensativo ya que tenia que confiar la vida de su hermana a dos niños con en eso tocaron la puerta.

/_Toc Toc_/

_-s_e encuentra Hanna..- dijo naruto muy apenado ya que no le habia agradecido por defenderlo el dia anterior

-pasa naruto...- dijo yashamaru con una sonrisa

El se dirigio a la cocina y trajo algo de comer para naruto

-gracias...- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hanna esta algo delicada... ella esta descansando...- indico

-ya veo...- dijo un poco apenado

-¿naruto?..- dijo con una dulce voz

El alzo la mirada y pudo a ver a su amiga que estaba saliendo de su cuarto muy lentamente.

-Hanna-chan...- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hanna tienes que volver a la cama- dijo Yashamaru mientras se paraba

El llevo a la cama a su hermana y naruto se puso a su costado para ver como estaba su amiga.

-perdon...- dijo cabizbajo

Ella le sonrio

-no te preocupes...- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡AH! es cierto tengo un regalo para ti.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido, ella saco un pequeño obsequio del cajon de su mesita.

-Toma... espero que te guste..- dijo con una gran sonrisa

El lo sostuvo entre sus manos y estaba sumamente conmovido ya que nunca le habian regalado nada.

-¿porque un obsequio Hanna-chan?...- dijo sin abrirlo

-Sé que mañana sera tu cumpleaños... mañana no podre verte ya que no volvere ir a la escuela- dijo cabizbaja

-¿Que?...¿Porque?-

\- no lo sé... tampoco lo se... yo no sé que paso... me duele la cabeza cuando quiero recordar lo que paso ayer...- dijo mientras una de sus manos tocaba su frente

Naruto vio a su amiga muy triste, el tenia un vago recuerdo pero no sabia si era real.

-Hanna-chan..- dijo en voz alta

-si-

-¿puedo abrirlo?- dijo sonrojado

Ella le sonrio y asintio con la cabeza. Cuando Naruto lo abrio, se puso muy contento ya que ella le habia regalado un monedero en forma de sapito y le gusto mucho.

-¡OHHHHH!...¡QUE BONITO!-dijo emocionado

-que bueno que te gusto-

-la llamare gama-chan... asi nunca estare solo- sonrio

.  
Al dia siguiente Hanna estaba en el lugar donde le habian indicado para su entrenamiento. Cuando se aparecieron sus senseis.

-Buenos dias...- dijo mientras daba una reverencia.

-buenos dias Hanna- san- dijo Itachi

-buenos dias Hanna- dijo Shisui animadamente

Itachi se dirigio hacia ella y poniendose de cunclillas le dijo.

-hoy te entrenare yo... shisui vendra mañana- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hanna se puso roja.

-adios...- dijo shisui mientras desaparecía entre los arboles.

\- primero... quiero verte correr.- dijo poniendose serio

Hanna corrio alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, si bien su tiempo no era malo. Ella tenia que mejorar.

-Hanna... primero tienes que extender tus brazos hacia atras... asi la resistencia al viento sera menor...-indico

Ella obedecio y corrio de la manera que le enseño su sensei. Luego de varias horas de arduo entrenamiento como aprender a correr, saltar de un arbol a otro y aprender sobre el chacra. Se acerco la noche, Itachi miraba a su pequeña alumna muy cansada, en realidad era toda una prodigio, aprendia sumamente rapido para ser una niña tierna.

-Hanna..- llamo itachi

-si... sensei- diji timidamente

-te gustaria ir a cenar a mi casa..- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡HAI!...- respondio alegremente

Itachi tomo sus cosas y llevo a su pequeña estudiante a si clan. Cuando Hanna entro vio que era un lugar con personas muy serias pero algunas tenian una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenas noches... joven Itachi- dijo una amable señora

-Buenas noches- dijo cortésmente

Itachi era muy conocido en su clan, junto con shisui eran muy populares. Las personas en el clan uchiha miraba con mucho orgullo a aquellos muchachos. Hanna estaba muy asombrada de la popularidad de su sensei ya que para ser un niño de 11 años era bastante conocido. Entonces llegaron a la casa de Itachi.

-Ya llegue...- dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos para entrar.

Hanna estaba un poco temerosa de entrar a aquella casa.

-Vamos Hanna... que no te de pena- esto hizo que ella se sonrojada

-Hola itachi... que bueno que viniste temprano- dijo una señora que era la madre de el. Aquella vio a una niña muy linda pero timida en su puerta- no sabia que traias visita hijo...- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a la pequeña niña

\- bu...buenas noches...soy Miyasaki Hanna... es un placer- dijo mientras daba una reverencia

La mama de Itachi sonrio

-Buenas noches... soy la mama de itachi... pasa- dijo cortesmente

-¡NII-SAN!...que bueno que viniste- dijo efusivamente un pequeño niño de mirada tierna

-Hola... sasuke..- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Sasuke estaba aferrado a su hermano, cuando vio a la niña que le llamaba la atencion viendo tan tierna escena. Esto hizo que sasuke se separará rapidamente. Itachi quien vio a su hermano reaccionar de esa forma sonrio ya que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su pequeño hermano menor.

-sasuke... ella es Hanna... anda saludarla- dijo mientras le daba un empujon

Los colores que asomaban la cara de su hermanito eran realmente evidente pero la pequeña niña no lo noto, ella le sonrio.

-Ho...Hola.. soy sasuke... el hermano de itachi- dio una reverencia, el estaba muy nervioso.

-Hola.. soy Hanna... ¿ no te he visto en algun lado?- pregunto

El se sonrojo

-si... vamos a la misma clase- aclaro timidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-ya veo...- le volvio a sonreir

Hanna entro se sento a la mesa, alli conocio al papa de Itachi un hombre muy intimidante pero apesar de como lucia a Hanna no parecio importarle. Ella disfrutaba la compañia de su sensei ya que le recordaba a Yashamaru.

-Muchas gracias por la comida...- dijo mientras daba una reverencia para despedirse- fue un placer..- dicho esto y salio raudamente de la casa de su sensei

-¡HANNA!... - escucho un llamado

-si...-volteo a ver

-Hanna mañana entrenaras con shisui puede ser un poco estricto pero veras que es una buena persona..- dijo itachi

-no se preocupe sensei... hasta mañana-

Ya en su departamento encontro a Yashamaru durmiendo. Hanna lo vio no pudo despertarlo, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue a su cama. Mientras miraba por su ventana pensaba en su amigo Naruto.

Eran cerca de las 5 de mañana, Hanna tenia que llegar temprano. Cuando llego se encontro a Shisui quien estaba practicando con sus shuriken.

-buenos dias sensei..- saludo formalmente

\- bueno dias...hable con itachi y sobre lo que te enseño... hoy reforzaremos eso..- indico

Despues de unas 3 horas de hacerla correr, saltar arboles y enseñarle sobre el chacra. Ya se sintio mas agusto de enseñarle algo nuevo.

-estos son shuriken... y los de aqui son kunai- dijo mientras le mostraba cada uno de sus armas- los ninjas los utilizamos muy a menudos ya que son faciles de llevar- indico- cuando domines estos podras utilizar algo mas grande- señalo- vamos toma un shuriken y lanzalo al blanco que esta alla- dijo señalando un punto en un arbol

Hanna cogio un shuriken pero se corto inmediatamente.

-¡AU!... - grito

Shisui la tomo de la mano, causando el sonrojo de la niña.

-no pasa nada...- dijo mientras le ponia una pequeña venda- tienes que tomarlos asi... sino te cortaras- le dijo y le mostro.

Asi fueron pasando los dias, itachi se encargaba de mejorar las habilidades fisicas de Hanna y shisui sobre el manejo de armas. Habian decidido hacerlo de esa forma ya que lo demas iba ser mas complicado.

Hanna aprendia rapido apesar de aparentar ser una niña tierna, tenia una destreza que pocos la tenian. Ella estaba entrenando, estaba lanzando shuriken mientras corria rapidamente, trataba de darle en el blanco mientras se movia.

\- ella es diferente a todas la demas niñas que conozco- dijo shisui mientras la miraba

\- es verdad... ella es unica... es fuerte como tierra, fluida como el agua pero impredecible como un rayo... no cabe duda que ella es ese ser superdotado- dijo itachi.

-¡HANNA!...ya es suficiente...descansa- indico shisui

Los tres se pusieron a descansar debajo de la copa de un arbol, miraban al cielo.

-senseis...- llamo Hanna

-Si..- respondieron los dos

-bue...bueno yo ...yo queria invitarlos a cenar a mi casa... mi hermano Yashamaru... cocina muy bien... seria un placer que ustedes aceptaran mi invitacion- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Ambos se rieron de la formalidad de la niña ya que apesar de llevarle pocos años, ella los hacia sentir como adultos.

-Claro... Hanna... nos encantaria- dijo shisui

A ella le brillaron los ojos.

Ya habia pasado poco mas de un mes, shisui e Itachi habian formado un vinculo muy sobreprotector con Hanna. Habian conocido a Yashamaru, quien le conto sobre ella. El confiaba mucho en aquellos niños ya que le recordaban a su hermana. Algunas veces Itachi llevaba a Hanna a cenar, lo hacía porque miraba la reaccion de su hermano y lo hacia muy feliz.

Hanna aveces visitaba a Naruto, seguian siendo muy amigos apesar que ya no se veian mucho. Ella lo extraña mucho pero un dia vio a naruto jugando con shikamaru, chouji y kiba y sonrio ya que ahora ya no le temian tanto como antes.

-¡HANNA!..-llamo la atencion Itachi

-¡SI!..- grito ella

-no baje la posicion que te enseñe... quedate alli y resiste- indico

-¡HAI!..-dijo

Itachi le habia enseñado una posicion de pelea pero eso no seria suficiente. El levanto una vara de manera y comenzo a pegarle en su espalda. Aunque parecia cruel, esto era necesario para que ella mejorara su condicion fisica.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO BAJARAS LA GUARDIA!..-alzo la voz mientras le seguia pegando

Hanna aguantaba las lagrimas de dolor, solo sentia los choques de esa vara con su piel y las lagrimas poco a poco se somaban a sus ojos. Itachi al ver esto se detuvo.

-vamos a descansar- dijo mientras le daba la espalda

Hanna se cayo abruptamente al suelo.

-¡HANNA ESTAS BIEN!- dijo muy preocupado

Cuando ella levanto la cara. El se encontro con la tierna sonrisa que la caracterizaba y le dijo.

-No se preocupe Sensei... estoy bien...solo...-

En ese momento ella se cayo desmayada. Itachi en ese momento la subio a su espalda y la llevo a su casa. Durante el trayecto, el sentia mal porque fue el culpable.

Pasaron un par de horas y ella empezaba a despertar.

-Do...donde estoy- dijo desonrientada mientras se levantaba

Cuando giro la cabeza se encontro con aquel niño que siempre la observaba que la estaba acompañando. La vio y se sonrojo.

-Ho...Hola Hanna-chan... Nii-san te trajo... estabas mal herida..- aclaro

-ya veo...- volvio a cerrar los ojos

En el despacho de la casa de itachi se encontraba su padre hablando seriamente con él.

-pense que era solo una leyenda- dijo Fugaku

Itachi apreto los labios ya que sabia que no tenia que decir nada.

-No digas nada... eres un gran ninja Itachi...sabes siempre me molesto mucho que el Hokage te mandara a entrenar a una ninja... ya que debes concentrarte en tus misiones... sé que nunca me decepcionaras Hijo... tus misiones cada vez son mas dificiles y sales triunfantes de cada una de ellas... que te hayan encomendado a entrenar a esa niña... me hace sentirme orgulloso de ti..- dijo firmemente

Cuando itachi llevo a Hanna para que su madre la curara, tuvieron que sacarle la ropa y su papa logro ver las marcas que tenia en sus abdomen y la que tenia en su espalda. Entonces bajo y vio en un antiguo pergamino sobre la leyenda que alguna vez escucho.

Despues de unos dias de descanso, Hanna se encontraba con Shisui entrenando.

\- Hanna... en el campo de batalla aveces tendras que tomar la opcion de esconderte... para luego atacar... tienes que aprender el sigilo que es muy importante en el mundo ninja-

-como lo logro sensei- dijo decidida

Entonces Shisui le demostró una técnica que el estaba aprendiendo. Causando el asombro de Hanna.

-¡ohhhh!... como lo hizo... pareciera que estuviera parpadeando todo su cuerpo- dijo sumamente sorprendida

\- por eso le dicen el ninja parpadeante Hanna- dijo Itachi quien acaba de llegar

-Buenas tardes sensei-

-cuando estes lista te enseñare este jutsu- indico

-ahora Hanna... en el campo aveces tendras que ocultar tu chakra... porque habra ninja que podran sentir tu prescencia- indico- tienes que aprender a mimetizarse con el ambiente-

-eso es facil..- dijo mientras ponia sus manos atras de su cabeza

-porque lo dices- pregunto

-cuando mi hermano y yo jugabamos a las escondidas nunca me encontraba- aclaro

-shisui porque no juegas a las escondidas con ella... a ver si la puedes encontrar... aparte tu haz aprendido hacer un ninja sensorial- indico un poco burlon Itachi

-Vamos Hanna escondete...- dijo

Hanna corrio y se escondio. Shisui quien se concentro para sentir su chakra se quedo sorprendido ya que no la podia ubicar.

-Itachi...- dijo sorprendido- no siento su chakra-

-al parecer no estaba jugando- dijo mientras miraba a los costados tratando de hallarla

Shisui trato de rastrear a Hanna, pero no la hallaba. Se subio a la rama de un Arbol.

-¡SENSEI!..-grito hanna haciendo que se cayera- perdon...- dijo apenada

Shisui quien estaba rojo de verguenza le dijo

-como te ocultaste... parecias invisible- afirmó

-bueno... cuando quiero desaparecer... pienso que soy parte del lugar... me subi al arbol y pense que era el tronco que era parte del ambiente- dijo despreocupada

-ya veo... quiero que me muestres como lo haces- dijo con mucha curiosidad

Hanna se recosto en la rama de un arbol, cerro los ojos. Shisui se concentro para sentir su chakra y vio que se desvaneció.

"Increible"- pensaba

El subio a la rama donde estaba hechada y grande fue su sopresa al encontrarse que ella tenia una especie de camuflaje que parte de su piel se habia tornado como el arbol.

"Entonces cuando ella se concentra puede camuflarse en el ambiente... esto es sorprendente"-pensaba.

Pasaron cerca de 5 meses desde que ella empezo su duro entrenamiento. Yashamaru quien tenka misiones de rango menor, poco estaba en casa asi que Hanna se pasaba en el clan Uchiha. Ella se habia vuelto muy conocida por todos, ayudaba a los ancianos y a las personas mas necesitadas. Siempre tenga una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke siempre observaba a ella entrenar junto a su hermano. Trataba que no lo notarán que el hacia eso. Esa niña le gustaba mucho en verdad.

Itachi y shisui habian salido a una misión. Hanna habia citado a naruto al bosque donde siempre se encontraban despues de clases. Sasuke vio a naruto aproximarse alli y decidió seguirlo. Se escondio en un arbol y vio como disfrutaban del almuerzo que ella le habia llevado.

-¿como haz estado naruto?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-bien Hanna-chan... ya no nos vemos mucho- dijo mientras se llevaba otro onigiri a la boca

Ella le sonrio. Despues de una linda tardr ambos niños se fueron a sus casas, ya que eran vecinos se fueron juntos. Sasuke quien la estuvo siguiendo toda la tarde llego algo tarde a su casa.

\- perdon por la tardanza- dijo a sus padres

-deja de perder el tiempo... deberias ser como itachi- regaño su papa

Esto ultimo fue el primer de todos los comentarios que vinieron despues sobre su hermano.

Despues de regresar de una misión. Shisui me trajo un regalo a Hanna.

-Hanna toma- le dio un baston

-que es esto sensei- pregunto

-tienes que aprender a manejar un arma antes de seguir con el manejo de chakra... abra momentos donde tu chakra sea muy pobre... pero si tienes un arma... podras defenderte- aclaro

-ya veo...pero no esta algo grande para mi- critico

-vamos hanna...aparte tiene un secreto- dijo esto tomo el baculo entre sus manos y se desloso por la mitad revelando una pequeña katana muy hermosa

\- que hermosa es..- dijo completamente anodada

-Hanna...- dijo mirandola a los ojos- estas armas y todo lo que te he enseñado no son para el bienestar propio... siempre tienes que luchar por la paz... por proteger a los que amamos... no solo basta se fuerte... tienes que tener corazon... para luchar por ll que amas..- dijo

\- sensei...y usted...ama a alguien- pregunto

-por supuesto... amo a mi aldea... y sobre todo a mi clan... daria mi vida por los uchihas- dijo mirando al cielo tratando de visualizar a simbolo de su clan.

Hanna miraba con gran devocion a su sensei.

Un dia despues de un arduo entrenamiento. Hanna se dirigio a lo mas profundo del bosque. A ella le gustaba escuchar el silencio, el sonar de las hojas con el viento y los pájaros. Cuando estaba en paz se ponia a cantar. Su canto era tan hermoso que atraia a cualquiera. Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho a alguien cerca.

-¿Quien anda ahi?-

-eh...mmm... disculpa soy yo- dijo sasuke un poco sonrojado

-Hola sasuke... que paso...¿que haces aqui?- dijo un poco confundida

-esto...yo... yo solo pasaba por aqui- mintio porque en realidad la estaba siguiendo

\- ya veo-

-cantas muy bonito...Hanna-chan canta muy bien- dijo muy sonrojado

Ella le sonrio

-aveces canto cuando estoy feliz... pero ahora canto porque estoy triste...- dijo cabizbaja

Sasuke se acerco

-¿Porque estas triste?-

\- ves alli...- dijo señalando un tronco partido- me duele cuando cortan con arbol... ellos son hermosos... mientras un Arbol mas crezca... el cielo se ve mas cerca y puedo sentir como si tocara las nubes cuando los trepo- aclaro

-Hanna-chan no estes triste... te aseguro que volveran a crecer otros arboles mas hermosos y asi podremos ver el cielo- dijo deseperadamente porque no queria verla triste

Ella se dirigio hacia el, le toml de la mano. La puso sobre aquel tronco.

-cierra los ojos... y siente- dijo mientras ponia su mano encima de la suya.

Sasuke obedecio, se separo abruptamente de ella cuando escucho unos quejidos.

-que... que fue eso- dijo temeroso

-ellos sufren... ellos sienten dolor... que bueno que lo sentiste- dijo un poco triste- quieres quedarte... traje mucha comida... en realidad... no tengo hambre... me alegraria que comieras conmigo- indico

-claro... me gustaria- dijo timidamente

Ambos niños se quedaron toda la tarde. Era la primera vez que ellos se quedaban solos. Sasuke solia mirarle de reojo a ella ya que le gustaba verla sonreir.

.

(1 año despues)

-¡VAMOS!...- gritaba Itachi

-¡AHHHHH!...- grito su alumna

Habia pasado exactamente un año y medio desde el entrenamiento de Hanna. Sus tecnicas con armas y su destreza con su cuerpo eran mas que buenas. Sus senseis se sentian muy orgullosos de ella. Incluso ella se habia vuelto una contrincante para ellos. El manejo de su baculo era excepcional, su destreza al sacar la espada de esta era considerada unica ya que parecia parte de su cuerpo.

/PLOPPPP/ sono el baculo de Hanna en la tierra ya que Itachi habia esquivado su ataque. Le habian hecho mejoras a su arma, una parte tenia una punta como martillo y la otra una punta de lanza.

/Pow/ sono el golpe que le dio en la cara de su sensei haciendolo retroceder

-Nada mal...ahora vamos a ver si puedes con esto...¡SHARIGAN!-grito

-haga lo que quiera sensei...- deslizo su pie para posicionarse- ya hemos peleado asi antes...¡AHHHHHHH!...- grito mientras se avanzaba contra el

Shisui quien miraba toda la escena desde lejos. Sabia que ella estaba preparada para aprender su tecnica.

.

En una sala de reunion secreta en el clan Uchiha. Estaban los altos rangos conversando de un tema muy serio

-¡SEÑORES!... ¡ES HORA DE DEJARLE EN CLARO A KONOHA QUIENES SOMOS LOS UCHIHAS!- dijo en voz alta

-entonces... fugaku-sama- dijo uno de los presentes

-¡SI!... haremos una rebelion-dijo firmemente

Todos en el lugar empezaron a murmurar.

-¡ESTA LOCO!...¡LOS DE KONOHA SON MAYOR NUMERO!...¡JAMAS LO LOGRAREMOS!-dijo otro de los presentes

/PLAP/ sono su palma contra la mesa

-¡BASTA!... no estas harto que los mandos de esta aldea vean a lls uchihas como seres no merecedores de vivir aqui... de excluirnos... de que nos mandaran a vivir a los alrededores de Konoha como si fueramos cualquier cosa... - dijo fuertemente

-¡SI TIENE RAZÓN!-

-¡KONOHA NO LE HA DADO EL LUGAR QUE MERECE A LOS UCHIHA!-

-pe... pero como le ganaremos...- pregunto un miembro algo temeroso

-tenemos un as bajo la manga... -

-¿cual es?

-tenemos al ninja del equilibrio de nuestro lado- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

Continuara...


	4. LA DESPEDIDA

LA DESPEDIDA

Despues de una gran pelea resultando ganador Itachi. Estaban comiendo su almuerzo debajo de un gran arbol.

-Itachi... como va tu hermano en la academia...se que entro hace meses- pregunto shisui

-si le va bien- dijo un poco triste ya que habia escuchado decir a su padre que deberia ser como el, cosa que no le gustaba.

Itachi odiaba que todo el clan le dijera a sasuke que tenia que parecerse a el. Amaba a su hermano y sabia que el era especial.

-Hanna... uno de estos dias traere a Sasuke para pelear contigo- dijo Itachi

-sasuke...- se quedo pensando- hace mucho que no lo veo- fruncio el ceño- claro sensei me ayudaria mucho a pelear con el.

-creo que estas lista...- dijo shisui firmemente

-¿lista?-

\- tienes que aprender a usar la tecnica que te habia dicho-sonrio

Los ojos se ella aparecieron dos estrellas de la ilusion que le hacia aprender esa tecnica.

.  
Mientras tanto en el sala de reuniones de los uchichas. Todos se quedaron atonitos ante tal revelacion de lider del clan.

-¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!- grito uno de los presentes

-¡DEBE SER MENTIRA!-

-¡SI ES MENTIRA!-

Fugaku sonrio en su interior.

-La niña que suele estar siempre aqui... Miyasaki Hanna... ella es la elegida de este tiempo para llevar ese gran poder- señalo

Todos empezaron murmurar. Uno de los presentes se levanto intempestivamente.

-¡SEÑORES!... estamos cometiendo un error... asi fuera verdad lo que dice Fugaku-sama... no debemos aprovecharnos de su poder...¡SOLO ES UNA NIÑA!- reclamo

-¡TIENE RAZON!... no todos estamos deacuerdo con esto- señalo uno de los presentes

Habían pasado algunas semanas, shisui habia enseñado su poderosa tecnica a Hanna quien aprendio muy rapido, no la dominaba a la perfeccion pero su progreso era sorprendente.

En la casa de Hanna se encontraban cenando. Yashamaru se mostraba mas pensante de lo normal, eso preocupaba mucho a su hermanita.

-Nii...Nii-san... ¿sucede algo?- dijo temerosa de preguntar

El atino a sonreir

-No hanna... no pasa- dijo y continuaron su cena.

En realidad pasaba muchas cosas, pero las importantes eran: la primera tenia muchas responsabilidades con el Hokage y segunda mas importante era que habia hablado con el clan Uchiha, el cual le habia propuesto que apoyara en la rebelión con su poder y el de su hermana. El estaba sumamente preocupado ya que no queria que usaran a su hermana como arma, ademas se sentia muy agradecido con el Hokage ya que lo ayudo dejandolo quedar. No se nego, pero tampoco acepto dijo que lo pensaria. El estaba asustado tambien ya que temia por su vida y la de ella.

-Hanna ve a dormir..- dijo friamente

-. esta bien nii-san-

Ya estando solo comenzo a planear como sacar de este enredo a su hermana. Los uchihas le habian propuesto que si luchaban a su lado, ellos iban a pertenecer oficialmente a Konoha.

.  
Una mañana muy fría, Hanna esparaba a su sensei. Estaba muy emocionada ya que le habia dicho que iba a pelear con sasuke. Para ella iba ser un gran reto, nunca habia peleado con alguien de su edad.

-buenos dias Hanna..- dijo Itachi quien se aparecio por detras

-buenos dias sensei..- dio una reverencia, cuando levanto su cabeza se encontro con la mirada timida sasuke que estaba detras de Itachi.

-no vas ha saludar Sasuke...- diji Itachi mientras le daba un empujon

-bu...buenos dias Hanna-chan- dijo tartamudeando

Ella le sonrio, provocando el sonrojo de aquel niño.

-Hola sasuke...- le sonrio y el se quedo viendo la hermosa cara de la pequeña niña.

-bueno... te prometi que pelearias con el...- el se puso en medio de los dos- las reglas son que pueden usar cualquier tipo de armas... Hanna puedes utilizar tu bastón... y tu sasuke puedes utilizar tus shuriken... pero si alguien decide rendirse solo debe decirlo... esta bien- indico

-¡HAI!...- ambos asintieron

Ambos niños se pusieron en la mitad del campo de entrenamiento. Hanna deslizo su pie hacia atras mientras movia entre sus dedos su baculo. Mientras que Sasuke saco su kunai de la pequeña bolsa que traia alrededor de su cintura.

-¡COMIENZEN!...-ordeno itachi

/TAP TAP TAP/ fue el sonido de las pisadas que daba raudamente Hanna.  
No le dio tiempo a reaccionar a sasuke, le propino un potente patada mandolo contra un arbol.

-¡VAMOS SASUKE!..- gritaba itachi tratando de animar a su hermano

"No me rendire Nii-san"- pensaba

/Plap Plap Plap/ eran los kunais que se clavaban cerca de Hanna, quien habia dado saltos hacia atras para esquivarlos.

Ella sonrio, se abalanzo de nuevl contra el.

-¡AHHHHHH!...- gritaba intensamente mientras levantaba su puño y queria impactarlo contra sasuke.

El salto y pudo esquivarlo pero no conto que un giro rapido de ella hizo que lo atacara con su baculo.

/poom/ fue el impacto de sasuke de nuevo con el suelo.

Hanna se posicion rapidamente encima de su pequeño amigo y empuñando un Kunai en su cuello le dijo

-¡RINDETE!...-ordeno

Sasuke abrio los ojos a duras penas y se encontro con los grandes ojos marrones de la niña que le gustaba. No dudo en sonrojarse, vio su rostro lleno de polvo y su pequeña mano empuñando fuertemente el kunai.

-muy bien...nada mal... tienes que mejorar sasuke- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba

Hanna atino a bajarse del torso de sasuke y le extendio la mano.

-¿estas bien?...- dijo con una gran sonria

El cogio su mano y le sonrio

-¡HAI!... Hanna-chan- dijo sonrojado

Itachi quien observaba la tierna escena, sonrio al ver los hermosos colores que asomaban la cara de su hermanita y sonreia a verla a ella.

.  
-uhmmm... ¿donde estara Naruto?- se preguntaba la pequeña niña

Hace varios dias que hanna que no miraba a Naruto, le habia dejado una nota en su casa citandolo en el bosque donde siempre se reunían junto al rio.

-creo que no va ha venir...- dijo tristemente sosteniendo la pequeña canasta que traia entre la manos.

/plap...plap/ al parecer eran puños contra un arbol.

Hanna se aproximo, se encontro con un lindo niño de ojos aperlados practicando junto a un gran arbol. Se le quedo viendo, el semblante de aquel niño era muy serio, frio parecia molesto.

"¿porque... porque estara tan molesto?"- pensaba

De pronto aquel niño volteo y se encontro con la mirada de esa dulce niña. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella atino a sonreirle pero el semblante de aquel niño no cambio seguia serio.

-¡ESPERA!...- grito al ver que se iba- No te vayas...- dijo dulcemente

El miro a aquella niña con el ceño fruncido ya que nunca la habia visto.

-hola...- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿disculpa te conozco?- dijo un poco fastidiado

-No... pero me gustaria conocerte... me gusto mucho como te movias... tus movimientos son increibles... nunca habia visto a alguna persona pelear de esa forma- dijo emocionado

El solo escuchaba a la niña, estaba un poco molesto ya que lo habian visto en esa forma.

-me tengo que ir- le dio espalda y levanto la mano

-espera...- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano- estas sangrando..- dijo preocupada

-no es nada...- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse.

-si quieres puedo curarte..- dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

Aquel niño se quedo hipnotizado por aquella mirada tan pura de la niña.

-vamos...- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Ambos llegaron al borde del rio, se sentaron en un gran tronco. Hanna limpio la herida con un pañuelo que tenia y luego poso su mano sobre la herida.

-esto...- dijo sorprendido

El sentia un calor que emana de la mano de la chica hacia el, ella tenia cerrado los ojos y el observo su cabello largo como el suyo. Hace mucho que no sentia esa sensacion de paz ya que desde que su clan lo sello y vio a su padre en ciertas situaciones se habia vuelto un niño lleno de rencor.

-ya esta... ahora estaras bien- dijo sonriendo

-tu... tu sabes hacer jutsus medicos- pregunto

-mmmm... la verdad no... solo se que si pienso en que hay una herida y pongo mi mano sobre ella puedo sanarla - explico

-eso es sorprendente- le dio una mueca

-pero sabes... cuando me suceden ami... no puedo curarlas... solo funcionan en otras personas... mis heridas las sano convencionalmente..-

Aquel niño no habia dejado de mirarla en ningun instante.

-¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo con mucho respeto

-Soy Miyasaki Hanna... ¿y tu?-

\- Hyuga Neji..- contesto

-Neji-san... quisieras comer conmigo... mi amigo no ha llegado... y no me gustaria comer sola..- dijo con una sonrisa

-claro...- dijo friamente

Luego de comer el rico almuerzo, se quedaron platicando un buen rato. De pronto Hanna vio que el vendaje que tenia en la frente se caia, entonces vio su marca y el lleno de rabia, rencor le conto sobre su clan y como sellaban a los miembros de las ramas secundarias.

-eso... es muy cruel..- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Neji vio que sus lagrimas eran sinceras y por un breve momento su rencor desaparecio.

-sabes... te puedo ayudar con ese sello-

-¿Ayudar?...- dijo muy intrigado

-dejame intentar...-

Ella cerro los ojos, subio una de sus manos a la altura de su frente. El sentia un calor diferente al que curo sus heridas.

-Pero... pero...- dijo sumamente sorprendido

Neji vio con los ojos bien abiertos, que una especie de sombra salia de su frente y tenia la forma de su sello. De pronto ella abrio la palma de sus manos y esa sombra desaparecio.

-¿Que fue eso?...- el se paro abruptamente y se dirigio al rio para ver el reflejo de su cara. El sello seguia alli pero que fue lo que vio.

De pronto ella cayo abruptamenteabruptamente al suelo.

-¡HANNA-SAN DESPIERTE!...- gritaba.

En ese momento llego uno de los sirvientes del clan quien estaba buscando a Neji.

-Neji-sama... ¿que paso?...- dijo preocupado al ver a aquella niña en los brazos de el.

-¡AYUDELA!...- rogaba

Aquel sirviente levanto a la niña, se disponia a llevarla a su clan para curarla, estando muy cerca.

-¡ESPERE!...¿Donde llevan a mi hermana?..- dijo yashamaru quien habia visto a su pequeña hermana en brazos de un desconocido

-disculpe... señor...- dijo Neji de manera muy educada.

El le explico todo sobre lo que paso en el bosque. Yashamaru al ver a su hermana se dio cuenta que ella corria un gran riesgo, ya que si otros clanes se enteraban quien era ella podria ser fatal.

.  
Hanna habia permanecido en cama por una semana. Itachi y Shisui estaban muy preocupados por ella asi que fueron a visitarla.

-Gracias senseis por venir... pero ya estoy bien- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

-Hanna te tenemos un regalo..- dijo Shisui- toma...- le dio una cajita

-¿puedo abrirla?..- dijo mirando a sus senseis

-claro..- dijo Itachi con su hermosa sonrisa

Cuando abrio la caja, vio una cadena con un dije que tenia la forma de Ying y el Yang.

-¡ME ENCANTA!...-dijo emocionada

Shisui cogio el collar y mientras se lo ponia le dijo

-Hanna tu eres muy importante para los dos..- dijo viendo a Itachi- tu no eres solo nuestra aprendiz... eres parte de nosotros... eres parte de los Uchihas... y sabes nosotros tambien te llevamos aqui..- dijo mientras levantaba un dige e Itachi hizo lo mismo.

Itachi habia comprar un collar que le recordara cual es la mision de ella aqui. Encontro un collar del ying y el yang que estaban en 3 piezas. La primera era el ying, la segunda el Yang y la tercera era la union de esas piezas ya que se unian como rompecabezas. Hanna tenia la union ya que ella era la primera aprendiz de ambos y era muy especial no por quien era sino por como ella es.

-GRACIAS... - dijo muy emocionada

Luego de una breve platica se fueron. Ella estaba descansando ya que despues de lo que paso en el bosque no recordaba mucho y se sentia debil.

-Hanna...tienes visita- dijo Yashamaru con una picara sonrisa

-Ho...hola Hanna-chan..- dijo timidamente

-Sasuke... me da gusto verte... sientate- dijo

Despues de una larga platica, donde el le lleno de pregunta y se hizo clara su preocupacion. Ella solo atinaba a decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocuapara. Yashamaru miraba desde lejos la tierna escena, ya que era tierno ver como aquel niño se ponia rojo cada vez que ella le sonreia.

-Sasuke... te gustaria... entrenar conmigo mañana...- propuso

-pero... pero sigues enferma-

-no... estoy bien... no puedo quedarme mucho en un lugar... te parece mañana despues de tus clases en la academia nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento..- sonrio

-claro... me gustaria- dijo timidamente

.  
**Al dia siguiente**

-perdón... hanna-chan- dijo mientras trataba de respirar- trate de salir lo mas rapido de la academia-

Sasuke habia salido corriendo de la academia para verse con Hanna y estaba bastante cansado.

-¡VAMOS!...-grito

El sonrio al verla asi ya que podria ser muy tierna pero a la hora de luchar ella era unica.

Despues de una ardua pelea ambos niños estaban hechados debajo de un gran arbol.

/ah...ah...ah/ era la respiracion agitada de sasuke quien habia recibido una paliza de su amiga.

-No lo haces nada mal...- dijo ella que estaba sentada a un costado de el

El se sento y miro hacia el suelo

-jamas sere como tu Hanna-chan... o como Itachi... ustedes son muy poderosos..- dijo tristemente

-no digas eso... el poder no lo es todo... tambien el corazon que le pones al momento de realizar cualquier cosa... vale mucho mas-

El voltio a verla, sus ojos palpitaban al verla. No cabe duda ella era muy especial para el.

-Sasuke aun es temprano... te gustaria por un helado...-

-claro... hanna-chan- dijo sonrojado

Ambos llegaron a una heladeria cerca de donde estaba el pequeño puesto de ramen.

-Esta delicioso...- dijo ella sonriente

El solo se le quedaba viendo, miraba su hermoso cabello largo y negro. Ella se dio cuenta y le dijo

-sabes... no me gusta mi cabello... me es dificil pelear con el... me lo voy a cortar...- dijo mientras le sonreia jocosamente

Sasuke estabas muy sonrojado

-HANNA-CHAN... NO DEBERIA CORTARSE EL CABELLO... HANNA-CHAN TIENE UN LINDO CABELLO LARGO...-tomo aire para decir una cosa que siempre le gusto de ella- A MI ME GUSTA EL CABELLO DE HANNA-CHAN...-estaba respirando un poco rapido ya que se habia quedado sin aire- etto... a mi gusta el cabello largo- explico

Hanna quien se habia quedado sorprendida por la confesion de aquel niño tan tierno, le dio una calida sonrisa.

-muchas gracias Sasuke...-

Pero ellos no se habian percatado de que una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa habia escuchado decir al chica que me gustaba, que le gusta el cabello largo.

.  
En la sala de reuniones se encontraban Itachi y shisui reunidos con los demas. Le estaban metiendo presion para que actuarán con agentes dobles en el anbu.

-Itachi... tienes que hacerlo... por el clan... por el honor Uchiha- dijo firmemente Fugaku

-Shisui... tu tambien... sé que amas al clan mas que a tu vida... sé que no nos decepcionaras-

Ambos muchachos se miraron las caras, eran solo unos niños. Dentro de unos meses cumplirian Itachi cumpliria 13 años y eso seria la situación perfecta ya que lo mas probable era de que el lo ascendieran.

Itachi habia aprendido mucho de shisui sobre la paz y el sacrificio. Ademas el en su infancia habia vivido los estragos de la cuarta guerra ninja, ese hecho fue un detonante para que fuera el mejor ninja. En cambio shisui se debatia si lo haria o no, amaba a su clan pero traicionar a Konoha por unos ideales primitivas y de orgullo no era la mejor opcion. Busco la mirada de su amigo pero este tenia la cabeza agachada.

-¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO!... ¡ES DEMASIADA RESPONSABILIDAD PARA ELLOS!...- dijo enfurecido un miembro

-¡CALLATE!... ¡TODO ES POR EL BIEN DEL CLAN!...-dijo fuertemente

-Fugaku-sama... no todos estamos deacuerdo con esta rebelion-

-¡TRAICIONARAS A TU CLAN!- grito

-aqui no hay ninguna intencion de traicion pero muchas vidas inocentes se perderan y lo que es peor la aldea que los uchiha hemos protegido caera en crisis... poniendola como punto debil a otras naciones para que puedan invadir..- explico

Cuando termino de hablar Itachi levanto la mirada, se dio cuenta que tenia razon. Una matanza sin sentido no era la solucion para todo esto.

-¡TU ESTAS TRAICIONANDO LOS IDEALES DE LOS UCHIHA- dijo exaltado

Todos en la sala empezaron a levantar la voz, ya que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con el gran paso que se estaba dando.

-Itachi...Shisui... quiero que hagan una cosa antes..- dijo Fugaku

Ambos lo miraron a los ojos.

-quiero que convenzan a esa niña que ustedes entrenan... para que nos ayude...-ambos abrieron los ojos en señal de pánico- la he visto entrenar... he visto su poder... seria de gran ayuda...- itachi miraba horrorizado a su papa, acaso no bastaba exponer a su hijo a tantas cosas, acaso no tenia escrúpulos- si no quiere cooperar tendran que usar un genjutsu... para manipularla..- dijo friamente

.  
-Hola Hanna-san...- dijo un tierna voz

-oh!... Hola Neji...me da gusto volver a verte- dio una reverencia en señal de respeto

Hanna estaba en bosque era su lugar favorito, le gustaba estar en medio de la naturaleza ademas habia tenido una conversacion con su hermano acerca del clan Hyuga. Le conto que ese niño era parte de ese poderoso clan.

-No pense verte por aqui- dijo confundida

-bueno... pense que si venia podria volver a verte- miro hacia un costado- estaba un poco preocupado por tu salud... ya que la ultima vez te desmayaste- explico

Hanna se sento en el suelo y Neji se puso a su costado

-No lo recuerdo...- Neji volteo a verla- No recuerdo que paso... solo se que estaba hablando contigo... y luego todo se vuelve negro...- dijo mientras movia su cabeza a los costados- ¿como has estado...sigues molesto?-

-la verdad... ¡SI!... odio a mi tio... mi Padre... he visto como esta marca nos afecta si vemos con otras intenciones a la rama principal- explico mientras hacia puños sus manos

Hanna tomo los lados de la cabeza de Neji, puso su frente junto a la de el.

-no deberias seguir asi... apesar de esa marca... aun puedes ser libre- ella cerro los ojos hizo una ligera presion en los lados de la cabeza de Neji y el se calmo.

El miraba a esa niña, que al parecer era la unica que podia calmar su odio, pero despues del suceso pasado. Algo cambio en el y su marca, ya que la sentia solo como una cicatriz mas no como algo que le afecte interiormente.

.  
Pasaron los meses itachi ya habia cumplido los 13 años y lo habian ascendido como capitan de los anbus. Shisui tambien estaba alli, hacia lo suyo con su clan. Ambos muchachos no sabian que hacer con respecto a la peticion de Fugaku, ni siquiera se habian atrevido a mencionarle la idea a Hanna, quien ya habia aprendido la tecnica del cuerpo parpadeante de Shisui.

-Sensei... sucede algo- pregunto Hanna ya que shisui estaba muy pensativo

-no sucede nada...- le sonrio para que se tranquilizara

.  
-Shisui... necesitamos hablar contigo..- dijo un hombre del clan

Se dirigieron a una habitacion amplia, que estaba en la parte baja de una de las casas. Alli estaban reunidos no mas de 10 personas.

-Si digame... Hiro-sama...- dijo muy educado

-Shisui... como sabes... mucho no estamos deacuerdo con la rebelion de los Uchiha... entendemos a la Aldea por querer destruirnos... porque somos un clan sumamente poderoso y por el ataque del zorro de nueve colas...- lo miro a los ojos- sabemos que los altos mandos de la raiz de Konoha piensan que nosotros lo hicimos... pero pagar sangre con sangre no esta bien...- puso una de sus manos en el hombro de shisui- Muchacho... tu tienes que hacer la diferencia... sé que Itachi lo mas seguro es que obedezca a su padre... tu eres diferente... tenemos un plan para que el clan Uchiha no muera... necesitaremos de tu ayuda y de la niña-

-¿Hanna?..¿Porque ella?...- dijo muy preocupado

-a diferencia de Fugaku-sama nosotros no planeamos utilizarla como arma... pero necesitamos su poder para que nos ayude...- le dio una mirada a los demas

-ayudar en que- pregunto preocupado

-Nos ayude a escapar...-

Shisui abrio sus ojos en señal de sorpresa

-somos alrededor de 30 a 40 familias que hemos decidido darle la espalda al suicida plan de Fugaku-sama...y... a la aldea..- dijo firmemente

Shisui no entendia lo que escuchaba

-no pienses que vamos a ir como cobardes... no es asi... sabes Shisui... mi abuelo... y el abuelo de mi abuelo... han protegido Konoha con sus vidas... mi padre tambien lo hizo... ellos me enseñaron que la paz es lo primero y el sacrificio... nosotros no podemos llevarnos a todos... lo altos mandos sospecharian que un grupo escapo... ademas... si dejamos que alguien de los que esta con Fugaku-sama... sepa de nuestro plan... nos matarian... eso no puedo permitirlo... yo estoy liderando esto... quiero que el clan Uchiha sea libre... que sea capaz de formar su propia vision de la paz... sin estar obedeciendo a los señores feudales... o estar sellando para controlar a otras ramas familiares como los Hyuga... nosotros queremos ser libres... eso va mas alla de todo-

Shisui quien se habia quedado completamente sorprendido de lo que escuchaba. Sabia que aquel hombre tenia razon, que sea cual sea su decision de quedarse o irse. Igual iba a ver derramamiento de sangre.

-Hiro-sama... cuente conmigo- dijo seriamente

Hiro-sama atino a sonreirle

-el plan consiste en esto...-

.  
Ya habian pasado 2 años desde que Hanna habia empezado su entrenamiento pero las cosas habian cambiado. Ya casi no entrenaba con Itachi por lo general entrenaba con shisui quien aveces lucía sumamente ido. Ella habia aprendido con gran destreza su Shunshin no Jutsu (jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante) el cual le permitia desplazarse a una mejor velocidad en distancias no tan largas.

-Hanna...- llamo Shisui

-si sensei...- dijo mientras dejaba su baculo en el suelo

-Hanna... tengo un obsequio para ti...-

Shisui saco un collar con un dige en forma del simbolo de los uchiha. Se acerco a ella y se los puso.

-gracias sensei... pero...porque- dijo muy confundida

-Hanna...- la tomo de los hombros- tu puedes hacer una diferencia...- eres muy especial... aunque no lo creas.. tu puedes ayudar a mi clan... solo tu puedes hacerlo- dijo esto mirandola a los ojos.

Shisui alzo su mano, acaricio la calida mejilla de la tierna niña. Era la primera vez que el se tomaba el tiempo de apreciarle el rostro, miro sus hermosos ojos marrones y su piel canela.

-sensei...- dijo por la cercania de el hacia ella, los ojos de ella palpitaban de verlo tan cerca

Luego de eso el la abrazo fuertemente, ¿acaso era una despedida?.

-Hanna quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho... eres como una onii-chan para mi... eres muy especial...- dijo muy emocionado

-sensei... acaso usted ya no va ha regresar...- pregunto

El la volvio a abrazar, pero esta vez cerró los ojos, el solo queria sentir su calidez. Ella no era su alumna, ella era su familia y la protegeria.

.  
En la sala de reuniones de los altos mandos de Konoha. Se encontraba Itachi, el tercer Hokage y los ancianos de la Raiz.

-Asi... que todo eso planean- dijo sarurobi.

Itachi asintio.

-esto debe ser considerado como un ataque terrorista...- dijo una de las ancianas

-¡DEBEMOS ANIQUILAR A TODO EL CLAN UCHIHA!- propuso en voz alta Danzo

Todos empezaron a murmurar. Itachi abrio los ojos ya que no podia creer lo que uno de los anciones que supuestamente deberia velar por la paz estaba proponiendo.

-¡LOS UCHIHA FUERON LOS CULPABLES DEL ATAQUE DEL ZORRO DE LA NUEVE COLA- dijo otra anciana

-¡ELLOS SE CREEN QUE PUEDE ENFRENTARNOS PORQUE POSEEN UN KEKKEI GENKAI PODEROSO!-

Se escuchaban gritos por toda la sala, Itachi solo tenia la cabeza agachada. ¿ Que seria de su hermano?...¿ que seria de su amada aldea?...¿porque los Uchihas tenian que ser tan radicales?...eran preguntas que inundaban la cabeza de aquel muchacho.

Despues de haber terminado la reunion, sarutobi le pidio a Itachi que se quedara un momento con el.

-Itachi... tienes que ganar tiempo... trata de que tu clan cambie de opinion... habla con tu padre que es el gestor de todo esto... Itachi si se desata una guerra civil... otras aldeas podrian tratar de invadirnos... provocando mas derramamiento de sangre... yo hare todo lo posible para convencer a los ancianos de la raiz para que no hagan nada- dijo muy preocupado sarutobi.

.  
Habian pasado algunas semanas desde esa reunion. Itachi se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento junto a Hanna. Ella se sentia un poco extraña ya que hace mucho que no entrenaba con el y su sensei Shisui casi ya no lo veia.

-Hanna...- llamo Itachi

-Ya voy Sensei...- dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo

Cuando estuvo enfrente de él, itachi le dio un pequeño golpecito con dos de sus dedos en la frente.

-Hanna... hoy sera nuestro ultimo entrenamiento- miro al suelo- le dire al tercer Hokage que te asigne otro sensei...-

-Pero... pero... Porque- dijo sumamente confundida

-No debes entrenar con alguien como yo...Hanna te haz vuelto muy fuerte... me hubiera gustado enseñarte mas cosas... pero sabes Shisui... shisui te enseño bien...-

Ella solo escuchaba, no entendia nada de lo que pasaba. Primero Shisui ahora el. Acaso no habia sido una buena alumna para ellos.

-Hanna te puedo pedir una cosa- dijo muy serio

-claro sensei...- dijo muy intrigada

-quiero que cuides a Sasuke-

/shhhhhh/ fue el sonido del viento que se escucho en ese momento. Se quedaron en silencio. Ella no sabia que decir.

Ella fruncio el ceño,lo miro fijamente.

-Claro...- dijo de manera escueta la pequeña niña

El solo atino a mirarla.

Continuara...


	5. SACRIFICIO

SACRIFICIO

**La noche anterior**

**-**se debe proceder a la aniquilacion del clan Uchiha- dijo muy determinante Danzo

-No debemos precipitarnos... podemos llegar a un conceso son ellos... el clan Uchiha ha protegido a Konoha durante decadas... no debemos tomar una decision a la ligera...- dijo Sarutobi

-¡DEJA DE TRATAR DE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS DE MANERA DIPLOMATICA!...- alzo la voz Danzo

-¡TIENE RAZÓN... EL CLAN UCHIHA DEBE SER ANIQUILADO PARA PRESERVAR LA PAZ DE LA ALDEA!- dijo una de las ancianas

Itachi quien estaba con la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados. Estaba escuchando cada palabra de aquellas personas que deberian cuidar a cada uno de las personas de las aldeas.

"Sasuke... "- pensaba tristemente

-¡DEBEMOS PROCEDER... TENEMOS QUE MANDAR A UNA PERSONA CON LAS HABILIDADES DE SIGILO Y PODER PARA VENCER A TODO EL CLAN!- propuso en voz alta Danzo

Itachi abrio los ojos por lo que habia escuchado.

"No...no puede ser... Sasuke... hermanito menor"- pensaba con desesperacion

-¡ITACHI!...- llamo Danzo

El subio la mirada y se encontro con esa mirada egoista de aquel anciano, esa mirada perturbada y ambiciosa.

-Tu eres el mas capacitado de hacer este trabajo... ¡TU!- lo señalo- tu tienes las capacidades de hacerlo..- propuso Danzo

Sarutobi quien miraba sin poder hacer mucho trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡LO HARE!...- dijo firmemente Itachi

Sarutobi abrio los ojos, no podia creer que este muchacho quiera cargar con todo el peso de asesinato se un clan. Los otros ancianos quien tenian una sonrisa con mucha malicia se sentian superiores ya que ellos sabian que él era muy fiel a la aldea mas que a su clan y era muy confiable.

-Ni se te ocurra traicionarnos o si no...- dijo danzo pero fue interrumpido

-Tengo una condicion...- dijo firmemente

-no estas en pocision de pon...- fue interrumpido nuevamente

-solo quiero que dejen vivo a una persona...- apreto los puños- solo quiero que le permitan vivir a Sasuke

En ese momento empezaron las murmuraciones en ese salon. Danzo fruncio el ceño ya que no pensaba que le pediria alguna cosa.

-Todo el clan debe ser Aniquilado... ¡NO ENTIENDES!...si dejas vivo a un Uchiha puede ser que quieran hacer una rebelion..- dijo tajantemente Danzo

-Mi hermano no es fuerte... no hara... el pensara que su hermano asesino todos por medir sus habilidades... solo pido eso- añadió

-Dejemos vivir a Sasuke... ya es suficientes muertes cargaremos en nuestros hombros..- dijo sarutobi

-¿Porque quieres que tu hermano siga con vida?...¿el te odiara y te cazara?... o...¿acaso planeas entrenarlos para vengarze de nosotros?- dijo con mucha intriga

-Tengo mis razones... no son ninguna de las mencionadas- dijo mirando de manera tajante a Danzo

-y que pasa si no aceptamos- pregunto

-Sé que aceptaran... yo soy el unico que puede hacer esta misión... los uchiha somos poderosos si mandan Anbu que no sepan como contrarrestar el sharigan les aseguro que seran asesinado y alertaran a los Uchiha y se desatara un masacre- dijo muy serio Itachi

Danzo se sintio muy intimidado por la mirada de aquel muchacho que se mostraba muy serio. Apesar se que sabia que Itachi era un Ninja confiable, tenía sus dudas.

-Solo quiero su palabra que no tocaran a Sasuke... cuando termine la misión...- dijo serio pero con un poco de tristeza

Danzo lo miro con algo de intriga pero sabia la clase de ninja que era él.

-Te doy mi palabra que no le pasara nada a tu hermano- dijo mirando a los ojos de Itachi

El solo asintio con la cabeza.

Ya habiendo terminado la reunion, Itachi se quedo con Sarutobi.

-estas seguro que puedes hacerlo- dijo muy inseguro Sarutobi

-tengo que hacerlo lord Hokage... mi clan tiene ideas muy primitivas y ambiciosas... ademas si envian a otro para hacer esto...- cerro los ojos y los puños- matarian a Sasuke... no puedo permitirlo- dijo muy serio

Sarutobi vio el rostro del muchacho y sabia que no podia hacerlo cambiar de opinion.

-Te doy mi palabra que cuidaré a Sasuke con mi vida... no permitire que Danzo le ponga una mano encima- dijo esto y le coloco una mano en el hombro de Itachi

El asintio con mucha tristeza en sus ojos

-Lord Hokage digale a los ancianos de la raiz... que me den dos semana para planear como lo hare...-

-No te preocupes... se los hare saber...Itachi ¿que haras luego de esto?- dijo sumamente preocupado

Itachi tenia esa expresion como si ya no tuviera nada que perder. Pero aun asi amaba a su aldea y sobre todo a su hermano.

-lord Hokage... en mis misiones me entere de la organizacion de los akatsuki... ya se lo habia comentado...yo me unire a ellos- sarutobi abrio los ojos como señal de sorpresa- mi nombre sera colocado en el libro bingo... sere un Ninja renegado... me unire para mantener informada a la aldea de cualquier ataque de parte de ellos..- dijo firmemente

Sarutobi miraba el sacrificio de aquel Shinobi con gran admiracion, no cabe duda que Itachi era unico, el realmente era un Ninja de elite.

Itachi ya habia tomado una decision, tenia que ser, no podia que su amado hermano sea victima de la ambicion de Danzo y de los ideales de los Uchihas. El cargaria con toda la culpa, seria el ninja que asesino a todo su clan y era un titulo que lo llevaria hasta su muerte.

.  
Paralelamente en algun lugar remoto del bosque de Konoha. Se encontraban Shisui y Yashamaru.

-entonces eso haran...- dijo Yashamaru

Shisui habia lo habia citado en ese lugar. No querian que los que rodean a Fugaku-sama podrian enterarse de su conversacion.

El le conto sobre lo que un grupo de familias Uchihas habia decidido huir de la aldea para ser libres. El plan consistia en escapar por una serie de túneles que conducían hacia una parte espesa del bosque. Ya tenian el lugar donde se iban instalar luego del escape pero todo debia estar bien calculado ya que si alguien se enteraba ya sea los de la aldea o los allegados a Fugaku los matarian sin dudar.

-Gracias por decirme todo esto Shisui... me tranquiliza saber que muchos de los Uchihas no quieren Utilizar a Onee-chan como una arma... no quiero que se involucre para serte sincero- dijo firmemente

Shisui miro al cielo que lucia muy estrellado esa noche.

-Hanna es muy importante para mi... para mi es tambien como onee-chan... pero tienes que ayudarnos...- propuso Shisui

-¿Ayudarlos?...¿cómo haria eso?-

-cuando sea el escape... tu tienes que guiar a los que escapen hasta la montaña que esta alla- le enseñalo- sigueme...-

Shisui lo dirigio hasta una puerta muy bien escondida en una cueva.

-sabes a mi me desagrado que me ordenaran manipular a Hanna para utilizarla...- apretó los puños- ella es especial para mi... tambien para Itachi... sinceramente me siento bastante inquieto ya que mi clan me ha mandado a espiarlo... no confian en el... piensan que es un agente doble-

Yashamaru solo no podia creer lo que escuchaba

-Yo intuyo lo que quieren hacer los ancianos de la raiz... sera una masacre... no se lo he dicho a mi clan... ya es tarde para dar marcha atras... yo no dejaré que mi clan desaparezca por ideas estupidas y ambiciosas... ayudare a salvar a los que pueda...¿cuento contigo?- le puso una de sus manos en sus hombros.

-Si... te ayudare shisui-san- dijo un poco inseguro

-esto...- levanto el mismo collar con el simbolo de los Uchihas que me habia regalado a Hanna hace unos dias- este collar solo lo tenemos los que estamos deacuerdo con la reconstrucción de los Uchihas fuera de Konoha.. toma- le ofrecio uno- tienes que ponertelo... asi sabran que estas de nuestra parte..-

-cuente conmigo...- recibio el collar y se lo puso

Yashamaru no esta del todo seguro de lo que haria pero no tenia opcion. Si estaba con Fugaku lo mas probable es qje dañaran a Hanna y no podia traicionar a Sarutobi. Ayudaria a Shisui con el plan de escape pero sin la ayuda de su amada hermana.

**Fin de la noche anterior**

Hanna noto que Itachi no era el mismo, se le notaba pensativo, preocupado y sobre todo triste.

Mientras comian su ultimo almuerzo. Ella tenia mucha curiosidad por preguntar lo que le pasaba a su sensei.

-.. sensei esta todo bien..- dijo con mucha curiosidad

-Si Hanna... no pasa nada- dijo serio

El miro al suelo,ella noto que el ya no era el mismo ya no sonreia. Ademas la mantenía alejada de el, usaba sus manos para que no se acerque cosa que la ponia muy triste.

-Hanna... antes de irme te enseñare una ultima cosa..- dijo Itachi mientras se paraba

Ella se levantó rapidamente

-Hanna te enseñare hacer jutsus con una sola mano - dijo mientras posicionaba sus manos delante de sus rostros

-¡UNA SOLA MANO!... pero como puede ser posible... no se usan las dos manos..- dijo muy sorprendida

-todo es posible... tu tienes mucho talento pero debes pulirlo... no basta solo ser habil... tienes que practicar- explico

-¡HAI SENSEI!- dijo emocinada

Despues de haber entrenado por ultima vez con su sensei. Hanna recibio otro golpecito en la frente causando sus sonrojo y vio por ultima la sonrisa apagada de su sensei. Lo vio irse mientras caminaba y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miro su espalda hasta que desaparecio de su vista.

.  
Ella estaba caminando por la aldea, muy pensativa ya que no entrenaria con Itachi y ya no veía a Shisui. Cuando de pronto cayo al suelo.

-¡Ay!...- se quejo

Cuando levanto la mirada se encontro con sasuke que tambien estaba en el suelo. Estaba tan distraida y el estaba corriendo que se chocaron aparatosamente.

-Dis...disculpa Sasuke- le tendio la mano- estaba un poco distraida- dijo muy preocupada ya que aun no entendia lo que le habian dicho sus sensei

El tomo la mano de aquella niña y se sonrojo mucho.

-Ho...Ho...Hola Hanna-chan... no te preocupes... la culpa es mia- aclaro mirando hacia otro lado ya que no podia mantener la mirada a esa hermosa niña.

Hanna fruncio el ceño, ya que se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenia quemaduras en su rostro sobre todo en la parte de su labios.

-Sa..sasuke...¿que te paso?.. porque estas asi- dijo esto mientras una de sus manos tocaba la herida

Los colores que asomaron el rostro de Sasuke eran realmente tierno. Al ver la proximidad de aquella niña sus ojos palpitaban y su corazon retumbaba.

-Dejame curarte...- dijo con un triste sonrisa, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo lejos de alli

Estando en su lugar favorito en el bosque junto al rio. Ella puso unas de sus manos encima de las heridas de quemaduras de Sasuke, cerro los ojos y comenzo a emanar de sus pequeñas manos aquel calor tan reconfortante.

Sasuke quien evitaba mirar a la niña que le gustaba, se quedo asombrado de las habilidades de ella. Cuando termino, ella paso sus manos en la suave piel cerca de los labios de aquel niño verificando que no haya cicatriz. Luego le dio una calida sonrisa.

-y como te quemaste- pregunto

Sasuke bajo la mirada ya que no queria decirle que paso.

-Bu...bueno yo me queme por hacer una tecnica muy particular de mi clan..- explico

-¿Tecnica?.. ¿como se llama?- pregunto

-se llama...Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- dijo timidamente

-Ya veo... ahora entiendo porque te quemaste... al parecer haz practicado bastante- le sonrio provocando su nerviosismo

-etto... - luego se puso triste- mi padre me la enseño... pero luego el...- miro a un costado

Hanna quien vio lo que pasaba puso una de sus manos encima de las de el. Lo miro fijamente y le dijo.

-Sasuke... tu eres mas fuerte de lo que crees... sabes... no necesitas que tu padre apruebe todo lo que haces... tienes que ser libre... hacer lo que tengas que hacer pero a tu manera... se que te comparan con Itachi-sensei..- sasuke abrio los ojos- pero tu y el son muy diferente... no trates ser como el... solo se tu mismo... me gusta que como eres tu... jamas te he comparado con Itachi-sensei... y sabes... sé que el tampoco piensa eso de ti - ella le dio una tierna sonrisa

Sasuke quien no sabia que decir se sintio muy emocionado ya que aquella chica que le gustaba tanto le decia que le gustaba como era el.

-Gracias Hanna-chan- le sonrio

.  
Habia pasado una semana desde que Hanna no habia entrenado ni visto a sus sensei. Estaba algo triste, el tercer Hokage no le habia dicho quien seria su sensei aun. La tarde caia estaba esperando a Yashamaru quien le habia dicho que vendria temprano para comer con ella.

De pronto se abrio la puerta, ella se aproximo y vio a su hermano con una gran bolsa de productos.

-Buenos tardes Nii-san- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola..Hanna- dijo mientras le desacomodaba el cabello

Yashamaru se dirigio a la cocina y con ayuda de su hermana preparó una rica cena. Despues de comer lavaron los platos, ella a leer y Yashamaru arreglo algunos papeles que tenia en una de sus mochilas. Luego de un par de horas, el se aproximo a Hanna.

-Hanna tenemos que Hablar- dijo muy serio

-¿Que paso Nii-san?.. hize algo malo- lo dijo porque no le gustaba el semblante frio de él

-Hanna... escucha los Uchihas estan planeando hacer cosas malas...- respiro hondo- no quiero que vuelvas allá.. ellos son malas personas... - dijo muy serio

Hanna no podia creer lo que su hermano le decia, ella apreciaba a mucho de ese clan, los ultimos dos años todos la trataban muy bien. Apreto los puños y empujo a su hermano.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!..¡LOS UCHIHAS NO SON ASI!... ¡ITACHI-SENSEI!...¡SHISUI-SENSEI!...¡SON BUENAS PERSONAS!- dijo muy alterada

-¡YA BASTA HANNA!...¡ERES MI ONEE-CHAN Y TIENES QUE OBEDECER!...¡ NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE ESE CLAN!- dijo en voz alta y muy serio

-¡NO TE HARE CASO!...¡SASUKE TAMBIEN ES MI AMIGO Y NO ES MALO!...¡ NO LO HARE!- dijo muy alterada

Yashamaru no tuvo eleccion, alzo su mano y la choco algo fuerte con el rostro de hermanita. Eso le dolia mas a el que a ella. El solo queria protegerla, no queria que se involucrara.

Hanna quien vio el rostro serio de su hermano, se quedo muy conmocionada porque nunca Yashamaru le habia pegado por mas travesuras que ella hiciera su hermano siempre era muy tranquilo. Una colera inundo el cuerpo de la pequeña niña y empujo a su hermano y salio corriendo de su casa.

Yashamaru quien la vio irse supo que tenia que dejarla sola. Ya luego la buscaria. El habia tomado esa decisión de prohibirle ya que el plan de escape se haria dentro de una semana y no querian que sospecharan de ella o de el por eso se mantendrian lejos del clan.

Hanna estaba llorando a mares, su amado hermano le habia alzado la mano. Apesar que el golpe no le dolio, lo que le partio el corazon fue que su hermano lo hiciera. Siguio alejandose de la aldea, no sabia cuan lejos habia ido pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio una hermosa cascada. Trato de aproximarse pero vio a dos personas conversando cerca de aquella cascada, sus ojos se abrieron al ver que los que conversaban eran sus senseis.

-Itachi- sensei...shisui-sensei- dijo a duras penas por la impresion ya que hace mucho que no los miraba.

Se iba aproximar pero luego vio algo que la horrorizo, shisui estaba sangrando, su sangre provenía de sus ojos. Ella se detuvo, vio que Itachi estaba hablando con el. Entonces vio que Shisui le ofrecia algo que Itachi estuvo dudoso de recibir.

-sen...senseis- dijo en voz baja

Entonces su corazon se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de horror al ver que el cuerpo de Shisui caia de lo alto de esa roca y se estrellaba contra el rio. Ella se tapo la boca para no gritar, podia ver a Itachi en la cima al parecer estaba bastante afectado.

Queria acercarse pero Itachi la veria, apreto los puños, las lagrimas de amargura e impotencia se asomaban a su rostro. No pudo ver mas esa horrible escena y se fue rapidamente de alli.

Le temia a Itachi, ¿porque no hizo nada?¿porque dejo morir a su sensei? Se preguntaba. No queria creer que Itachi era un moustro.

Mientras iba raudamente a su casa, comenzo a recordar las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho Shisui.

_"Hanna tu eres muy importante para los dos... tu no eres solo nuestra aprendiz... eres parte de nosotros... eres parte de los Uchihas... y sabes nosotros tambien te llevamos aqui"_

-sen...sensei- dijo entre sollozos, tomo los collares que colgaban de su cuello y recordo con gran pesar lo ultimo que le dijo.

_"Hanna... tu puedes hacer una diferencia... eres muy especial... aunque no lo creas.. tu puedes ayudar a mi clan... solo tu puedes hacerlo"_

Se limpio las lagrimas y siguio recordando.

_"Hanna quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho... eres como una onii-chan para mi... eres muy especial_"

-sensei... usted tambien era muy importante para mi... usted era otro Nii-san... perdóneme sensei.. yo nunca le dije cuanto yo lo queria... yo lo quiero sensei... eso no va ha cambiar... siempre sera aquella persona que me enseño a usar todo tipo de armas, a defenderme, me compro mi báculo... me compro estos collares... sensei... le prometo que no lo defraudare...- dijo mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar

Luego de llorar tanto hasta que ya no podia mas, el camino para llegar hasta su casa se torno realmente callado. Cuando llego a su casa, encontro a su hermano sentado esperandola.

-¡Hanna!... ¿que te paso?...- dijo sumamente asustado ya que ella lucia realmemte mal.

Hanna estaba desvastada, vio morir a su amado sensei. Tambien vio que su otro sensei no hizo nada, cosa que no entendia. No pudo mas con el dolor se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano y comenzo a llorar amargamente ya que no pudo ser nada para ayudarlo .

-¡NII-SAN!...¡ SH...SHI..SHISUI-SENSEI.!- dijo con la voz entrecortada y muy alterada-¡ESTA MUERTO!...- dijo esto y se dejo caer al suelo

Yashamaru no podia creer lo que habia escuchado ¿shisui muerto? Pero como eso podia ser posible.

-calmate Hanna... dime que paso- dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros

-cua...cuando sali de la casa... no se que tan lejos fui... me detuve en una cascada... mire que estaban comversando Itachi-sensei y Shisui-sensei...pero... pero... luego vi que Shisui-sensei se tiro de aquella roca donde estaban...- ella se aferro al torso de su hermano- Yashamaru... porque lo hizo... porqueeees...- dijo desconsoladamente

-Hanna... tenemos que hablar- dijo muy serio

-Per...perdona Nii-san... no debi haber salido asi...-

-No... Hanna... escucha hay algo que debes saber sobre el clan Uchiha...- la tomo de los hombros- perdoname por haberte pegado... pero no quiero que te pase nada- la abrazo fuertemente- Hanna... lo que pasa es esto.

Yashamaru le conto sobre la rebelion que planeaban, sobre tambien que el papa de Sasuke queria que lo ayudaran pero no le conto que la querian usar como arma. Tambien le dijo sobre el plan de Shisui y sobre como algunos miembros del clan se irian de la aldea para no volver. Ella ahora entendia todo, porque Shisui le habia dicho todo eso pero hay algo que no entendia

-Pe..pero... Itachi-sensei... sabe del plan de escape de los Uchihas- pregunto muy inquieta

-No... no lo se... pero no debe enterarse... Itachi ahora esta con la aldea... al parecer por lo que me dijo shisui... le va ha dar la espalda a su clan...- la tomo fuertemente de los hombros- ¡HANNA!... le di mi palabra a Shisui que lo ayudaria... lo cumplire... pero tienes que prometerme que no le diras nada a nadie... ni siquiera a Itachi... o a Sasuke... entendido- dijo mirandola seriamente

Ella fruncio el ceño, miro al piso tratando de encontrar su respuesta

-te lo prometo Nii-san... no dire nada- dijo tristemente ya que no queria que nada malo pasara con su sensei y con su amigo

-mañana ire a buscar a la persona que esta al mando de esto... iremos a darle nuestras condolencias a la familia de Shisui luego nos iremos... sera la excusa perfecta para ir al clan... porque si Fugaku-Sama... se da cuenta que vamos con otras intenciones... no irá muy mal- dicho esto abrazo fuertemente a su hermanita.

.  
Al dia siguiente estaban muy temprano en el velorio de Shisui, sus papas estaban con sus tipicos trajes de luto, llorando desconsoladamente. Ellos se aproximaron, dieron el pesame y se fueron. Hanna se quedo un rato en la puerta, se quedo viendo la fotografia de su sensei que estaba en medio de esa habitacion. Cerro los ojos brevemente, visualizo como su cuerpo caia de aquel risco el dia anterior y una lagrima se asomo por su mejilla.

-vamonos Hanna...- dijo Yashamaru mientras la jalaba

Yashamaru buscaba a alguien que pudiera darle la pista sobre el plan que Shisui le habia comentado. Miro a los costados y visualizo a un hombre que tenia el mismo collar que le habia dado Shisui.

.  
Hanna fue al cementerio por separado. Su hermano se quedo hablando con aquel hombre. Espero que todos se fueran del cementerio, se dirigio hacia donde estaba la tumba de Shisui, le dio una plegaria y le dejo una rosa. Se paro para ver su tumba, apreto sus puños miro al cielo, mientras sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro y dijo

-Gracias... sensei...- dijo con la voz quebrada

Dicho esto se paro y se fue.

.  
Habian pasado cerca de unos dias desde el entierro de shisui. Hanna aun seguia muy triste, hania dejado de sonreir y aveces no comia. Yashamaru estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Ella habia ido donde iba a entrenar pero luego se escondio ya que vio aproximarse a Itachi. Recordo lo que le habia dicho su hermano. Se escondio detras de un arbol y lo observo.

-sensei..-dijo en voz baja

Itachi miro al cielo, estaba muy triste.

-Shisui... tu sacrificio no sera en vano... pero... pero... ya tome una decisión... hoy en la noche... lo hare... cargare con todo... no me importa con tal de preservar la paz de la aldea... y... sobre todo proteger a sasuke... los Uchihas estan mal... y debo acabar con todos- apreto los puños y se fue

Hanna quien habia escuchado todo, se quedo sorprendida.

-no... no..sensei... que va hacer-

Ella salio corriendo raudamente, fue a su casa y para su suerte encontro a Yashamaru.

-hanna que paso... porque vienes asi todo agitada...¿haz estado entrenando?..-

-Nii-san... Itachi-sensei... el va ha... el va hacer algo en contra de su clan- dijo desesperada

-¡QUE!... ¡NO PUEDE SER!... tenemos que avisarles a los que se quieren ir..- dijo asustado

-¡DEJAME AYUDAR NII-SAN...PORFAVOR!- dijo con desesperacion

Yashamaru asintio, salio con Hanna rapidamente y se dirigieron al clan. Yashamaru y Hanna corrieron hasta mas no poder. Cuando llegaron era cerca de la 5:30pm estaba apunto de anochecer. Yashamaru vio el cielo muy frustado, luego de entrar al clan caminaron no tan rapido ya que levantarian sospechas.

El tomo de las manos a Hanna, la jalo para esconderse ya que vieron a algunos muy allegados a Fugaku aproximarse. Luego de evadirlos llegaron por la parte de atras a la casa de Hiro-sama. Para su suerte lo encontraron limpiando su jardín trasero.

-¿Que hacen aqui?- dijo sorprendido

-Hiro-sama... tenemos que hablar- dijo Yashamaru muy nervioso

Cuando entraron Hiro mando cerrar puertas y ventanas ya que no querian que se escuche nada. Hanna estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que aun no entendia porque su sensei haria algo encontra de su clan.

-¡HIRO-SAMA!..¡HOY SERA UNA MASACRE... VENDRAN A ANIQUILARLOS A TODOS!...¡TIENEN QUE SALIR YA!..- dijo con desesperacion

Hiro comenzo a respirar rapido ya que no podia creer lo que escuchaba pero luego trato de calmarse.

-sabia que la aldea haria esto...¡DEMONIOS!.- dijo frustrado- ¿pero como lo saben?-

-Yo escuche a un anbu decir que hoy al anochecer... vendrian a anaquilar a todos los uchihas...¡TIENEN QUE IRSE UNA VEZ!..- grito

Hanna omitio decir que era Itachi quien haria el trabajo sucio. Hiro fruncio el ceño.

-tenemos que actuar de una vez... Yashamaru tienes que avisar a todas la familias... son alrededor de 50 ya que sean unido mas... diles que hay una fiesta en mi casa.. y que vengan con los regalos..- dijo muy serio- esto es una contraseña... ya que no queremos que nos descubran si alguien pregunta solo diran que hay una fiesta y el regalo simboliza su cosas...- explico

Uno de sus sirvientes le trajo un mapa. El lo tomo y lo extendio sobre el piso.

-todos los puntos son las familias que huiran esta noche... tenemos que llevarnos lo necesario ya que no nos dan mas tiempo... yashamaru son cerca de 5:40pm tenemos 20 mimutos para huir... te encargo esto- le dio el mapa- los tuneles estan debajo de algunas de las casas de esas familias... ya saben donde iran solo avísales yashamaru...-

Yashamaru asintio y se fue rapidamente de alli.

-Hanna... - rompio el mapa y le dio una parte a ella- escucha tu anda a esas casa y dile lo que Hiro-sama te dijo... si alguien te pregunta le dices que estas buscando a Sasuke...me entendiste- pregunto

-¡Hai!- dicho esto se separaron

Ambos fueron de casa en casa diciendo la contraseña de Hiro, esto causo mucha sosobra algunos no le creian pero al mostrar el collar que llevaban puesto se dieron cuenta que era verdad.

**Paralelamente**

-estas listo...Itachi- dijo un hombre que tenia una mascara y unas cadenas

-estoy listo..- dijo mientras enfundada su katana y activaba su Sharigan.

.  
Ya habian alertado a todos las familias de ese escape. Fueron a la casa de Hiro-sama para decirle que ya lo habian hecho.

-Hiro-sama... ya esta listo.. todas las familias estan alertadas- dijo Yashamaru

-muchas gracias... sin ustedes todo esto seria envano... yo sere el ultimo en irme... quiero que toda mi gente salga... Yashamru dirigete al bosque... donde te señalo shisui- dijo Hiro algo desesperado

-vamonos hanna..- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana

-¡ESPERA!...-hizo que se detuvieran- hay algo que solo Hanna puede hacer..-se acerco a ella- Hanna necesito que vayas a la casa de Fugaku para ver si el sospecha algo... se que eres amiga de Sasuke asi el no sospechara que vas con otras intenciones- explico

-Pe...pero...yo no qui- trato de decir Yashamaru pero fue interrumpido

-Tranquilo Nii-san... yo puedo hacerlo... apenas termine me ire... no te preocupes no me pasara nada- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-Tranquilo yashamaru... yo escapare con ella..- dijo Hiro

Habiendo escuchado esto Yashamaru le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana y se fue del lugar.

-Hanna... al mas minimo rastro de sospecha que tu creas que tiene Fugaku-sama me lo dices te estare esperando- dijo Hiro

Ella asintio y se fue raudamente a la casa de sasuke.

Ya eran cerca de 6:30pm, ella estaba volviendo a la casa de Hiro. Para la suerte de el Fugaku-sama no sospechaba sobre el escape, ella corria los mas rapido como podia.

-¡HIRO-SAMA!- dijo en voz alta mientras trataba de respirar- Fugaku-sama no sospecha nada- indico

-Gracias Hanna...- le dio una pequeña sonrisa

/AHHHHHHH/ se escucho un grito desgarrador en la calle

-¡DEMONIOS!...acaba de empezar...vamonos Hanna... el tunel esta en la parte trasera de mi casa- indico guiandola hacia alla.

/AYUDENME/

/NOOOOOO/

/AUXILIO/

/PLAP...POOM...POW/

Eran los gritos y sonidos desgarradores de aquella masacre. Apesar de estar cerca la parte trasera, el camino se le hacia largo a Hanna. Los gritos desgarradores de las personas, de los niños hacian que se tapen los oidos.

/NO...NO PORFAVOR..AHHHH/

/NO...MI..HIJO NO...plap/

Las lagrimas caian por el bello rostro de la niña, quien no podia creer que su amado sensei estuviera haciendo eso.

-es aqui... vamos entra- Hiro levanto unas ramas que cubrian el tunel, abrio la entrada y ambos entraron.

-¡NO!...¡DEMONIOS LO OLVIDE!..-grito hiro

-¿que paso Hiro-sama?- dijo intrigada

-me olvide destruir los registros...- movio la cabeza en señal de torpeza- Que idiota fui como pude olvidarlo- dijo muy preocupado

-eso...era importante- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-claro hanna... si no destruimos los registros donde todos los Uchihas estan censados sabran que el numero de cadaveres no coincide con los del censo... tengo que regresas- dijo esto mientras se aproximaba a la salida

-¡ESPERE!..-lo tomo de la mano- yo ire por los registros... solo digame donde estan..- dijo muy decidida

-pero...pero... ¡NO!..tu y tu hermano han hecho bastante por nosotros- recalco

Ella movio la cabeza a los costados

-se equivoca... le debo mucho a Shisui-sensei..usted es la nueva esperanza para los Uchihas libres... yo puedo esconderme bien... en cambio usted no puede... lo mataran... no se preocupe yo estare bien..- dijo firme

Hiro la vio y asintio. Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Hanna... espero que nos volvamos a ver... los documentos estan en la oficina central de registro Uchiha, esta cerca de la casa de Shisui..en el segundo piso encontraras una habitacion llena de pergaminos, busca donde diga censo- indico

-esta bien... creo que ya se donde es... solia Jugar con Sasuke alli... ya me voy- se disponia a irse pero Hiro la tomo de la mano

-gracias de nuevo- dio una reverencia

Ella asintio y salio. Cuando estuvo a las afueras del tunel se seguian escuchando los gritos en las calles.

/Noooo/

/Mamaaaa/

/Porqueeee/

/plop...plap...slahhh/

Hanna iba con suma cautela ya que si la descubririan la matarian era lo mas probable. Su corazon retumba, esos horribles gritos y sonidos hacian que se le quisiera salir de pecho. Ella miraba ciertas peleas con el agresor en la calles pero evitó mirar ya que no queria ver a su sensei como un asesino cruel y despiadado.

/poom...poom..poomm/ era su corazon al borde del colapso. Era el miedo reflejado en latidos.

Cuando llego a la oficina, miro que la puerta estaba abierta, entro sigilosamente. Pero la escena de horror hizo que flaqueara, todos estaban muertos, las paredes llenas de sangre, kunai y Shuriken clavados por todos lados. Sus ojos se abrieron, trato de retroceder pero se choco con un cuerpi inerte. Los latidos eran mas fuertes y el olor a muerte era evidente tanto que se tuvo que tapar la boca y la nariz.

Por un momento su cuerpo no respondia, se armo de valor y subio rapidamente a la planta de arriba. Llego a la oficina, la cual lucía vacia, cerro la puerta y comenzo a buscar la informacion necesaria.

Reviso y reviso hasta que encontro un pergamino algo grande que decia en su etiqueta "censo Uchiha", lo tomo rapidamente. Miro a sus costados vio un basurero de metal. Lo tomo puso el gran pergamino alli, hizo un jutsu de fuego que le habia enseñado a Itachi y lo quemo.

Ella se sento a un costado, queria asesorarse de que fuera destruido completamente. Se sento en el suelo y se abrazo asi misma, aun seguia asustada, ella tenia miedo.

/NOOOO/

/PORFAVOR/

/Ahhhh/

Los gritos seguian, ella estaba temblando, tapo sus oidos y vio como el fuego consumia aquel gran pergamino.

-Ya...ya porfavor... ya..- decia con los oidos tapados y con lagrimas de temor que bajaban por sus mejillas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado de shock, pero cuando el fuego se extinguió. Bajo sus manos y pudo escuchar aquel silencio sepulcral que rodeaba todo.

Se paro a duras penas, ya no queria estar alli pero luego vio a una figura intimidamente que la aguardaba en la puerta.

-vaya..vaya... que tenemos aqui- dijo aquel hombre cubierto con una mascara y cadenas.

Continuara...


	6. ENEMIGO

ENEMIGO

-miren... que tenemos aqui... una pequeña rata- dijo aquel desconocido

El se acercaba, Hanna no podia estaba realmente aterrorizada, sus piernas le temblaban, su mirada era del panico mas puro.

/ush...ush../ era el sonido de su respiracion

/Tap/ era un paso que daba aquel desconocido  
/plap/ era sus horribles cadenas cadenas

Ella tenia que huir pero no podia, nunca en su vida habia sentido tanto miedo. Se percato que cerca de ella habia un ventana no lo penso dos veces y se tiro por alli.

/Crac..Crac..Crac/ eran los vidrios quebrandose

Ella corrio, salto hasta que sus piernas no le respondieron. Pero aquel desconido la alcanzo se puso enfrente de ella.

Tenia que pelear, no tendria otra opcion, deslizo uno de sus pies hacia atras, recordando la posicion que Itachi le habia enseñado. Tomo su baculo que colgaba de su espalda. Aunque estaba realmente aterrorizada no habia marcha atras tenia que enfrentarse a aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre inclino su cabeza a un costado en señal de burla.

-en serio... piensas pelear conmigo... ¡tu!... una pequeña rata... una pequeña basura como tu - dijo con superioridad

Hanna solo trataba de mantenerse en pie ya que nunca le habia tocado pelear con alguien como el.

**Paralelamente**

Sasuke entraba muy temeroso a su casa, tanto que rogaba a sus piernas moverse. Vio a un hombre parado al lado de los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, retrocedió del temor que le provocaba al ver la sombra de esa persona. Cuando miro fijamente, vio que la persona entre las sombras era su amado hermano.

-ITACHI... Okasan... Otosan.. .yo...yo...yo no lo entiendo..- dijo mientras movia la cabeza hacia los lados.

/plap/ sono un shuriken que se clavo en la pared, el cual le hirio el brazo.

Sasuke se agarró el hombro, su cara era del panico mas puro, no podia creerlo, no habia duda su amado hermano lo habia herido. Las miradas del temor mas grande de Sasuke y la frialdad de su hermano se quedaron en un breve momento.

-¡OH NO!...pero que haz hecho...- dijo con temor en la voz.

Itachi quien estaba alli con esa expresion fria y sin sentimientos le dijo.

-pequeño y tonto hermano casi me das lastima- el cerro los ojos, los abrio lentamente viendo hacia donde estaba su hermano- ¡Mangekyo sharigan!...- dijo mientras sus ojos le mostraban el horror de su masacre a Sasuke

-¡AHHHHHH!...- gritaba con horror mientras se agarraba de la cabeza en aquella ilusion..- ¡PORQUE ITACHI...PORQUE ME MUESTRAS ESO!-  
.

/pow/ aquel hombre le habia dado un fuerte en el estomago haciendola que se estrellara contra el pórtico de una casa

"Rayos"- pensaba ella mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca

/Tap..tap...tap/ aquel hombre se aproximo con una velocidad que ella solo miraba a Itachi o a Shisui

/Plap/ habia fallado, Hanna habia saltado momentos antes que su ataque

El subio la mirada, salto tambien la alcanzo pero no conto que con un giro rapido de ella le daria un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

/poom/ sono el cuerpo de aquel hombre contra el piso

Ella ni siquiera lo vio, siguio tratandose de alejarse de el.

/tap..tap...tap/ eran sus pasos raudos tratando de alejarse de aquel desconocido.

**Paralelamente**

Sasuke corria por las calles llena de cuerpos inertes y sin vida. Corria tan rapido como le daban sus pies. Tenia miedo, panico corria lejos de la verdad.

-¡PORFAVOR... NO QUIERO MORIR!...- gritaba a todo pulmon mientras corria por su vida.

Pero sus raudos pasos no fueron nada ya que el verdugo de sus padres, de sus tios y de gran parte del clan lo habi alcanzado. Delante de el estaba al que alguna vez fue su amado hermano mayor.

/ah...ah..ah/ respiraba mientras las lagrimas aun caian en sus mejillas y delante de el estaba su hermano que lucia sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

-¡porfavor no me mates!..- dijo con desesperacion sasuke

Itachi tenia esa mirada fria y sin compasion en su rostro.

-Tu no vales ni que te mate... insulso hermano menor... si algun dia quieres matarme para fomentar tu odio y tu desprecio... sobrevivir es una rara manera de lograrlo... asi que corre y vive con la verguenza-

Sasuke miraba con horror a su hermano.

-No tiene ningún valor matar a personas como tú... Mi pequeño hermano tonto... Si quieres matarme... ¡Maldíceme! ¡Ódiame! Y vive una vida larga y desagradable... Huye... huye... y aférrate a tu miserable vida. Y algún día, cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, ven a verme- dicho esto le dio la espalda y le mostro esos ojos

Sasuke miro con horror esos ojos, nunca olvidaria la forma de esos ojos.

.  
-¿A donde vas Pequeña basura?- dijo aquel hombre mientras le daba golpes con sus cadenas.

Hanna estaba realmente golpeada, los diferentes colores de su cuerpo rojas, verdes y moradas eran la evidencia de su batalla.

El la lanzo fuertemente al piso, pero ella se volvia a parar.

-si que eres resistente... para ser una pequeña basura- dijo sarcasticamente

-¡AHHHHH!...- grito con fuerza, con el poco aire que tenia y se abalanzo con aquel hombre.

/flah..flah/ era el sonido del viento cuando se cortaba con cada golpe que ella le daba pero el esquivaba.

Ella le iba dar un fuerte golpe con su baculo pero.

-pero...pero...- dijo con mucha sorpresa al ver que su baculo traspasa por aquel hombre como si el fuera una sombra.

/plap/ ella aterrizo fuertemente contra el suelo pero no bajaba la guardia aunque estuviera a su limite

El hombre ladeo su cabeza

-Soy superior a ti... Solo eres basura- dijo esto mientras se abalanzaba contra ella.

Ella a duras penas podia esquivar, su baculo le servia mucho ya que con el podia contrarrestar aquellas cadenas.

-¡DAMELO!...- grito ya que aquel desconocido le habia quitado su preciado baculo y estaba jugando con el.

-esto ha sido un estorbo para mi...- dicho esto, lo deslozo y lo destruyo.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito de dolor ya que eso era algo muy preciado para ella.

Pero no contaba que al deslozarlo salida una pequeña Katana la cual cayo al piso.

El hombre miro al piso y vio pequeña katana.

-¿Y esto?...-

/slash/ su sangre de aquel desconocido salia de su espalda producto de un profundo corte.

-¡DEMONIOS!...-dijo el mientras se agarraba la herida

Cuando levanto la mirada se encontro con la mirada nublada e ida de la niña, quien tenia la pequeña katana entre sus manos.

"Pero... como pudo coger la Katana... si la estaba mirando... a que hora me ataco"- pensaba muy escéptico ya que no podia creer que esa niña le haya hecho un corte

Hanna lo miro directamente a los ojos. Aquel. hombre se dio cuenta que ella, no tenia los ojos que habia visto ahora sus ojos tenia un color muy parecido al byakugan.

El solo atino a mirarla

-¡AHHHHHH!...-grito ella

De pronto ella llego a estar detras de el.

"Es muy rápida"- pensaba

Pero aquella patada no fue efectiva ya que traspaso por su cuerpo como si el fuera una sombra.

Ella seguia intentando golpearlo pero no lo conseguia. Pero era rápida cosa que lo asombraba un poco.

De pronto el iba atacarla, pero ella lanzo una rafaga que salian de sus manos lo alejo y en ese preciso momento.

/pow/ le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que aquella mascara cayera.

-¡DEMONIOS!...¡QUE HICISTE PEDAZO DE BASURA!...- grito furioso y se abalanzo contra ella.

Para la mala suerte de Hanna, aquel poder que habia surgido se habia ido sus ojos volvieron al mismo color marron.

/A...a...a.../ decia a duras penas ya que aquel desconocido sin tener ninguna pena que era una pequeña niña la tomo del cuello sin compasion.

-¡MIRAME PEDAZO BASURA!...¡ESTE SERA EL ROSTRO QUE VERAS POR ULTIMA VEZ!...-ella bajo la mirada ya que no podia respirar!- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME MIRES!.-

El agarro, le comenzo a tirar puñetes en el estomago. Haciendo que escupiera sangre por la boca. Luego de eso agarro su cabeza y la comenzo a arrastrar contra una pared de una casa.

/PLAP/ el cuerpo de la pequeña niña, habia sido lanzado como cualquier basura a un lado de la calle.

/tap...tap...tap/ eran los pasos lentos del hombre para colocarse aquella extraña mascara.

Luego de ponersela, miro el cuerpo inerte de la niña. La cual seguia viva. No cabia duda ella habia perdido la pelea, estaba mal herida con órganos internos muy dañados.

/tap...tap...tap/ el se dirigia al cuerpo de la niña

Se posiciono encima de ella. Comenzo a tratar de asfixiarla con sus cadenas, el queria que ella tuviera una muerte lenta ya que estaba muy enojado porque ella le quito su mascara.

/cof...cof...cof/ tosia a duras penas ya que la estaba matando lentamente.

-me causaste algunos problemas...- dijo mirandola a los ojos- pero soy infinitamente superior a ti...-

Ella habia dejado de luchar.

/plap...plap/ eran el sonido de sus brazos contra el suelo.

Cuando todo parecia perdido para ella. En ese preciso momento un kunai se clavo en la mano de aquel hombre, el cual voltio a ver de quien se trataba.

-Te dije que el trato era solo Uchihas...- dijo Itachi quien se habia aparecido

"Hanna... ¡DEMONIOS!...¡PORQUE TUVISTE QUE VENIR AQUI!."-pensaba él pero sin demostrar ningun tipo de sentimientos

Aquel hombre se saco el kunai de su mano y dejo de asfixiar a aquella niña. Itachi se aproximo y quedaron frente a frente.

/cof...cof/ volvio a toser aquella niña dando señales de vida

-¿acaso ella no era un Uchiha?..- pregunto el hombre de la mascara

-¡NO!...ella es amiga de Sasuke...- aclaro

El vio a Itachi con mucha confusion ¿porque tenia interes que no la matara a ella? ¿ a Itachi no le importo que el matara a otros niños?.

-esta basura me ha causado algunos problemas..- volteo a verla- es muy habil para la edad que tiene...- volteo a ver a Itachi-.. ¿porque no quieres que la mate?..-

-¡TE DIJE SOLO UCHIHAS MENOS A MI HERMANO!..- dijo firmemente

Cuando aquel hombre volteo a ver a esa niña, se dio cuenta que parte de sus vendajes de su abdomen estaban hechos añicos. Unas extrañas marcas se observaban de ese lugar. El abrio el ojo en señal de sorpresa.

"¡QUE RAYOS!...¡AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE NO QUIERE QUE LA MATE!"- pensaba

-esta bien... no la matare... pero ella me vio... le dira a todos lo que paso..- dijo de manera ironica, pero no le menciono que habia visto sus marcas y al parecer el tampoco noto que el se habia dado cuenta.

Itachi solo miraba el cuerpo lastimada de su alumna. Recordaba con gran pesar los entrenamientos con ella, su hermosa sonrisa, sus manias y sus muecas.  
No podia dejar que la asesinen, ella estaba destinada hacer mas cosas, aparte el la queria, shisui la queria. No podia dejar que la meten.

"Perdoname Hanna... "- pensaba tristemente

El hombre de la mascara miraba como Itachi observaba el cuerpo de esa niña. Al parecer ella era importante para el.

-solo borrale la memoria ...- dijo el hombre

El semblante de Itachi seguia inexpresivo.

-si tu no lo haces...lo hare yo...- dijo mientras se ponia encima de ella

-¡ESPERA!..- dijo mientras lo detenia- yo lo hare- dijo mientras lo hacia a un lado y se ponia encima de ella.

El vio mas de cerca el rostro sumamente golpeado de ella, sintio una gran rabia contra de aquel hombre que se hacia llamar Madara Uchiha, pero tenia que hacerlo ya no podia permitir que le hagan mas daño a ella.

"Perdoname Hanna"- penso tristemente

-¡TSUKUYOMI!..-dijo en voz alta

Ella no grito, solo miro la extraña forma de los ojos de su querido sensei y sentia que parte de sus recuerdos ya no existian.

Luego de eso, Itachi y aquel desconocidos se fueron de alli. Pero antes aquel extraño hombre volteo a verla una ultima vez.

"Seras de mucha ayuda niña"- pensaba

Yashamaru se encontraba regresando a la aldea estaba muy preocupado ya que se encontro a Hiro, él le conto que ella se habia quedado por los registros, le pidio perdon porque la dejo irse sola. El salio rapidamente a buscar a Hanna, Hiro le agradecio y le prometio que se volverian a ver. Gracias a su ayuda pudieron sacar a 50 familias del clan, los cuales se esconderian por un tiempo en las montañas y tratarian de formar su propia aldea sim revelar que eran Uchihas.

-Hanna... porfavor... no te mueras- dijo mientras iba rapidamente hacia el ya devastado clan.

Cuando llegó se encontro, al olor de sangre que emanaba en el lugar. Vio que todo estaba cubierto de sangre, vio los cadaveres que estaban por todas las calles.

-Hanna..- dijo mientras corria rapidamente

Busco por todos lados, la sosobra inundaba su cuerpo.

-¡DEMONIOS HANNA!...¡DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!..-dijo mientras las lagrimas asomaban

Se detuvo en seco cuando encontro al cuerpo herido de su amada hermana. La tomo entre sus brazos.

-esto...esto...- dijo entre sollozos- esto te hizo itachi...- dijo mientras apretaba los puños- es un maldito... como se atreve...- abrazo fuertemente a su hermana.

Parecia muerta pero en ese momento su hermana.

/cof...cof/ tosio dando señales de vida

-Hanna...- la abrazo- ¡ESE MALDITO DE ITACHI!...casi te mata- las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Tomo a su hermana y se fueron de alli.

.  
Ya habian pasado algunas horas desde que terminó la masacre. Sarutobi, Danzo y los anbus habian ido a ver lo que habia pasado.

-¡ES HORRIBLE!- dijo uno de los anbus

-¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIO!..- dijo otro anbu

Sarutobi quie contemplaba la horrible escena dijo firmemente.

-¡BUSQUEN SUPERVIVIENTES!- ordeno

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a un Sasuke inconsciente, cuando sarutobi vio esto supo de inmediato que los demas habian muerto y que Itachi no mato a su hermano.

-¡Llevelo al hospital...rápido!- ordeno

-el resto ha sido asesinado- dijo kakashi debajo de la mascara del anbu.

Sarutobi cerro lo ojos, los abrio para luego decir.

-¡TIENEN QUE OLVIDAR TODO!...¡HAN OÍDO TODO!...¡OLVIDEN LO QUE PASO AQUI!-ordeno

-¿de quien habra sido esta obra?- dijo kakashi

-De Itachi Uchiha- dijo Danzo quien aparecia en escena

-¿Itachi?- dijo sorprendido Kakashi

-Itachi despreciaba a su clan... lo odiaba... mato a Uchiha Shisui... le robo su ojo... empezo a despreciar a los suyos y finalmente tuvo esta masacre.

Los anbus solo escuchaban, debajo de la mascara, kakashi no podia entender porque lo hizo.

-No...¡pero el no..!- dijo kakashi pero fue interrumpido

-No quiero quejas...¡CUMPLAN CON SU TRABAJO!- dijo fimemente sarutobi

Los anbus se fueron, cuando Danzo y Sarutobi se quedaron solos comenzaron a discutir ya que Danzo sentia que todo estaba resuelto que la sangre derramada estaba justificada, coda que molestaba mucho a Sarutobi. Este ultimo le diji que lo deje de manipular y retire a sus anbus de la raiz cosa que molesto a Danzo.

Cuando le dio la espalda se acercaron dos anbus de la raiz.

-Danzo-sama no encontramos el cuerpo de Itachi- dijo uno de ellos

-¡Como!..- dijo con extrañeza Danzo

-es como si se hubiese esfumado- dijo el otro anbu

El tono de voz de uno de los anbus cambio, unos intensos ojos rojos se podian ver a travez de la mascara.

/shhh...shhh/ el viento comenzo a soplar fuerte

-lo vi todo... y lo seguire viendo todo- dijo con esos ojos color sangre- si le pones una mano encima a sasuke y tratas de usar como arma a Hanna..- se escuchaba el soplar del viento- contare todos los secretos de la aldea a los paises enemigos- dijo amenazante

Dicho esto se desvanecio en forma de cuervos, causando el miedo del otro anbu y la rabia de Danzo.

-¡MALDITO!..- dijo

Yashamaru llegaba con Hanna a su casa. La recosto en la cama y comenzo a desvestirla.

-¡QUE RAYOS TE HIZO EL DESGRACIADO DE ITACHI!..- dijo muy asustado de ver a su hermana golpeada, tenia moretones en todo el cuerpo.

/cof...cof/ tosio ella y votó sangre

-Hanna... no te mueras...- dijo mientras la limpiaba con un paño humedo- ¿Que hago?...¿ la llevo al hospital?... pero sospecharan que sabemos algo y nos matarian...¡RAYOS ITACHI!...¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!...¡ COMO TE ATREVES DE HACERLE ESTO!..- dijo con mucha rabia

.

En un salon a oscuras se encontraban Sarutobi e Itachi.

-primero te doy las gracias com esto salvaste a Konoha de una guerra civil... protegiste la paz de la aldea- recalco

-¡HAI!..- dijo mientras estaba en posicion de reverencia

-sin embargo, sigo lamentando que no pudieses encontrar otro modo-

-Lo siento- dijo con tono de culpabilidad

-yo soy quien debe disculparse. Aniquilaste al clan Uchiha, te convertirse en un desertor y te pusimos en el libro bingo. Asi quedara en la historia- explico

-por supuesto- asintio

-¿que haras apartir de ahora?- pregunto

-me unire a la organizacion llamada Akatsuki. Ahi estare cerca de ese hombre tal como lo prometi- aclaro

Dicho esto se alejo apreciando konoha por ultima vez entre la espesa penumbra de la noche.

.  
Hanna corria detras de una persona que ella queria.

_"Sensei...porque se va"_

_"Tienes que cumplir con tu mision hanna"- _dijo una sombra que se alejaba

_"Sensei... porque se va... no se vaya.."- _gritaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

De pronto ella volteo y se encontro con una extraña escena.

_"Tienes que hacerlo naruto..."_

_"¿quien es ella"- decia Hanna_

_"No lo quiero hacer Hanna-chan"- gritaba_

_"¿Hanna?... pero... yo soy Hanna"- decia ella al ver esa escena_

_"¡NARUTO!...¡QUE HICISTE!"-grito alguien_

_"¡NOOOOOO!"_

_/ah... / _era la respiracion agitada de Hanna.

-¿que paso?..- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Hanna!...- grito Yashamaru- que bueno que despertaste...- dijo mientras sostenia la mano-¿como te sientes?..- pregunto preocupado

Hanna vio que estaba llena de vendajes y vio en la mesa de al costado una vasija de agua que estaba de color rojo y muchas vendas ensangrentadas.

-¿Yashamaru?..- dijo muy confundida- ¿Que me paso?..- dijo muy contrariada

Yashamaru quien se sorprendió de lo que le dijo su hermana.

-Hanna...¿ que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno...- ella se puso una de sus manos a la cabeza- recuerdo que estaba entrenando con Itachi-sensei...- movio la cabeza para los costados- creo...creo que me dijo que ya no entrenaria conmigo... creo... que me fui al bosque con Sasuke...me duele la cabeza- dijo mientras se ponia la mano en su frente

Yashamaru quien no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

_"Eso paso hace unas semanas... ella no recuerda nada de la masacre... tampoco sabe que Shisui fallecio...¿Que hago?..."_\- pensaba el

-Hanna sera mejor que descanses después de que regresaste te fuiste a entrenar escalando un risco... te caiste... haz estado en estado durmiente por semanas.. hanna- explico el

El no queria que Hanna estuviera involucrada en la masacre Uchiha, para el esta era la oportunidad perfecta ya que no le diria nada acerca de su participacion en la masacre. Al parecer tampoco recordaba cuando shisui se suicido, ni tampoco la rebelion.

-Ya regreso Hanna...- dijo mientras se paraba para ir a la cocina

Hanna se recosto.

Habian pasado 3 dias desde la masacre de los Uchihas, toda la aldea ya lo sabia. También sabian que Itachi habia sido, que solo había un sobreviviente. Esto ultimo calmo los miedos de Yashamaru ya qur nadie sospechaba que algunos Uchihas habian Huido a las montañas.

_"Perdoname Hanna... pero sera mejor que no recuerdes... no por ahora... ese maldito de Itachi... te hizo mucho daño... pero se que tu lo quieres... no te dire nada... no por ahora"- pensaba_

Habian pasado unos dias Hanna estaba mejor. Le dolia la cabeza constantemente cosa que no paso desapercibida por hermano.

-Nii-san... ire al clan Uchiha... ire a visitar a Shisui-sensei- dijo mientras se alistaba-¿Donde esta mi baculo?..- dijo mientra lo buscaba.

-¡ESPERA!- grito con desesperacion

Yashamaru se dirigio hacia su hermana, la tomo de los hombros y mirandola directamente a los ojos.

-Hanna... has pasado mucho tiempo dormida... hay cosas que no sabes..- dijo muy serio

Ella fruncio el ceño

-Hanna... el clan Uchiha fue masacrado... Shisui y todos los Uchiha fueron asesinados-

Hanna abrio los ojos de lo que escuchaba.

-entonces... Sasuke...Itachi-sensei... tambien estan muertos- dijo mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas y apretaba los puños.

Yashamaru miro a un costado ya que no le gustaba mentirle a su hermana.

-el unico que sobrevivio fue Sasuke..- aclaro

-¡SASUKE!... tengo que ir a verlo- dijo mientras trataba de salir de su casa pero Yashamaru la detuvo.

-¡HANNA!.. ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A VER A SASUKE!- grito antes que saliera

Ella volteo muy triste

-pero...pero ¿porque?... el me necesita... Itachi-sensei.. me dij...- fue interrumpida

-¡HANNA EL QUE MATO A TODOS FUE ITACHI!- dijo seriamente

/ah...ah...ah../ la respiracion de ella se acelero.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!...¡PORQUE ME MIENTES!...¡ ESO NO ES VERDAD!...¡ITACHI-SENSEI JAMAS HARIA UNA COSA ASI... EL ES BUENO!-grito mientras apretaba los puños

El se aproximo a su hermana y le dijo seriamente.

-¡NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DEL HERMANO DE ESE ASESINO!.- dijo con odio ya que la recordaba con golpes en el cuerpo.

Hanna se zafo de su hermano y salio corriendo.

/tap...tap..tap/ eran los raudos pasos de la niña, corria hasta mas no poder.

-No...no...no puede ser- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos al ver la entrada que tenia las cintas de prohibido el paso.

Ella quiso entrar pero un anbu la detuvo.

-No debes estar aqui..- dijo el anbu muy serio. El que estaba debajo de la mascara era Kakashi.

-que... que paso aqui..- dijo muy asustada.

_"Olviden todo"_\- recordaba las palabras de sarutobi

-eso no es asunto tuyo..- dijo friamente

Hanna seguia llorando ya que no podia creer lo que sus hermosos ojos veian.

-me pueden decir... donde esta sasuke...- dijo resiganada ya que no la dejarian pasar.

Kakashi quien vio la mas grande tristeza en el rostro de la niña.

-el esta en el hospital..- dijo de manera escueta

\- gracias- dicho esto salio corriendo al hospital.

Cuando llego alli, se aproximo al recibidor.

-buenos dias... donde esta el cuarto de Uchiha Sasuke...- dijo mientras trataba de respirar.

-disculpe niña... pero no puedo darle esa información- dijo la kunoichi

La desesperacion de Hanna aumentaba. Pero en ese momento escucho un escandalo que provenia de la planta de arriba del hospital. Ella se dirigio hacia alli.

-¡Espera Niña!..- grito la kunoichi

Ella hizo caso omiso a lo que le decia y se fue directamente alli.

-¡LARGUENSE!...¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!...¡FUERA!...- se escuchaba por todo el pasillo

_"Esa es tu voz sasuke"- pensaba ella mientras corria hacia alli._

Ya habiendo llegado alli se encontro con varias kunoichis a las afuera de ese cuarto quienes estaban temerosas de entrar.

-¡LARGUENSE... NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!..- gritaba a todo pulmon sasuke

-joven uchiha... debemos hacerle su chequeo de rutina- dijo otra kunoichi

-¡FUERA!...¡LARGO!...¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUEN!..-dijo alterado

Uno de los ninjas medicos que se encontraban en los pasillos, estaba proponiendo que le den un calmante.

-espere..- ambos ninjas voltearon a verla- yo...yo conozco a Sasuke... hablare con el..- dijo temorosa

Ambos ninjas asintieron.

-¡LARGO...NO QUI..!- dejo de gritar

-hola sasuke..- dijo timidamente

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido de verla alli, habia pasado casi una semana desde la masacre y no la habia visto. El le dio la espalda ya que no queria que lo viera asi.

Hanna se quedo muy triste, vio la mirada de Sasuke ya no era el niño lleno de vida que conocio hace mucho tiempo. Su mirada reflejaba odio, rencor, frialdad sobre todo venganza.

-Que quieres..- dijo friamente

Ella entro y cerro la puerta.

-¿es cierto lo que paso?..- dijo tratando de no llegar a lastimarlo

Sasuke no respondio

-¿como te sientes?..- dijo mientras se acercaba

Sasuke seguia sin responderle

-sasuke..¿podemos hablar?..- dijo tristemente.

Hanna se aproximo quiso poner una de sus manos encima de su hombro pero el la detuvo en seco y apreto su mano con gran fuerza.

-¡No quiero que me toques!..- dijo esto mirandola con mucho odio

Ella se zafo

-solo queria saber como estabas... dejame curarte..- dijo tratando de acercarse a el.

El se aparto de ella

-quiero que te vayas...-dijo mientras le daba la espalda

-pe...pe...pero dejame ayudarte- trato de aproximarse

El volteo y mirandola con mucho odio le grito.

-¡NO ENTENDISTE...LARGATE DE AQUI... NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!- dijo señalando la puerta y con mucho odio en su mirada, tanto asi que la hizo retroceder.

Hanna bajo la mirada, tratando se contener las lagrimas en sus ojos. Salio de la habitacion y Sasuke vio como su amiga de juegos se iba. A el ya no le importaba los sentimientos puros de el hacia a ella o las buenas intenciones de ella solo tenia una cosa en el corazón vengarze de su hermano.

Hanna llego muy afectada a su casa. Sasuke la habia tratado horrible y trataba de no seguir llorando.

-en...entonces es cierto...fue Itachi-sensei...fue el quien mato a todos- dijo entre sollozos.

Se quedo llorando hasta que se quedo dormida. La noche cayó Yashamaru estaba durmiendo, lucia bastante cansado.

.  
Fueron pasando los dias, Hanna aun no podia creer lo que Yashamaru le habia dicho. Salio a hurtadillas de su casa.

Se fue directamente al clan, pero antes queria comprar unas flores. entro a una floreria.

-Buenos dias..- dijo una hermosa niña de ojos azules y rubia cabellera

-bu..buenas dias...- dijo tristemente

-busca algunas flores en especial..- pregunto con una sonrisa

Hanna vio que cerca de aquella niña bonita habia tambien otra niña timida de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes.

-saluda sakura..- le dijo Ino

-bu..buenos dias mi nombre es Haruno sakura.. es un placer- dijo timidamente

-por cierto mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino- dijo con una sonrisa

Hanna estaba muy triste por lo que paso pero trato de sonreir.

-buenos dias... soy Miyasaki Hanna- dio una reverencia- busco rosas blancas...- dijo tristemente.

-cuantos ramos desea...- pregunto

-un ramo porfavor- contesto

Mientras Ino preparaba el ramo, sakura miraba el rostro de aquella niña, el cual lucia triste.

-aqui tiene...- dijo Ino mientras le daba el ramo

-aqui tiene...- dijo hanna mientras le daba el dinero-que tenga buen dia..- dijo esto y salio rapidamente de alli.

-¿quien sera ella?...- dijo Ino con mucha curiosidad

-yo.. yo la he visto con Sasuke-kun...- dijo timidamente sakura

Hanna tuvo la idea de ir al cementerio, quiza alli estaria la tumba de su sensei Shisui.

_"Porque Itachi-sensei... porque mato a shisui-sensei... no eran como hermanos...¿que fue lo que paso?"- pensaba_

Ya habiendo llegado al cementerio. Busco en cada lapida y encontro con gran tristeza que una de ellas decia "Uchiha Shisui".

-se...sensei...- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Hanna saco 5 flores del ramo que tenia, la acomodo cerca de la tumba y dio una plegaria. Luego de contemplar un rato la tumba de su querido sensei, comenzo a llover. Ella se fue rapidamente del lugar. Hanna estaba tan triste que no noto que alguien la observaba.

-Vaya vaya... esa niña sera de mucha ayuda- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sonreia maliciosamente

La lluvia seguia, con cada paso que ella daba se hacia mas intensa. Entonces sin que ella se diera cuenta llego a las afueras del extinto distrito Uchiha. Se quedo contemplando la entrada, no se contuvo y entro.

Ya adentro Hanna vio que todo lucia oscuro, los carteles de las tiendas estan rotos, algunas cosas estaban rotas y lo peor eran las manchas de sangre que estaban en la paredes.

-en..en..entonces es cierto...- las piernas le fallaron a Hanna y se tumbo al piso a llorar.

Se abrazo asi misma, recordando los bonitos momentos que paso alli. La sonrisa de shisui, las sonrisas de las personas que ayudaba. Le dolia mucho el corazon.

Con la poca fuerza que tenia se dirigio hasta la casa de Sasuke.  
Dejo las flores en el portico y se disponia a orar.

-¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!..- dijo sasuke quien salia de las penumbras

Hanna alzo la mirada, ella fruncio el ceño ya que el niño que conocia hace mucho habia muerto. Ahora estaba delante de ella un niño frio y sin sentimientos. Ella trato de ignorarlo, se disponia a orar, el se acerco y la tomo bruscamente de la mano.

-¡TE DIJE QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!- dijo mientras la sostenia sin compasion su muñeca

Ella se zafo bruscamente

-eso no te importa..- dijo con la misma seriedad

Desde la noche que paso la masacre, ella habia dejado de ser la misma, algo dentro de ella se quebro.

La lluvia caia fuertemente encima de ellos. Sasuke no le quitaba esa mirada fria a ella, mientras que la mirada de ella era triste pero no se lo demostraria.

-¡LARGATE... TU NO TE PERTENECES AQUI!- grito para que se fuera

Ella no se inmuto pero su corazon se acongojo cuando recordo lo ultimo que le dijo a Itachi.

"Hanna...cuidarias a Sasuke"

Hanna tenia una promesa con su sensei, por algo se lo dijo. No dejaria a Sasuke en momentos como este.

-Sasuke... Itachi no hizo esto..- dijo esto ya que aun tenia sus dudas con respecto a la masacre.

Dentro de ella aun tenia la esperanza de que Itachi, su amado sensei no hubiera realizado tal atroz crimen por el pedido que el le dijo que cuidara a su hermano.

Cuando sasuke escucho el nombre de su hermano, se abalanzo contra ella. Haciendola que ella pierda el equilibrio y quedando el encima de ella.

-¡CALLATE... TU NO SABES NADA!...¡ FUE ITACHI.. EL MATO A TODOS... ESE MALDITO MATO A TODA MI FAMILIA!..-grito mientras la tomaba de cuello y la samaqueada contra el suelo.

Hanna quien miraba el rostro de su amigo, supo que el niño que conocio se habia ido. El rostro de el reflejaba odio, rencor, frustracion. Ella le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendolo retroceder.

/ahj..ahj...ahj/ eran los quejidos de Sasuke quien se agarraba el estomago.

Hanna se levanto, estaba realmente triste pero llorar no era la respuesta. Sasuke quien la miraba con mucho odio ya que ella era mas fuerte que el. Entonces el vio las flores que habia dejado en el portico la tomo entre sus manos y dijo.

-¡TU NUNCA PERTENECISTE A LOS UCHIHAS!..-dijo esto, lanzo las flores al piso y las piso con gran furia

Hanna quien observaba con gran tristeza lo que pasaba, apreto los puños, alzo la mirada.

-¡TU NO SABES NADA!...¡ YO SE QUE ITACHI-SENSEI NO HIZO NADA DE ESTO!..- le grito causando la furia en demasia de aquel niño.

-¡SI TE VUELVO A VER POR AQUI... DICIENDO TODAS ESAS ESTUPIDECES!...- le dio la espalda, camino un poco alejandose de ella, luego volteo y con los ojos rojos- ¡TE MATARE!..- la voz de la persona que compartio mucho era muy intimidante

Hanna se quedo petrificada por lo que le habia dicho ¿matar? Acaso hablaba en serio, vio como Sasuke se alejaba entre la fuerte lluvia.

Continuara...


	7. UNA VIDA SIN RECUERDOS

UNA VIDA SIN RECUERDOS

Hanna miraba como Sasuke desaparecia entre la espesa lluvia. Queria llorar pero tenia que contenerse. Hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y se dirigio a la casa de Shisui.

-Porque...porque...porque... Itachi-sensei...¿porque lo hizo?- decia mientras se dirigia alla.

Ella alzo la mirada, pudo ver que estaba llegando. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio algo familiar tirado en el piso, se aproximo a recogerlo.

-pe..pe..pero esta es mi Katana- decia muy confundida- ¿que hace aqui?.. ¿Donde esta mi baculo?...- miro a los costados y vio que lo unico que quedaba eran restos de lo que alguna vez fue un regalo especial de Shisui.

Hanna se aproximo tomo los restos y los abrazo.

-¿Que paso?...¿porque mi baculo esta destrozado?..- dijo tristemente

Dejo los restos alli y cogio su katana. Se dirigio a la casa de Shisui, dio una plegaria. Desde lejos la observaba aquel muchacho de cabellos azabache, quien la miraba con mucho odio ya que le hacia recordar a su hermano.

-Te matare... si te metes en mi camino... te matare... matare todo lo que este ligado al maldito de Itachi- dijo con ira.

Hanna salia del exinto clan, estaba muy triste, aun no creia que su amado sensei estea muerto. Sus lagrimas amargamente y se unian con la lluvia que caia en su bello rostro.

"Te quiero Hanna"

Era la frase que retumbaba en su cabeza, esas bellas palabras de Shisui, se abrazo a si misma tratando de recordar el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

-sensei...- dijo mientras se abrazaba.

Las personas que iban por alli, observaban el dolor de aquella hermosa niña, pero nadie tuvo la curiosidad de preguntar. La lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, ella estaba completamente empapada pero de pronto dejo de mojarse.

-Hanna...- dijo una dulce voz

Ella alzo la mirada, se encontro con los hermosos ojos azules de su amigo, quien la estaba cubriendo con su chaqueta para que no se mojara.

-na..na...naruto- dijo con el rostro sumamente triste

Naruto fruncio el ceño ya que nunca habia visto a su pequeña amiga de esa forma.

-Hanna...¿que te paso?...¿porque lloras?...- dijo muy preocupado

-na...naruto- dijo entre sollozos

-¿que..te..- trataba de decir pero fue interrumpido

Ella se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo, quien estaba sorprendido. Ella necesitaba el calor, necesitaba consuelo, no queria afrontar la idea de que las personas que amaba ya no estaban. Naruto quien no dudo en corresponderla, la abrazo fuertemente.

Luego de estar unos minutos abrazados. El la aparto para mirarla. Vio que tenia la mirada agachada, los ojos rojos y el animos hasta el piso.

Su hermosa sonrisa no estaba, ese brillo en sus ojos no estaban. ¿que le pasaba?¿porque estaba asi? Eran las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza.

-Hanna vamos a ocultarnos de la lluvia..- dijo preocupado de verla empapado

Ella solo asintio. El la tomo de la mano, era la primera vez que se animaba a hacerlo. Llegaron hasta un callejón, se sentaron en el piso debajo de umbral.

Ella estaba callada, triste, su luz se habia ido. Naruto no sabia que decirle. El vio que ella temblaba, se saco su chaqueta y se la puso, pero ella estaba ida con el corazon roto. No noto que el se la puso.

-Hanna...¿estas bien?- dijo preocupado ya que no era usual que ella estea callada.

Ella volteo a verlo pero no dijo nada.

-sabes... no deberías llorar... te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonries..- dijo tratando de animarla

Ella seguia en su mundo. Pasaron los minutos, la lluvia caia intensamente. Ella se habia dormido en el regazo de su amigo. El la observaba, era la primera vez que la miraba con detenimiento. Con algo de temor paso sus manos por su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos. Los ojos de Naruto palpitaban, sus manos temblaban pero se detuvo al notar algo.

-estas ardiendo...¡HANNA-CHAN.. DESPIERTA!..- dijo desesperado al notar la fiebre de su amiga

El la coloco en su espalda, se dirigio raudamente hacia su casa. Cuando llego toco insistentemente la puerta.

-¡YASHAMARU-SAN...HANNA-CHAN TIENE FIEBRE!- dijo exaltado

Luego de tratar la fiebre de Hanna. Yashamaru le pidio a naruto que cuidara de su hermana, el accedio.

_"¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!"_

_"¡TU JAMAS LO ENTENDERIAS!"_

Hanna abria los ojos lentamente, la luz de su cuarto le dañaban en el estado que estaba.

-Hanna-cha que bueno que despertaste- dijo Naruto quien estaba a su lado

-¿Naruto?... ¿que haces aqui?..- dijo un poco confundida

-Toma...te prepare te y compre galletas para que puedas comer- dijo mientras le ponia la bandeja en su regazo

Ella le sonrio

-gracias naruto.. te gustaria comer conmigo- pregunto

-¿segura?...¿No tienes Hambre?- dijo preocupado

Ella nego con la cabeza

-come conmigo... algunas galletas -

Ambos niños disfrutaron aquella comida. Conversaron ya que hace mucho que no lo hacian. El aveces la observaba tratando de buscar una respuesta del porque estaba asi, pero parecia que ella no queria hablar.

-¿como te va en la academia?- pregunto mientras daba el ultimo sorbo a su té

-Si me va bien..- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se alejaba de la realidad.

Naruto era muy infeliz siempre estaba solo, no tenia amigos y apesar de la cercania de algunos se sentia solo. Desde que Hanna empezo a entrenar, ya no se veia mucho con ella, la extrañaba y ahora que estaba triste, el no desperdiciaria la oportunidad de retomar su bonita amistad.

.  
Al dia siguiente, el hokage habia citado a Yashamaru y Hanna en la torre con suma urgencia.

-Buenos dias Lord Hokage- dijo Yashamaru con un reverencia

Hanna lo imito

-Buenos dias... tomen asiento- indico

Ambos le hicieron caso

-los he citado aqui para hablar primero sobre tu desempeño, dejame felicitarte Yashamaru haz cumplido tus misiones a cabalidad y haz sido promovido a Chunin ya que sobresaliste ante los demas- felicito sarutobi

-¡Hai!- respondio

"¿Chunin?...¿Que es eso?"- pensaba Hanna.

Apesar que el entrenamiento de ella provenia directamente de los altos mandos de Konoha, se le habia prohibido hablarle de ciertas cosas del mundo Ninja.

-Tambien queria decirte que tenemos varias opciones para el nuevo sensei de Hanna..- recalco

/Toc toc/

-llegaron en el momento preciso...¡ADELANTE!- ordeno

En ese momento aparecieron 4 personas, una de ellas era una mujer muy alta con ojos llamativos y cabello largo, la segunda era un hombre que tenia un cigarro y fuerte apariencia, la tercera era un hombre que una parte su rostro estaba cubierto y no se le veia un ojo y la ultima era un hombre de cuerpo esbelto y fornido con un corte anticuado pero una linda sonrisa.

Hanna sonrio al ver a esta ultima persona, trato de buscar su mirada, cuando la encontro, el le sonrio y ella se sonrojo.

-ellos son Yuhi Kurenai una Jonin de alto nivel en genjutsus, Sarutobi azuma un maestro en el control del chakra y armas, Hatake kakashi con gran destreza e inteligencia y Maito Gai...- quiso seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido

-Gai el poderoso para servirte..- dijo esto con su tipica sonrisa triunfadora y su pulgar arriba

-Buenos dias a todos- dijo Hanna mientras daba una reverencia.

-Lord Hokage podemos hablar un momento..- dijo yashamaru ignorando la prescencia de los presentes

-Esta bien.. esperen afuera- ordeno

-¡Hai!..-dijeron los cuatro

-¡Vamos hanna tu tambien!- indico Yashamaru

Ella no dijo nada somo obedecio. Cuando estuvieron solos la incomodidad de Yashamaru se hizo presente.

El ya no queria que nadie entrenara con Hanna. Se sentia traicionado por Itachi, por un momento penso que el la queria pero se lamentaba, por la manera como la encontro golpeada. El le hechaba la culpa a Itachi.

-Lord Hokage no quiero que nadie entrene a mi hermana- dijo muy serio

Sarutobi fruncio en ceño

-segun el ultimo reporte que nos dieron tu hermana esta al nivel de un Jonin... pero le falta mucho que aprender... Tu sabes cual es el trato Yashamaru.. si ella no entrena los ancianos de la raiz querran que se les una..- indico

Yashamaru miro a un lado

-pe...pero... no quiero que ella sufra...- apreto los puños - ella sabe lo que le paso al clan Uchiha- dijo tratando de contener su ira ya que en su mente aparecia la imagen golpeada de su hermana

-¿Tu se lo dijiste?..-

-¡Si!... ella habia sufrido un accidente en un entrenamiento... cuando desperto ya habia ocurrido la masacre... tambien la repentina muerte de Shisui.. ella ha estado sufriendo... tambien le dolio que Sasuke no quisiera ser su amigo- explico amargamente

-Ya veo... era mejor que lo sepa... pero tienes que confiar en nosotros...- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro

Yashamaru vio directamente en los ojos de sarutobi y no le creia. El sabia que Itachi habia sido enviado por los altos mandos de Konoha ¿porque tenia que creerle? Pensaba él, pero no tenia eleccion no podia quedar en evidencia ante el.

**En los pasillos**

Los jonin estaban recostados en la pared esperando, mientras que Hanna estaba algo apartada de ellos, su sonrisa seguia apagada, solo sonreia cuando veia a Naruto. Ella queria mucho a Naruto.

-Por favor pasen..- dijo Yashamaru

Todos obedecieron

-bueno Hanna dime cual te gustaria que sea tu sensei..- dijo Sarutobi.

Hanna tenia el corazon roto, no queria que nadie reemplace a sus senseis, miro a su hermano y supo que no tenia eleccion. Miro a Kurenai, la descarto completamente ya que no queria que le enseñara Genjutsus por lealtad a sus senseis, miro a Asuma pero lo descarto por su manera de fumar, dirigio a Kakashi el cual la miro fijamente pero lo descarto

-seria un honor entrenar con usted... Gai-sensei- dijo Hanna mientras le daba una reverencia.

Todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos por la sabia decision de la niña.

-Creo que tomaste la mejor decisión Hanna-chan...Ahora haremos que toda tu juventud floresca..- dijo muy emocionado

Todos estaban algo avergonzados por actitud de gai pero Hanna le parecio que él era una buena persona.

Algo que solo Shisui habia notado es que ella podia percibir las energías de las cosas, los árboles, la tierra, el agua tienen energias que solo ella podia percibir. Por eso que ella podia camuflarse porque se volvia parte de esa energia, que ademas era indetectable para cualquier poder ocular. Pero lo que no sabia es que ella podia ver el alma de las personas atravez de esta, cuando vio a Gai, supo que el tenia una energia mas pura que los demas.

-Mañana empezaras con tu entrenamiento..- recalco sarutobi

-¡Hai!..- dijo ella

.  
Lejos de alli en el extinto clan uchiha se encontra aquel sobreviviente que estaba batallando con sus demonios.

-te matare Itachi... te juro que te matare...- dijo mientras apretaba los puños

/plap/ eran los Kunai lanzados

-Te matare... te matare si te metes... HA-NNA...- decia con furia

.  
Horas despues, en un local de comida, se encontraban los Jonins almorzando.

-vaya gai... ahora tienes una aprendiz muy interesante- dijo Kurenai

\- Tu sabes que eligio al Mejor- dijo con su tipica sonrisa

Asuma estaba muy callado, con su sonrisa de ironía.

-¿Que te pasa Asuma?..acaso te sientes ofendido ya que no te eligio- dijo kakashi

-¡Uhj!... No pero ella se lo pierde- dijo tratando de mostrar desinteres

-Ahora Gai... ¿Que haras?... ahora tienes a dos alumnos... el niño de las cejotas y la niña bonita- dijo Kurenai

-se llama Lee... -recalco-... si tienes razon pero yo no tengo alumnos favoritos asi que tratare seguir animando a Lee y entrenando a Hanna-chan- explico muy emocionado

Kakashi quien escuchaba atento la conversacion de sus amigos, comenzo a recordar muchas cosas.

"Te amo kakashi"

Era la voz de un agridulce recuerdo que emergia despues de casi 10 años.

"Porque tengo que pensar en eso ahora"- pensaba amargamente

.  
En el parque de konoha, se encontraban jugando un grupo de niños

-¡vamos naruto!...- dijo Shikamaru

/plop/ era el cuerpo que cayo al suelo de Naruto.

Ellos habian estado jugando quien hacia mas abdominales suspendidos en los juegos del parque.

-HAHAHAHAHAH...-rio kiba

-deja de reirte...- dijo Naruto mientras se paraba

-Tengo tanta Hambre...- dijo chouji

-¡Vamos hay que jugar otra cosa!..- dijo naruto

-¿Quien es ella?...- dijo asombrado chouji

En ese momento Hanna llegaba acompañada de su hermano.

-Hanna escuchame quiero que me digas si Gai te hace cualquier cosa..- dijo Yashamaru

-Tranquilo Nii-san... he visto el alma de ese señor... el es bueno- sonrio

Yashamaru solo Atino a mirarla

-Que bonita es ...- dijo enamoradizo chouji

-Nunca la habia visto por aqui- dijo sin interes shikamaru

-Si es muy bonita..- resalto kiba

Naruto estaba que apretaba sus puños y se contenia ya que no le gustaban que hablaran asi de su amiga.

-Ojala sepa cocinar porque me casare con ella cuando sea grande...- dijo chouji

-¡NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA!...¡ELLA ES MI AMIGA!..- grito con desesperacion naruto

-tranquilo naruto..- dijo shikamaru trantando de contener los tiernos celos.

-Hanna ya vengo comprare algo..- dijo Yashamaru

-claro Nii-san..- dijo muy pensativa

"¡Mirame pequeña Basura!...Te dije solo Uchihas"

Eran las voces que retumbaban en la cabeza de la hermosa niña. Ella se cogio las sienes tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su cabeza.

-Que son esas voces...- dijo mientras movia la cabeza a los costados-.. porque me duele la cabeza tanto..¿que...que es esto?- dijo porque una gota de sangre asomaba su nariz.

Ella se limpio rapidamente con un pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-¡HANNA-CHAN...AQUI!- gritaba desde lejos naruto

-¿Naruto?- dijo mientras se paraba

Ella comenzo a acercarse

-¡dios mio viene hacia aca!..- dijo entusiasmado chouji

-No se que le ves..- dijo sin interes Shikamaru

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, naruto la tomo del brazo.

-Chouji, Shikamaru, kiba ella es Hanna-chan mi amiga..- recalco

-mucho gusto...- dio una reverencia

Kiba, shikamaru la saludaron pero chouji no dejaba de verla muy ilusionado.

-Hola yo soy Akimichi chouji... es un gusto conocer a una niña tan linda como tu... te gustaria probar un poco de mis papas- dijo mientras le ofrecía

-Muchas gracias...- cogio una de las papas-.. estan deliciosas... tienes muy buen gusto Chouji- le sonrio

"Uhmmmm que hermosa es... sin duda alguna sera mi esposa"- pensaba el robusto niño

Naruto en todo momento no dejaba el brazo de de conversar un poco llego Yashamaru.

-¡Nii-san...Ven!- grito Hanna

Yashamaru se aproximo

-El es Nii-san..- dijo alegremente Hanna

Todos lo saludaron, Yashamaru vio la hermosa sonrisa en la cara de su hermana y se puso contento ya que ella ya no sonreia.

-Hola niños... mi nombre es Miyasaki Yashamaru... soy el Nii-san de Hanna.. veo que ya es tarde le gustarian comer un plato de ramen conmigo... yo invito- dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los niños se pusieron muy feliz, se dirigieron a Ichiraku y disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida. Luego de conversar un rato mas se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver.

Naruto caminaba con Yashamaru y Hanna.

-Hanna-chan mañana te gustaria ir conmigo al rio..- dijo Naruto

-gracias naruto pero yo no puedo... mañana estare ocupada si quieres podemos vernos uno de estos dias para ir con los demas al rio...- dijo con una apagada sonrisa.

-esta bien le dire a los demas para ir - dijo muy emocionado

Yashamaru quien solo escuchaba lo que decían los niños, estaba batallando con sus demonios internos.

"Hanna... ¿Que hago?... ¿ si nos vamos con los uchihas?."- pensaba muy preocupado.

.  
A la mañana siguiente Hanna se encontraba en el lugar pactado para entrenar con Gai.

-Buenos dias Hanna..- dijo Gai con su tipica sonrisa

-buenos dias Gai-sensei..- dio una reverencia

-solo debes tener en cuenta una cosa conmigo..- Hanna escuchaba con atencion-... el trabajo duro puede lograr vencer cualquier obstáculo... si entrenas lo suficiente puedes llegar hacer como yo...Gai el poderoso..- dio una vuelta y le sonrio con el pulgar arriba.

Hanna solo miraba con una sincera sonrisa a su nuevo sensei, ha diferencia de los Uchihas Gai era mas expresivo y alegre. Ella miro al suelo recordando las duras practicas con el semblante frio de Itachi pero aveces su tenue sonrisa, recordaba con gran pesar el rostro de su sensei Shisui.

-bueno vamos a empezar... quiero que corramos 50 vueltas alrededor de todo el campo..- dijo con mucha aptitud

-¿corramos?...¿ usted me acompañara a correr?..- pregunto muy confundida

-Por supuesto- enfatizo-... Que clase de maestro seria si no entreno contigo...- resalto

Ella asintio dejo sus cosas a un lado y continuo.

/ah...ah.. / era la respiracion de Hanna de haber entrenado durante casi 5 horas sin descanso con Gai.

Shisui e Itachi le enseñaban de todo un poco. Gai se concentraba mucho en la resistencia del cuerpo, movimientos agiles y precisos. En esas 5 horas aparte de correr, salto la cuerda, hizo flexiones con su sensei encima, sentadillas y pararse de manos para caminar.

_"Esta niña es muy resistente..."-pensaba Gai_

Ella entrenaba al ritmo de Gai, el era un hombre muy gracioso y por momentos le hacia olvidar esos extraños sueños que habia tenido desde el dia que desperto despues del supuesto accidente.

-Vamos Hanna... vamos a comer... un cuerpo en constante entrenamiento merece alimentarse adecuadamente- dijo animadamente

-¡Hai!..- dijo ella mientras corria a sentarse debajo de un arbol junto con Gai.

-Hablame de ti Hanna..- dijo gai tratando de romper el Hielo

-bueno... tengo 7 años... me gusta los onigiris... - ella miro su plato y se puso triste, ya que esa conversacion la habia tenido con su sensei Shisui hace ya mucho tiempo- ...Bueno... mi vida no es muy interesante- dijo tristemente

Gai quien vio rostro triste de su alumna, cambio el tema de conversacion. Despues de haber terminado de comer y escuchar cierta parte de la vida de Gai, ella se sentia mas en confianza.

.  
Habia pasado poco mas de una semana desde que empezo el entrenamiento con Gai. Cuando ella llegaba a su casa, su cuerpo aveces no le respondía, le temblaba. Yashamaru tenia que darle unos masajes para que su cuerpo pudiera ir al entrenamiento al dia siguiente.

.  
Habia pasado cerca de un mes desde que Hanna empezo su entrenamiento, su cuerpo se habia vuelto muy fuerte  
-¡AH!...¡AH!...¡AH!...- gritaba la niña al tirarle cada patada a un arbol.

Gai miraba desde un punto alejado aquel esfuerzo de su alumna, el habia decidido que seria bueno para ella entrenar con su otro alumno Rock lee.

-ven Hanna... vamos a descansar- dijo con una sonrisa

Hanna dejo de entrenar y se fue a sentar al costado de su sensei. Ya estando debajo de la sombra de un gran arbol, ella decidio decirle algo que siempre quiso.

-Gai-sensei.. le puedo reguntar algo- dijo con suma curiosidad

-Claro..- dijo con una sonrisa

-he escuchado mucho acerca de usted... bueno me asombra que una persona sea tan buena en Taijutsu esa fuerza que usted tiene... esa rapidez... me gustaria ser tan fuerte como usted sensei y vencer a todos mis enemigos..- dijo mientras levantaba al puño.

Gai sonrio

-gracias por el cumplido Hanna.. pero sabes una persona importante para mi me dijo una vez que las personas fuertes no son quien vencen al mas fuerte sino las que protegen algo importante..- dijo esto con una calida sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo para visualizar a aquella persona que el tanto amo.

Los ojos de su aprendiz brillaban al ver la profundidad de sus palabras, no cabia duda que la fuerza no lo era todo. Ella medito sus palabras, recordo tristemente a sus sensei Shisui ya que el tambien le habia hablado del sacrificio.

.  
Era un dia domingo, Hanna habia pospuesto el encuentro con los amigos de Naruto durante varias semanas, pero esta vez se citaron para ir al rio despues de la academia.

-No va ha venir- decia shikamaru

-ella nunca rompe una promesa..- enfatizo Naruto

-espero que Hanna-chan pueda venir... espero que venga- dijo muy emocionado Chouji.

Cuando de pronto una figura se aparecia entre la espesa imagen del bosque, era una niña que ellos conocian quien se aproximaba raudamente.

/a..a..a..a../ era su respiracion agitada

-¡BUENAS TARDES!..- dijo mientras trataba de tomar aire

-Que bueno que veniste Hanna-chan- dijo Naruto

-Hola como estan..- dijo Hanna quien saludo a todos con una sonrisa.

Todos la saludaron.

-Hanna-chan.. te traje una co..co..cosa- dijo muy nervioso chouji

Todos voltearon a ver de que se trataba.

-Bu...bu...bueno... esta es una flor que es muy especial del clan Akimichi... espero que te guste..- dijo de manera nerviosa mientras se la entregaba.

La flor estaba cubierta por un pañuelo de suave tela quien la conservo para que no se aplastara. La flor era de color morado con chispas anaranjada y tenia una aroma delicioso.

Hanna vio que Chouji estaba muy nervioso. Shikamaru miraba con cierto excepticismo aquel detalle de su amigo y estaba 100% seguro que lo rechazaria ya que muchos niños y niñas se burlaban de chouji porque era lento y robusto

"Que ingenuo eres Chouji... "- pensaba Shikamaru con mucha ironia

"Pobre chouji... esa niña lo rechazará"- pensaba kiba con gran seguridad

Naruto solo miraba con algo de celos ya que no queria que le quiten a su primera amiga.

-Muchas gracias Chouji-kun... me encanta- dijo con una muy encantadora

Esto causo el asombro de todos sobre todo de Shikamaru sonrio de costado, no conocia a Hanna, el pensaba que ella era como las otras chicas que se dejaban llevar por las apariencias, como todas sus compañeras con sasuke.

"Si que me has sorprendido Niña"- pensaba con una sonrisa de costado

Chouji quien alzo la mirada de asombro ya que penso que lo rechazaria, se encontro con la mirada tierna y dulce de ella.

-perdoname... yo no te traje nada..- dijo disculpandose Hanna

-No te preocupes... esta bien- dijo muy contento chouji

-Vamos a Jugar noooo.. o van a seguir mirandose..- dijo Naruto quien se alejaba al rio

El estaba un poco celoso ya que no le gustaba compartir a su amiga.

Todos se dirigieron al rio se sacaron la ropa y comenzaron a nadar.

/splash...splash.../ eran los sonidos de los chapoteos de los niños.

/Hahahahahaha/ eran sus risas

Comenzaron a treparse uno encima del otro para ver quie caia primero.

-Mi onee-san me conto que cerca de aqui hay una catara muy hermosa... y es mas profunda que aqui..- enfatizo kiba

-Si mi otosan tambien me conto pero esta al limite de Konoha..- afirmo Shikamaru

-¿porque no vamos?... - dijo Hanna tratando de animar a sua nuevos amigos, todos la miraron asombrado por el espiritu libre de aquella niña-..¡Que!... dije algo malo- dijo muy confundida

-Yo voy...- dijo animadamente Naruto

/plap/ fueron las manos que se chocaron de ambos niños en señal de confianza.

-bu...bu..bu..bueno yo no puedo ir otosan se molestaria mucho conmigo..- dijo timidamente chouji

-oto-san me mataria- dijo shikamaru

Kiba quien no sabia que decir se animo.

-Yo tambien ire...- afirmo

-sera mejor que vayamos antes que anochezca..- dijo Hanna

-bueno muchachos ya me voy a mi casa... me ire con chouji-dijo shikamaru

Todos salieron del agua, se mantuvieron un rato al sol para que se secaran un poco.

-Adios chicos..- dijo a lo lejos kiba, Naruto y Hanna

-Adios-respondieron chouji y shikamaru

Los niños se iban alejando de la aldea con esa sensacion de adrenalina en su cuerpo, pero naruto noto que su mejor amiga estaba muy callada.

-Hanna-chan... esta todo bien..- dijo muy intrigado

-si no te preocupes... sino es como... bueno como se llama esa sensacion de haber estado en un lugar antes pero sin haber estado..- trato de explicar del porque estaba asi

-Deja-vu- dijo kiba

-¡exacto!... siento como si ya hubiera estado aqui..- dijo muy confundida

-No te preocupes Hanna-chan... seguro el lugar te parece familiar- dijo Naruto mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su espalda

Ella le sonrio.

/plash...plash..plash/ era el sonido del agua que rompia contra las rocas.

-debemos estar cerca.. apresuremonos..- dijo kiba

El grupo de niños apresuro sus pasos y lo que vieron fue realmente hermoso.

-waoo... es hermoso- dijo maravillado Naruto

-tienes razon..- dijo kiba

Hanna observaba con el ceño fruncido aquella cascada, alzo la mirada y vio un risco en lo alto. Le comenzo a doler la cabeza, se puso una mano en la frente para calmar la vena que le saltaba cerca de la sien.

"Porque...porque siento que ya hubiera estado aqui"- pensaba desesperadamente pero no queria que sus amigos la vieran asi.

-¡MIYASAKI!... tu..tu... tu nariz esta sangrando- dijo un poco asustado kiba

Hanna acerco su mano y efectivamente estaba sangrando.

-perdon..- dijo mientras se volteaba

-Hanna-chan... toma- le dio un pañuelo- no te preocupes a mi tambien me pasa..- dijo naruto para que no se asustara

Ella le sonrio pero su cabeza le decia otra cosa. Despues de limpiarse, los tres se dirigieron cerca de esa gran cascada.

-Vaya... si que es muy grande..- dijo naruto

-parece profunda tambien- dijo kiba

Los tres habian subido hacia aquel risco alto que Hanna observaba. Ella solo miraba hacia la nada, sentia una sensacion extraña de estar alli en ese risco.

-Pero...que..haces..kibaaaaa- dijo Naruto quien caía al rio desde ese risco ya que kiba le habia empujado

-perdon pero no pude evitarlo... ah ya voy- dijo mientras tambien se tiraba de ese lugar

\- yo tambien..- dijo Hanna tratando de verse feliz

/SPLASH/ fue el sonido de sus cuerpos al caer a tal altura.

/Hahahahahaha/ eran sus risas

Hanna estaba realmente feliz, el estar con naruto me hacia muy bien.

-¡Toma esto!...- dijo Hanna animadamente mientras le tiraba agua a su amigo-..¡Tu tambien!...- le dijo a kiba

El solo sonrio de costado

-Estas muerta Hanna-chan...ven aqui..- dijo Naruto mientras iba tras su amiga para hundirla

/Hahahahaha/ era la risa de ella.

-Nunca me atraparas..- dijo mientras huia

-pero ¡Que rayos!..- dijo con el ceño fruncido Kiba

-¿como puedes hacer eso Hanna-chan?..- dijo asombrado Naruto

Hanna al huir de Naruto, dirigio parte de su chakra a sus manos y pies. Esto hizo que ella pueda pararse y caminar en el agua.

-esto... ¿ustedes no lo pueden hacer?..- dijo muy ingenua

-Noooo... eres sorprendente Hanna-chan...- dijo muy animado Naruto

-si es sorprendente...- dijo kiba

Ella solo le sonrio

-vamos naruto intentalo... caminar por el agua no es tan dificil como crees.. solo concentra parte de tu chakra en tus pies y veras..- explico

-vamos intentanlo..- dijo kiba

Hanna lo tomo de las manos mientras se apoyaba con su chakra en sus pies.

/plsh/ naruto se solto del agarre de su amiga

-hahahahahaha.. que tonto eres- reia a carcajadas kiba

-Hahahahahah... - reia Hanna

Naruto emergia muy molesto.

-pe..pero que es esto...- dijo un poco extrañado

-¿Que paso naruto?...¿Que encontraste?- dijo kiba

Naruto volvio a sumergirse ya que sentia algo enredado entre los dedos de sus pies.

-miren lo que acabo de encontrar..- dijo sosteniendo un collar con un dige

-parece que esta incompleto... solo esta el yang..- dijo kiba

-muestramelo...- dijo Hanna mientras se acercaba

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos sus ojos se abrieron y su cara se volvia pálida mientras fruncia el ceño.

/uh...uh...uh/ su respiracion se hacia mas rapida mientras movia la cabeza a los costados negando lo que estaba pensando.

-Ha...Ha..Hanna-chan ¿que te pasa?- dijo naruto un poco asustado por como habia reaccionado.

Kiba tambien estaba asustado

-No.. no..no puede ser...- las lagrimas empezaron a caer amargamente por su rostro.

En ese momento

-¡HANNA-CHAN..!- grito naruto ya que su amiga se habia hundido

Ella sabia a quien pertenecia ese collar, era de su sensei, era de shisui.

-¡VAMOS NARUTO...HAY QUE BUSCARLA!- dijo kiba

Ambos niños se sumergieron, el agua estaba un poco turbia pero kiba puedo ubicarla las rapido que naruto

-¡Naruto Ayudame!...- pidio kiba ya que trataba en mantener la cabeza de ella fuera del agua.

Ambos niños salieron a rastras del agua. Ella seguia inconsciente pero tenia aquel collar entre sus manos.

-¡HANNA-CHAN...HANNA-CHAN DESPIERTA!- gritaba mientras la zamaqueaba

Kiba vio que del cuello de la niña tenia dos collares, uno al parecer era del ying y el yang pero solo sus contornos y el otro.

-¿Uchiha?... ella es una uchiha- pregunto kiba

-No.. ella no pertenece a ese clan- afirmo Naruto

Kiba tomo aquel collar que estaba entre sus manos, saco el dige y lo coloco encima del collar que ella tenia puesto.

-creo que es asi... como un rompecabezas- dijo kiba

/cof...cof...cof/ ella despertaba

-Hanna-chan... despertaste- dijo muy aliviado Naruto.

-si que nos asustaste- dijo kiba

Ella se sento abruptamente.

-¡¿Donde estas?!..- dijo ella mirando a todos lados

-Donde esta que...- dijo naruto

-el...el collar que tenia..- dijo deseperadamente

-lo tienes en el cuello...- Hanna miro que el dige estaba en su cuello- al parecer encaja bien...- dijo kiba.

_"Hanna tu eres muy importante para los dos.. tu no eres solo nuestra aprendiz... eres parte de nosotros... eres parte de los Uchihas... y sabes nosotros tambien te llevamos aqui.."_

Esas palabra retumbaban en su cabeza, no cabia duda ese el collar de su sensei. No podia haber otro igual. Ella tomo sus collares amargamente entre sus manos.

-sen...sensei..- dijo mientras lloraba y le daba la espalda a sus amigos.

-Ha...Hanna-chan...- naruto iba acercarse pero kiba lo detuvo.

-dejala sola... ella necesita estar sola...- explico

Ya estando sola

_"Como puede ser posible... esto es de mi sensei... ¿porque esta aqui?... ¿No habia sido asesinado por Itachi-sensei?...¿porque encontre mi katana en el clan?... ¿que esta pasando?"-_ pensaba tristemente ella

-¿Que le estara pasando?..- decia naruto mientras la miraba de lejos

-ella es muy complicada- decia kiba

/plap..plap/ eran dos shuriken que pasaban rozando el rostro de Naruto

-miren que tenemos aqui..- dijo un hombre con una katana

Ellos no se habian dado cuenta que se habian alejado bastante de la aldea, la cual en los limites habia bandidos. Naruto y Kiba estan enfrente de un grupo de 5 bandidos.

-mira mamoru... tenemos a dos niños aqui... y una niña alla- dijo señalando a Hanna quien aun no se percataba de la situacion

-¡BAJAME!...- grito kiba ya que uno de ellos lo habia tomado del cuello.

/poom/ aquel hombre habia arrojado a kiba contra un arbol.

-¡KIBAAAAA!...-grito con desesperacion Naruto

Aquel bandido se puso enfrente de él.

-Vamos niño... tranquilo..- dijo mientras agarraba la pretina de su pantalon

-¡Maldito!..- dijo con mucho odio naruto

-¡LARGO!...- dijo Hanna quien habia entrado a escena

-miren que tenemos aqui... una valerosa Niña...- aquel hombre puso una de sus manos en el hombro de ella- ... ven conmigo niña... nos podemos divertir..- dijo con una mirada cinica

/plashhhh/ era la katana de ella desgarrando la carne de aquel bandido

-¡AHHHHHH!...¡QUE HICISTEEE!- gritaba con desesperacion por el profundo corte que le habia hecho en el torso

-¡Maldita Basura!...-

-¡Hay que matarla!-

Decian aquellos hombres quien estaban preparándose para pelear.

-¡NARUTO... LLEVATE A KIBA... YO TE PROTEGERE!- ordeno y dijo en voz alta

Naruto quien miraba atonito a su amiga con aquella katana en sus manos no se movia.

-¡NO ESCUCHASTE... LLEVATE A KIBA!- grito

Naruto asintio y se dirigio hacia donde estaba su amigo inconsciente, pero uno de esos hombres se le acerco.

-¿A donde vas Niño?..-

/plsh/ era un corte en la espalda.

-¡BASURA...COMO TE ATREVISTE!- grito indignado.

Hanna estaba con la katana en la mano y en posicion de ataque.

-Ustedes son mis rivales... peleen conmigo- dijo mirandolos muy serio

-¡TE VAMOS A MATAR...MALDITA NIÑA!-

/AHHHHHH/ era el grito cuando se abalanzaron contra la niña.

En ese momento Hanna empuño su katana.

/Ahhhhhh/ grito sin quedar aliento.

-pe...pero...pero...este chakra- decia una de ellos aterrorizado del poder que emanaba de ella

-no seas cobarde solo es una niña-

/plsah/ era la katana de ella dentro de uno de ellos.

-Qu..que...que..¡QUE HICISTE!- grito el lider

Hanna estaba ida, solo pensaba en asesinarlos, ¿como pudo llegar a este punto?.

/pow...plah...plap/ cada uno de esos hombres iban cayendo ante el acero y la destreza de ella.

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITA?!...¡A MI NO ME MATARAS TAN FA...!-

/plap/ aquel ultimo hombre caia al piso ya que ella se habia camuflado para atacarlo.

Ella no estaba alli, su mente estaba en otro lado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre con el olor a muerte en el acero de su katana. Naruto quien habia permanecido escondido vio con gran horror lo que su amiga habia hecho.

_"Borrale la memoria...tsukuyomi"_

Aquellos recuerdos, aquellas voces volvian a su cabeza haciendo que se agarre los lados y grite de dolor.

/AHHHHHHH/

-Hanna-chan- decia naruto asustado del dolor de su amiga que no podia contener

/PLAP/ era el cuerpo inconsciente que caia al suelo.

-Ha...Hanna-chan...- naruto se aproximo algo temoroso hacia su amiga-..Hanna-chan...despierta...despierta- decia mientras la zamaqueaba

Los minutos se hacían eternos y ella no despertaba.

-¡HANNA-CHAN...DESPIERTAAA!- grito con desesperacion y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer

-na..na..naruto..- decia a duras penas

-¡Hanna-chan!- dijo emocionado- ¡Que bueno que despertaste!- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-No...no te preocupes estoy bien...¿Que..Que paso?- dijo confundida

-¿No lo recuerdas?...¿ tu nos protegiste a Kiba y a mi?..Tu...tu mataste a esos bandidos- decia un poco temeroso

Ella solo estaba confundida

-¿Donde esta kiba?- pregunto mirando hacia todos los lados

-esta alla...- dijo señalando-aun sigue inconsistente- explico

Hanna se asusto

-ayudame a pararme...- dijo un poco adolorida

Naruto ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie. Luego fueron cerca de kiba y comenzo a curarlo.

-Na...naruto...- decia Kiba

-¡QUE BUENO QUE DESPERTASTE!- dijo naruto emocionado

Hanna estaba mirando a unos arboles ya que sentia una prescencia.

-¡Naruto!...¡Kiba!...¡vayanse a la aldea... yo los alcanzare dentro de un rato!..- ordeno

Naruto y kiba quien no entendia nada solo obedecieron.

/shhhhhh/ el aire soplaba muy fuerte y se escuchaban el sonido de las hojas.

/plap/ eran el sonido de unos shuriken clavados en el tronco de un arbol

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!..- decia asombrado mientras se ponia en guardia

Kakashi quien tenia ordenes explicitas de seguir a aquella niña se encontraba con un kunai a la altura de su espalda.

-Ya no me siga...- dijo la pequeña niña empuñando aquella filuda arma

Kakashi solo la vio directamente a los ojos y sus recuerdos agridulces comenzaron a aflorar, su rostro era inexpresivo debajo de aquella mascara de anbu.

-No se que es lo que quiere... pero ya no me siga... usted siempre esta ahi... Hatake Kakashi- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

El estaba mas que sorprendido ¿como se dio cuenta que era el?

El seguia sin decir una palabra.

-Usted piensa que por tener ese ojo debe saber mucho... pero se equivoca... Usted no sabe nada sobre mi... - dijo esto y bajo su kunai

/shhhhhh/ el viento era lo unico que se escuchaba en ese momento ya que entre ellos reinaba el silencio.

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue tras sus amigos. Kakashi quien observaba como se iba se atrevió a decir.

-Te pareces tanto a ella...- dijo de manera melancólica.

Continuara...


	8. EL DIA DE HANNA

EL DIA DE HANNA

El grupo de niños estaban llegando a konoha.

-Naruto...Kiba... disculpen por lo de hoy... - dio una reverencia- fue culpa mia ...que Kiba lo golpearan y exponerlos al peligro... lo lamento tanto- dijo cabizbaja

-No te preocupes Hanna-chan... nosotros estamos bien- dijo rapidamente naruto para que su amiga se sienta mejor

-Tranquila Miyasaki... esta cabeza dura aun resiste- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

Hanna sonrio al ver a sus amigos dandole animo.

-gracias chicos..- dijo conmovida- kiba llamame Hanna..- dijo con una sonrisa

Kiba le sonrio con el pulgar arriba.

-sera mejor que me vaya one-san me matara es tarde... nos vemos- dijo Kiba

-sera mejor que nos vayamos Hanna..- dijo Naruto

-¡Hai!..- dijo Hanna

Ambos niños se dirigieron a sus casas. Hanna estaba triste aun estaba pensando del porque habia encontrado en collar de Shisui en el rio. Naruto miraba de reojo a su amiga, tenia mucha curiosidad del porque ella estaba asi.

_"Porque Hanna-chan no me dice nada... como ella consiguio esos poderes... esos hombres.."- _pensaba tristemente

-Hanna-chan... mañana harás algo...- comenzo a jugar con sus dedos- bueno a mi me gustaria... poder pasar el dia contigo- dijo un poco sonrojado

Naruto miro a su amiga que no le habia prestado atencion.

-Hanna-chan...- alzo la voz-¡HANNA-CHANN!- grito

-Que paso naruto.. ¿porque gritas?..- dijo un poco incomoda

-Lo.. lo..lo siento- dijo un poco apenado- es que estabas un poco distraida- aclaro

-perdoname Naruto... si tienes razon estoy distraida-

Ambos niños siguieron su camino a casa. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Yashamaru en la puerta quien estaba muy molesto porque no sabia nada de su hermana en todo el dia.

-Buenas noches Yashamaru-san- dijo Naruto

-Hanna... entra a la casa..- dijo muy serio

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto..- dijo esto y obedecio a su hermano.

Yashamaru se puso a un lado para hacerla pasar. Naruto quien estaba muy preocupado por la actitud de Hanna, asi que decidio preguntarle a Yashamaru por eso.

-Yashamaru-san...- dijo dandole jalones a la ropa de el

-¿Que paso Naruto?-

-etto.. los ultimos dias he visto a Hanna-chan muy pensativa.. ¿esta bien?- dijo muy preocupado

Yashamaru quien al escuchar esto fruncio el ceño ya que el tambien habia notado el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, ya no sonreia, siempre la encontraba mirando el cielo atravez de la ventana y en las noches cuando estaba dormía solia gritar el nombre de Itachi y de Shisui. Yashamaru vio a Naruto y sabia que algo le ocultaba.

-Naruto... dime hay algo mas que no me has dicho verdad- pregunto

\- Bueno el dia de hoy... -

-¡¿Que paso?!- dijo un poco exaltado

-No quiero meter en problemas a Hanna-chan- replico

Yashamaru se puso de cunclillas para estar a la altura de naruto, puso una de sus manos en sus hombros y le dio una calida mirada.

-Naruto... te prometo que no le dire nada.. dime porfavor- dijo con una voz suave para no espantarlo

\- yashamaru.. nos fuimos jugar al rio.. kiba nos hablo de una catarata que estaba cerca... nos fuimos hacia alla.. unos - apreto los puños-.. unos hombres nos quisieron hacer daño.. golpearon a Kiba... Hanna nos defendio.. pero..- miro hacia un costado

-Dime naruto...-insistio Yashamaru

-ella peleo..y... mato a esos hombres...- dijo un poco asustado

Al escuchar esto Yashamaru abrio los ojos y la desesperacion inundo su cuerpo.

-¡NARUTO!.. dime alguien mas vio lo que pasaba- pregunto muy intrigado

-No..no Yashamaru-san... nadie vio... solo fui yo.. kiba estaba inconsistente- aclaro

Yashamaru se tranquilizo un poco.

_"Esta pasando... Hanna.. no puedo permitirlo... ella no puede volverse en eso..."-_pensaba con desesperacion

-Naruto.. mañana sera el cumpleaños de Hanna... le hare un pequeña reunion.. me gustaria que vinieras- dijo con una calida sonrisa

-¡ME ENCANTARIAAA!...¡MAÑANA VENDRE A VERLOS...!- dijo muy contento

Se despidieron y Naruto entro a su casa. Yashamaru estaba muy preocupado si los anbus root habian visto a Hanna, entonces le dirian a Danzo lo que estaba pasando y tratarian de quitarsela de su lado. Estaba un poco mas tranquilo ya que al parecer nadie la habia visto.

Lejos de la casa de Hanna los anbus roots se encontraban reunidos con Danzo a las afuera de su casa.

-Entonces eso paso..- dijo Danzo muy serio

-Si Danzo-sama... esa niña mato a 5 hombres de una manera muy facil- aclaro uno de los anbus

-¿Estaba consciente de lo que hacia?-

-Si... ella no dudo en acabar con aquellas personas Danzo-sama-

Danzo alzo la mirada en el cielo oscuro y una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en su frio rostro.

-¿Aparte de ustedes.. hubo algun anbu de Hiruzen cerca?- pregunto con suma curiosidad

-¡Hai!- grito

Danzo cerro los ojos calculando cual seria su proximo movimiento

-Mañana haremos una visita a Hiruzen- dijo maliciosamente.

.  
Paralelamente en la torre del Hokage.

-dime Kakashi...¿Habian anbus roots vigilando a Hanna?- pregunto un poco exaltado Sarutobi

-¡Hai!- afirmo

/Plap/ era el sonido fuerte de sus manos contra su escritorio en señal de furia y frustracion.

-lo mas seguro es que Danzo venga mañana y pida una audiencia para el dia siguiente con los ancianos pedira que la reasignen con el- dijo furioso Sarutobi

-¿Que hara Lord Hokage?- diji kakashi

-Tengo una idea.. pero antes dime como ha estado el entrenamiento con Gai...-pregunto muy escéptico.

-Ella es muy poderosa.. Sigue el ritmo de Gai de una manera muy impresionante... quiza este al nivel mio o de Gai.. no cabe duda que ella es la elegida- aclaro kakashi

-Ella ha notado que tu la vigilas- pregunto muy serio sarutobi

-Si lord Hokage... perdone- dijo kakashi cabizbajo

-supongo que tarde o temprano ella se daria cuenta ya que he visto que ella es un ninja prodigio-

-Me recuerda mucho a Itachi- diji kakashi

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto muy intrigado Sarutobi

-la manera en como se mueve, en como calcula el siguiente ataque, incluso la manera en como se para me recuerda mucho a el y a Shisui- dijo con un tono de voz triste

-espero que no hayas hecho ningun comentario a Nadie de lo que me acabas de decir kakashi- dijo miy serio sarutobi

-No lord Hokage... no se lo he dicho a Nadie- afirmo

Sarutobi cerro los ojos en señal de tranquilidad

-Kakashi esto haras mañana y dile a Gai lo siguiente...-

Ambos se quedaron conversaron planeando el siguiente movimiento para que Danzo no tuviera el control de aquellos poderes.

.  
-Hanna necesitamos hablar- dijo muy serio Yashamaru

-¿Que paso Nii-san?- dijo Hanna un poco abrumada por el semblante de su hermano.

-Nada Hanna no te asustes- dijo moviendo las manos en señal de confianza- mañana iras a entrenar con Gai sensei- pregunto

-No..creo que no.. Gai sensei no me ha dicho nada- aclaro

-bueno mañana me gustaria que me ayudaras con unas compras.. estare todo el dia con algunas misiones y no tendre tiempo de comprar nada- dijo con una sonrisa

-claro Nii-san- sonrio

-bueno vamos a cenar...prepare algo que te gusta mucho-

Ambos disfrutaron sus cenas. Luego se pusieron a leer un libro de cuentos muy antiguos. Llego la hora de dormir y se acostaron en sus camas.

.  
-mañana le comprare un lindo regalo a Hanna-chan... para que siempre me recuerde- dijo Naruto mientras trataba de dormir.

.  
_Hanna corria atravez de las penumbras de un incierto lugar, solo escuchaba una voces muy familiares para ella._

_"Tienes que hacerlo Naruto"_

_"No Hanna-chan no puedo"_

_"Tienes que cumplir tu mision"_

_-¿sensei?- decia Hanna al hombre con el simbolo de los uchiha que le daba la espalda y estaba enfrente de ella_

_-Hanna tienes que buscar la verdad... cumple tu mision sino no habra un despues-_

_Ese hombre comenzo a desaparecer_

_-¡ESPERE SENSEI...NO SE VAYA..NO... NO... NO LO ENTIENDO!-gritaba con desesperacion_

_En ese momento todo comenzo a moverse._

_-¿Que...que esta pasando?-decia muy asustada_

_-¡BORRALE LA MEMORIA!-_

_-¡que!..- Hanna volteo a ver de donde provenia aquella voz_

_-¡TSUKUYOMI!-_

_-¡NOOOOO!...¡QUE ES ESTO!- grito con desesperacion_

Hanna se levanto sudorosa, tenia agarrada sus sabanas fuertemente, su respiracion era agitada y su corazon retumbaba. Miro a todos lados, al parecer estaba sola. Se levantó de su cama y cayo abruptamente. Sus piernas le temblaban, parecia como si hubiera estado corriendo. Miro al suelo tratando de apoyarse para pararse pero unas gotas de sangre se desprendian de su nariz y sintio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que la hizo desmayarse.

.  
Lejos de ahi Yashamaru se encontraba con Naruto haciendo las compras para prepararle una sorpresa a Hanna. Se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto de venta de accesorios. Un collar en forma de ave volando llamo la atencion de Naruto. Se detuvo y observo detenidamente el collar entre sus dedos.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Yashamaru

-me gustaria compraselo a Hanna-chan..pero..- su voz se puso triste- no me alcanzaria para regalarselo se que ha ella le gusta los collares- dijo tristemente naruto

Yashamaru quien estaba muy conmovido por naruto tuvo una idea.

-Te parece si lo compro... y tu se lo regalas...- dijo Yashamaru con una calida sonrisa

-No...yo..no- trato de negarse pero Yashamaru puso una de sus manos en su hombro

-No te preocupes Naruto... cuando seas Hokage me lo podrás pagar- dijo viendolo a los ojos

Cuando Naruto escucho esto, una gran emocion inundo su cuerpo era la primera vez que escuchaba de una persona depositar esa esperanza en su sueño.

-¡CLARO YASHAMARU-SAN!-dijo muy feliz

.  
Hanna despertaba, la luz que entraba por su ventana hacia que le dolieran los ojos. Se apoyo con dificultad con el piso y se puso de pie. Cuando estuvo parada miro una de sus manos, tenia estaba con sangre, miro al piso y vio que tenía un poco de sangre. Ella se dirigio al baño lavo su mano rapidamente y limpio el piso, mientras lo hacia movia la cabeza a los costados tratando de recordar lo que paso.

Ella se aproximo a la cocina, vio pegada que decia:

_"Hanna tienes que ir por las siguientes cosas:_

_-leche_  
_-huevo_  
_-carne_  
_-pescado_

_Seria bueno que vayas a visitar a Shisui te deje dinero para todo incluso para las flores._

_Te quiere Yashamaru"_

Hanna le leyo la nota muy triste ya que su hermano tenia razon, hace mucho que no visitaba a shisui.

Ella se alistó, tomo una bolsa de tela para las compras y suspiro. Sabia que iba hacer un viaje largo ya que los pescados mas frescos se vendían a un extremo de la aldea.

.  
**En la torre del Hokage **

/Toc Toc/ tocaron la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Sarutobi

En ese momento Sarutobi se paro al ver que entraba Danzo.

-Buenos dias Hiruzen..- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-estoy muy ocupado... ¿Que quieres?- dijo tratando de imponerse ante el pero esto no intimido a Danzo

-Creo que ya sabes a que vengo- dijo Danzo mientras entrecerraba los ojos

Sarutobi le dio una fulminante mirada. Ambos ancianos se quedaron viendo y solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj que estaba en la pared.

/Tic..Toc..Tic..Toc/

El silencio era tan incomodo y la energia que ambos trasmitian con solo mirarse era abrumadora.

-Disculpe Lord Hokage..- dijo Iruka quien habia entrado sin tocar.

Danzo volteo a verlo muy serio por la intromisión de aquel ninja.

-Perdon.. no sabia que estaba ocupado.. Buenos dias Danzo-sama- dio una reverencia

-Hablaremos mañana Hiruzen- le dio la espalda- espero que estes preparado- Amenazo y lo miro de costado

Sarutobi quien no bajo la mirada. Se concentro en no quitarle la mirada encima. Iruka se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Danzo. Iruka se tenso la prescencia de Danzo era tan intimidante que tuvo la mirada agachada hasta que cerro la puerta.

-pe...pe..perdoneme Lord Hokage.. no era mi intencion importunar- hizo otra reverencia

Sarutobi sonrio ironicamente

-Te equivocas... llegaste en el momento preciso momento- aclaro

Iruka no entendia lo que pasaba

-Dime Iruka que se te ofrece- pregunto

-le traje los informe que me pidio sobre los alumnos que estoy enseñando- dijo mientras alzaba los papeles que tenia en su mano derecha

-acabo de recordarlo..- se sento- hablame de ellos porfavor..- dijo mientras apoyaba su rostro con su puño izquierdo

Iruka tomó asiento

-bueno el mas destacado es Sasuke.. el tiene un gran talento..-

Iruka seguia explicandole sobre todo pero la mente de sarutobi estaba en el plan para liberar a Hanna de las crueles intenciones de Danzo.

.  
/ting..ting/ era el sonido de las campanillas al entrar a la tienda de flores.

-buenos dias en que puedo ayudarle..- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Ella observo bien de la persona de quien se trataba-¡HANNA!...que bueno que viniste... buscas alguna flor en particular- dijo Ino mientras se ponia a un costado de ella

-bueno...yo.. yo quisiera comprar un ramo de lirios porfavor- indico Hanna

-Lirios... esta bien... las tengo por aqui... ahora te preparo un ramo..- dijo mientras se dirigia detras del mostrador.

-espera Ino-san tambien quiero un ramo de rosas blancas porfavor-

-claro- le quiño uno de sus hermosos ojos azules

Hanna seguia observando las flores, pensaba que aun le faltaba comprar el pescado y estaba un poco mas alejado del cementerio. Primero iria a dejar las flores a su sensei y luego iria a comprar el pescado.

-aqui tienes Hanna- en ese momento Ino vio la bolsa que traia Hanna, se dio cuenta que estaba algo pesada.

-gracias aqui tiene- le dio el dinero

Ella se disponia a irse el llamado de Ino la detuvo.

-¡ESPERA!- grito ino

-¿Que paso Ino-san?- dijo un poco confundida

-no me llames asi... dime ino- le sonrio- ¿te falta hacer mas compras?-

-bueno... ire a dejarle estas flores a una persona especial y luego ire a comprar pescado- dijo presurosa

Ino le sonrio

-te parece si cuido tu bolsa... luce algo pesada... ademas para comprar pescado esta algo lejos... cuando regreses te la llevas para que no tengas mucho peso- Ino le dio una calida sonrisa

-Claro- Hanna le sonrio- Ino te parece si te quedas con mi ramo de rosas blancas.. yo..yo- se puso triste- solo ire a dejar los lirios a esa persona, las rosas son para mi- aclaro tristemente

-claro.. yo te las cuido- dijo sin preocupacion

Hanna le dio sus bolsa y su ramo de rosas blancas. Salio rapidamente de la floreria y se fue al cementerio.

.  
-Yashamaru-san falta mucho para el pastel- dijo presuro Naruto

-Si Naruto... lo acabo de meter al horno... te parece si arreglamos lo demad.. Hanna se va ha demorar..- aclaro

-¡Hai!- dijo Naruto

.  
Hanna ya estaba llegando al cementerio lucia muy triste y cabizbaja. Se sentia muy culpable ya que hace mucho que no visitaba a su sensei. Cuando estuvo al frente de la lapida de shisui se dio cuenta que nadie me habia ido a visitar, su jarron estaba vacio y no tenia flores ni siquiera secas.

Ella tomo el jarron, lo llevo hasta donde estaba un grifo de agua, lo lavo y lo lleno. Se aproximo hasta donde estaba su lapida, la dejo a un costado y puso las flores alli. Se arrodillo, se quedo viendo un momento el nombre y la inscripción que decia: "AQUI YACE UCHIHA SHISUI, GRAN NINJA...AMADO Y ADMIRADO POR MUCHOS".

Una gran nostalgia invadio su ser.

-hola sensei... perdón por no haber venido antes...- ella apreto sus puños-... sabe sensei... ahora estoy entrenando con Gai-sensei.. yo no se si ustedes se conocieron... no me atrevo de hablar de mis antiguos sensei por respeto... el es bueno y un buen maestro... creo que usted estaria muy feliz de que yo sea alumna.. el..-Hanna miro al cielo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y las lagrimas empezaron a caer- el... el siempre me hace reir...Gai sensei tiene un espíritu unico y libre... sabe a diferencia de ustedes.. el siempre se le ve sonreir ante cualquier situación.. sensei aun lo recuerdo... me parece que fue ayer cuando entrenaba con usted..-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir-... aun lo recuerdo...porque...porque sensei..porque me dejo sola... no se que hacer... he tenido esas pesadillas desde que desperté de aquel accidente... es usted ¿verdad?... usted se me presenta en mis sueños tratando de decirme algo.. pero...pero... yo no lo entiendo.. antes solo obedecía todo lo que me decia Nii-san.. pero ahora hay muchas cosas que no entiendo...¿Porque no puedo ir a la academia con los demas?..¿Porque la aldea se empeña en que yo entrene sola?...he aprendido los conceptos de este mundo que es un Ninja..un chunin.. un kage... pero aveces cuando quiero preguntar mas cosas Yashamaru se niega a contestarme... ¿Porque?... sensei ¿Que camino debo seguir?.. Aveces pienso que entrenar sin descanso es tiempo perdido... Gai sensei me dijo que debo proteger lo que es importante.. creo que es la única razon por la que me levanto todas las mañanas con una sonrisa.. sensei.. usted lo era todo para mi.. ¿porque me dejo sola?-apreto los puños-.. digame ¿porque Itachi sensei lo hizo?.. yo.. yo.. yo no entiendo.. recuerdo que unos dias antes me dijo que cuidara a Sasuke.. ¿porque me lo dijo?...¿porque Sasuke fue el unico que sobrevivio?...o-se puso muy pensativa mientras fruncia el ceño-.. o quiza no es que haya sobrevivido...quiza Itachi sensei lo dejo vivir..pero porque mato a los demas... no lo entiendo...-decia mientras movia la cabeza a los costados.

Luego de contemplar la tumba de Shisui por un breve momento, ella se paro y miro al cielo.

/sh...sh..sh/ el viento se escuchaba en ese momento como señal de la soledad que solo los cementerios podian trasmitir.

Ella se disponia a irse, pero se detuvo ya que vio a una persona que ella conocia perfectamente a unos metros de ella.

Kakashi habia ido a dejar flores a su amiga Rin, no se dio cuenta que Hanna tambien estaba alli. Cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta que ella se aproximaba.

-Buenos dias Hatake-sama- diji Hanna cordialmente

-Buenos dias Hanna- respondió

Hanna miro la lapida, luego dirigio su mirada a donde estaba el, lo vio triste mucho en verdad. El tenia las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos entrecerrados tratando de contener el infierno de haber asesinado a su amiga.

-Ella debio haber sido muy importante para usted- dijo Hanna mientras miraba la lapida

-Lo fue..- respondio tristemente

-¿Quien era?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-Ella era mi amiga.. era alguien importante y especial para mi y para...- kakashi miro al cielo tratando de recordar a aquel amigo que creia muerto y cargaba con gran culpa en su espalda

Ella vio todo lo que aquel ninja sufría interiormente y supo que seria mejor dejarlo solo.

-Que tenga buen dia Hatake-sama- dio una reverencia y se fue raudamente.

Kakashi vio como ella se iba y un gran dolor se asomo en su pecho, tanto asi que hizo que una de sus manos presionara su pecho.

.  
-Gracias por su compra señorita- dijo el señor de la tienda de pescados

-muchas gracias a usted... Que tenga buen dia- dio una reverencia y se despidió con una sonrisa.

El señor de donde vendian los pescados, se despidio con el mismo impetu que ella. Hanna cargaba la bolsa de la ultima compra del dia y se iba con un mejor humor del que salio del cementerio.

-bueno ya termine... ahora ire a casa- dijo apresurando el paso

En ese momento

-¡HANNA-CHANNNN!...¡HANNA-CHANNN-

Ella volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Pudo divisar a un niño robusto que venia a pasos apresurados hacia donde estaba ella.

-Ah...ah..ah..ah...hola..Ha..Hanna... Hanna-chan- decia Chouji tratando de poder respirar.

-buenos dias Chouji- dio una reverencia

-¿Adonde vas Hanna-chan?- dijo con mucha curiosidad

-regreso a mi casa... ya termine de comprar asi que voy para alla- explico alegremente

Chouji vio la bolsa que traia.

-Hanna-chan... tu bolsa se ve algo pesada... si quieres puedo ayudarte- dijo un poco avergonzado

-no..no te preocupes puedo hacerlo yo... ademas...- quiso seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida

-no te preocupes..- le quito la bolsa que traia- yo puedo ayudarte... ademas mi casa esta de paso- dijo chouji muy seguro y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hanna asintio y le sonrio. ambos niños iban caminando con una amena platica. Ella le preguntaba como le iba en la academia y sus amigas, mientras que el le preguntaba que le gustaba comer y que le gustaba. Ambos se detuvieron a la entrada de la casa de chouji.

-esta en mi casa Hanna-chan-

-vaya...- dijo mirando de arriba hacia abajo- es muy bonita- le dio una calida sonrisa

Chouji se sonrojo y se puso nervioso.

-Te...Te..Te.. Te gustaria pasar..- dijo tartamudeando- a...a.. estas horas servimos Té con galletas...me gustaria que nos acompañaras- dijo nervioso

-No quisiera incomodar-

-no incomodas... porfavor acepta mi invitacion- insitio

Hanna no pudo negarse asi que acepto causando la alegria de aquel regordete niño. Entraron, chouji la dirigio al jardin trasero cerca de su casa. Ella se sento mirando hacia su hermoso jardin y chouji trajo una bandeja de Té y galletas.

-aqui tienes- dijo Chouji ofreciendole una taza y galletas en un plato

-muchas Gracias..- lo recibio gustosa

Siguieron charlando, chouji le hablaba mucho del clan Akimichi y sus cualidades, mientras que el corazon de ella se oprimia ya que sentia el vacio del clan Uchiha dentro de ella ya que habia pasado mucho tiempo alla, pero trataba de verse feliz.

-¡otosan!...- saludo chouji alegremente ya que su papa habia aparecido

-Chouji...- correspondio el saludo. En ese momento dirigio su mirada a la bella niña que estaba aun lado y se sorprendio ya que su hijo no solia tener muchas visitas ha excepcion de shikamaru.

-Buenos dias..-dio una reverencia Hanna

-chouji no me vas ha presentar a tu amiga- sonrio contento por la nueva amiga de su hijo

-otosan.. ella es Miyasaki Hanna..-dijo mirando a su papa- Hanna-chan el es mi otosan-

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Akimichi Choza.. soy lider del clan Akimichi y otosan de Chouji- dijo de manera imponente y extendio su mano para saludarla

-es un placer- correspondio el saludo

Choza Akimichi se sento junto con ellos y compartio un agradable momento. Miro con mucha satisfacción a su hijo ya que estaba realmente feliz. Dirigio su mirada a la niña quien lucia triste, pero trataba de disimular. Él le pregunto a ella de donde conocia a su hijo, ella le dijo que Naruto los presento y que se habian vuelto amigos. Choza estaba feliz de que su hijo hiciera mas amigos.

El tiempo trascurrio tan rapido que Hanna no se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde. Se despidio de coordialmente y se fue.

Ella corria raudamente con la bolsa del pescado que tenia, llego a la floreria de Ino, le agradecio por guardar sus cosas y se fue sin decir mucho.

/Tap..tap..tap/ eran sus pasos raudos.

_"Se me hizo tarde... ojala Yashamaru no haya llegado ya que hoy me dijo que vendria a comer"-pensab_a muy preocupada

En ese momento ella se tropieza con alguien.

-perdon... estaba distraida- dijo Hanna en señal de disculpa

-Hanna-san... no se preocupe-

-Neji-san... perdon.. no me habia percatado de que era usted- dio una reverencia en señal de disculpa

-No se preocupe... al parecer tiene mucha prisa- dijo viendo las bolsas que tenia y el ramo de rosas.

Ella sonrio nerviosa

-nos vemos Neji-san...-se despidio y siguio su camino

-adios Hanna-san- dijo mientras la miraba irse.

Neji al verla recordo lo que habia pasado hace ya un tiempo en el rio, su marca y lo que vio. Aun no entendia lo que paso aquel dia.

.  
-ya llegue...- dijo Hanna quien trataba de respirar ya que habia corrido mucho- creo Nii-san aun no ha llegado- saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta.

En ese momento en que la puerta se abría.

-¡SOPRESA!- gritaron en una sola voz Yashamaru y Naruto

Hanna abrio los ojos de sorpresa al ver los arreglos que estaban en la casa.

-que...que esto- dijo mirando a todos lados.

Yashamaru y Naruto se aproximaron a la abrazaron.

-lo olvidaste- pregunto Yashamaru

Hanna no entendia lo que pasaba

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños..feliz cumpleaños Hanna- dijo Yashamaru mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ella correspondio el abrazo de su amado hermano, cerro los ojos tratando de sentir ese calor que me trasmitia el amor de su hermano. Se aferro a el, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y recordo aquel calor que sintio cuando abrazo a Shisui hace mucho tiempo.

-No llores- dijo Yashamaru mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas.

-Lo...lo siento- dijo sonrojada

Naruto quien habia visto tan tierna escena, se conmovio mucho.

-Dame eso...-dijo Yashamaru quitandole las bolsas que traia en las manos y las flores.

-feliz cumpleaños Hanna-chan-

Naruto se aproximo algo nervioso y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Yashamaru se fue a dejar las bolsas en la cocina y pusp las flores en agua.

-Gracias naruto- dijo Hanna evidentemente sonrojada

-vamos niños... hay que comer pastel..- dijo yashamaru quien los llamaba desde la cocina.

-¡QUE RICO PASTELLL!- dijo Hanna emocionada- Vamos naruto- lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigio hacia la cocina.

Luego de soplar las velitas, Yashamaru sirvio una gran tajada a cada uno y comieron alegremente.

-¡ESTA DELICOSO YASHAMARU-SAN...!-dijo emocionado Naruto

Yashamaru sonrio

-tu tambien tienes el credito de esto... ya que me ayudaste- le quiño el ojo

-¿Tu le ayudaste?- pregunto Hanna

-Si Hanna-chan... Yashamaru-san y yo estuvimos preparando toda la tarde esta sorpresa para ti..- explico

-les quedo delicioso... muchas gracias- dijo muy emocionada

-No te preocupes Hanna-cha... y dime ¿cuantos años cumples?- pregunto Naruto con mucha curiosidad

-¿cuantos cumplo Yashamaru?-

-cumples 7-

-pense que ya habia cumplido 7-

-no sabes cuando años tienes- pregunto naruto un poco confundido por la conversación de ambos

-Bueno Naruto... mi nocion del tiempo es diferente... aveces los dias se me pasan muy rápido y otras veces muy lento..- explico

-ya veo..-dijo mientras comia otro pedazo grande de pastel

Yashamaru sonreia al ver a su hermanita tan feliz, el queria que ella siempre fuera feliz. Esa sería la mision de él.

/Toc..Toc/ tocaron la puerta

-Yo abrire...- dijo Yashamaru mientras se aproximaba hacia la puerta

Cuando la abrio, vio que un anbu de Sarutobi estaba a la puerta.

-el Hokage los manda llamar- ordenó

-ahora estoy ocupado.. dile que ire mas tarde- él se disponia a cerrar la puerta pero el anbu se lo impidio

-es de suma urgencia... tu y hermana deben aproximarse a la torre del Hokage ahora-

El anbu no dijo mas y desapareció. Yashamaru apreto los puños. El sabia que cuando lo mandaban a llamar a el y Hanna era algo malo.

-¡Hanna!... tenemos que ir con el Hokage Ahora- dijo muy serio mientras cerraba la puerta

Ella miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermano ya que sabia que algo no estaba bien.

-Naruto... si quieres puedes quedarte aqui.. come todo lo que quieras... volveremos denteo de una horas... ¿que dices?- dijo Yashamaru tratando de sonar amistoso.

Naruto asintio

-esperame sip..- sonrio- regresaremos rapido y podremos seguir hablando- dijo tratandp dw sonar animada

-esta bien... los esperare- dijo naruto mientras los miraba salir.

.  
**En la torre del Hokage**

-Para que me mando llamar lord Hokage- dijo Yashamaru evidentemente fastidiado

-Hanna... espera afuera porfavor- dijo Sarutobi

Ella obedecio, estaba saliendo pero en ese momento entraron kakashi y Gai.

-Gai-sensei...Hatake-san... buenas tardes- dio una reverencia

Ambos la saludaron y entraron con el hokage.

-es necesario la prescencia de ellos Lord Hokage- dijo molesto Yashamaru

-esa no es manera de saludar a tus superiores Yashamaru- dijo Kakashi

Gai solo sonreia al ver lo mal que se llevaban kakashi. Yashamaru volteo a verlo con mucha ira.

-¡Ya Basta!..-ordeno Sarutobi- ahora no es momento para esto-

Desde que Yashamaru entro hacer parte de Konoha se le asigno a Kakashi para que lo entrenará. Yashamaru solo se limitaba a entrenar con el, no le gustaba tener que relacionarse ya que tenia miedo por su hermana. Cuando llego a ser genin y le comenzaron a enviar a misiones, kakashi siempre estaba al mando de esas misiones y le desagradaba que Yashamaru nunca trabajara en equipo.

-Yashamaru si te mande ha llamar es porque los ancianos de la raiz quieren llevarse a Hanna- dijo esto muy serio.

-¡COMO QUE QUIEREN LLEVARSE A HANNA... NO ES POSIBLE... USTED LO PROMETIO... ME PROMETIO QUE NO DEJARIAN QUE SE LA LLEVARIAN!- dijo muy alterado.

-No lo permitiré...- dijo firmemente

-pero... no entiendo...porque... porque ahora...- dijo muy preocupado

-kakashi dile... - ordeno Sarutobi

-el dia de ayer Hanna salio de los dominios de Konoha... creo que ya sabes lo que paso- dijo mirando a los ojos de Yashamaru- la cuestión es que los anbus de la raiz tambien la seguian... vieron el inmenso poder de ella... incluso yo me sorprendí de lo que podia hacer... se lo dijeron a Danzo-sama- sentencio kakashi

Cuando Yashamaru escucho lo ultimo se tuvo que apoyar del escritorio del Hokage.

-calmate Yashamaru...- dijo Gai

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME... CONOZCO LAS INTENCIONES DE ESE ANCIANO... UTILIZARA A MI HERMANA Y NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!- dijo muy alterado

Sarutobi puso una de sus manos en el hombro de el para que se tranquilizara.

-Te di mi palabra que protegeria a Hanna... hemos encontrado solo una solucion- dijo muy serio

-¿Cual es?- pregunto muy esceptico

-Hanna tiene que irse de Konoha por un tiempo...- sarutobi se sento- tiene que estar lejos de konoha a mas tardar mañana en la mañana... solo por un tiempo.. hasta que pueda apaciguar las intenciones de Danzo- explico

-pero..pero.. lord Hokage.. pero no nos dejaran salir... los anbus root no nos permitirán salir a Hanna y a mi..-dijo muy preocupado

-Yashamaru.. solo hanna se ira de Konoha... tu te quedaras-

-¡Que!... no entiendo... no se que quiere hacer lord Hokage pero no me gusta... no dejare sola a mi hermana..- sentencio Yashamaru

-Yashamaru es la única solucion... tu te quedaras para dar fe que ella volvera...- sarutobi entrelazo sus dedos- se que es dificil dejarla ir pero no tenemos otra salida... Danzo mañana convocará a un reunion con los ancianos por lo general siempre es en la noche... si ella esta lejos de konoha hasta esa hora no habra marcha atras- explico

Yashamaru no sabia que hacer, pero sabia que no podia escoger.

-¿cuanto tiempo se iria?¿con quienes iria?- dijo resignado

Sarutobi cerro los ojos

-serian 5 años..-Yashamaru se tenso al escuchar su respuesta- se irian con Kakashi y gai-

-entiendo que se vaya con Gai... es su sensei y Hanna lo quiere mucho pero Kakashi..- volteo a verlo- no entiendo porque tiene que ir él- dijo muy incomodo

Kakashi lo miro serio

-kakashi es un gran ninja... ademas Hanna estara expuesta a muchos peligros al no estar en la aldea... minimo tienen que ser 2 ninjas para su protección y su entrenamiento- explico

-Yashamaru..- gai puso una de sus manos en su hombro- Hanna estara bien... la protegere con mi vida... ademas ella es mi alumna no le pasara nada-

Estas palabras aplacaron la ira contenida en Yashamaru. Sabia que no tenia opcion sabia que te tenia que aceptar pero como decirselo, como decirle a su amada hermana que tendria que irse por 5 años de su lado. Se podrian escribir pero no seria lo mismo.

-Lord Hokage... tengo algo que una peticion- dijo tristemente

-claro dime-

-quiero decirselo yo..quiero decirle que se ira- dijo con mucha resignación.

Continuara...


	9. LA PARTIDA

LA PARTIDA

Hana estaba en los pasillos aguardando el llamado de su hermano.

_"Que tanto estaran hablando alli... Naruto debe estar preocupado"_\- pensaba Hana

En ese momento Gai abrio la puerta.

-Hana-chan pasa- dijo con su peculiar acento, ella obedecio.

Cuando ella entro noto el ambiente hostil, los puños cerrados de su hermano, la gran incomodidad de Kakashi y la mirada penetrante del Hokage hacia ella. El ambiente fue tal que ella fruncio el ceño.

-Hana- dijo Yashamaru sin voltear a verla

-¿que paso Nii-san?...-dijo su corazon latia rapidamente, ella tenia un mal presentimiento-.. dime...-

Yashamaru volteo y se puso de cunclillas.

-Hana mañana en la mañana te iras de viaje..- la respiracion de Yashamaru era muy lenta

-¿porque? No me dijiste nada sobre un viaje Nii-san- añadio

Yashamaru cerro los ojos

-no Hana, te iras de viaje con Gai y Kakashi- dijo muy serio

-¡Hana-san!-alzo la voz Hiruzen

Ella volteo a verlo

-Te iras porque tienes que entrenar, si te quedas no podras desarrollar tus habilidades- dijo mirandole fijamente a los ojos

Hana no entendia nada, miraba a su hermana el cual lucia bastante afectado. Miro a kakashi el cual solo miraba a un punto en el suelo y Gai estaba tratando de mantener el ambiente en calma. Ella dirigio su mirada a Yashamaru, sabia que no habia nada que discutir, ella sabia que tenia que aceptar pero ya no podia con la intriga, asi que por primera vez decidio preguntar.

-Lord Hokage... no me quiero ir- dijo firme, luego miro a Yashamaru- pero.. si usted me responde algo entonces ire.. si se niega a responder me negare y tendran que obligarme a separarme de nii-san- dijo muy decidida

En ese preciso momento Yashamaru se aferro a su hermana con una gran desesperación, la amaba, amaba a su querida hermana porque tenia que separarse de ella, no le parecia justo, pero quien era el para decidir eso, si era un extraño sin voz ni voto en konoha.

Hiruzen al ver la determinacion de la niña decidio aceptar.

-puedes hacerme la pregunta-

Hana miro a su hermano

-¿porque el empeño en entrenarme tanto?..¿no voy a la academia con los demas niños?..¿porque quieren que me vaya asi... porque.. porque quieren que me vaya sin mi hermano?- dijo sumamente triste mientras se aferraba al torso de su hermano.

Tal escena conmovio hasta al propio Kakashi, era la primera vez que miraba asi de triste a Yashamaru. Mientras que Gai esta mas que conmovido.

-Quiero que se retiren.. dejenme solo con Hana-san- ordeno Hiruzen

-¡YO ME QUEDARE!.- dijo un poco exaltado Yashamaru

Hiruzen asintio, kakashi y Gai obedecieron

-Hana-san escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decirte- Hiruzen se acerco hasta estar enfrente de ella- Tú tienes un destino que cumplir.. dentro de ti hay un gran poder el cual no debe usarse para propósitos egoístas... si te pedimos que realices este viaje es para que puedas fortalecerte... si no vas a la academia es porque tu formacion como ninja debe ser mas estricto- trato de explicar Hiruzen

hana quien no estaba muy satisfecha por la explicacion, luego en su mente pasaron aquellas pesadillas donde uno de sus sensei que probablemente era Shisui le decia que tenia que cumplir su mision pero ¿A que se referia?.

-Si logras controlar todos tus poderes podras proteger lo que es importante para ti- finalizo Sarutobi

Al escuchar esto, ella se aferro a lo mas importante que tenia en la vida, se aferro a su amado hermano. Si podia ser fuerte entonces no permitiria que aquellas personas que atacaron su casa le hicieran algo malo.

-solo me ire si Nii-san me lo pide una vez mas- dijo tristemente

Sarutobi miro a Yashamaru.

-Tienes que ir Hana, nos podemos comunicar por cartas... no habra dia que no piense en ti- dijo esto y abrazo fuertemente a su hermana.

-esta bien Nii-san me iré solo porque tu me lo pides- dijo entre sollozos en los abrazos de su hermano.

Sarutobi le dio la espalda, miro atravez de su ventana y supo que este seria el comienzo de un camino lleno de espinas.

-Mañana partirás, alista todo lo que puedas, te iras a las 5 de la mañana- dijo firmemente

Aquellos hermanos no se separaron, el estaba con ella y ella con el. Yashamaru amaba tanto a Hana que esto seria muy dificil para ambos pero era necesario.

.  
El camino a casa estuvo callado, en todo el trayecto Hanna cogio la mano de su hermano ya que dentro de unas horas se tendria que ir. Ella queria estar lo mas cerca posible de él. Llegaron a la casa y antes de abrir, Hana detuvo a su hermano.

-¿Que pasa Hana?-

-Nii-san hazme un favor- dijo cabizbaja

Yashamaru fruncio el ceño, ya que nunca habia visto a su hermana asi.

-Dime Hana-

-no le digas nada a Naruto... yo... yo quiero terminar de celebrar mi cumpleaños con una gran sonrisa de su parte- dijo sumamente triste- porfavor Nii-san - suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

-esta bien Hana- dijo mientras giraba la perilla.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron a Naruto durmiendo, Hana se acerco, miro a su amigo con un semblante muy triste, justo ahora que volvian hacer buenos amigos, ella se tenia que ir. Se quedo contemplandolo por un breve momento, cerro los ojos, escucho la respiracion de Naruro, esa respiracion sin preocupacion sin responsabilidades que le daban paz, recordo aquel dia que lo conocio en la nieve y recordo aquella linda sonrisa.

¿porque se sentia asi?¿Si volveria?, eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de ella. Tomo su brazada, lo cubrio lo suficiente para que no sintiera frio. Ella volteo y se encontro con la mirada triste de su hermano quien habia visto esa peculiar despedida, el se acerco y puso una de sus manos en su hombro.

-cuidalo mucho- dijo ella como un susurro para que no se despertará

Yashamaru solo asintio.

Las horas pasaban eran cerca de las 10 de la noche. Hana despertaba, miro a los costados y vio que Naruto seguia dormido.  
Luego recordo que Yashamaru y ella estuvieron conversando sobre muchas cosas, ella le pregunto sobre porque no recordaba a sus padres, el le decia que murieron cuando era muy pequeña. Luego el leyo un cuento, ambos se echaron en la cama de él, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Hace mucho que no dormia asi, desde aquel "accidente" solo hania tenido pesadillas.

Ella se levantó lentamente para no hacer ruido, no queria despertar a Yashamaru quien estaba profundamente dormido. Se dirigio hacia la cocina ya que tenia mucha sed.

-¡Hana-chan!- escucho un llamado que hizo que se exaltara tirando el agua que contenia el vaso.

Ella volteo rapidamente, se encontro a un Naruto adormilado quien recien se habia levantando.

-se demoraron mucho Hana-chan- dijo mientras se rascaba uno de sus ojos.

Hana lo miro fijamente y le hizo una seña con sus dedos para que guardará silencio. Naruro abrio los ojos al ver tal cosa. Ella se acerco tomo una de sus manos y lo sacó de su casa sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¿Que pasa Hana-chan... aqui hace mucho frío?- dijo Naruto mientras se daba calor con sus manos.

-Naruto te gustaria hacer una cosa- pregunto un poco ansiosa

-pero no es un poco tarde-

Ella nego con la cabeza

-Hay algo que siempre quise hacer.. quiero hacerlo contigo- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos tanto asi que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Claro Hana-chan.. Hay que hacerlo Dattebayo- sonrio

-quiero ir a donde estan los monumentos de los Hokages alli- dijo mientras señalaba al lugar donde estaban.

Naruto se animo tanto que cogio una de sus manos, fueron corriendo alegremente hacia alla.

Ya estando al pie de aquel magnifico monumento, se quedaron viendolo muy fascinados.

-como me gustaria estar en la cima- dijo Naruto

-vamos sube- dijo Hana quien se habia puesto de cunclillas para cargarlo en su espalda- sube Naruto antes que nos descubran.. aun hay personas - dijo mirando a todos lados.

-pe..pe..pero Hana-chan.. ¿estas segura?- dijo un poco nervioso

Ella le sonrio en señal para que confiara en ella. Naruto se sintio en mas confianza, subio a la espalda de ella, sentir esa cercania tan cerca de él, hizo que se pusiera como un tomate. Ella se enderezo, cargo a su amigo quien para la sopresa de ella no pesaba mucho.

-puedes aguantar mi peso.. no quieres que me baje- dijo muy preocupado mientras sus brazos se aferraban fuertemente al cuello de aquella linda niña.

Ella nego con la cabeza.

-Vamos Naruto, solo no te sueltes- dijo mientras caminaba, Naruto se aferro tanto a ella que su nariz estaba cerca de su oído y le dio una ligera cosquillas que le sonreir.

Hana coloco para te su chakra en pies y manos. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia dond estaba las populares cabezas en honor a los Hokages. Ella seguia caminado muy callada, mientras que Naruto miro hacia abajo y por un momento se asusto ya que nunca habia estado prácticamente colgado a tal distancia.

-¡No te muevas Naruto!..-Ordeno Hana ya que tenia miedo que su amigo se cayera de su espalda.

-pe..perdón Hana-chan es que estamos muy alto - dijo mientras mas se aferraba a ella.

Ella sonrio con malicia

-¿tienes miedo?-

-Uzumaki Naruto no le teme a nada dattebayo- dijo eso en señal de orgullo

-bueno si no le temes a nada entonces no te importara si corro y salto en esta posicion- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡QUE..ESPERA HANA-CHAN!- grito naruto

Ella corrio, salto en aquella pendiente. Naruto solo se aferraba a ella, Hana sonria se sentia tan bien cuando estaba con Naruto.

/Tap..tap..tap/ eran sus pasos raudos sobre las cabezas de Sarutobi, Hashirama.

-¡PARA HANA-CHAN!- grito Naruto con desesperacion al sentir que su amiga estaba saltando.

Al escuchar tal grito de desesperacion, Hana se apresuro en quedar encima de la cabeza de Minato. Apesar de estar alli Naruto no se habia dado cuenta, él estaba fuertemente aferrado a ella.

-tranquilo Naruto ya llegamos-dijo mientras soltaba las piernas de su amigos

Naruto al parecer no la había oído, el seguia abranzandola.

-Naruto.. ya llegamos- dijo Hana

En ese momento el abrio los ojos, se separo un poco sonrojado de ella.

-etto... ya vez Hana-chan.. Uzumaki Naruto no le teme a nada- dijo orgullosamente

Ella no lo escucho, Hana se quedo contemplando Konoha desde aquella inmensa cabeza. Se escuchaba el viento fuerte.

-¿estas bien Hana-chan?- dijo Naruto al ver la concentración de ella al ver el panorama.

El fijo la vista hacia donde ella miraba, por un momento la entendio. Aquel panorama de konoha del porque estaban alli aquellas cabezas, es como si estuvieran vigilandola incluso despues de fallecer. La aldea konoha era vigilada por aquellos grandes Shinobis que dieron sus vidas por protegerlas.

/sh...sh..sh/ el viento soplaba con mucha intensidad haciendo que el cabello de ella se moviera al compas de esta.

Naruto se quedo viendola por un breve momento, ¿algo le afligia?¿que ocultaba ella?¿porque era misteriosa?. En ese momento se acordó de aquel pequeño presente que aun no le habia entregado

Naruto trago saliva, ya que estaba un poco nervioso, es mas era la primera vez que estaba nervioso junto a ella.

-Hana-chan-

-Dime Naruto- dijo sin verlo ya que su mirada estaba fija en aquel horizonte lejos de konoha.

-Te..te compre un obsequio- dijo Naruto muy nervioso mientras extendia sus manos revelando una pequeña cajita.

-Naruto..- dijo asombrada-.. no era necesario... con que hayas venido era suficiente- aclaro

-Porfavor aceptalo... yo... cuando lo vi supe que era para ti..- dijo sonrojado-.. aceptalo porfavor-

Hanna asintio y recibio la cajita

-¿Puedo abrirlo?-

Naruto asintio.

-Me encanta...Naruto- dijo mirandolo a los ojos- me gusta mucho... Gracias- esta vez ella lo abrazo.

Naruto correspondio el abrazo.

-Sabia que te gustaria... cuando vi esta ave... me di cuenta que me recuerda a ti- explico

Hanna saco aquel collar con el gran dije en forma de un ave volando y se lo puso.

-gracias..- lo tomo de la mano.

Ambos niños se quedaron viendo, los ojos azules de aquel niño palpitaban al verla con cerca de él. Hana se sentia triste ya que dejaria a Naruto. Cuando lo vio tan cerca de ella entonces lo supo.

_"Me gusta Naruto"_\- pensó al verlo tan lindo mientras correspondía a su agarre.

Ella sabia que se iría, eran 5 años que no lo vería. Entonces al ver sus manos unidas, al ver sus dedos entrelazados supo que ella volveria, no solo por su hermano, sino tambien por Naruto.

Ella se acercó lentamente, su corazón retumbaba, el tambien estaba asi, se acerco lo suficiente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Hana-chan- dijo Naruto evidentemente asombrado y sonrojado.

-Gracias Naruto- dijo con una calida sonrisa y los ojos con la suma ilusión que volveria a verlo.

Era el momento mas hermoso y tierno de sus vidas hasta el momento. Hana fruncio el ceño al recordar su partida entonces decidió que no le diria nada a Naruto, quiza sea una pésima decision pero si ha ella le llegará pasar algo, ella quisiera que Naruto la recuerde como en ese momento, sosteniendo su mano sobre aquel monumento mirando a konoha. Ese seria el recuerdo que ella tesoraría y él también. Prefería eso a una triste despedida.

Luego de conversar por una horas agarrados de la mano, se hacia tarde y el frio se hacía mas presente. Hana se puso de cunclillas, Naruto subio a su espalda. La percepcion del tiempo de Hana se fue, no se habia dado cuenta que Naruto se habia dormido en su espalda. Decidio no despertarlo. Cuando llego al departamento de él, tomo la llave de su bolsillo, abrio la puerta y lo dejo en su cama. Dirigio su vista hacia donde descansaba su hermano y seguia durmiendo. Al parecer toda esta situacion lo tenía muy agotado.

Ella miro las rosas blancas que habia comprado en la tarde, entonces entendió porque las habia comprado. Tenia que hacer una visita, tenia que ir a un lugar antes de irse. Tomo las flores y salio a donde todo comenzo para ella.

El camino hacia el extinto clan Uchiha, estaba inundado de pensamiento de tristeza y soledad. Habian preguntas sin contestar, habian cosas que ella no entendia. Cuando estuvo a las afueras del clan, su corazón se estrujo de dolor. Sus sensei Itachi y Shisui, las personas que ella mas confiaba ya no estaban alli. Uno estaba muerto y el otro era un asesino.

_"Cuidarias a sasuke"_\- era el triste recuerdo que se asomo a su memoria.

Se adentro en aquel clan, hace mucho que no lo hacia. Las veces que entrenaba con Gai, siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa.

¿porque me pidio que cuidará a sasuke?, era la preguntaba mas importante para ella. No supo que tanto camino pero se encontro al frente de la casa de Itachi. Dejo las flores en la puerta y dio una plegaria.

Luego de terminar de rezar, se sento por un momento y mirando al cielo en aquella noche tan oscura y fría. Pidio a kamisama que cuidara a Sasuke.

Luego decidió dirigirse hacia el rio, su lugar favorito. Si tendria que irse por mucho tiempo por lo menos ella deseaba pasar un tiempo alli.

Cuando llego encontro aquel silencio que le fascinaba, la noche era tan oscura que las luciérnagas era lo unico que se podia ver. El sonido del rio, del agua corriendo era paz para ella. El viento miemtras chocaba contra las hojas de loa árboles. Ese silencio, recordaba las veces que Shisui le decia que cuando no podías usar tus ojos, tus oidos serian su reemplazo. El fue quien le enseño a escuchar.

/plap...plap...plap/

Ese sonido la alertó, se escuchaban a lo lejos. Al parecer eran shuriken o kunai que eran lanzados. Hanna era muy perceptiva con los sonidos, se dirigio hacia donde provenia. Al parecer era la parte mas espesa del bosque. Se ocultó detrás de un arbold y pudo ver Sasuke que estaba entrenando.

_"Es muy tarde... ¿porque entrena a estas horas?"-pens_ó en ese momento.

Sasuke dio unos saltos, mientras tiraba los kunais en el blanco. No calculó bien hizo que se cayera rompiéndose una pierna.

-¡AHHHHHH!..¡MI PIERNAAAA!- grito de dolor

Hana quien habia visto todo, estaba horrorizada. El hueso de Sasuke le habia perforado la piel. No lo dudo se acerco inmediatamente para auxiliarlo. Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso retorciendose de dolor.

Hana se puso en cunclillas, comenzo a curarlo. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en el dolor que le causaba tal lesion, que tenia cerrado los ojos. Cuando ese dolor empezó a mitigarse, él abrio los ojos. Cuando notó quien lo estaba curando fruncio la nariz y la cejas y trató de apartarse de ella.

-espera... aun falta un poco- dijo Hana muy preocupada.

-¡LÁRGATE!...¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!...¡VETE!- dijo con mucho odio

Pero ella no le hizo caso, se acerco hacia él quien aun seguia en el suelo. lo siguió curando.

-¡QUE NO ENTIENDES... NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!- grito con furia.

Hana no le hizo caso sus manos seguian fuertemente sobre aquella horrible lesion, apesar que Sasuke se oponía para que lo dejará de curar, ella no le hacia caso. Fue tal su insistencia que Sasuke al ver su determinacion comenzo a golpearla en el rostro.

/pom..pom..pomm/ eran sus puños sobre el rostro de aquella bella niña quien no hacia nada para esquivarlos.

-¡NO.../pom/... QUIERO.../pom/... QUE ... /pom/... ME CURES!- gritó mientras la seguia golpeando.

Apesar del dolor, de los colores en su rostro. Ella no se inmutó, seguía curandolo con suma devoción. En la mente de ella solo estaba.

_"Cuida a Sasuke... es tu responsabilidad"_

Cuando la herida estuvo sana, su fractura curada. Detuvo en seco el puño de Sasuke que venia velozmente hacia su rostro causando su asombro, luego agarro un kunai y se lo clavo en la palma de su mano.

-¡AHHHHH!..¡QUE HICISTE!- era su grito al sentir aquella filuda arma clavada en su mano.

Hana se apartó de él en un salto, lo miro fijamente y le dijo.

-Sasuke mañana en la mañana me iré durante 5 años... yo sé que quieres matar a Itachi-Sasuke se estremecio al escuchar el nombre su hermano-.. cosa que no voy a permitir- dijo firmemente

La mirada de Sasuke era el odio mas puro que ella haya podido ver en toda su vida.

-¡CÁLLATE!...¡ TU NO SABES NADA!..¡ YA TE DIJE QUE SI TE METES YO TE...!- queria seguir hablando pero ella lo interrumpió

-Lo sé- respondio sin titubear- Sé que me dijiste que me matarias y estoy dispuesta ha aceptar- Hana tenia el temple de acero en ese momento

Sasuke se tomo la mano herida por el kunai, salia mucha sangre y tenia un agujero que casi le traspasa.

-Antes de matar a Itachi tienes que matarme a mi- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

/sh...sh...sh/ el viento se escucho en ese momento.

El la miraba con ganas de que ella no existiera y ella lo miraba muy firme en lo que habia decidido.

La sangre que brotaba de la mano de sasuke parecia que no tenían fin. Pero a él no le importo, apreto ambos puños y sin bajar la mirada le dijo.

-entonces te matare- dijo casi deletreandro la ultima palabra

Ella sonrio con ironía, entonces supo que la unica manera de sacarlo de aquel camino del que Itachi le habia puesto era volviéndose mas fuerte que él.

-te falta mucho para que puedas vencerme.. yo seré el primer muro que escales antes de llegar a Itachi.. pero ten claro una cosa- lo miro fijamente- cuando yo regresé.. vendré directamente a pelear contigo.. no tendré contemplación alguna- amenazó

Sasuke puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo, ya que la sangre que salia de su mano lo estaba debilitando. Hana al ver lo asi, se preocupo no quería que nada malo le pasará, se contuvo ante las ganas de ir a curarlo.

-Te odio- dijo Sasuke jadeante ante la pérdida de sangre

Ella seguia con esa mirada fría en rostro. Sasuke la miro al rostro y su corazón se exalto. Ella tenia un gran moreton cerca de su ojo izquierdo, la nariz rota y la ceja sangrando. Pero la expresión de aquella niña que conoció hace mucho ya no estaba.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir ..- dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos- NO MATARAS A ITACHI.. PRIMERO ME MATARAS A MI- dicho esto le dio la espalda.

Sasuke se enfureció mas, ya que al verle le espalda la sombra de Itachi se asomó a sus recuerdos. La sombra de su hermano, el hermano que quiso y ahora odia, el hermano que nunca pudo alcanzar, el hermano que le arrebató todo en esta vida. Ahora estaba ella Hana, la niña que le gustaba como un muro mas hacia su venganza.

-¡PORQUE.. DIME.. PORQUE HACES ESTO!- grito Sasuke con desesperacion antes que se fuera

Ella lo miro de costado

-Porque ¡Tu!.. eres mi responsabilidad- dijo muy seria

-¡QUE DICES... TÚ NO ERES NADA MIO!- grito con furia

-esa herida que tienes en la mano sera mi promesa que regresare- dijo sin titubear

Sasuke miro su sangrante mano

-Yo.. YO REGRESARE POR TI-

Un breve silencio entre ambos, aquella noche era testigo de aquella promesa. Hana desaparecio entre la espeso bosque y la penumbra de aquella noche.

Ella se fue dejando un Sasuke frustrado y triste, pero ya estaba decidido ahora ella sabia que hacer, tenia que volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para que él nunca la superará, se esforzaria por lo que era importante para ella, se esforzaria por su hermano, por Naruto y sobre todo por Sasuke. Por él, por el amigo que ahora desea su muerte, lo protegeria de sí mismo, de su infierno, lo ayudaría de salir de ese infierno asi tenga que sacarlo a golpes.

"TE ODIOOOO"

Hana escucho a lo lejos aquel horrible grito que le recalcaba que no la querían, apreto los puños y siguio su camino.

_"Mirame maldita basura... yo seré lo ultimo que veras"_

Aquella mostruosa voz retumbaba en su cabeza.

-Que.. porque... porque tengo esa voz en mi cabeza- decia ella mientras ponia una de sus manos en su nuca.

Cuando Hana llegó a su casa, se fijo que su hermano y Naruto seguian dormidos. Sin hacer mucho ruido cogió un maletín un poco grande y puso dentro de él las cosas mas necesarias. Cuando terminó todo se disponía a dormir pero no podia, solo se recosto al costado de su hermano, lo abrazó y escucho atentamente la respiracion de él.

"_Te quiero Nii-san"_\- pensaba mientras se aferraba al torso de Yashamaru.

Las horas pasaban, ella no durmió nada era casi la hora de partir, ella se aferró mas a Yashamaru.

_"No..no me quiero ir"-pensab_a muy triste.

/Toc..Toc/ tocaron la puerta

Ella se levanto a abrir.

-Buenos dias Hana-chan.. lista para irnos- dijo Gai en voz baja

Ella volteó a ver a su hermano.

_"¿Estaria bien si me voy sin despedirme?...-pensaba Hana_

-espere Gai-sensei.. yo.. yo me quiero despedir de mi hermano- dijo tristemente.

Gai al ver la tristeza en la cara de su aprendiz, asintio con la cabeza.

-Te estare esperando en la puerta oeste de Konoha- dijo esto y se fue.

Ella se aproximó hacia donde estaba Yashamaru.

-Nii..Nii-san.. despierta porfavor- dijo mientras lo movia con sus manos suavemente.

Ella rogaba muy dentro de su ser que su hermano no se levantara, ya que si lo hacía era una despedida.

-Que.. Que pasa Hana- dijo adormilado Yashamaru, el corazon de Hana se detuvo.

Ella se puso muy triste.

-Nii-san ya me voy... es hora que me marche..-dijo cabizbaja mientras cerraba los puños

Yashamaru miro a todos los lados bucando un reloj para ver la hora, cuando vio que era hora que ella se vaya su corazon se estrujo.

-Tienes Razón Hana.. - dijo tratando de verse lo mas calmado posible.

Hana seguia cabizbaja

-Gai sensei me dijo que vaya a la puerta oeste de la aldea-

-entonces vamos.. - dijo muy serio ya que tenia que ser fuerte por los dos.

Hana tomo su mochila, salió sin hacer ruido de su casa y antes que cierren la puerta miro a Naruto quien dormía plácidamente y le dio una triste mirada. Ella queria que el viaje hacía la puerta sea largo, mientras mas cerca estaban por llegar a aquella puerta, ella apretaba la mano de su hermano. Yashamaru quien no habia querido decir mucho, solo correspondía a ese apretón.

-vamos Hana... sube- le dijo Yashamaru, mientras se ponia en cunclillas.

Hana casi llora al ver la intención de su hermana, hace mucho que él no la cargaba en su espalda. Ella obedecio, se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de él.

Ya estaban apunto de llegar, apesar de las intenciones de Yashamaru de ir lo mas lento posible, se podia ver las siluetas de Gai y Kakashi.

-Buenos dias Yashamaru-san...- dijo Gai muy animado por aquel viaje.

-buenos dias Gai-san- correspondio Yashamaru.

Hana aun seguia en la espalda de su hermano.

-Yashamaru - dijo Kakashi muy serio

Yashamaru solo hizo un gesto de saludo con su cabeza. Él bajo a su amada hermana con sumo cuidado, la trajo enfrente de él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-TE PROMETO QUE REGRESARE..-dijo Hana de manera presurosa mientras correspondia aquel abrazó.

Él no decia nada, solo estaba alli abrazando a su hermana. Kakashi y Gai quien veian la escena se conmovieron, sobre todo este último.

-Nii-san.. cuida a Naruto..- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él- yo.. yo... yo no le dije que me iría.. dile que me perdone porfavor- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-No te preocupes Hana.. Naruto estará bien.. yo lo cuidaré... ademas sé que entenderá- dijo mientras le daba una calida sonrisa.

-gracias Nii-san- le dio un ultimo abrazó

Hana le susurró algo a su hermano antes de separarse de él, cosa que causo su asombro y molestia.

-¡ADIOS NII-SAN!- dijo Hana desde lejos.

Gai tambien hizo gestos de despedida, pero, kakashi y Yashamaru de dieron una mirada de la mas profunda rivalidad. Yashamaru miro hasta que ella desapareció de su vista, sintió un gran vacio.

-cuida a sasuke..- dijo Yashamaru en voz alta al recordar lo que le susurró Hana.

Yashamaru se quedo viendola hasta que se desaparecio de su vista, miro al cielo y pidio a Kamisama que la cuidara.

.

Las horas pasaban, eran cerca del medio dia Sarutobi habia citado a Yashamaru.

-entonces se fueron- pregunto Hiruzen

-¡Hai! lord Hokage- confirmo Yashamaru

\- muy bien, supongo que Danzo estara aqui en unas horas, Yashamaru quiero decirte que te voy a ascender a Jonin- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Disculpe.. Lord Hokage no lo entiendo..¿Que pretende con esto?- pregunto muy intrigado

-Nada, solo creo que tus habilidades estan por encima de muchos, ademas todas tus misiones han sido exitosas, tu no haz dado espacio al error, la aldea necesita ninjas como tu- explico Hiruzen.

Yashamaru solo escuchaba atentamente lo que le decia.

/Toc...Toc/

-¡Adelante!- ordeno Sarutobi

en ese instante entro Danzo, con una mirada de superioridad.

-Hiruzen, necesitamos hablar- dijo mientras ordenaba con la mirada para que Yashamaru se fuera.

-Puedes retirarte Yashamaru- ordeno Sarutobi, el obedecio y antes de salir de aquella habitacion le dio una fulminante mirada a Danzo.

-El consejo de ancianos sera convocado hoy en la tarde, sera mejor que no llegues tarde Hiruzen- dijo con aire de amenaza en el tono de su voz

Sarutobi sonrio interiormente

\- Deja de tratar de manipularme, Danzo- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente- no olvides de la promesa que le hiciste a Itachi- sonrio

Cuando Danzo escucho esto ultimo entre cerro los ojos y apreto los puños.

-Que quieres decir Hiruzen-

-Sabes a que me refiero... puede ser que él haya dicho que no toquemos a Sasuke por la masacre pero esa niña significa tanto para él como su hermano y ¡Tú! lo sabes-

El ambiente de aquella habitacion estaba tan cargado de energia que emanaban de aquellos ancianos que podria intimidar a cualquiera. Danzo era una persona egoista, soberbia y con malos sentimientos, capaz de pisar a las personas necesarias para lograr sus objetivos.

\- te hare saber que el ninja del equilibrio esta lejos de aqui, se ira por 5 años para su entrenamiento-

-¡QUE DERECHO TIENES DE TOMAR UNA DECISION ASÍ...!- grito Danzo

-¡CON TODO EL DERECHO QUE SOY EL HOKAGE... !- contesto con la misma fuerza

-al parecer tenias todo calculado- lo miro fijamente

-no pretendas manipularme, ya te lo dije- amenazo

-Que te garantiza que ella vaya ha regresar- cuestiono Danzo

-su hermano se quedo en la aldea, las explicaciones se los dare a los demas ancianos de la raiz-

Danzo resopló lleno de ira, le dio la espalda y antes de salir le dijo.

\- mueve bien tus fichas Hiruzen-

continuara...

esta historia esta disponible en la plataforma de wattpad como la ninja invisible|naruto fanfic


	10. EL VIAJE

EL VIAJE

Ya eran casi 3 de la tarde, habian caminado sin descansar desde que salieron de la aldea.

-será mejor que nos detengamos para comer algo- dijo Kakashi divisando un pequeño pueblo.

-Yo puedo continuar ya que mi condicion fisica es mejor que la tuya kakashi- dijo Gai muy animado

Hana solo estaba muy callada, aunque no queria demostrarlo ante ellos, estaba muy triste.

-Hana-chan tú que dices.. nos detenemos o continuamos- pregunto Gai

-prefiero continuar Gai-sensei- dijo tratando de sonreir.

-Te lo dije kakashi, mis alumnos son los mejores- dijo orgullosamente Gai

Kakashi rodó los ojos, mientras Hana sonreía. Gai era una gran figura para ella ya que su optimismo siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa.

-yo tengo hambre, vamos ha comer allí hay un lugar donde podemos comer- dijo Kakashi a un pequeño puesto de comida.

Los tres se dirigieron allí.

.  
Naruto regresaba de la academia, estaba muy presuroso, ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amiga. Iba tan deprisa de se choco con alguien.

-disculpe.. - dijo mientras se paraba y daba una reverencia.

-Tranquilo Naruto..yo tambien andaba distraido- dijo Yashamaru con una triste sonrisa.

-Yashamaru-san.. ¿donde esta Hana-chan?..-dijo muy emocionado

Yashamaru fruncio el ceño.

-Naruto.. ¿quieres comer conmigo un plato de ramen?-

-Claro Yashamaru-san... Hana-chan comera con nosotros- pregunto

-Vamos..- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito para hacerlo caminar hacia ichiraku.

.  
-La comida es deliciosa- dijo Gai muy animado

-concuerdo contigo-dijo kakashi mientras terminaba de comer.

Hana estaba bastante callada, comía lentamente ya que no tenia mucha hambre, pero tenia que hacerlo ya que cuando llegaran al lugar donde se quedarian tendria que entrenar muy duro. Kakashi quien miraba disimuladamente a Hana.

-Hana-san.. Cuéntanos algo de ti- dijo kakashi

Ella levantó la mirada

-mmmm.. bueno ¿Que quiere saber?- respondió de manera seria

-bueno ¿que te gusta?¿ si tienes algún sueño?¿tus pasatiempo?- dijo tratando de ser amable

Ella lo miro fijamente

-creo que usted me ha vigilado lo suficiente y por bastante tiempo para preguntarme esas cosas- dijo muy seria

Kakashi y ella se miraron de manera tan profunda como si estuvieran tratando de leer la mente del otro.

-Gai-sensei ya no tengo hambre, los esperaré afuera para continuar.. gracias una vez mas por la comida.. me disculpan- dicho esto se levanto de la mesa.

-parece que no le agrado- dijo kakashi

-Tranquilo kakashi, ella es asi, tienes que entenderla te descubrió espiandola varias veces, no puedes pedir mucho, dale tiempo- dijo Gai

Kakashi asintio con la cabeza y miro la puerta de la salida.

.  
-Gracias Yashamaru-san... - dijo Naruto despues de haber dado el ultimo sorbo a ese caldo tan delicioso de misoramen.

Yashamaru sonrio

-Naruto te gustaría entrenar conmigo, tengo tiempo algunas tardr durante toda la semana-

-¡DE VERDAD!... ¡CLARO YASHAMARU-SAN.. ME ENCANTARIA!..dattebayo- dijo muy emocionado con los ojos lleno de esperanza.

-mañana no tendré mucho tiempo... te parece si empezamos dentro de dos dias-

-¡CLARO YASHAMARU-SAN!-

-no me hables con tanta formalidad ya nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo..- dijo con un calida sonrisa

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Yashamaru.. hoy en la noche podemos cenar... bueno.. yo..no quiero comer solo- dijo un poco avergonzado

-Claro Naruto.. si quieres apartir de ahora puedes cenar conmigo todos los dias.. bueno.. si no tengo misiones me gustaria comer contigo.. sabes Naruto hoy me ascendieron a Jonin- dijo tratando de verse contento con la noticia

-¡felicidades Yashamaru!.. ya se lo dijiste a Hana-chan- pregunto

El rostro de Yashamaru se puso serio.

-Ella aun no lo sabe-

-porque esa cara Yashamaru Nii-san... Hana-chan se sentira muy feliz dattebayo-

-Naruto- dijo muy serio sin verlo al rostro

La sonrisa de Naruto se borro al ver el semblante tan frio de Yashamaru.

-¿Que paso Yashamaru Nii-san?- dijo un poco asustado

-Naruto... Hana se fue hoy de la aldea.. ella... ella no volverá por un tiempo- dijo muy serio

Naruto quien no salía de su asombro, sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-pe.. pe.. pero si ayer en la noche estuve con ella celebrando su cumpleaños.. ¡AH ENTIENDO!..- dijo mirando a todos los lados- seguro es una broma de ella... hahahahaha..- rio escandalosamente, pero la sonrisa se le borro del rostro ya que contemplo la mirada triste y vacia de Yashamaru.

-Naruto.. ella me dijo que la perdonaras por irse sin despedirse- dijo sin verlo a la cara

-¡HANA-CHAN NO PUDO IRSE ASI... ESO NO ES VERDAD... ELLA NO HARIA ESO!- dijo de manera desesperada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Yashamaru contemplo la negativa de aquel niño de ojos azules, puso una mano en su hombro se acerco y le dijo.

-Naruto... ella volverá.. solo tienes que esperar.. espera conmigo su regreso- lo vio directamente a los ojos, Naruto tenia esa mirada tan triste como un dia lluvioso, al oir las palabras de él, le dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzo a llorar aferrandose a Yashamaru.

Muy cerca de aquel pequeño puesto de comida, un niño de cabellos azabache habia escuchado todo lo que decian, apretó los puños y dijo.

-Te esperaré.. me volveré mas fuerte que tu- dijo mirando hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido como haciendo un pacto de sangre.

.  
Ya habia llegado la noche, ese dia no habian entrenado, durante todo el dia habian pasado buscando un lugar donde quedarse, encontraron una pequeña posada donde alquilaron 3 habitaciones. La habitacion de Hana tenia una gran ventana, desde alli se podia ver parte de esa aldea.

-como estara Ni-san.. - suspiro-.. espero que estes bien Naruto... Sasuke- dijo con una voz tan suave como un susurro, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

Las horas pasaban, esa noche era tan fría y oscura como los nuevos sentimientos que empezaban a hacerse presente dentro de ella. Hana miraba atravez de la ventana, preguntandose si habia tomado la decision correcta de irse de la aldea. Ella sabia que el día siguiente iba ser largo ya que tenian que irse lo mas lejos posible o eso le habia dado a entender Gai, suspiro y cerro los ojos.

/Toc... Toc/ los sonidos de la puerta hicieron que abriera los ojos rapidamente.

Ella se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

-Hana-chan.. perdon que venga tan temprano pero es hora de irnos- dijo Guy en voz baja.

Ella miro al reloj que estaba a un lado de su cama, sus sensei tenia razon ya eran casi 5 de la mañana y tenian que continuar su camino.

-esta bien sensei..- asintio cansada

-en 20 minutos nos vemos abajo-

Ella cerro la puerta suavemente ya que no queria ser descortes con él. Se recosto en la puerta, mientras tenia la mirada fija en un punto neutral del suelo.

-Nii-san..- dijo tristemente mientras se ponia unas de sus manos en su pecho ya que sentia la falta de su amado Yashamaru.

Lejos de alli, en un lugar oscuro y tétrico, se encontraba aquel shinobi poderoso que aun tenía los mas bellos y agridulces recuerdos en sus memorias pero su rostro no lo demostraba y no era para menos ya que él era uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de konoha.

-espero que estes bien Sasuke... Hana- dijo mirando al vacío mientras terminaba una taza de té.

.  
Guy, kakashi y Hana caminaron durante 15 días solo se detenían para descansar y retomar fuerza. Estaban bastante lejos de konoha y habian avanzado bastante ya que el ímpetu de Guy siempre estaba por encima de todos los desgastes fisicos.

El grupo se detuvo en un bosque espeso, decidieron quedarse alli ya que se habian enterado que una tormenta se acercaba.

-será mejor que nos quedemos aqui... el clima no es muy bueno- señalo Kakashi mientras colocaba su mochila en el suelo.

Guy sonrio- ninguna tormenta puede aplacar las llamas de mi juventud- dijo energicamente

Kakashi nego con la cabeza por esas reacciones exageradas de su mejor amigo, Hana miro como las hojas se movían al compas del viento.

-esta cueva sera un buen refugió- dijo kakashi

-kakashi sensei- dijo Hana

Él se sorprendio ya que ella casi nunca le hablaba

-¿Que paso Hana?- dijo con intriga

-hemos caminado durante dias.. quiero saber hacia donde vamos- dijo ella viendolo a los ojos

-vamos al pais de la nieve...- dijo muy serio

-pais.. de la nieve-

-Hana-chan... es un lugar donde podras entrenar mejor ya que su clima hara que tu cuerpo se esfuerce mas- explico Guy

Ella miro al suelo y trato de sonreir.

.  
/sh...sh...shh../ el sonido del viento era cada vez mas fuerte, no habia duda que las predicciones climáticas de kakashi eran muy acertadas.

Hana miraba como el viento y la lluvia se combinaban para hacer una terrible tormenta, cerraba los ojos y aquellos estruendosos sonidos hacia que se abstrayera de ese lugar.

Kakashi la observaba desde un punto de esa cueva, analizaba cada movimiento de ella, entrecerraba los ojos ya que habia notado que esa pequeña niña habia cambiado bastante.

-kakashi- llamo Guy

El dirigio su mirada hacia su amigo-¿Que pasa?- dijo escuetamente

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo preocupado- siento que no debemos estar en este lugar- dijo Guy viendo a todos lados

Kakashi fruncio el ceño

Aquel grupo se quedó en aquella cueva, Hana estaba acurrucada ya que extrañaba el calor de su hermano.

Se hizo de noche, aun la lluvia seguia muy fuerte. Guy encendió una fogata y comenzo a preparar una sopa con la ayuda de kakashi, mientras que Hana ayudaba a armar la carpa para que pasaran la noche. Cuando estuvo listo todo Guy le sirvio un poco a ella y comieron en silencio.

Asi pasaron las horas, las ultimas gotas de lluvia caian. No se sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero el sol estaba haciendose presente Guy y Kakashi despertaron.

-¡KAKASHI!...- dijo exaltado Guy-¡HANA-CHAN NO ESTA!- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE... PERO COMO SI YO LA ESTABA VIGILANDO!- respondio muy sorprendido

Ambos ninjas salieron de aquella cueva en diferentes direcciones.

-¡HANA-CHAN!- llamo en voz alta Guy

El seguia corriendo en rama y rama buscando a su alumna, trataba de seguir algun rastro que la condujera hacia ella pero no habia nada, parecia que se le habia tragado la tierra.

-¡GUY!- escuchó el llamado de kakashi a lo lejos.

El cambio su rumbo, se fue raudamente hacia donde estaba él. Cuando llegó se encontro que kakashi la tenia entre sus brazos, al parecer lucia bien pero cuando poso una de sus manos en su frente su semblante cambio.

-Tiene fiebre- dijo Guy muy preocupado

-la encontre cerca de un rio... al parecer estaba entrenando pero hay algo que no encaja- dijo kakashi viendo hacia la direccion donde la encontró

-Hay que atenderla de una vez...- Guy se la quito de los brazos de kakashi y se dirigio hacia dentro de la cueva. Kakashi se quedo en la entrada, saco un Kunai y destapó su sharigan.

"_¿porque la encontré de esa forma?"-pens_o muy intrigado

Cuando kakashi encontro a Hana, ella estaba tendida en el suelo como si hubiera estado peleando pero lo que mas le llamo la atencio fue un extraño objeto que enconteo cerca de ella pareciera como si fuera una rama o un capullo de gran tamaño habia rastros de lo que al parecer era sangre pero no de un ser humano y lo que era peor se sentia observado.

.  
-Yashamaru-Niisan... ¿a donde iremos?- pregunto Naruto muy entusiasta ya que las ultimos dias habia estado entrenando mucho con él.

Yashamaru se detuvo en seco y miro hacia al cielo.

-¿Que pasa Yashamaru Nii-san?- dijo Naruto muy preocupado por el rostro de él ya que pareciera que algo lo preocupara.

-Nada Naruto...- hubo una pausa que dejo escuchar el viento- NADA- sintio como su corazon de estrujaba por un mal presentimiento

Guy habia cambiado a Hana, toda su ropa estaba empapada al parecer habia estado bajo la lluvia por varias horas, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fueron los moretones que tenia cerca de su brazo eran como su hubiera sido golpeada con un objeto contundente entonces lo supo.

-¡Guy!..- llamo kakashi

-¿Que paso Kakashi?- dijo rápidamente

-será mejor que nos vayamos... no tengo un buen presentimiento de este lugar- dijo mirando a todos lados

Guy fruncio el ceño- no podemos llevarla en estas condiciones... hay que esperar que me le baje la fiebre- dijo muy preocupado

Kakashi dirigio su mirada hacia la niña y vio que estaba bastante mal.

-esta bien, pero trata de que se cure lo mas rapido posible... algo anda mal- dijo Kakashi mientras empuñaba su kunai

Las horas pasaban, la condicion de Hana no parecía mejorar, pero una de las cosas que intrigaba a Guy era la actitud tan extraña xe kakashi.

-Kakashi..- llamo a su amigo

-¿Que paso Guy?- dijo sin bajar la guardia

-me puedes explicar que paso... estas actuando muy extraño desde que regresaste..- dijo muy serio Guy

Kakashi suspiro y sin dejar de mirar la entrada de aquella cueva le contó lo que paso.

-encontré a Hana cerca del rio, pero sentí una sensacion extraña.. ella no parecia que se hubiera quedado cansada entrenando, el lugar lucia como si ella hubiera estado luchando con alguien, ademas.. habia una cosa extraña.. al principio creí que somo era una rama pero... - se quedo en silencio

-me descubrí mi sharigan.. lo observe y no se miraba como una planta.. era como si fuera parte de algo o de alguien- dijo kakashi mirandolo a los sumamente preocupado.

Guy parecia no comprender.

-¡SENSEI..SENSEI..NOOO!-

Los gritos de aquella niña los alarmó, estaba que se retorcia donde estaba durmiendo.

-¡Hana-chan!- llamo Guy

-¡NO...NO...SENSEI..SHISUI SENSEI...PORQUE...PORQUE ME DEJO SOLA!- ella negaba amargamente

Guy y Kakashi tuvieron que agarrar sus extremidades ya que estaba que batallando con sus sueños y se hacia daño.

-¡NOOO...DIME QUIEN ERES!- gritaba con una voz de panico cpn los ojos cerrados

-¡sostenla bien!- ordenó Guy

-eso hago- dijo kakashi agarrando sus piernas para que dejara de patalear.

Hana forcejeo tanto que logro zafarse del agarre de Guy y kakashi trato de someterla pero.

-¡KAKASHI...¿QUE TE PASA?!- grito Guy pero su voz se hacia lejana y su cuerpo caía.

_"¿Donde estoy?"_

_Kakashi se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos._

_"Tiene que hacerlo sensei.. tiene que ayudarme"_

_Decia una figura que se desvaneció en un instante antes que volteara a verlo._

_"¡¿quien es?!..¡¿quien eres?!"-grito_

_¡NOoooo!_

_/ahmm..ahmm..ahmm/ la respiracion _de Kakashi era agitada.

-por fin despertaste..- dijo Guy mientras se acercaba a su amigo

Kakashi trato de sentarse pero un dolor horrible asomo a su cabeza-¿Que me paso?- pregunto mientras se llevaba una de sus manos en su frente en señal de dolor.

Guy endurecio su mirada- No se que te paso.. pero lo que estoy seguro es que caiste en un gentjutsu- dijo muy preocupado

Kakashi no podia creer lo que escuchaba-¿gentjutsu?.. eso.. eso es imposible- dijo sin poder creerlo

-es lo mas probable, cuando Hana-chan te miro directamente a los ojos te quedaste estatico... y luego te desmayaste.. ella tambien cayo inconsistente..- explico

-eso quiere decir..- dijo viendola

-creo que ella posee poderes oculares.. recuerdas algo de lo que paso-

Kakashi trato de recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente- no la verdad... no recuerdo nada-

\- llevas dormido 3 horas...-

-¡3 horas!- dijo asombrado

Guy asintio con la cabeza- la condicion de Hana-chan esta mejorando es cuestion de horas para que se recupere- dijo un poco mas aliviado.

Pasaron poco mas de unas 6 horas Hana desperto algo aturdida. Guy le pregunto que habia pasado pero la mirada perdida de ella le respondió antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra. Ella le dijo que no recordaba nada. Kakashi por su parte estaba muy pensativo por lo que había pasado, trataba de recordar que habia soñado ya que tenia una corazonada que era importante. Luego de comee algo, aquel grupo alisto sus cosas para dirigirse al pais de la Nieve, Hana lucia muy pensativa ya que sentia que sus sensei le estaban ocultando algo importante.

Ellos se alejaban pero no se dieron cuenta que un ser extraño y aquel hombre de la mascara los estaban viendo partir.

-tuvimos suerte...-

Aquel hombre sonrio de costado- debes tener mas cuidado sino me llevaba el cuerpo kakashi te hubiera descubierto- dijo mientras miraba la espalda de aquel shinobi que era segun el, el culpable de todo.

.  
Habia pasado poco mas de 20 dias desde que salieron de aquel bosque, llegaron al pais de la nieve. Hana estaba feliz ya que hace mucho que no habia visto la nieve. Durante todo ese tiempo ella habia estado entrenando muy duro con Guy, habia mejorado tanto su taijutsu que el le habia regalado una pesas que aun le costaba caminar pero no se rendia. Llegaron a una pequeña posada donde se alojaron.

-Hana-chan termina de instalarte y luego dirigete al comedor- dijo Guy con una sonrisa

Ella asintió y cerro la puerta suavemente. Una vez sola se recargo en la puerta y penso en su amado hermano.

Una vez en el comedor, ordenaron sus alimentos y comieron en silencio. Hana miraba atravez de la ventana como la nieve caia y sintió una gran nostalgia por Konoha.

_"Espero que estes bien Nii-san.. Naruto.. sasuke"- _penso tristemente

.  
Las semanas se hicieron meses y luego se habia convertido en dos años. Hana habia progresado mucho en su taijutsu, podia utilizar las pesas sin dificultad, le costo mucho tanto asi que se rompió una pierna por usarlas de manera inadecuada. Tambien su relacion con kakashi habia mejorado, el tambien entrenaba mucho, kakashi le enseño a usar muchas armas pero ella le solia pedir que no usará su Sharigan con ella. El no dijo nada ya que respetaba su luto.

/plap..plap...plap../ era el sonido estruendoso de las patadas de Hana contra un arbold.

Cerca de alli Guy observaba muy orgulloso a su alumna ya que su progreso era sorprendente.

-Creo que esta lista...- dijo Guy mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura

Kakashi aparto su vista de su libro-¿Lista?... no me digas que...- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-esta lista para aprender ha abrir las 8 puertas de la vida- dijo muy serio

Kakashi se levanto- No creo que sea una buena idea... su taijutsu sera muy bueno.. pero sabes que esa tecnica puede ser mortal- advirtió con un tono de molestia en si voz

-Ella es mi aprendiz... sé que ella tiene la capacidad de lograrlo- dijo sin ver a kakashi

-No estoy deacuerdo.. no puedo apoyarte con esto Guy- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

.  
Al dia siguiente Guy habia citado a Hana muy temprano, Kakashi decidió no ir ya que estaba en total desacuerdo con la idea de que ella aprendiera esa tecnica.

-Bueno Hana-chan hoy te enseñare a abrir las 8 puertas de la vida- dijo muy animadamente

Ella sonrio y asintio con la cabeza.

-si utilizas esta tecnica de manera adecuada.. podras ser invencible.. pero no puedes abusar de ella ya que las consecuencias son irreversibles- dijo muy serio

-esta bien sensei..- respondio al instante ya que queria dejar en claro que obedeceria cada palabra de el le dijera.

-dentro de nosotros tenemos ocho puertas que son puntos cruciales donde podemos liberar primera puerta, la **Puerta de la Apertura** (開門, _Kaimon_) esta localizada en el cerebro. Al abrir esta puerta le permite al usuario poder utilizar al 100% la fuerza de los musculos en vez del 20% que suele usarse. El desbloqueo de esta puerta permite al usuario utilizar el loto primario

Hana escuchaba muy atenta la explicacion de su sensei.

-La segunda puerta la **Puerta del Descanso** (休門, _Kyūmon_) esta localizada en el cerebro. Cuando se abre esta puerta la persona obtiene un aumento de fuerza física y de forma temporal re-energiza el cuerpo-

A Hana le asombraba que su sensei pudiera tener tanto conocimiento sobre una tecnica tan poderosa

-La tercera puerta, la **Puerta de la Vida** (生門, _Seimon_) ubicada en la médula espinal. El incremento de la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo vuelve la piel de color rojo y las venas empiezan a resaltar. Permite al usuario utilizar el loto cuarta puerta, la **Puerta del Dolor**(傷門, _Shōmon_) ubicada en la médula espinal. Aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de la persona. La liberación de este gran poder causa que los músculos comiencen a desgarrarse, con un ligero resplandor verde temporal.-

A ella le asusto la ultima parte del desgarro y Guy seguia con su explicación.

-La quinta puerta, la **Puerta de Cierre**(杜門, _Tomon_) situada en el abdomen. El usuario comienza a emanar un aura verde confundido a simple vista con Chakra; aumenta la velocidad y poder del usuario .La sexta puerta, la **Puerta de la Alegría** (景門, _Keimon_) situada en el estómago. El usuario que abre esta puerta obtiene un poder que puede hacer retroceder el agua para formar un vórtice alrededor del usuario, aunque también le hace ganar una fuerza aún mayor, siendo capaz de desgarrar el aire causando que se al usuario realizar el amanecer del pavo Real.-

Luego el rostro de Guy se torno muy serio.

-La séptima puerta, la **Puerta de la Conmoción** (驚門, _Kyōmon_) localizada en el estómago. En el momento de su abertura causa que el cuerpo de la persona emita un sudor que se evapora inmediatamente y envuelve el cuerpo en un aura azul que puede ser confundida con chakra. Al igual que la sexta puerta, la energía liberada puede hacer retroceder el agua e incendiar el aire. Permite al usuario realizar el tigre matutino y el zorro del Ocaso. Por desgracia, los efectos secundarios de la apertura de la puerta es que las fibras musculares de los usuarios quedan despedazados, causando dolor intenso si algo o alguien los toca-

Ella seguia escuchando la explicacion pero Guy se acerco.

-La octava puerta, la **Puerta de la Muerte** (死門, _Shimon_) esta última puerta esta localizada en el corazón. La apertura de esta puerta hará que la sangre del usuario comience a emanar como un aura flamante de vapor rojo de todos los poros de su cuerpo, el pelo y las cejas. La liberación de esta puerta gasta toda la energía del cuerpo mientras que hace que el corazón bombee a la máxima potencia-

El la miro seriamente a los ojos

-Solo debes abrir estas ultimas puertas cuando es necesario, esta tecnica es muy peligrosa ya que lo mas probable es que mueras- advirtio

Guy aparto la mirada del rostro un poco asustado, sus recuerdos de su amado padre se hacian presenten y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-no quiero que te pase nada malo..- dijo esto y la abrazo

Hana correspondio el abrazo y sonrio. No habia duda Guy era un hombre sensacional

Despues de escuchar algunas otras indicaciones, Guy estaba dispuesto a mostrarle como debia abrir las puertas.

-Alejate..- Ordeno

Hana se aparto un poco de Guy. Luego de eso él separo sus piernas, recogió sus brazos he hizo puños sus manos. En ese momento una energia comenzo a emanar del cuerpo de Guy.

-¡PRIMERA PUERTA... ABIERTA!- grito Guy.

Hana abrio los ojos anodada de toda la cantidad de chakra que salía de él, era enorme. Era tal la energia que emanaba de su sensei que la nieve alrededor suyo comenzaba a derretirse rapidamente.

-¡SEGUNDA PUERTA...ABIERTA!-

El corazon de aquella niña retumbaba, hace mucho que no sentía esa sensacion que recorria su cuerpo.

_"QUE GENIAL ES"_\- pensó

Luego sonrió de costado y se emocionó mas ya que era muy afortunada de ser alumna de la bestia verde de Konoha.

Guy abrio hasta la quinta puerta, demostró velocidad y una fuerza sobrehumana.

-ahora intentalo... ¡siente las puertas en tu interior y haz que las llamas de tu juventud ardan!- dijo energicamente y le enseñaba el pulgar arriba.

-¡Hai!..- dijo decidida

Hana cerro los ojos, busco en su interior y por fin lo sintió. Cada uno de las puertas dentro de ella. Se puso en posición.

-¡Primera puerta...abierta!- grito

Guy observaba muy orgulloso a su alumna.

-¡Muy bien Hana-Chan!-felicito

Ella trato de abrir la segunda puerta pero se desplomó. Guy se acerco raudamente para auxiliar a su alumna ya que lucia sumamente cansada.

-pe..perdon.. Guy-sensei- dijo a duras penas

El sonrio- lo hiciste bien-

Pasaron algunos meses, Hana habia aprendido la tecnica con algo de dificultad. Guy observó su avanze detenidamente ya que no quería que se sobre exigiera ya que podria ser fatal para su fragil cuerpo.

Se habia cumplido dos años y medio desde que se fueron de Konoha, Hana habia aprendido a dominar hasta la quinta puerta, las pesas ya dejaron de ser un problema para ella, su vinculo con Guy era muy estrecho lo quería mucho ya que era un persona tan genial pero los fantasmas del pasado estaban presentes en su corazón y aveces la sumian en una profunda depresion.

Lamentablemente llego una nota de Konoha que decía que Guy tenia que volver ya que habia una mision que solo él podría hacer, Hana se despidió de él con suma tristeza. Le entrego una carta para su Yashamaru, su querido hermano siempre estaba presente en su corazón. Guy le dijo que se le entregaría luego partió para konoha dejando una gran tristeza en ella.

Asi pasaron los dias, habia pasado poco mas de una semana desde la partida de Guy, kakashi se había dedicado a entrenarla muy duro.

Ya era de noche, kakashi se habia desvelado leyendo uno de los tomos de los libros de Jiraya, estaba realmente entretenido con aquellas aventuras del Ninja protagonista de la historia. Unos ruidos en el pasillo, lo alertaron se disponía a pararse para ir a ver de qué se trataba pero vio a traves de su ventana la figura de su pequeña alumna que se iba raudamente al parecer al lugar donde solian entrenar.

Kakashi decidió seguirla. Cuando la encontro se sorprendio de lo que estaba haciendo.

_"Sorprendente_" -pensó

Hana solia practicar sus patadas en un gran pino, despues de sus practicas el tronco quedaba algo dañado. Kakashi se encontro que ella estaba reconstruyendo el tronco de este arbol.

Cuando ella termino, miro hacia el cielo y respiró profundo.

-sera mejor que salga kakashi sensei- dijo sin voltear a verlo

Kakashi se sorprendió ya que él se aseguro de no hacer el menor ruido pero aun ella lo detectó.

-te vi salir... sabes que no debes salir sin que yo no este enterado- dijo mientras se ponía a su costado

Ella seguia sin mirarlo- solo vine porque no quería que ese arbol pague las consecuencias de mi entrenamiento-

-Ya veo..- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos

-le puedo preguntar algo-

Kakashi entrecerro los ojos- puedes hacerlo..-

Su mirada de ella se torno melancólica- ¿usted conocio a Uchiha Shisui?-

/sh...sh..sh/ el viento comenzo a soplar.

Kakashi se habia quedado asombrado de la inesperada pregunta de ella.

-No mucho.. pero sé que el fue un gran shinobi... el ninja parpadeante le decían- respondio muy serio

-si... el era un gran shinobi- ella apretó los puños- él me enseño mucho... dígame sensei.. usted sabe usar el Magenkyo sharigan..-

Kakashi evito demostrar su asombro-¿sabes de las tecnicas oculares de los uchihas?-

-si.. Shisui-sensei solia parcticar conmigo los gentjutsus..- se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar aquellos dias con él- recuerdo aquel día donde utilizó unos de sus gentjutsus.. desperté una semana después-

Kakashi escuchaba atentamente el relato de ella ya que hablar de shisui le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro que él solo se la miraba cuando estaba con Guy.

-Itachi sensei decía que los gentjutsus de Shisui sensei eran los mas poderosos-

Él se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Itachi.

-kakashi sensei casi llevamos tres años lejos de konoha, me gustaria practicar los gentjutsus con usted- dijo muy decidida

\- no recuerdo que tuvieras interés en aprender algo de gentjutsus- enfatizó

\- lo sé, pero ahora debo familiarizar mi taijutsu con el sharigan.. no quiero que quede vacios - apretó los puños al mentalizar aquella promesa que le hizo a sasuke.

.  
Asi pasaron los meses, kakashi solia entrenar con Hana usando su sharigan. Ella solía complementar sus ataques con el chidori que le había enseñado en su tercer año de entrenamiento. Habia dias donde kakashi se agotaba por el uso excesivo de su tecnica ocular pero ella lo curaba para que no perdiera la vista y el despues de un descanso podria continuar. A kakashi le asombraba los poderes de regeneración que poseía.

Ya para cumplir casi 4 años y 10 meses la relación entre ambos habia mejorado bastante. Kakashi le habia demostrado gran parte de su poder mostrandole tecnicas como el kamui y el magenkyo sharigan.

-Gracias kakashi sensei- al recibir una cantimplora con agua

-Hana dime una cosa- ella volteó a verlo- Itachi... te enseño el jutsu de invocación..- preguntó con mucha curiosidad ya que en los ultimos meses ella le habia demostrado poder materializarse y desmaterializarse en una bandada de cuervos.

-Bueno.. Itachi sensei solo me lo enseño una vez- dijo timidamente.

-porque recien usas esa tecnica-

Ella se avergonzo- bueno.. los ultimos entrenamientos con usted han estado un poco difíciles.. y bueno yo.. yo no quiero perder y por eso vi necesario utilizar esa tecnica- explicó

-ya veo..- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su cantimplora

Hana vio el sharigan descubierto de su sensei, ahora ellos tenian una buena relacion y habia algo que ella siempre quiso preguntarle.

-sensei..-

-si..-

Pensó si era buena idea preguntar sobre aquel sharigan que poseía se armó de valor- ¿porque usted tiene un Sharigan?.. tiene algo que ver con el compañero de equipo-

El corazón de él retumbo y sus recuerdos afloraban su mente- ¿viste la fotografia?..- dijo viendola de costado

-un dia dejo su mochila abierta, se miraba el marco, me dio curiosidad y vi la fotografia de usted y su equipo. - su mirada se tenso- supongo que esa chica era Nohara Rin.. la chica del cementerio.. y aquel muchacho era un Uchiha.. ya que todos en ese clan se parecen mucho-

Kakashi se sorprendio de todo lo que ella sabia.

-porque no me cuenta su historia, me gustaria saber mas de usted- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.

Kakashi estaba bastante afectado por lo dicho que ella pero si queria ganarse su confianza quizá sería buena idea hablar parte de su historia.

-ellos fueron muy importantes para mí. El era mi mejor amigo.. aprendi tanto de él. Trato de llevar su legado y ella..- cerró los ojos y la voz agonizante de ella retumbo su cabeza- .. Rin era lo mas preciado para Obito.. era su luz.. era su mundo..era todo para él- dijo con simpleza pero con melancolía en su voz.

-era muy bonita.. pero porque habla asi de ella.. porque habla con si ella no hubiera correspondido a los sentimientos de su amigo..- pregunto con curiosidad ante las palabras de kakashi.

-bueno.. ella.. no..- no pudo terminar la idea

Hana vio la expresion de kakashi y entonces comprendió lo que pasaba.

-usted es un buen amigo..- lo miro con dulzura-.. pocas personas hacen eso.. respetar a la chica que se interesan en su persona por su amigo..-dijo en son de consuelo.

Kakashi solo tenia la mirada fija en el cielo tratando de expiar sus culpas.

.  
Un chico de 13 años se encontraba en un culumbio solo, avergonzado y muy triste de no haber pasado su examen para guenin. Estaba aislado de los demas ya que no era parte de su mundo.

-miren alla.. alli esta ese chico extraño-

-si.. el fue el unico que desaprobo el examen..-

Nadie parecia notarlo, ni siquiera respetaban el hecho de que él estuviera alli solo, para los demas el no existía.

"... porque todos me tratan como basura" - pensaba cabizbajo.

-¿Naruto?..- dijo una dulce

Esa voz, él sabía de quien se trataba, esa voz era de una persona de él estaba extrañando ver hace mucho.

El levanto la mirada lentamente y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones y calida sonrisa.

-es un gusto volver a verte NARUTO-

Continuara...


	11. EL REENCUENTRO

EL REENCUENTRO

Naruto alzo la mirada lentamente, alli estaba aquella niña que fue su mejor amiga hace 5 años lucía diferente a como la recordaba. Ella tenia dos trenzas que empezaban desde su frente, su cara era un poco mas delgada que hace tiempo. Tenia vendado su abdomen y un short con un porta kunai en su pierna izquierda. Tenia su katana en su espalda pero ahora su mirada habia dejado de ser tierna, ahora tenia una determinacion que nunca habia visto en nadie.

-No me vas ha saludar- dijo mientras lo miraba extrañada ya que Naruto no reaccionaba ante su presencia.

-Ha..Ha..Hana-chan- dijo sumamente sorprendido

Ella ladeó su cabeza y le sonrio- Hola Naruto..- dijo extendiéndole su mano para que se bajara del columbio

-¡HANA-CHAN!- fue su grito cuando reaccionó por fin.

El se lanzó a sus brazos y ella correspondio a aquella muestra de afecto.

-volviste Hana-chan- dijo entre sollozos

Ella le dio una pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda. Luego de estas unos minutos asi, Naruto se apartó abruptamente de ella.

-¡PORQUE...DIME PORQUE NO TE DESPEDISTE DE MÍ HANA-CHAN.. NO DEBISTE IRTE ASÍ!- le reclamó enérgicamente con la respiración agitada.

Fue tal el reclamo de Naruto que llamo la atención de algunos alumnos de la Academia, ella lo notó y lo tomó de la mano.

-Dejame explicarte... pero no aquí- dijo viendo de reojo a los observadores.

Naruto tuvo un leve sonrojo, hace mucho que no la veía y para él lucia muy bonita, pero habia algo en su mirada que no conocía.

Hana se llevo a Naruto lejos de allí, ya estando en un lugar mas apartado Naruto se zafo de su agarre ya que aún seguía molestó.

Ella se apeno al ver esa expresión en el rostro de él- Lo lamento.. no me gusta las despedidas y pensé que si me iba sin decir nada.. tú no sufririas- dijo cabizbaja

Naruto lo miro molesto- ¡YO DEBÍA DECIDIR ESO... NO SABES LO QUE SUFRÍ CUANDO YASHAMARU-NIISAN ME DIJO QUE TE HABÍAS IDO.. YO..- se avergonzo de lo que iba ha decir y apreto los puños- .. YO TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!- dijo sin verla a la cara.

Ella se dio cuenta que había tomado una mala decision, nunca debio irse asi del lado de Naruto, sintió que su corazón se oprimia y tuvo miedo de perder a amigo.

-pero no puedo molestarme contigo..- ella levanto la mirada hacia él-.. aun sigo molesto por como pasaron las cosas.. pero..- hubo una pausa breve y el la miro a los ojos-.. me alegra que hayas vuelto dattebayo- dijo con una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ella le sonrio-..Gracias- dijo escuetamente.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, ella miro que Naruto habia dejado de ser aquel niño tierno que conocía ahora era un jovencito con un gran ímpetu y una luz, se sintió triste ya que ella habia dejado de ser la niña que solia Jugar con él. Ahora ella estaba sumida en una oscuridad que poco a poco la estaba consumiendo apesar de que no lo demostrará.

-Naruto te veo después, tengo que ir a un lugar primero- dijo muy seria

Naruto alzo el pulgar-nos vemos luego hana-chan-

Ella le dio la espalda y se marcho raudamente. Cuando llegaron a konoha Kakashi le habia dicho que tenia que ir a la torre del Hokage para informar sobre su llegada. Dejó sus cosas en su casa pensando encontrar a Yashamaru pero al parecer no estaba. Luego se dirigió hacia allá, pero al pasar por la academia su corazón retumbo al verlo, pero a la vez se afligio ya que lucia tan triste y alejado.

.  
En la torre del Hokage

/Toc...toc/ tocaron timidamente la puerta de la oficina de Hiruzen

-¡Adelante!- dijo una voz grave

Ella entro temerosa y se encontro con kakashi que tambien la estaba esperando.

-Es un honor volver a verlo Lord Hokage- dijo con una reverencia y un gran respeto en su voz

Hiruzen se sorprendio de verla de esa forma no habia duda habia dejado de ser una niña, cuando levanto su mirada él entrecerro los ojos. La edad y la experiencia que tenía apoyaban lo que percibia en la mirada de ella, ella no era humana y la incertidumbre nublo su mente ya que sentia que la oscuridad estaba dentro de ella.

-es un gusto volver a verte Hana-san- dijo con un tono serio en la voz

-¿para que me mando a llamar?- pregunto muy seria

Kakashi miraba a su alumna al parecer no lucía como él pensaba, llegar a la aldea solo hacia que su mirada se volviera más seria de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Hana-san han sido 5 años de arduo entrenamiento, asi que te pondremos a prueba- dijo muy serio

Ella solo escuchaba sin tener expresion alguna en su rostro.

-te enfrentaras con dos de los jonin más fuertes de konoha, así podremos ver cuanto has crecido como ninja y podremos ver el nivel que tienes- ordenó

-Deseo saber donde esta Nii san- su voz era demandante- fui a mi casa y no estaba alli, parecia que no habia estado dias- criticó por no encontrar a su hermano

-Yashamaru-san fue a una mision, ahora él es anbu- ella abrio los ojos ligeramente al escuchar esto- era una misión de un mes deberia regresar hoy- enfatizó

Ella lo miro a los ojos- no deberia.. debe regresar Lord Hokage- dijo con un tono de amenaza

Ella había estado tanto tiempo sin ver su hermano y que ahora que había regresado y no lo encontrará solo iba a culpar a una persona, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

-¡HANA!- llamo la atención kakashi al ver como miraba al Hokage y de la forma en como se habia expresado hacia su persona.

/plap/ la puerta se abrió de manera estruendosa

-¡HANA-CHAN VOLVISTE!- dijo muy conmovido en su voz.

Las lagrimas de Guy salían como cascadas, hace mucho que no la veía y de verdad la extrañaba demasiado.

-¡OH HANA-CHAN NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE... !-dijo mientras la abrazaba efusivamente

Ella solo correspondia el abrazo, se sonrojo ante la cursi escena.

-¡¿COMO TE HA IDO?... ¿KAKASHI TE ENTRENO BIEN?!- pregunto rapidamente. Luego se aparto y la vio de pies a cabeza-..¡AL PARECER LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN DENTRO DE TI!- dio una vuelta y le enseño el pulgar.

Ella por fin sonrio, Guy era una persona genial para ella.

-kakashi sensei me enseño bien Guy sensei.. yo tambien lo extrañe mucho- dijo con suavidad

Guy solo lloraba a mares y kakashi se reía debajo mascara.

/cof..cof..cof/ fingió toser sarutobi al ver que no notaban su prescencia

-perdón Lord Hokage- dio una reverencia Guy

Sarutobi nego con la cabeza- Será mejor que vayamos, el combate será ahora... ya tenemos todo listo- dijo mientras se adelantaba para salir

Hana miro al Hokage salir y apreto los puños. Habia llegado la hora de demostrar todo lo que habia aprendido en estos largos 5 años.

Lejos de alli las malas intenciones de un jonin ponían en juego la seguridad de Naruto

-De.. de verdad queria graduarme- dijo de manera muy melancolica

-entonces creo que debo decirtelo- dijo mientras lo miraba de costado

-¿uhm?- alzo la mirada hacía donde estaba Misuki

-es un secreto pero voy a contartelo-

-¿un secreto?- su mirada era entre curiosidad y asombro

.  
Habían salido de la Torre del Hokage, Hana aún no sabía a donde se iban, ella solo los seguía. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ya que tenia una promesa que cumplir.

-kiba, chouji- dijo shikamaru

-¿Que paso?- dijo kiba sin tomar mucha importancia

Shikamaru señalo, todos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba.

-¡ES HANA-CHAN.. NO PUEDO CREERLO ¿CUANDO VOLVIÓ?!-dijo chouji

-luce muy cambiada- dijo kiba mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-eso parece- dijo shikamaru

-hay que saludarla..- dijo chouji

-espera chouji- shikamaru lo tomo del brazo-¿que paso?- dijo él sin comprender

-Observaba con quienes esta acompañada- dijo mientras la miraba con cierta intriga

El grupo miró que estaba acompañada por el Hokage y por dos ninjas que al parecer eran Jonin y el semblante de ella era muy diferente que hace 5 años.

¿que esta pasando?..¿ que tiene que ver ella con el hokage..?- pensó shikamaru

Al ver lo que pasaba, ya no se acercaron.

Despues de unos quince minutos de caminata, llegaron a un gran complejo donde se solían realizar la batallas de los exámenes chunin, Hana miraba la construcción y luego dirigio su mirada donde estaban los dos jonin esperando su llegada.

-Lord hokage..- dijeron en una sola voz kurenai y asuma

-como ya se los habia dicho, hoy tendrán un combate con Hana-san- ordenó sarutobi

Hana pudo reconocer a los jonin con los que iban a pelear, no demostró expresion alguna. Estos cinco años la habian cambiado bastante. Hiruzen se puso en medio.

-para este combate esta permitido usar todo tipo de arma y técnica- dijo viéndo a cada uno de ellos.

Kakashi y Guy tomaron distancia de donde iban a pelear y sarutobi habiendo indicado todo se reunió con ellos.

Asuma y kurenai tomaron posiciones, el semblante de ella era dificil de descifrar para asuma habia algo en ella que no estaba bien.

-¡COMIENCEN!- alzó la voz sarutobi.

Ella ni siquiera habia tomado una posicion de batalla, cuando escucho el llamado de sarutobi entonces supo que debia de empezar.

/poom/ el primero en atacar había sido asuma, habia querido atacarla pero ella logro neutralizar el ataque con la pequeña katana que traía en su espalda.

_En que momento la desenvaino_\- penso al ver su rapidez

Ellos seguían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego ella vio a kurenai haciendo unas posiciones de manos y entonces supo que haria un gentjutsu.

/Plap/ sonó el cuerpo de asuma contra el piso, ya que ella le había podido darle un golpe en la parte de los pies, haciéndolo caer.

Apesar de que asuma era mas alto que ella y su alcanze era mejor. Hana era pequeña y muy rapida.

Tengo que apresurarme.. en acabar con esto- pensó mientras sus cabellos pasaban por sus ojos.

/Pow...plap/ le dio una patada a asuma en la cara

-La has entrenado bien, su taijutsu es muy bueno- dijo Hiruzen a Guy

El solo sonreía al verla pelear de esa forma, pero kakashi la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Se parece...- la observaba- se parece tanto a Itachi- dijo mientras se concentraba en la mirada y forma de ella-.. no golpea si antes pensar que no será efectivo, sabe el significado del dolor- pensó muy preocupado

Ambos habian tomado distancia, asuma estaba muy animado, hace mucho que no tenia una pelea tan interesante, ella solo lo miraba.

-esto tiene que acabar- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-para ser una niña eres muy arrogante..- dijo ofendido asuma

Ella tomo un kunai, lo tomo con la punta hacia atrás y estiró sus brazos rapidamente.

-¡Demonios!- dijo kurenai ya que había aplicado su gentjutsu pero hana fue más rápida. Ella trató de aparecer al lado de ella pero su kunai fue mas rapido y se lo clavo en la pierna de manera profunda.

-¡Kurenai.!- grito asuma

Hana dio un salto y se aparto.

¿cuando se dio cuenta..?..- sé pregunto al ver la reacción de ella.

/Poom/ fue el estruendoso ruido de las armas de asuma con la katana de Hana.

/plap..pomm..pow/

Kurenai y asuma se habían unido en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Hana dio una vuelta rapida y le dio una fuerte patada en la pierna herida de kurenai haciéndola caer.  
Asuma se distrajo unos segundos pero fueron suficientes para que Hana le diera un fuerte puñete haciendo que quedé inconsciente.

-¡Asuma!- gritó Kurenai, miró a Hana muy molesta.

Hana no tenia expresion alguna, pero se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos y eso era una desventaja en una pelea.

/Tap..tap..tap/ sus pasos eran raudos hacia kurenai

-Tengo que hacer algo- dijo mientras hacia posicion de manos pero antes que empezará ha hacerlas, una de sus manos fue sujetada por Hana.

_pero..pero.. si estaba lejos de ella _\- pensó mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta ¿_uso.. un gentjutsu?_\- abrio los ojos de asombro

-Muy lenta..- dijo mirándola profundamente y entonces abrió los ojos.

Kakashi, Guy y Hiruzen miraban como kurenai caia inconsciente.

-¿tiene poderes oculares?- pregunto Hiruzen

-eso me temo..- dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo de sus compañeros tendidos en el piso.

-es sorprendente- resaltó Guy con un toque de conmoción

Hana miraba como el cuerpo de kurenai estaba en piso, se puso de cunclillas y comenzó a curarle la herida de la pierna. Cuando estuvo sana puso sus manos en la cabeza de ella para mitigar el gentjutsu que le había lanzado.

-solo conozco un poder ocular capaz de hacer todo esto- dijo Hiruzen muy intrigado

Kakashi no dijo nada

-dime kakashi.. acaso ella posee..- dijo Guy sin querer terminar

-No lo sé..- respondió rápidamente

-¿Ha usado ese poder contigo?- preguntó Hiruzen

-Si.. pero..-kakashi entrecerro los ojos y el recuerdo de la vez que lo uso por primera vez asomó su memoria- cuando ella lo usa..-

-¡PUEDO IRME...YA PUDE MITIGAR MI ATAQUE EN ELLOS.. ESTARÁN BIEN.. ASUMA-SAMA DESPERTARÁ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO.. y KURENAI-SAMA. DESPERTARÁ MAÑANA!- gritó para que la escucharan ya que estaban en las gradas observando la batalla.

Sarutobi, kakashi y Guy bajaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Guy... Kakashi.. lleven a Kurenai y asuma al hospital- indicó Hiruzen

-¡Hai!..- ambos dijeron

Guy tomo el cuerpo de asuma y kakashi el cuerpo de kurenai. Luego se fueron, cuando el Hokage y Hana estuvieron solos ambos se miraron tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba el uno del otro, el miraba que ella habia perdido la luz de su sonrisa y una extraña oscuridad empezaba hacerse notar en su mirada. Su rostro era dificil de descifrar, sarutobi la miraba tratando de conciliar todo lo que habia pensando.

-puedo retirarme Lord Hokage..- hizo una reverencia

Sarutobi entrecerro los ojos- primero dime sobre tus tecnicas oculares..-

Ella se tensó pero no lo demostró- desperté mi poder hace casi un año y medio.. bueno kakashi sensei me dijo que no sabe exactamente como luce o de qué se trata- respondió sin ratro de duda en su voz

\- ¿a que te refieres?.. tu fuiste entrenada por los mejores ninja de su generacion.. sabes de los poderes del Sharigan.. sabes muy bien de sus alcances tu respuesta no tiene fundamento- dijo con molestia en su voz y seriedad en su rostro

-ya le dije.. No lo sé- sentencio- la primera vez que lo use kakashi sensei me dijo que no recuerda como luce mi ojo al realizar gentjutsu.. yo solo siento que parte de mi chakra se dirige hacia mis ojos y entonces lo uso.. no puedo darle mas información al respecto - dijo muy seria

Sarutobi entrecerro los ojos, no habia duda que ella habia cambiado mucho.

.  
Hana se encontraba llegando a su casa, estaba cansada y muy molesta por la oferta que le hizo el Hokage.

-¿Jonin?.. no puedo aceptar eso...- dijo mientras miraba al piso

-¡Hana-chan... !-

Un llamado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sarutobi le habia dicho que tenia el nivel de Jonin y que queria que se uniera a las misiones para la aldea. Alzó la cabeza para observar de quien se trataba y pudo ver que tres personas se acercaban hacia donde estaba.

-Hola Hana-chan..-

Ella fruncio el ceño ya que no reconocía a las personas que la saludaban.

-Luces muy diferente Miyasaki-

Ella entonces recordó-¿Kiba?,¿chouji?,¿shikamaru?- dijo mientras ladeo levemente su cabeza

-veo que has cambiado mucho- dijo shikamaru

-es un gusto volver a verlos- dio una reverencia en señal de respeto

-¡Hana-chan.. ¿cuando volviste?- pregunto efusivamente chouji

-regrese el dia de hoy Chouji- dijo tratando de sonar cortés.

Shikamaru notó que ella no era la persona que conoció hace mucho ahora su semblante era mas pensante, introvertido y la sonrisa en su rostro habia sido reemplazada por una expresión extraña pero que se alejaba de la felicidad.

-Y.. ¿como te fue en tu viaje?- preguntó Kiba

-Estuvo bien gracias por preguntar-

-Te parece si vamos a comer a ichiraku... yo invito ya que hoy volviste- dijo animadamente Chouji

Shikamaru y kiba sonrieron disimuladamente de costado.  
Ella parecia pensarlo.

-esta bien..-

Esto puso muy feliz a chouji. A él le agradaba mucho hana ya que habia sido la unica niña con la que habia entablado una cercanía, ella demostró ser mas dulce y amable que otros niños que lo conocían. Cuando Naruto le contó que se fue, sintió que había perdido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor y de ser su amigo.

El grupo de niños se fueron a comer a Ichiraku, le habían hecho tantas preguntas pero ella trataba de no contarle el verdadero objetivo de su entrenamiento, solo le platicaba que habia ido a un lugar lejos de konoha. Luego de terminar, dieron la gracias y chouji pago la cuenta.

Mientras caminaban shikamaru noto que ella estaba abstraida, trataba de ser educada con las preguntas que le formulaban.

_Ella no es la persona que conocia- _pensó

-¿Miyasaki?..- llamo kiba

Los ojos de Hana estaban abiertos con la pupilas dilatadas, su respiración era agitada parecia en shock, pero ¿Que habia pasado?, ¿que la detuvo de esa forma?.

-Hana- dijo una voz familiar

Un hombre alto muy guapo, estaba en frente del grupo de niños, aquel hombre que tenia el traje del anbu estaba tan sorprendido de verla ¿De quién se trataba?.

-Ni..Nii-san- dijo apenas

Shikamaru miraba a Hana y luego a Yashamaru y sonrio de lado.

_No haz cambiado mucho entonces-_ penso com cierta ironia

-¡NII-SAN!-grito de emoción con lagrimas que empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos

Hana corrio hasta los brazos de su hermano, lo abrazo, lo abrazo de tal forma como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las lagrimas no dejaban de asomarse, él tambien lloraba. Tal escena conmovió a los niños que se sonrojaron al ver tal amor entre hermanos.

Yashamaru alzo a su hermana y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. El puso su nariz en su cuello mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y sus lagrimas salian por la amargura de no haber podido hacer algo para que no se fuera. Sintió ese aroma que desprendia las ebras de su cabello, ese olor de flores por la mañana y sintió ese calor de un calido abrazo que no sentia hace mucho.

-te..te... te extrañe mucho- dijo en el calido abrazo junto a su pecho

Yashamaru la apartó y la puso en el suelo. Ella tenia los ojos rojos y la nariz sonrojada, sus cejas le temblaban, esto hizo que se conmoviera, le regalo una triste sonrisa, alzo unas de sus manos hasta posarla en la mejilla derecha de ella, ladeo la cabeza de lo tierna que se veía, ella cogio la mano de su hermano que estaba en su mejilla con urgencia y cerró los ojos ya que no queria la viera asi.

-No llores...- uso el pulgar de su otra mano para limpiar las lagrimas que caian por el bello rostro de su hermana- No llores Hana... ahora nadie nos va ha separar- le sonrio

En estos cinco años no solo habian cambiado a Hana sino tambien a Yashamaru. Los primeros años se volvio una persona resentida con los altos mandos de konoha, el aún no confiaba en nadie solo se le miraba de buen humor cuando estaba con naruto quien se habia vuelto un hermano menor para él, asi fueron los primeros años. Cuando Guy volvió por una mision le entregó la carta que decia:

_Querido nii-san_  
_Espero que estes bien, no sabes cuanto te extraño. Sabes yo estoy bien, Guy y kakashi sensei me tratan bien y creo que he mejorado mucho ahora puedo usar taijutsu mas poderoso. Guy sensei es una persona sensacional es extremadamente fuerte y lo admiro mucho. Kakashi sensei entrena poco conmigo y le digi que evite usar su sharigan ya que me traen malos recuerdos pero ahora he aprendido a conocerlo mejor y no me cae tan mal. No hay dia que no piense en ti y en naruto porfavor nii-san dile que me perdone. Aveces pienso que todo esto es innecesario ¿porque entrenar tanto?¿a quien debo servir?, si te vuelves ninjas eres sometido a un régimen que no me gusta nii-san y cada dia que pasa me doy cuenta que no quiero pertenecer a él, cuento los dias para regresar contigo. Estoy en un lugar donde veo familias en los festivales, niños felices y tomados de las manos y aveces me pregunto ¿que es lo que se siente que te tomen de las manos?¿como se sienten las manos de mis papas? Aunque no los recuerdo los quiero mucho y sabes cada vez que recuerdo tu rostro los veo en ti, en tu mirada y hace que me imagine como me tomaban de las manos. Te extraño yashamaru ahora ya tengo mas de 9 años y sabes aveces algunos recuerdos asoman a mi memoria sobre nuestras vidas antes de llegar a konoha. Esa libertad que teniamos sin darle cuentas a nadie, extraño eso y sé tu tambien lo extrañas. Me he vuelto muy fuerte pero la unica razon por la que hago todo esto es por ti, entreno muy duro para que estos 2 años que me faltan se pasen rapido y pueda volver a verte._

_Te quiere Hana_

Cuando el término, las lagrimas empezaron, su hermana lo extrañaba, se esforzaba para volver a verlo y al parecer seguia optimista que todo iba a mejorar, en cambio él se habia vuelto muy resentido con la vida misma pero al leer esta carta se dio cuenta que debia tener aún el mas minimo rastro de esperanza dentro de él y de que algún dia ellos fueran libre como antes.

Hana sonreia al ver a su hermano, al ver esto kiba, chouji y shikamaru se despidieron para dejarlos solos.

-Hana te parece si vamos a la casa... tengo mucho que decirte- dijo Yashamaru muy emocionado

Ella le sonrio pero movio su vision ligeramente hacia un costado evitando que su hermano se diera cuenta y entonces vio la otra razón por la que habia vuelto, la vio parada encima de un árbol mientras esta fruncia el ceño y se alejaba en el espesor .

-Nii-san te veo en la casa, tengo que ir a ver a shisui-sensei- su voz se torno melancolica- ire por unas flores e iré a la casa- dijo con una triste sonrisa

Yashamaru asintio- esta bien, yo tengo que ir a reportarme con el Hokage-

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se despidieron. Hana fue a la floreria, compro un ramo de rosas blancas, cuando pago busco con la mirada a aquella chica de ojos azules que había sido amable con ella hace mucho pero no la encontró. Salió rumbo al cementerio, encontro la tumba de shisui olvidada, no tenía flores ni siquiera secas, la lápida estaba polvosa tanto que no se miraba el nombre de shisui. Tomo el jarron vacío y sucio, fue al grifo lo lavo y lo lleno, puso las flores en él con excepción de 2 flores.

Ya estando en su lugar dio una plegaria.

-sensei.. perdón por no haber venido, sabe me fui de viaje por 5 años para entrenar, mi taijutsu es bueno creo. Guy sensei ha sido un excelente maestro y kakashi sensei tambien lo ha sido- puso su mirada en el epitafio- apesar de haber creado un vinculo con ellos, yo nunca me he olvidado de usted o de...- hizo un pausa algo larga- o de Itachi sensei, yo aun no lo he podido olvidar, sensei he tenido muchas pesadillas todos estos años, creo que es usted bueno yo no lo se pero tambien en esos sueños hay alguien mas, alguien que creo haber visto antes, un hombre... un hombre con una mascara- apreto los puños- porque siento eso.. porque tengo miedo cada vez que lo veo, es como ver la representacion clara de la muerte pero a la vez siento una sensancion extraña en mi pecho.. me cuestiono todo sensei.. no sé si es buena idea volverme fuerte y no crecer como los demas, quiza deberia..- miro al cielo

Despues de un breve silencio, dio una reverencia en señal de despedida y se fue. Ella sabia hacia donde tenia que ir.

.  
-¡NARUTO ROBO EL PERGAMINO SAGRADO LORD HOKAGE!-grito un ninja

-¡TRAINGANME A NARUTO!- ordenl sarutobi

.  
Hana llego ala puerta de la casa de Itachi, su corazón se estrujó al recordar lo mejor de su infancia en esa casa, las comidas con la señora mikoto, los juegos con sasuke, hasta algunos consejos que le daba el propio Fugaku. Dejo las flores en la entrada y dio una plegaria.

-¿estas lista?..-

Ella se paró sin voltear a ver a aquella persona y su semblante cambio de triste a indiferente.

-es de mala educación interrumpir la plegaria de una persona- dijo con un tono frio

El apretó los puños y fruncio el ceño. Sasuke quien la habia visto se hizo notar en aquella muestra de afecto con su hermano, recordandole la promesa que le hizo hace 5 años. Hana volteo a verlo, lucia muy diferente a como lo recordaba pero su rostro era fácil de descifrar, no habia duda se habia vuelto en alguien que buscaba saciar su rencor y su odio con una venganza. Ella miro la cicatriz de su mano, sasuke se dio cuenta y cerro el puño. Su semblante se volvio mas serio todavia, Hana supo que el era muy impulsivo y cualquier rastro de provocación seria su tumba.

-Veo que te queda muy bien la cicatriz en tu mano- dijo con ironía en su voz provocando que el se enfurezca

-¡CALLATE!- griro con furia y le lanzó 3 kunais

/plap..plap..plap/ dio un pequeño salto y los esquivó

Sasuke tenia la respiracion agitada y en sus ojos reflejaban el mas puro odio hacia una persona, ahora que la veía le recordaba tanto a Itachi, la miraba delante de él y la sombra de Itachi se posaba detras de ella. Luego vio su casa y los recuredos de su padre y su madre retumbaron en su memorias y supo que no podia pelear con ella alli.

Hana se dio cuenta lo que pasaba- vamonos al campo de entrenamiento, le debo respeto a tu padre y a tu madre, No pienso humillarte delante de tu propia casa- volvio a provocarlo

Hana se dirigio rapidamente al campo donde solia entenar con shisui e itachi, supo que era el lugar ideal. Fue saltando de árbol en árbol, sus pasos eran raudos seguidos de sasuke detras y se dio cuenta del nivel que estaba.

Cuando llegaron se colocaron en medio del campo, el corazón de Hana se estrujo ya que los recuerdos llegaban a su mente a su mente, aquellos arduos entrenamientos con sus senseis, ahora el campo lucia tan solitario.

_Hana.. Hana..- las voces de Itachi y shisui resonaron en su mente_

Sasuke quien la observaba, notó un poco de nostalgia que le traía aquel lugar y suposo la razon.

-¡ponte en guardia!- ordenó

Ella seguia perdida en sus tristes recuerdos, no siquiera lo miraba, esto enfureció a sasuke quien se acerco a ella rapidamente con unos kunai en su mano derecha.

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó mientras trataba de darle un golpe

/plap/ el golpe de sasuke habia sido detenido por ella con una sola mano, ella lo cogio de la muñeca

Ella volteo a verlo, por un pequeño instante ella miro a aquella inocencia del niño que conoció hacia mucho, fue lo que vio en sus ojos oscuros, sasuke se habia vuleto en un jovencito muy guapo pero eso a ella no le importaba. Él se miro en los ojos de ella y no supo con claridad lo que ella sentía, su corazón retumbo y se aparto de ella de un salto.

-haces mucho ruido para ser una persona con intenciones de matar- criticó ella

Sasuke resoplo con furia-¡CALLATE!-

/tap..tap..tap/ los pasos de él eran raudos pero ella solo estaba parada aguardando que llegara hacia ella.

/shlp...shlpp/ los golpes de sasuke rompian el viento, ninguno lograba acercarse ha ella.

Los golpes de sasuke eran tan lentos y fáciles de esquivar.

/polp/ ella le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago mandandolo lejos

/ka..ka..ka/ era el sonido de los labios de sasuke mientras se agarraba el abdomen.

-Tu taijutsu es muy malo, debes mejorarlo. Bajas la Guardia ante cualquier provocación, ¡nunca ataques a alguien con la mente nublada!...tus movimientos serán lentos y poco eficacez- indicó ella

Sasuke se sorprendió ¿acaso ella acaba de darle un consejo?,¿acaso ella no queria matarlo?.

/slhp..slhp/ los kunai se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella pero esquivo 2 y cogio 1 con la mano

/plap/ sasuke se tenso, giro levemente su cabeza y miro su kunai que estaba clavado tocando su oreja

¿a que hora me lanzo mi propio kunai?- penso anonadado

\- tu ninjutsu es muy lento, tus kunai no deben hacer tanto ruido cuando viajen por el aire, solo deben sonar al llehar a su objetivo- indico- si mueves la muñeca antes de lanzarlos lograrás darle mas velocidad- dijo mientras le mostraba cpmo hacerlo

-¡CALLATE NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!- le grito y se aproximó a ella.

Sasuke se fue con todo para lograr darle un golpe pero parecia inutil ella lo esquivaba con suma facilidad.

-eres lento- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

Ella se apoyo en un pie, subio su puño para darle un golpe en el rostro pero.

/foush..foush/ el puño de ella alcanzo a un tronco

Sasuke habia hecho el jutsu de sustitución antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo

-¡AHHHH!- le gritó con fuerza mientras queria darle un golpe con un kunai

/foush...foush/ su kunai se clavo en un tronco

-¿Que?- dijo sorprendido ya que ella habia usado el mismo jutsu.

/pow...plap...poww/ los puños de ella contra su cara y la patada en su espalda sonaban contra su cuerpo

El cuerpo de sasuke se movia al compas de los golpes de ella, Hana no quiso medirse en la intensidad de sus golpes ya que tenia una promesa que cumplir, tenía que dejarle en claro que ella pelearia en serio.

/plap/ el cuerpo de sasuke cayó boca abajo

-ah...ah..ah..- trataba de respirar ya que la sangre le salia de su nariz

Ella estaba alli parada junto al cuerpo de lo que fue su amigo y entonces aquellas palabras asomaron su mente.

_Cuidarias a sasuk_e

La voz de su amado sensei, hizo que sintiera pena de verlo asi golpeado y débil. Ella se acerco a él trato de apartarse pero estaba demasiado golpeado para moverse.

Ella se puso de cunclillas y comenzo a sanarle las heridas. Cuando pudo pararse, sasuke se apartó de ella aunque sus heridas no estuvieran sanas y apartó la mirada de aquella jovencita que lo miraba con suma indiferencia, aquella bella sonrisa de su rostro habia desaparecido, esa sonrisa que le hacia sonrojarse ya no estaba esa sonrisa que no pudo proteger.

-Te falta mucho para superarme, veo que haz mejorado mucho pero no tienes el nivel suficiente ni para darme un golpe, ¿ya controlas el sharigan?- pregunto

Sasuke desvio la mirada de aquella chica que le habia dado una paliza

-si sigues entrenado conmigo podrás despertarlo, estare aqui todas las tardes, veo que ya te convertirse en lo que llaman guenin- dijo por la banda que llevaba en la cabeza-.. pero tienes que entrenar..- finalizó

Ella dio media vuelta y se disponia a irse.

-¡MATARE A ITACHI, TE JURO QUE LO MATARE... PORQUE YO SOY UN VENGADOR!- grito para hacerse notar ante la indiferencia de ella

Ella volteo- Itachi sensei es muy superior a lo que imaginas, solo seras presa facil, si dejas que tus sentimientos de odio y venganza nublen tu mente, el te matará, te matará y entonces todas tus palabras y tus promesas no valdrian, te estas convirtiendo en lo que quieres destruir y eso te consumirá-

Sasuke se tenso al escuchar esto último, vio como ella se iba y entonces vio la gran valla que tenia que superar para alcanzarla.

Continuará...


	12. Mision

Misión

Era una noche muy fría, Hana estaba esperando a su hermano, quería recibirlo con una gran sopresa así que le preparo su comida favorita, hace mucho que no cocinaba y se sentía muy feliz de hacerlo por él.

-¡Estoy en casa!-

Aquella voz se escuchó en la entrada, ella salió corriendo para recibir a su amado hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Que bueno que estás en casa- dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Yashamaru sonrió - me siento muy feliz que hayas regresado-

Ella se apartó- te prepare algo, espero que te guste- lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la mesa

Él se quedo sorprendido de ver todo lo que ella habia preparado, sus platillos favoritos, la jalo del brazo y la abrazo, noto que ella habia crecido, que no era una niña pequeña ahora le llegaba hasta la barbilla. tomaron asiento, se miraron y sonrieron.

-esta delicioso- felicitó Yashamaru

ella asintió - gracias Niisan donde estuvimos aprendí a cocinar mucho- afirmó

-¿como estuvo tu viaje hana, kakashi te trato bien?-preguntó

-kakashi sensei fue muy amable conmigo, el ha tenido una vida dificil- aseguró

ambos hermanos se quedaron conversando de todo, hana le contó todas las técnicas que habia aprendido, también le dijo que tenia poderes oculares pero las personas que miraban sus ojos quedaban inconscientes y no recordaban nada, él le conto que ascendió a anbu, que ha estado en misiones muy peligrosas en estos ultimos años pero lo unico que lo mantuvo lejos del infierno de matar personas era la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermana.

-hana..¿quería preguntarte una cosa?- el rostro del era serio

ella fruncio el ceño-¿Qué pasó niisan?-

el suspiró - si te pidiera que nos fueramos de konoha..tu ¿aceptarias?-preguntó mirándola fijamente

.

-si le pones una mano encima a iruka-sensei..- la mirada de naruto hacia misuki era desafiante- ¡te mato!- aseguró

.

las horas pasaban, Hana miraba atravez de su ventana preguntándose la propuesta de su hermano ¿porque le habia dicho eso? era la pregunta que rondaba su mente, tuvo un mal presentimiento. ahora que había vuelto notó que su hermano ya no era el mismo.

A la mañana siguiente la mandaron a llamar a la torre del hokage, la idea de hablar con Hiruzen no le agradaba nada ya que tenía la ligera sospecha que trataría de hacerla una subordinada para Konoha, la idea de servir a personas que no conocía la molestaba mucho.

/toc..toc/

-¡adelante!- ordenó Sarutobi

Hana y Yashamaru se hicieron presenten en aquella oficina, él ya habia tomado la decisión de no volver a dejarla, no sé lo había dicho pero Yashamaru se habia vuelto unos de los ninjas mas fuertes y hábiles de Konoha. Sarutobi se soprendia de las habilidades del muchacho ya que al no pertenecer a ningún clan lo hacia sobresalir, pero él tenía la ligera sospecha que Yashamaru era fuerte por culpa de Hana.

-buenos dias Hokage sama- dijeron ambos con una reverencia

Sarutobi antes de saludar entrecerro los ojos, hace mucho que no los había visto juntos y ahora que lo estaban ambos lucian muy desafiantes y extremadamente fuertes, si no los trataba con cuidado podrían volverse una amenaza.

-Buenos dias.. los he mandado a llamar porque tengo una misión para ambos, Yashamaru quiero que vayas de espionaje en una aldea enemiga, tenemos informes que hay un informante en nuestras filas que esta filtrando información de konoha..-

Yashamaru fruncio el ceño- ¡hai!.. hokage sama entiendo sobre mi mision, pero Hana ¿porque quiere darle una misión si ella ni siquiera es guenin?- reclamó

-le ofrecí a Hana-san darle el título de jonin pero ella no aceptó - aseguró

-¿es cierto?- pregunto mirando molestó a su hermana

ella asintió - no quiero pertenecer a este sistema ninja, la sola idea de ser una subordinada de personas que no conozco, no me agrada- miró muy molesta a Hiruzen

No habia duda tratar con ambos era difícil

-entrenaste durante mucho tiempo para mejorar tus habilidades, eres poderosa y tus poderes pueden salvar muchas vidas, sé que ahora no lo entiendes pero tú puedes hacer la diferencia-

Hana se tenso, su corazón se oprimio al escuchar esto último "tu puedes hacer la diferencia", estas palabras que tambien habian salido de los labios de su querido sensei se hacian presente una vez más.

-¡NO HOKAGE SAMA! ella no tiene que ser parte de todo esto, se le mando a entrenar no porque ella quería, sé le obligó a irse- reclamó muy molesto

-niisan..- suavizo su voz y tomó su mano- deja que yo vaya-

Él volteó a verla horrorizado-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO HANA... TU NO IRÁS!- dijo muy exaltado

-niisan.. dejame hacer esta misión, quiero decirle Hokage sama- dirigio su mirada hacia él- fueron ustedes quienes me enviaron a entrenar, yo... yo no queria irme. me fui porque me dijeron que me vaya solo por eso- ella suspiro- encomiendeme una mision de rango S.. ¡YO PUEDO HACERLO.. DEJE DEMOSTRARLE A MI HERMANO QUE AHORA YO PUEDO PROTEGERLO!- dijo con determinación en su voz

-¡NO HANA.. TÚ NO PUEDES.. YO SOY EL QUE TIENE QUE PROTEGERTE!- dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros con desesperacion

ella colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla- niisan confía en mí.. sé que puedo hacerlo.. ahora yo te cuidare- dijo viendolo con ternura

el desvio la mirada, no queria aceptar el potencial de su hermana, el miedo nublo su juicio ya que mientras más pueda controlar su poder oculto, él sentía que ella se alejaría, pero encerrandola en una burbuja haría que ella viviera en la ignorancia de su verdadero objetivo en este mundo.

-tengo una condicion - dijo firmemente

-¿Cuál es?- dijo Sarutobi

-no quiero tener que identificarme como una ninja de esta aldea, deseo no portar la banda o algún símbolo de konoha-

Hiruzen fruncio el ceño- ¿Porqué si ustedes viven en los dominios de konoha?-recalcó

-Apesar que hemos vivido todos estos años aquí, aún no me siento parte de su aldea, no es que me hayan tratado mal pero yo.. yo siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar- dijo con un tono melancolico

entonces él entendió, que sí queria ganarse su confianza tendria que actuar con suma inteligencia.

.

Habian Pasado poco más de un mes, Hana se había enterado que Naruto, Sasuke y Haruno Sakura eran el equipo 7. Ella estaba sumida en su mision, la cual consistía en asesinar a 7 ninjas desertores, le habían asignado como equipo a un ex ninja de la raiz llamado Jun y otro llamado Yamato. Habian regresado con éxito a konoha, Sarutobi mandó a llamar a este último en privado.

-Cuéntame como ha estado la mision- dijo mientras miraba a traves de su ventana

Yamato se tenso- Lord Hokage, esa niña es sumamente poderosa pero hay algo en ella que me intriga mucho- dijo con preocupación

Sarutobi entrecerro los ojos- ¿Qué pasó?-

-a pesar de ser una niña, ella no teme usar su espada en contra del enemigo, yo.. yo pensé que nosotros nos encargariamos de ellos pero ella..- cerro los ojos y recordo aquellos sangrientos sucesos - ella los asesinó sin dudarlos, algunos le pedían piedad pero.. pero ella los asesinó sin meditarlo y no demostró remordimiento- dijo con un tono de temor

Entonces el Hokage cerró los ojos meditando si fue buena idea entrenarla todos estos años, le habia dado un entrenamiento especial pero ahora se había vuelto una máquina de matar y su humanidad se alejaba de ella.

-puedes retirarte- ordenó

Sarutobi tenía que hacer algo para que ella volviera a tener la luz que cuando era niña, ahora sé habia vuelto fría y lo que es peor no tenia ningún motivo para seguir haciendo todas esas misiones y menos por konoha.

-Tienes que volver a tener los lazos que solias- dijo mientras miraba a traves de su ventana.

.  
A la mañana siguiente, Hana habia sido citada a la torre del Hokage, lo poco que le habian dicho era que tenían otra mision para ella.

-me mando Lord Hokage- hizo una reverencia

-Hana-san tenemos una misión de rango C para ti- dijo seriamente

Ella fruncio el ceño- ¿perdón rango C?, he estado en una misión de S, ha sido un éxito, ¿usted no esta contento con mi trabajo?- cuestionó

El negó con la cabeza- tu trabajo es perfecto..-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. El equipo 7 se hacia presente, hace mucho que no miraba a Naruto o Sasuke, se habia ido diciendo que tenía una misión pero no les explicó de que trataba.

-¡HOLA HANA CHAN!- saludó Naruto animadamente

Ella se sintió muy incómoda ya que entendió lo que estaba pasando.

-Buenos dias Lord Hokage- saludó kakashi

El grupo se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, colocándose a su costado. Naruto notó que su amiga ya no era la misma, fue tal el cambio que sasuke tambien lo notó.

-Le asignaremos una misión de rango C al equipo 7-Naruto se sintió feliz- pero como es importante, asignaremos a un nuevo miembro..-

-¿Nuevo miembro?- preguntó sakura

-Hana-san les ayudará en esta misión-

Todos voltearon a verla, naruto estaba feliz, sasuke sonreía interiormente, sakura estaba confundida y kakashi estaba intrigado, pero ella no estaba nada feliz de realizar una mision con sus amigos, ya que después de su primera misión pudo ver el peligro que representa estar relacionada con los miembros de su equipo y no queria fallar.

-¡QUE BUENO HANA-CHAN ESTAREMOS EN EL MISMO EQUIPO!- dijo muy feliz Naruto

El se iba a acercar para darle una muestra de afecto pero ella se apartó causando su asombro.

-No tengo interés de tener una misión con este equipo- dijo friamente- si no tiene mas que decir me retiro- dio una reverencia y se disponia a irse

-¡HANA!- llamo kakashi

Ella se detuvo- Lo siento kakashi sensei.. pero no puedo hacer esta mision-

_¿sensei?..acaso conoce a kakashi - pensaron sakura y sasuke_

-pero..pero ¿porqué no quieres hacer esta misión con nosotros Hana-chan ?- dijo muy contrariado Naruto

-porque ustedes son un estorbo para mi- dijo sin verlos y de manera hiriente

Todos se sintieron realmente ofendidos, Naruto estaba sorprendido, sasuke molesto y Sakura queria golpearla.

-No tengo tiempo de tener una mision con Ninjas que no estan a mi nivel, prefiero ir sola-

-¡BASTA HANA!- llamo la atención sarutobi- Iras porque es una mision muy importante y no queremos bajas..-

Ella volteó a verlos ¿Que le pasaba?,¿porque se sentía tan vacia?. Alzo la mirada y se encontro con la triste mirada de su amigo y sintio pena por la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, termino por aceptar.

La misión consistía en ser guardaespaldas de una mujer muy importante de una pequeña aldea, llamada la aldea del viento.

El equipo alistó todo, la honorable señora fue resguardada y el equipo iba alrededor de ella. Hana estaba atrás de todos, ella se encargaría de cuidar esa parte, kakashi era el líder de la misión. Ella notó que sakura siempre quería pegarse a Sasuke pero este la rechazaba, también pudo ver que naruto estaba muy animado por su misión y después de mucho tiempo se sintió mal de haberlo tratado de esa forma.

La aldea del viento estaba a una semana de konoha, habían pasado 4 dias desde su salida, todo trascurrio normal con la excepción que Hana no se hablo con nadie, solo en la noches cuando le tocaba hacer guardia, sasuke siempre se le aparecía retandola a un duelo, pero ella siempre le terminaba dando una paliza.

Sakura quien había notado el extraño comportamiento entre Hana y sasuke decidio confrontarla.

Entonces la vio, ella estaba afilando sus kunai mirando hacía donde estaba un lago, la observo, fruncio el ceño ya que ella era una rival mas para ella.

-¡DIME QUE TIENES CON SASUKE-KUN!- le dijo con tono de reclamó

Ella ni siquiera le tomó importancia y siguio afilando sus kunai sin bajar la guardia.

-Que te quede claro que sasuke-kun sera mio- le dijo con un tono de amenaza

Ella se paró, dándole la espalda y sin siquiera verla le dijo.

-Lo que tengo con Sasuke no es asunto tuyo- fue tan fria que sakura se tenso

-si pero yo..-

-¿Que tanto conoces a sasuke?- la interrumpio- creo que no lo conoces nada, solo te fijas en él porque es guapo.. asi le llaman creo.. pero no me interesa.. no sabes nada acerca de él.. vives en una ilusión, un espejismo que tú quieres creer que es real- el corazon de sakura retumbo- no sabes nada acerca de él, vivir de una apariencia nunca es correcto pero eso ha sido tu decisión, sasuke no es nada de lo que tú crees. Sabes sakura aunque no lo creas me agradas, eres muy bonita y tienes una personalidad única pero eres tan dependiente y vives de un amor que no existe, solo esta en tu mente.. me das tanta lastima- lo dijo asqueada- lo que yo tenga con Sasuke no es tu problema.. lo que yo sienta por él va mas alla de todo... va mas allá de tu estupida ilusión.. va mas alla incluso a lo que llamamos amor- dijo esto y se disponía a irse

-¿más alla del amor?-

\- él es.. el es mi responsabilidad..- fue tajante

Cuando ella desapareció, sakura comenzo a meditar si lo que dijo era verdad, ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de Sasuke?¿ solo vivia en una ilusion?¿que tanto lo conocia?.

Para el quinto día de viaje, Sakura meditaba mucho las palabras de ella. esa noche muy fría, Hana estaba haciendo guardia, cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba y de inmediato supo de quién se trataba.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo muy seria mientras miraba a la luna.

-Quería saber como estabas- él se acerco y se puso a su costado

-pensé que seguias molesto conmigo- suspiró con melancolia ya que extrañaba mucho hablar con él

El le sonrio-sabes que no puedo molestarme contigo Hana-chan- dijo muy alegre

-lo lamento- dijo mientras miraba al piso- lamento mucho lo que paso, es que solo.. bueno yo.. me he acostumbrado hacer mis cosas sola.. pero no es justificación lo que hice- Hana volteó a ver a Naruto y despues de mucho tiempo sintio ese calor que se dirigia hacia sus mejillas y apartó la mirada

-No te preocupes Hana-chan..- sonrió

Ella volteó a verlo, se quedaron asi por un momento, los ojos azules de él palpitaban y los ojos marrones de ella también. Un cabello se aproximó ocultando el reflejo de aquellos ojos marrones, entonces Naruto tomo la hebra de su cabello y la puso detras de la oreja de ella.

La respiracion de Hana se agitó, él era el único que podía ponerla de esa forma y pensándolo bien hace mucho que no se sentía asi de nerviosa, se acerco a él, coloco su cabeza en su hombro, Naruto al ver la cercanía se tenso, ella era la unica que provocaba ese efecto en él por primera vez, estaba tan nervioso, dudo por un instante y paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y contemplando la luz de luna se acurrucaron. Estaban tan distraidos que un joven que habia ido a verla como todas las noches, los observaba con el ceño muy fruncido y apretando su kunai.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea del viento, el humor de Hana había cambiado, ahora sonreía y hablaba mas, hasta con Sakura tenia un poco mas de conversacion, kakashi quien noto el cambio en ella, supo que el plan de Sarutobi habia dado efecto, habia ocasionado que ella recuperara mas su humanidad. Sasuke quien estaba del peor humor del mundo, no quería hablar con nadie después de lo que vio aquella noche.

-¡OKASAN!... -grito un guapo jovencito al ver a su madre llegar

Ellos se abrazaron, Sakura miraba con ojos de amor a aquel joven.

_Que joven tan guapo-pensó_

-Yo también te extrañe, ¿donde esta tu padre para pagarle el servicio a los ninjas de konoha?- dijo con su voz apacible

Hana se quedo viendo la tierna escena, los recuerdos de su hermano llegaron a su mente. Naruto conversaba con sakura, mientras que Sasuke la observaba de reojo y sus recuerdos de niños afloraban dentro de él.  
Kakashi ordenó que esperarán afuera mientras el arreglaba todo, ellos obedecieron pero la señora les propuso que vayan al festival de la cosecha del lugar y ellos aceptaron gustosos.

Ya estando allá, se pasearon por los diferentes lugares del festival, se entre tuvieron comiendo algunos dangos y ramen. Luego siguieron y llegaron a la parte central de la celebración, estaban bailando una pegajosa melodía al ritmo de un violin y los aplausos de la gente. En ese lugar se encontraba aquel hijo de la señora, parecia que lo disftutaba mucho. Una linda joven sacó a bailar a Naruto, él acepto gustoso, tambien querian sacar a sasuke pero él las espantaba con su mirada, sakura queria bailar pero al verlo de esa forma queria parecer interesante ante su prescencia.

-¡vamos Hana-chan!- Naruto tomó la mano de ella y la llevo alrededor de la fogata.

Apesar de no saber como hacerlo, ella se sentía feliz, Naruto bailaba con ella de manera amena y divertida.

/hey..hey..hey/eran los cánticos de los aldeanos al ritmo de ese violin y sus aplusos.

Naruto la hacia girar, sus trenzas se movía con el viento, ella danzaba, sasuke la miraba y entonces lo supo.

-¿quieres bailar conmigo?- dijo cortesmente el hijo de la señora

Hana se detuvo un momento- lo lamento- dio una reverencia - ya estaba por retirarme- justificó ya que no tenia intensiones de bailar con nadie que no fuera naruto.

-¡PERO HANA-CHAN NOS ESTABAMOS DIVIRTIENDO!- dijo Naruto

-¡CALLATE NARUTO!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ya nos estabamos por retirar- dijo Sakura ya que vio la incomodidad de su amiga ante la propuesta de bailar

-eso dolió sakura-chan- se quejó Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-shisui-kun baila conmigo- dijo una bella jovencita mientras le tomaba del brazo

Hana estaba por irse pero sé detuvo, el escuchar el nombre de su sensei hizo que su corazón se estrujara, Volteó a ver a aquel jovencito quien se disculpaba por no bailar con aquella jovencita, lo observo y se llevo la mano al pecho. Sasuke quien notó de inmediato lo que provocó escuchar el nombre de su primo tambien sus recuerdos de la infancia que tuvo con ella afloraron.

-¿puedo acompañarte?, por cierto soy Matsumoto Shisui- dio una reverencia

-Miyasaki Hana, un gusto-

El grupo se fueron de aquella celebracion, se dirigieron cerca al puerto tratando de ubicar a kakashi, sasuke estaba muy incómodo de ver como ella correspondía a la galanteria de aquel joven y Naruto no dejaba de observarlos.

-Hana-chan te gustaria comer mañana en mi casa, okasan cocina delicioso,puedes llevar a tus amigos- dijo con una calida sonrisa

-¡SI COCINAN RAMEN.. ENTONCES VAMOS!-

-¡CALLATE ZOQUETE!- dijo sakura con otro golpe en la cabeza contra la cabeza del rubio.

Apesar de no conocer mucho a Hana, Sakura la entendia muy bien cuando una chica no quiere aceptar ese tipo de propuestas.

-shisui..yo-

En ese momento la tierra comenzo a temblar, el mar se movia en forma salvaje. Hana miro como las masas de aguas se movían de forma incontenible y abrió los ojos, el mar se empezaba a retroceder y eso indicaba una cosa.

-¡NARUTO!.. ¡SASUKE!..¡SAKURA! Saquen a la gente de aquí, lo más probable es que ahora haya un desastre- dijo kakashi quien se habia hecho presente.

-¡Hai!..- respondieron los tres. Naruto se llevo a shisui de allí.

Kakashi dirigió su mirada al mar.

\- ¿Que va hacer sensei?- le dijo Hana

-tratare de contenerlo con mi jutsu de agua-

En ese momento aparecieron los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea para contener el posible tsunami.

-¿Que..que pasa?- dijo kakashi sorprendido

Hana fruncio el ceño

-¡demonios!.. mi jutsu.. mi jutsu no funciona- dijo con frustración

Kakashi notó que a los demas ninjas tampoco le funcionaba sus jutsus, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el mar y vio que una gran ola empezaba a formarse.

-¡VAMOS...SAQUEN A LA GENTE DE AQUÍ!- ordenó kakashi

Hana miraba esa ola, no parecia normal, se elevaba y se aproximaba amenazante con destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso, entonces ella se dio cuenta.

_No podrán salvar a todos a tiempo-pensó tristemente_

-tengo que hacer algo- dijo

Ella se separo las piernas, elevo sus manos dispuestas a contener aquella gran masa de agua que se aproximaba.

Naruto busco a su amiga con su mirada, su corazón se aceleró al ver que estaba frente a esa ola que se elevaba-¡HANA-CHAN!- le gritó con desesperación

Al escuchar ese gritó sasuke se dio cuenta, iba ir donde ella pero sakura lo detuvo, pero el se zafo de su agarre.

/poom/ el sonido estruendoso del agua impactando ante una pared imperceptible ante los ojos de todos se escuchó.

Todos los aldeanos voltearon a ver tal cosa, ver a aquella jovencita parada enfrente a esa ola como si la estuviera conteniendo.

_Este..este poder..eres tan poderosa- penso sasuke abrumado de ver tal acontecimiento_

Tanto Naruto y sasuke vieron la espalda de ella, entonces sus corazon se detuvieron por un breve momento, ella era un ejemplo para ellos y tambien era la persona que admiraban.

-ka..kashi sensei..mire el suelo- dijo sakura

El dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y pudo ver unos delgados hilos de chakra que se dirigian hacia Hana

_Ya veo.. esta esta absorbiendo chakra del suelo para podee contener la ola...No cabe duda.. ella es.. ella es el ninja del equilibrio- pensó con admiración_

La ola era muy poderosa, ella no podia más, una de sus rodilla cayó al suelo y entonces todos entraron en pánico.

-¡HANA-CHANNN!- gritó Naruto al ver a su amiga que ya no podia seguir contendiendola

_Te..tengo que poder... esta es mi mision.. proteger a lo que me importa- pensó_

Cuando la segunda rodilla estuvo en el suelo, sasuke quería estar a su lado pero vio que shisui se le acerco raudamente posicionandose al lado de ella

-¡vamos hana-chan.. yo sé que tu puedes- le dio ánimo

Ella volteo a verlo por un breve momento y vio reflejados en sus ojos aquella esperanza que miraba en Uchiha Shisui en cada entrenamiento, le sonrió. Fruncio el ceño decidida a que tenia que continuar, dirigio su mirada hacia al frente y se paro con dificultad.

/Ahhhhhh/ ella dio un grito.

Todos vieron como aquella ola era contenida por aquella jovencita de trenzas largas y algunos sintieron miedo de su poder.

-e..esta volviendo a su lugar-

Se escucho decir de un aldeano, cuando todos vieron que la ola volvia a su lugar paulatinamente y se sintieron aliviados.

Hana no podia más, sus piernas ya no podian mantenerse en pie, sonrió por la satisfaccion de haber salvado a las personas y entro en estado inconsciente. Iba a caer pero Shisui la sostuvo.

Cuando él la vio asi de fragil tuvo unas ganas enormes de acariciarle ese bello rostro, ese rostro con esa particular belleza, pero Naruto llego llorando a mares y abrazo a su amiga. Sasuke quien la miraba inconsciente entrecerro los ojos ya que miro el muro enorme que tenia que pasar, sakura estaba preocupada.

En ese momento los aldeanos empezaron a rodearla, algunos con curiosidad, otros con agradecimiento pero algunos con temor.

-tenemos que irnos- dijo kakashi mientras cargaba su cuerpo

-¡espere!.. pueden quedarse en mi casa- dijo shisui

-lo lamento.. ¡Vamonos!- ordenó

-¡Hai!-

El equipo 7 desapareció en la penumbra de noche.

-muy interesante...- dijo un extraño hombre que estaba oculto entre la muchedumbre

-usted cree.. orochimaru-sama- dijo un joven con lentes

El sonrió y se lamio- tiene un cuerpo interesante aquella niña-

.  
Ninguno preguntó porque la prisa de irse, solo obedecieron a su sensei y se internaron en el bosque. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente alejados armaron un pequeño campamento. Hana aun no despertaba y tenia fiebre.

-¡NOOO ME TOQUES!- grito de dolor entre la somnoliencia de su estado

-¡SASUKE.. NARUTO.. SOSTENGANLA!- ordenó kakashi

Las convulsiones se hicieron presente en el cuerpo de ella, sakura miraba horrorizada como ella se sacudia y pedia auxilio en aquel delirio de su fiebre.

-¡SAKURA NO TE QUEDES ALLI.. VENDALE LOS OJOS!- ordenó kakashi

Ninguno entendió porque le pidió eso, estaban muy preocupados por su salud.

-¡DIME... DIME ¿QUIEN ERES?.. DIME TU NOMBRE!- grito mientras su cuerpo de arqueaba abruptamente

Aquel gritó desesperado era porque en aquellos amargos sueños aquel hombre con mascara se hacia presente. Sasuke se conmocionó, siempre le habia visto fuerte, indomable ahora estaba tan fragil.

-ka..ka..kashi sensei.. que.. que es eso- dijo Naruto muy sorprendido

En ese momento una extraña marca comenzaba aformase cerca del cuello de ella, poco a poco una marca en forma de estrella se formaba y sus convulsiones se hacian mas erráticas

-¡SOLTENLA DOBE!- le gritó sasuke al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba

-¡DIME TU NOMBRE!..-

cuando aquella extraña marca termino de formarse las convulsiones pararon, su respiracion se estabilizo.

-¿Que le paso?.. ¿porque se puso asi?.. - dijo tristemente Naruto ya que nunca habia visto a su amiga de esa forma

Kakashi solo observaba la extraña marca en forma de estrella que estaba mas abajo de su cuello.

-¿Que es eso.. parece una estrella?- dijo Naruto

-No.. no es una estrella.. se parece más a la rosa nautica- dijo Sakura

-¿rosa Nautica?- preguntó Naruto

-es el simbolo que menciona todas las direcciones, antiguamente la usaban para orientarse- explicó

Naruto vio con pena a su amiga ya que no entendía lo que le pasaba.

Habian pasado 2 dias desde el incidente, ella aún no despertaba y kakashi tomo la decisión de irse apesar del estado en el que estaba ya que estar en medio del bosque era estar expuestos a muchas cosas.

Se turnaban para cuidarla, Sakura era la mas cuidadosa ya que después de lo que vio sentía mucho respeto por ella. Ha sasuke le tocaba cuidarla, apesar de haber pasado dos dias no mostraba mejoria y seguia con fiebre. Él le estaba mojando la frente, ella abrio los ojos y lo miro fijamente.

-¿po... porque me dejo sola?- ella próximo su mano hasta el rostro de sasuke, el estaba estatico- no se vaya... porfavor- estaba suplicando, sasuke tenia unas ganas enormes de consolarla-Itachi sensei.. porfavor no lo haga- entre el estado que estaba miraba el rostro de su sensei reflejados en el rostro de su hermano, la imagen de él provocaron las lagrimas mas tristes que sasuke habia visto

Pero su odio y rencor nublaron su razon, entonces el nombre de su hermano proyectaron las imagenes sangrientas de la masacre, le hirvio la sangre. Apesar del estado de ella, las emociones acumuladas fueron mas fuertes. Aparto su mano abruptamente y queria golpearla.

-¡CALLATE!- le gritó

Su puño se aprocimaba al rostro de ella pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA SASUKE.. ELLA ESTA ENFERMA!-

sasuke que zafo-¡CALLATE NARUTO.. TU NO SABES NADA!- le gritó mirandolo a los ojos

-no le haras nada..- advirtió y se puso en posicion de pelea- mientras yo este aqui no le harás nada a Hana-chan- empuño su kunai

El odio estaba nublando tanto el juicio de sasuke que estaba dispuesto a pelear con Naruto en ese instante.

-¡YA DETENGANSE...!- ordenó kakashi- No es el lugar ni el momento para esto..- se puso en medio de los dos

Sasuke frustrado se fue tirando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Pasaron algunas horas, Hana empezaba a despertar.

-¡HANA-CHAN.. QUE BUENO QUE DESPIERTAS!- dijo naruto

Ella le dolía la cabeza-¿que..que paso?- preguntó

-¿No recuerdas Nada?- preguntó Sakura

Ella negó a duras penas y trato de pararse

-con cuidado Hana-chan..- Naruto la ayudo- fue sorpendente.. tu pudiste detener esa gran ola.. para que no destruyera el festival- dijo con admiracion

Sakura le preparo una sopa, le sirvio, ella comio con gusto. Naruto y sakura le contaron todo lo que había pasado pero ella le decía que no lo recordaba causando su asombro.

-Que bueno que aún no se han ido- Shisui hacia su aparicion-¡Hana-chan que bueno que despertaste!- dijo muy feliz al ver que ella estaba despierta

Shisui habia sido de gran ayuda estos dos dias, el iba ha dejarle comida y todo lo que necesitaban en agradecimiento por salvar la aldea.

Se aproximo a Hana-¿Que bueno que despertaste?- le dio un fuerte abrazo

-gracias por tu preocupación shisui- dijo despacio mientras se apartaba de él.

-gracias a ti por salvar la aldea Hana-chan- la miro muy ilusionado

Shisui tenia mucho interés por ella, aún seguia abrazandola y entonces.

/flsh...plap/ un kunai habia sido lanzado pero kakashi lo atrapó en el aire ya que amenazaba en clavarse en la mano de shisuu

Kakashi quien miro a sasuke, se acerco a él disimuladamente.

-calmate sasuke.. quita esa cara que eres muy evidente- dijo como un susurro.

Shisui termino de despedirse, le regalo una flor y le prometió que volverian a verse.

Ella estaba muy cansada, apenas escucho la explicacion de la marca que tenia en su pecho, solo queria llegar a konoha ya que extrañaba a su hermano.

-sube Hana-chan... - dijo Naruto colocándoseen cunclillas para cargarla en su espalda.

Hana se sonrojo, sonrió y obedecio- Gracias Naruto-kun- era la primera vez que lo llamaba asi, se aferro a su cuello como acurrucandose, Naruto se sonrojo levemente y continuo su camino.

Sakura miraba la escena con un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho y aquel muchacho Uchiha solo la miraba con el ceño muy fruncido.

Así el equipo 7 y Hana se dirigían a konoha a paso raudo pero la extraña silueta de aquel hombre con malas intenciones los observaba.

-parece que la prueba dio resultado-

-ella es lo que estábamos buscando-

Un extraño hombre, con ojos particulares hacia acto de prescencia causante aparentemente de aquella gran ola, miraba la espalda de aquella joven y sentía que pronto la volveria a ver.

Continuara...

Si llegaste a este punto de la historia.  
Dime tu apreciación de ella y ¿que crees que se viene?.


	13. VERDADES

VERDADES

-¡AGACHATE SASUKE!- le grito Naruto al ver que le habían lanzado muchos kunai

/plap..plap/ los logro esquivar a tiempo.

Ya estaban a un dia para llegar a konoha pero para su mala suerte un grupo de ninjas renegados se le cruzo en el camino, kakashi estaba peleando con un ninja buscado por la aldea de la arena y tenian otros 2 complices de un nivel menor peleando con Naruto, sasuke y sakura.

-¡CUIDADO SAKURA CHAN!- le grito naruto al ver que le iban a atacar en la espalda

-gracias Naruto- dijo mientras se paraba

-que dices kamashi, nos divertimos más con estos niños- sonrio triunfante al vere la superioridad de su nivel

-mira lo que tenemos alli- señalando a un lado donde estaba Hana inconsciente protegida por Sakura- estas niñas se venderán muy bien... ¿cuanto crees que nos darán por la pelirosa y la otra?..- sonrió con suma maldad

Sakura abrio los ojos de terror, empuño su kunai, comenzo a temblar. Naruto y Sasuke estaban luchando con los clones de ellos.

-¿porque tiemblas...?- se comenzo ha acercar- eres una niña muy bonita para tener esa arma. - seguía acercandose

-¡ALEJESE!..- grito Sakura al ver la proximidad de aquel temible ninja

-¡SASUKE!..- grito Naruto

Él volteo, pudo ver como uno de los ninjas se acercaba a Sakura con intenciones oscuras.

-¡Mantente atras!- dijo Sasuke al llegar al frente de sakura para protegerla

Ella bajo la mirada, triste e impotente de siempre estar dependiendo de Naruto o Sasuke para este tipo de sucesos.

-tranquila sakura-chan... nosotros te protegeremos- dijo Naruto entre jadeos incesantes despues de haber tenido una batalla con aquel clon.

-ya rindete niño..- dijo mirando a Naruto- ni siquiera tu lider puede con nosotros- dijo por kakashi quien estaba peleando con un ninja renegado de alto nivel y no podía vencerlo apesar de tener el sharigan activado.

-mira Mamoru.. que tenemos aqui..- dijo viendo a sasuke- .. acaso no es un uchiha.. nos pagarian muy bien por tus ojos-

Fue una evidente provocación.

-¡callate!..- le grito y se abalanzo sobre uno de ellos.

Naruto quiso acompañarlo pero temía por la seguridad de sakura y Hana.

/plash.../ el sonido del desgarro de una espada seguido de un grito de horror.

-¡SASUKE!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura al ver como se desangraba por la herida de una filuda katana.

-¡Maldito!- le grito Naruto

Mientras sasuke se agarraba la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando uno de ellos comenzo a correr hacia a él con intencion de acabar con su fragil vida

/tap... tap.. tap/ los pasos de aquel ninja se escuchaban en un eco.

_Será mi fin... no pudo morir aqui- pensó horrorizado_

Aquel hombre levanto su katana con la intencion de darle el último golpe, por alguna razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¡sasuke-kunnn!- grito sakura entre lagrimas de la profunda tristeza.

/plap.. slash/

-¡AHHH!.. ¡QUE HICISTE!- grito al ver como el dolor de una profunda y certera herida comenzaba hacerse presente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda que él conocia perfectamente. Su rival estaba allí una vez mas mostrando su superioridad.

-¡cuidado Hana-chan!- le grito Naruto al ver que el sujeto llamado kamashi iba ha atacarla.

Todos abrieron los ojos de horror, la palidez del mas grande susto torno sus caras.

-ma..maldita..- dijo a duras penas el ninja llamado Kamashi quien caía con una gran herida en el abdomen

El equipo 7 miraba con gran horror a su compañera, estaba cabizbaja e indolente ante aquella muerte. Hana saco su katana lentamente del cuerpo inerte de aquel sujeto. El otro ninja, Mamoru miraba con la colera mas grande con aquella niña volteo a mirarlo como desafiandolo.

-¡pequeña perra!..- le grito

/plap..plap..plap../ los sonidos de las espadas entre ambos se escuchaban.

Naruto se tomó la cabeza, comenzo a recordar a aquel suceso que prescenció hace mucho, aquel suceso que habia catalogado como un sueño y quiza ahora entendía la razón por la que ella no volvió a la academia despues de eso.

_No.. no puede ser... Acaso Hana-chan.. fue.. la que .. no- penso sin poder creeelo._

Naruto alzo la mirada y pudo ver los pasos raudos de su querida amiga quien tenia claras intenciones de acabar con aquel hombre, la mente de él comenzo a recordar con gran pesar las sonrisas llenas de luz, los gestos tiernos y ese beso tierno encima de aquel monumento shinobi, su amiga ¿Acaso era una asesina sin piedad?, se preguntó con gran pesar.

-¡Hana-channnn!- le grito para que se detenga

Ella logro neutralizar a aquel ninja, lo arrincono contra un gran árbol para darle la estocada final, aquel hombre se tomaba el brazo ya que tenia una profunda herida que le había imposibilitado de usarlo.

-¡Narutooo!- el grito de Sakura

Sasuke miraba con esa sensacion de vacio en el pecho, esa sensacion lejana de cuando vio a sus padres asesinados, ahora la historia se repetía, su mejor amigo estaba en el camino de aquella filuda katana, estaba entre el cuerpo de Hana y el aquel ninja.

El enemigo dio sus últimas señales de vida escupiendo sangre y retorciendose de dolor. Sakura y Sasuke se aproximaron inmediatamente despues de que dejaba de dar señales de vida. Hana estaba cabizbaja, Naruto tenia entre sus manos aquella hoja con inútiles esfuerzos para poder quitarsela pero ella la tenía aun empuñada.

-Ha..Ha.. Hana-chan..- le dijo entre la agonía de aquel dolor pero ella no parecía reaccionar.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA... SUELTA A NARUTO!- le grito con desesperacion sakura ya que con cada segundo en que su amigo tenía la hoja dentro de él eran eternos.

Hana empezó a sacar muy lentamente la hoja, el dolor era inconmensurable para Naruto y eran evidentes por sus gritos. Cuando termino Naruto cayó arrodillado, a los pies de su amiga, se cogió la herida y subió la mirada para verla, entonces su corazón se detuvo al ver aquellos ojos.

-¡Naruto!- grito sakura al ver que su amigo caía inconsciente

Ella parecía que no mostraba arrepentimiento ante lo que había hecho, Sasuke quien había prescenciado todo no sabia que hacer o como ayudar. Tenía miedo, ese miedo que solo Itachi le hacía sentir. Mientras sakura movía el cuerpo de Naruto hacia un lado, aquel ninja renegado mostraba señales de resistirse a la muerte. Hana se acercó lentamente empuñando su katana llena y goteando sangre.

-¡Detente!- le dijo Sasuke quien la tomo de los brazos por detras.

Pero ella lo arrojó sin ningun problema a un lado. Sakura estaba temblando, empuño su kunai si se atrevía a acercarse a Naruto, ella lo defendería. Cuando tuvo a los pies a su adversario sonrió maliciosamente.

\- estúpido humano... - alzo la katana y como la estocada final paso su filuda arma por el cuello de él, ocasionando que la sangre cubriera todo lo que estaba cerca, sobre todo a ella.

Era la escena mas horrorosa para sakura, quien en ese momento solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y su respiracion agitada, miraba a su amiga con el miedo mas puro jamas sentido. Sasuke quien al estar aun en el suelo, no miro a Miyasaki Hana en esa horrible escena, la figura que vino a su mente fue UCHIHA ITACHI.

En ese preciso instante llegaba kakashi, su adversario habia sido sometido y se encontro con aquella escena. Se acerco con cierta incertidumbre de lo que pasaría.

-¡Hana!- le grito

Ella seguía ida, estaba mirando aun el cuerpo sin cabeza del fallecido como si contemplara un trofeo de guerra.

_Mirame maldita basura_

Aquella voz retumbo su mente, comenzo a retorcerse del dolor de aquel recuerdo.

-¡sal de mi cabeza!- grito

Kakashi se acercó en el tiempo preciso antes que ella cayera al piso inconsciente.

-¡Hana!- la zamaqueó para que reaccionara y por primera vez ella respondió.

-ka..ka. kakashi sensei..¿que me paso?- dijo mientras abría los ojos con dificultad

Kakashi entrecerro los ojos, ella ladeo su cabeza y pudo ver r  
el cuerpo de Naruto lleno de sangre, siendo cuidado por sakura quien la miraba con ojos de pocos amigos.

-¡NARUTO!- grito y se dirigio raudamente hacía él.

Sakura quería impedir que ella se le acerqué pero la vio a los ojos y supo que era ella. Hana examino a su amigo, pudo ver una herida punzante cerca de su higado, era la primera vez que lo miraba asi de lastimado, su corazon se detuvo y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir sincesar.

\- estaras bien... te lo prometo...- respiro hondo, junto sus manos, despues de unos minutos las posó encima de aquella fea herida.

Sasuke noto que hilos de chakra se dirigian hacia Hana, no había duda estaba usando la misma técnica cuando detuvo la gran ola. Sakura se aproximó y pudo ver como la herida de Naruto comenza a cerrarse lentamente, dirigio su mirada hacia donde estaba Hana, pudo ver el gran esfuerzo que ejercía al usar esa técnica.

_Tienes que hacerlo naruto_

_¡¿que..no entiendo.. quien eres?!_

_Usa la espada... aquella espada..._

-¡Naruto!- el grito de desesperacion de amiga.

Él abría los ojos con mucha dificultad, se encontró con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas de Hana, la cara de preocupacion de sakura, kakashi y sasuke.

-Hana chan- le dijo al verla tan triste

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, se abalanzó sobre su amigo, se aferró a él.

-¡pensé que te iba ha perder.. no te quiero perder Naruto!- le dijo con desesperacion mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Naruto se sonrojo, correspondió aquella muestra de afecto sin dudarlo, sakura agacho la mirada al ver el cariño tan grande que se tenían, ¿Donde había quedado aquel amor que él le había dicho hace mucho?, entonces lo supo. Sasuke quién de estar preocupado por su amigo, fruncio el ceño ante el amor que le tenía ella a él.

.  
Había pasado cerca de un mes. Kakashi omitió los detalles de aquel brutal asesinato, le explico de manera muy superficial las habilidades de Hana omitiendo el detalle que ella era ese ser legendario. Mientras que ella comenzaba a tener mucha curiosidad sobre aquellas marcas extrañas que estaban en su cuerpo, las marcas de su abdomen que simbolizaban las elementos de la naturaleza ( agua, tierra, aire, fuego, rayo), la marca en su espalda que eran las letras S, I, N y aquella marca parecia a la rosa Nautica en su pecho. Yashamaru quien se mostraba cada vez mas reacio ha darle una explicación comenzó a volverse paranoico con su hermana, hablo con el Hokage y le dijo que evitara enviarla a misiones por el ultimo suceso informado por kakashi.

La relación con sasuke había mejorado aunque sea por fines prácticos, se encontraban cuando podian para entrenar de manera salvaje, aveces Naruto tambien se unía a sus entrenamientos cosa que ha sasuke le molestaba.

-eres lento...-

/pow/ la patada en su abdomen lo botó lejos de ella.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño mientras se agarraba su abdomen.

-eres lento sasuke... nunca me mataras si te mueves de esa forma tan inútil- lo provoco

A ella le gustaba provocarlo constantemente, sasuke era tan predecible para ella. Naruto descansaba a un lado ya que su amiga le había dado una paliza y sonreia cada vez que golpeaba a Sasuke.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!-

Una inmensa bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ella con el peligro de quemarla pero no parecía intimidarse.

_No piensa moverse- penso al ver que no pensaba esquivar el ataque_

Ella empuño su espada, se dirigio rapidamente hacia la gran bola de fuego.

/flash../ con un movimiento rapido y certero logro cortar aquel ataque por la mitad ante el asombro de Naruto y sasuke.

_Imposible..- pensó _

-¡no te desconcentres!- le advirtió antes de arrinconarlo contra el tronco de entrenamiento mientras colocaba un kunai en su cuello.

-¡ERES INCREIBLE HANA-CHANNN!- le grito emocionado Naruto

Ella se distrajo por un instante, sasuke aprovecho ese momento de distracción y le dio una patada haciendola caer pero él cayo encima de ella sometiendola.

-¡tu tampoco debes distraerte!- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rosteo ganadora.

Por un instante la vio, despues de mucho tiempo la miro, diferente de una manera distinta. Miro sus ojos marrones, se puso nervioso.

-¡YASHAMARU NII-SAN!- grito Naruto

Yashamaru quien había estado buscando a su hermana, supuso que la encontraría entrenando. Pudo ver a lo lejos a Naruto y le sonrió ya que lo queria mucho pero la escena que estaba viendo hizo que los recuerdos de su hermana a punto de morir nublaran su juicio, se dirigió hacia sasuke para apartarlo de ella.

-¡alejate de ella!- lo alzo y lo lanzo a un lado- ¡vamonos Hana!- la tomo del brazo bruscamente

-¡Nii-san.. espera.. solo estabamos entrenando..!- le suplico para que no actuara así

El pareció no escucharla, la siguió jalando con la mirada de Naruto quien no entendía nada, tampoco se explicaba del porque había actuado de esa forma.

/plap..plap/ los sonido de unos kunais se hicieron presentes.

El "unico" sobreviviente de los uchiha, se había sentido humillado por Yashamaru. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacía el niño de 13 años, el cual estaba retandolo.

-¡Basta porfavor..!- le suplico a su hermano para que se detuviera.

El una vez mas no escucho, acepto implícitamente el reto del muchacho. Se abalanzó contra él y sasuke se puso en posicion.

-¡BASTA NII-SAN!- le grito para que detuviera los golpes al fragil cuerpo del uchiha.

Despues de unos minutos, Yashamaru lo tenía del cuello.

-¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE ELLA!..- le advirtió, lo acerco y le susurro al oido- si te vuelves acercar a ella, no seré tan benevolente.. y te mataré- despues de la amenaza lo lanzo como cualquier basura

Sasuke quien se había quedado estatico, ante la voz del hermano de ella.

-¡Porque.. porque lo hiciste!- le grito a su hermana

-¡Te lo advertí... te dije que no te acercaras a él... te lo dije..!- le grito- ¡Vamonos!-

En ese momento Naruto miró a su amigo tirado, tambien miro como Hana y Yashamaru se iban y muchas preguntas se tejieron en su mente, sobre todo ¿Porque no quería que se acercará a Hana?.

Los examenes chunin se acercaban. Hana se habia enterado de que todos de la generación de Naruto iban a darlo con la excepcion de ella. Seguia entrenando con sasuke a hurtadillas de su hermano, su relacion era buena, tambien le explico a Naruto que sasuke no le caía bien por motivos diferentes a la masacre.

Cuando finalizo el día del primer examen escrito, se sintió muy feliz ya que todos habían pasado. Sakura fue a buscarla para contarle todo, se habían vuelto buenas amigas.

Naruto y Hana entrenaban mucho. Un dia Hana lucho contra Yashamaru ante la mirada atónita de Naruto, Hana era hábil pero Yashamaru era inteligente y pudo neutralizar cada uno de sus ataques.

Los dias pasaban, sarutobi mando a llamar a Hana ya que le tenía una mision.

-tu mision consistirá en observar la siguiente prueba, el bosque de la muerte-

-¿observar?- dijo sin entender

\- estaras presente para ver los movimientos de cada participante, claro sin intervenir ante cualquier suceso- le advirtió

/toc..toc/

-adelante- ordeno Hiruzen

En ese momento entraron el kazekage y sus guardias. Hana quien dio una reverencia en señal de respeto al cargo, pero cuando levanto la cabeza fruncio el ceño ya que vio mucha maldad en aquella autoridad, salió de la habitacion, sintió la mirada del kazekage sobre ella.

.

-¡Niisan!..¿estas bien?- le pregunto Hana al ver a su hermano tan distraído.

El trato de sonreir- claro Hana.. - siguió comiendo en silencio

-mañana es el examen en el bosque de la muerte, el Hokage me acaba dar la mision de vigiliar que todo transcurra con normalidad-

-cuidate mucho..- le pidió con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo von temor a la reaccion de su hermano

El la miró intrigado- ¿que paso?-

-¿me puedes explicar sobre las marcas en mi cuerpo?- le pidio

El corazón de él se detuvo, tenía miedo de que su hermana se enterara de la verdad, la cruel verdad- solo son marcas de nacimiento, todo el mundo las tiene- le dijo disimulando su nerviosismo- estoy cansado... me ire a dormir.. buenas noches- se levanto de la mesa dejando a su hermana con muchas preguntas.

.  
-Orochimaru sama...¿esta seguro de lo que va hacer?- le pregunto kabuto

-el cuerpo del uchiha es muy interesante- se lamio- pero esa niña... tiene un cuerpo mejor..- le dijo con mucha malicia.

-entonces el plan consiste en atacar al uchiha y el recipiente de kyubi, hacerla que vaya a su rescate y asi ponerle el sello.. ¿me olvidó de algo?- pregunto

-solo finge ser su amigo para obtener la informacion- añadio

El día llego, el equipo 7 estaba ansioso sobre todo Naruto, lejos de allí, debajo de una mascara Hana los miraba con un extraña sensación en el pecho, un mal presentimiento para ser exactos.

.  
_Muevete.. muevete_

Sasuke quien estaba totalmente traumatizado ante la pelea que estaba dando orochimaru contra su amigo se sentía tan inútil. No tuvo otra opcion que clavarse el kunai en su pierna para que reaccionara.

-esos ojos... esos ojos- decia orochimaru al ver esos ojos tan deseables para él.

Naruto yacía inconsistente a un lado, su cuerpo no resistió mas, la batalla estaba perdida. Cuando orochimaru lo tuvo en frente recordo a su hermano, aquel shinobi el cual le había demostrado la realidad de su poder.

_Puedes conocer todos los jutsus del mundo pero no puedes ante mis ojos_

Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente, se sentía subestimado por un niño.

/plap../ un kunai se hizo presente apartando de sasuke a aquel sujeto.

El sonrió de lado, el plan de atraerla habia resultado. Hana quien hacía su guardia sintio un extraño chakra, se dirigio hacía alli y se encontro con la terrible escena, Naruto inconsistente y sasuke sometido.

-¡Mantente atras!- le dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

Sasuke quien no salía de shock, vio a una persona vestida anbu apesar de que no sabía quien era, tenía el presentimiento de su identidad.

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu...- hizo la técnica sin darle espacio a pensar.

Tomó su katana, comenzó a irse contra él. Orochimaru era superior, apesar de la habilidades de ella.

-Nada mal..- dijo esto y se fue contra a ella.

/plap..plap..plap/ ella trataba de neutralizar sus ataques con sus katana pero un mal golpe hizo que su mascara se cayera.

-madito..- dijo mientras se limpiaba la herida en su ojo

Sasuke abrio los ojos, era su eterna rival Miyasaki Hana.

-¡primera puerta.. abierta!- grito

Un vapor comenzo a emanar de ella, Sasuke quien al verla pelear recordo a aquel chico de cejas gruesas que le había dado una paliza.

/poww/ le dio una fuerte patada en la cara haciendolo caer lejos.

-¡llevate a Naruto... sasuke!- el parecia no reaccionar- ¡DEJA DE SER UN MALDITO ESTORBO Y LLEVATE A NARUTO MALDITA SEA!- alzo la voz haciendolo reaccionar.

Ese pequeño instante de distracción le costo caro, orochimaru habia regresado y tomo el cuello de aquella chica ante la mirada de sasuke quien se sentía tan inútil.

Le dio unos golpes estilo Hyuga haciendo que sus extremidades no funcionarán- tu cuerpo sera un gran recipiente...- ella estaba indefensa con sangre en sus labios

Orochimaru hizo a un lado su cabeza revelando su cuello, sasuke miraba como el abria la boca con intenciones de morderla.

Hana cerro los ojos, se sentía perdida pero luego sintió un fuerte golpe la cual la hacía a un lado.

-¡AHHHHH!- grito de dolor.

Sasuke contra todo pronóstico habia evitado que su rival fuera mordida por aquel sujeto, Hana abrio los ojos miro como se retorcia de dolor cuando este sacó los colmillos de su cuello.

Ella estaba en shock, Naruto inconsciente, sasuke con una extraña marca en el cuello. Era la primera vez que estaba asi de conmocionada, solo trataba de acercarse a sasuke pero no podía por los ataques erráticos de él.

Cuando pudo reaccionar Orochimaru se había ido, sasuke estaba inconsciente y sakura se acercaba. Miro con gran impotencia todo lo que había pasado, en su corazón solo queria ir tras el "maldito" que había hecho eso.

-¡sakura.. cuidalos.. tengo un mal presentimiento!- le ordeno sin verla ya que sentía mucha vergüenza de no haber podido haber hecho nada.

-¡Espera!..¡No te vayas!..-

-este no era mi trabajo, yo no debí intervenir... tengo que ir tras la persona que hizo todo esto.. ¡ahora te toca a ti!.. hacer algo por ellos.. yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos...te los encargo...perdoname- dijo esto ultimo con un gran nudo en la garganta y desapareció entre el espesor de aquel bosque.

Las horas pasaban, siguió un rastro que desapareció en el sendero, se encontro con Anko la cual tambien seguía el rastro de ese personaje, esta ultima le comento que Orochimaru era un ninja renegado y que fue su sensei. Termino de hablar con ella y se fue a darle el reporte a sarutobi.

.  
La segunda etapa había sido cumplida, Sasuke se encontraba en el hospital despues de haber tenido su primer combate.

-¿puedo pasar?- dijo Hana quien había ido a visitarlo apenas se entero del sello maldito

-ya estas adentro- dijo fingiendo que no le importaba su visita

Hana lo conocía muy bien, sabia que sasuke siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, lo conocía tan bien.

-¿como sigues?- le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

-mejor..- dijo cortante

Ella suspiro cansada de su comportamiento- puedo ayudarte con ese sello, yo puedo quitartelo- le dijo muy seria

El volteó a verla muy extrañado, pero Hana cuando lo vio a los ojos supo que ese sello lo estaba corrompiendo.

-ahora mi pregunta sería..¿ quieres que te lo quite?- hubo un silencio muy incómodo-..Piénsalo.. - dijo esto y salió de la habitación.

Lejos de allí Yashamaru alistaba todo para proteger a su hermaba. Indirectamente se había enterado sobre el plan de Orochimaru. El era fiel a sus ideas y convicciones, no confiaba en la aldea despues de la masacre, pero le debía mucho a sarutobi entonces ¿que debería hacer?.

.  
Los dias pasaron, las rondas seguían dándose. Naruto había ganado a kiba, sakura había perdido. Algo que le llamó la atención es que cuando Neji peleó con Hinata, el sello que tenía en su frente era mas superficial, pudo pelear con ella sin problemas e incluso matarla, entonces confirmo sus sospechas, que podía deshacerse del sello maldito de sasuke ya que si el sello del pájaro enjaulado estaría activo, no hubiera podido atacarla de esa forma.

.  
Habia llegado el día de la pelea con sasuke, Hana no tendría duda de que le ganaría a ese niño de la arena, ella estaba bastante afectada por lo de rock lee, incluso fue a visitarlo al hospital, logró regenerarle parte de los tejidos de su brazo pero su agoto inmediatamente, le sonrio y le dijo que regresaría.

Hana terminaba de alistarse, se había quedado dormida lo mas seguro era que el combate ya hubiera empezado, quería ir a verlo pelear, ultimamente había tenido una sensación extraña.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Yashamaru muy molesto

Ella se tenso- ire a la arena, tengo trabajo- trató de ser escueta en sus palabras.

-Creo que te había dicho que no te acerques a ese uchiha..- fue un regaño lleno de rencor en la voz.

-¡cual es tu problema!..- le grito- ¡sasuke es mi amigo.. yo solo quiero apoyarlo!- le dijo como regaño y suplica para que la dejará ir

Yashamaru cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, estaba dispuesto a replicar pero.

/poomm/ un estruendoso sonido se escucho.

Era como una explosión, a Hana se le paralizó el corazon, sabia de donde provenía ese ruido, se aproximo a su ventana.

-perdoname Hana es por tu bien- le susurro Yashamaru.

Ella volteó a verlo pero era demasiado tarde. Él ya habia tomado una decisión ese dia sería el dia de su libertad, el dia donde serían libres. Hana cayo inconsistente por el golpe en la nuca, era ahora o nunca. Tomó las pocas cosas que había guardado con anterioridad, se puso su traje de comerciante y envolvio a su hermana.

Toda la aldea era un caos, se escuchaban los gritos y explosiones a lo lejos. Yashamaru sabía lo que tenía que hacer, como era un miembro destacado del anbu, conocía los puntos débiles. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró que era un punto debil, un anbu se acercó pero el logro neutralizarlo, sabia que no tenía mucho tiempo. Llego a las afuera de la aldea, estaba en el espeso bosque.

-seremos libres..- dijo mientras tenía a su hermana en la espalda y daba saltos en arbol en arbol alejandose cada vez mas de la aldea.

Lo único que este shinobi podía lamentar es que dejaría a Naruto. Como anbu se entero la verdadera razón por la que era discriminado, tambien quería que se fuera con ellos pero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no iba a aceptar. Volteo y se prometió que regresaría por él.

Las batallas en konoha seguian a flor de piel, Sarutobi contra su ex alumno, gaara contra Naruto, la aldea de la arena contra la aldea de la hoja todo era un caos.

Yashamaru ya estaba a una distancia considerable pero se detuvo abruptamente porque algo muy importante había sido olvidado en su casa, se detuvo por un breve momento pensando ¿que deberia de hacer?.

-Nii..niisan..- Hana empezaba a despertar.

El la recosto con cuidado en el suelo- Hana, no te preocupes estaremos bien, ya estamos lejos de konoha- dijo viendo a todos lados por temor a que los atacaran.

Cuando ella escuchó esto último, miro a su hermano, no entendía lo que pasaba, los ultimos días habia actuado tan extraño.

-¿que esta pasando?- dijo aún con la conmoción

Yashamaru apretó los puños- No pertenecemos a konoha, nos volveremos- fue tajante

-Niisan.. ¿que estas diciendo?- dijo con pena

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!.. ¡NUNCA PERTENECIMOS ALLI!- alzo la voz

-pero.. no lo entiendo- movio su cabeza a todos lados, entonces recordó el ultimo recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente-..¡había... había una explosion en la arena de combate!- dijo presurosa

-se ha desatado una guerra en konoha, la aldea de la arena ha atacado a traicion a konoha-

-¿tu lo sabias?- él evito mirarla- ¡respondeme niisan.. ¿tu lo sabias?!- le insistió

El silencio reinó, Hana miraba a su hermano sin reconocerlo, ¿que había cambiado en él?.

-tengo que ir..- se quiso poner de pie pero cayó- tengo que ir a ayudar a Naruto.. Sasuke..- dijo muy preocupada

-no iras.. soy tu hermano.. y tienes que obedecerme- su voz era cruel, demandante.

Ella negó con la cabeza..-¡Porque.. porque haces esto!..- las lagrimas de dejaron ver.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!..¡AL FÍN TE ENCONTRÉ!-

Una voz siniestra se hizo presente. Yashamaru se paralizó, no quería voltear, reconocía esa voz a la perfeccion.

-¿No puede ser?- dijo con temor en su voz

/plap/ el primer golpe habia sido dado por el desconocido.

Hana quién estaba detras de su amado hermano, lo miraba sin entender que pasaba.

-¿eres tu?- le dijo con rabia

El ladeo su cabeza- vaya.. no sabía que alguien en este asqueroso mundo me conocia..- dijo con malicia.

Yashamaru reconocía perfectamente a la persona que estaba enfrente de él. Aquel sujeto de piel blanca y ojos de byakugan, era la que había destruido todo su mundo.

-¡MALDITO... TU MATASTE A MIS PADRES!- le grito con una mezcla de emociones insanas

La respiracion de Hana se acelero, ¿Acaso dijo que ese sujeto habia matado a sus padres?.

-¡ah!.. ya veo.. tu eres el hijo de esos..- miro a Hana quien estaba que se escondía en la espalda de su hermano-.. mira humano.. no te mataré.. solo entregame a esa basura que tienes en la espalda y no te matare..- le dijo

Hana se aferro mas a su hermano, tenía miedo.

-¡CALLATE.. JAMAS TE LA LLEVARAS!- le grito mientras empuñaba su kunai

Aquel ser sonrió se costado mientras hacía bailar su arma que parecía un hilo con un anzuelo de pescar- Bueno tendre que matarte-

Aquel extraño se abalanzo donde Yashamaru, él empujo a su hermana quien lucía muy conmocionada para reaccionar.

/plap..pow../ los golpes de ellos eran inhumanos.

Era la primera vez que miraba pelear de esa forma a su hermano, le sorprendía la capacidad de contrarrestar los ataques de aquella inusual arma, era incluso mejor que ella en el ninjutsu.

-no lo haces nada mal, para ser un patetico humano pero...- estiró su singular arma y le desgarro el brazo.

-¡NIISAN!- grito al ver como la sangre salía de forma inconmensurada

Aquel ser de otro mundo, miro la desesperacion de ella. Miro a su rival quien no se daba por vencido y activó mas su byakugan.

\- veo que has sido irradiado por el extraño chakra de ella, por eso que tienes esos poderes-

-¡CALLATE!- le grito ya que no quería que hablara de más.

-no se lo haz dicho...- sonrió con malicia

Yashamaru no pudo y se abalanzó encima de aquel sujeto para que callara. Las piernas se Hana no reaccionaban, estaba estatica y no entendía que pasaba. De pronto miro como aquel extraño le arrebata lo que ella mas amaba, miro si mano atravesando el abdomen de Yashamaru, la sonrisa de la maldad mas puro y su amado hermana escupiendo sangre.

/plap/ su cuerpo cayó sin mas remedio, la batalla estaba perdida para yashamaru.

-me causaste muchos problemas..- le dijo mientras lo miraba a sus pies con un enorme agujero en su abdomen- bueno ahora sigues tú- miro a Hana quien estaba en shock.

-es..espera- Yashamaru seguía en su inutil intento de proteger a su hermana

-si que eres una molestia..- dijo esto y pateo su cabeza sin medir su fuerza.

Eso fue lo último, fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Maldito!- le gritó y se abalanzo sobre él.

Era la primera vez que actuaba de esa forma, era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Las enseñanzas de shisui o de Itachi ya no servían, su mente estaba nublada, no pensaba cual seria su siguiente solo se estaba dejando llevar por su emociones.

Aquel sujeto sonreía, sus movimientos eran fáciles de predecir, miraba las lagrimas de amargura en sus ojos y sonrio por ser la razon de ellas.

/pow/ una fuerte patada la hizo retroceder.

-sigues siendo una humana despues de todo..- sonrió ante su superioridad.

La verdad de la cosas es que Hana no estaba pensando, las fuertes emociones de haber perdido a su hermano no le permitían dar un buen golpe.

_Calmate.. tienes que calmarte- por fin la razon empezó hacerse presente._

Ambos estaban frente a frente, ella empuño su katana en direccion a su enemigo y cálculo su siguiente ataque.

/plap..pow..poom/

La batalla entre ellos era demasiada rapida, no daba espacio al error. Las enseñanzas de los uchihas habían hecho efecto y el taijutsu de Guy era el mejor, pero apesar de ello los colores en su rostro y las heridas vivas en su cuerpo era evidencia que no se puede ser perfecto en una batalla.

Él lanzo su arma, en un movimiento rápido ella tomo su filudo hilo, aunque le desgarraba la carne no le importo, tomó impulso y dio la estocada final.

-¡Maldita Humana!..- le grito

Ella había podido cortarle una mano. Se puso en posicion de pelear, sin demostrar remordimiento de haberle arrancado una mano.

Ambos se miraron, ella estaba consciente de lo que hacía, a diferencia de las otras veces en que perdía el control ahora era la primera vez que peleaba de esa forma.

La causa parecía perdida, sin una mano y con muchas heridas en cuerpo tomo una drastica decision- ¡Volvere!..¡ para la proxima te llevare conmigo asi tenga que arrancarte una pierna!- le dijo en voz alta

Él desapareció en un portal que aparecio de la nada. Cuando estuvo sola, sus piernas le fallaron, su espada se cayó ya que su mano le temblaba y cayó al suelo totalmente ida.

-Ha..Ha..Hana- la voz de su hermano la atrajo a la realidad.

Ella se aproximó a su hermano y lo puso boca arriba, la desesperacion inundo su cuerpo, miro el enorme agujero en su abdomen y comenzó llorar desconsoladamente.

-tranquilo Niisan.. te podré curar.. estaras bien..- puso chakra en su manos-¡¿que pasa?!..¡¿porque no funciona?!- se gritó al ver que la herida de su hermano no se curaba.

El llanto de desesperacion y de impotencia no se hizo esperar, por mas que hacía no podía curar a su hermano.

-Hana..- llamo agonizante, tomó sus manos para que se detuviera. Había llegado la hora de partir..- Hana../cof..cof..cof/- la sangre salía de su boca e hizo que ella entrara en pánico

-¡no hables!..¡te llevaré a konoha allí te curaran!- le dijo con desesperación

-Hana.. ya es tarde.. ya es tarde para mí..- ella negó con la cabeza-es.. escucha.. Hana.. hay algo que tienes que saber..- su voz se estaba apagando..-Hana.. tu .. tu no.. tu no eres mi hermana..- le costó decirlo no por el hecho de que estuviera muriendo, sino porque la amaba y no quería que sufriera, era su unica familia.

Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa-¡Que dices.. !- negó no pudiendo creerlo.

-perdoname.. yo no quería que sufrieras.. solo quería protegerte.. te.. te encontre hace 12 años cerca de mi casa.. te acogimos como un miembro mas de nuestra familia.. mis padres te amaban.. te amaban como una hija.. Perdóname.. porque ya no podré protegerte.. soy un inútil..- las lagrimas de su agonizante cuerpo empezaron a salir

Ella negó-¡ No me importa de donde soy.. yo soy tu Oneesan.. soy Miyasaki Hana... tu eres Niisan!- le grito para que él supiera que apesar de esa verdad no cambiaría las cosas.

Yashamaru vio a Hana y sonrió- ahora sé.. que no debí ocultarte la verdad.. Hana.. debajo del piso de mí cama.. en..encontrarás un pergamino.. donde explica de donde provienes.. ese ser.. ese ser asesino a nuestros padres porque te estaban buscando como ahora..  
ellos nos defendieron.. dieron sus vidad por ti.. Hana..- ella sostuvo su mano- ve..vete de la aldea.. no vuelvas... no confíes en Nadie.. en nadie Hana... busca.. busca a los uchiha.. ellos te explicaran todo.. no regreses a konoha.. tienes que recordar- reunio todo lo que tenía de chakra en uno de sus dedos-..busca tu camino y cum..cumple con tu destino..- la miro sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, con sus ultimas fuerzas le dio un golpe en el lugar donde tenía esa peculiar marca en forma de rosa náutica.

La mano de su hermano se deslizó de la suya, Hana se quedo petrificada. La mano de Yashamaru cayo en cámara lenta y su corazon de estrujo.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó con todas de fuerzas ante la pérdida y sus ojos tomaban una extraña forma de una particular estrella con puntas de lado.

.  
La batalla de Naruto había acabado, Sarutobi habia fallecido y todos en la aldea estaban conmocionados.

Los anbus se preparaban pero un grito con una explosion de energia a las afuera de la aldea los hizo poner en alerta.

-¡¿Que es eso?!- dijo uno de ellos mientras señalaba una especie de luz que salía disparada hacía el cielo

La perdida de su hermano, fue el detonante para que una explosion de energia saliera de su cuerpo de forma descontrolada y la poca energía de él la transportó a sus recuerdos.

_me hubiera gustado poder enseñarte mas cosas.. __cuidarias a sasuke..._

_-¿que esto..?- _

_necesitó que nos ayudes... intuyó lo que itachi piensa hacer.._

_-estos.. estos son los recuerdos de Nii-san- _

_no se preocupe Hiro-sama yo ire por el pergamino_

_¡mirame.. mirame maldita basura.. este rostro será el ultimo que veras_!

_Las recuerdos de Yashamaru y los de ella se habían mezclado dando respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, la trasportaba a cada lugar de aquello que necesitaba recordar._

_¡te dije solo uchihas!_

_-¡no puede ser!..¡ Itachi sensei.. Itachi sensei me defendió!- dijo sin poder creerlo._

_Borrale la memoria.._

_¡Tsukuyomi!_

_En ese momento el mundo comenzo a fragmentarse, Hana cayo en una oscuridad inmensa._

Los anbus llegaron aquel lugar, estaban en posicion de atacar si fuera necesario pero se encontraron con una sórdida escena. Yashamaru tendido a un lado y su hermana de pie cabizbaja.

-¡Yashamaru..!- llamo uno de los anbus, este se acerco cautelosamente.

Miro todo el lugar lleno de sangre, lo que estremeció su cuerpo fue ver una mano a un lado de la escena de batalla.

-..¿que paso?- le dijo mientras la tomaba de un hombro la que parecía ida.

Ella levantó la mirada e hizo que el anbu retrocediera.

-¿que..que paso?- dijo el otro anbu al ver que su compañero estaba temblando.

-su.. ojos..- dijo con la voz temblorosa

Ambos tomaron distancia, Hana ladeo su cabeza, ambos pudieron notar la extraña forma de aquellos ojos y segundos despues cuerpo de ella se desplomó.

Continuara...


	14. PERDIDA

PERDIDA

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, ya había visitado a Naruto; odiaba el hecho que lo estuviera superando. Ambos luego fueron a visitar a Sakura quien no podía creer que este ultimo la hubiera defendido, dentro de ella había nacido una nueva sensación de respeto hacia él.

El último de los Uchiha se encontraba a las afueras de la habitación de Hana, aun le dolía la marca en su cuello pero eso poco le importaba. Kakashi le había dicho que ella estaba internada y que su hermano había sido asesinado pero le pareció muy extraño que su sensei no quisiera darle muchas explicaciones al respecto.

Toco la puerta pero nadie le contesto.

-¡Hana!- llamo para ver si alguien le contestaba.

Giro la perilla con suavidad.

Observo que la ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas bailaban al vaivén del viento. Se acercó entonces la vio, vio que dormía seguro producto de la anestesia. Frunció el ceño al ver sus heridas, una ceja rota, unos puntos en la comisura de sus labios y otros en el puente de su nariz. La vio respirar, vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba; acercó su mano hacia ella, una extraña sensación inundó su ser, quería tocarla, sentir su piel de forma diferente a la de un golpe, cuando estuvo a solo milímetros se arrepintió y reprimió cualquier sentimiento que no sea odio en su ser.

Observo como sus cejas se movían, comenzó a mover la cabeza, al parecer tenía una pesadilla. La movió para despertarla.

-sa..sasuke..- dijo mientras abría sus ojos con dificultad

El desvío la mirada, no deseaba su contacto visual

-kakashi sensei me dijo que estabas en el hospital-

Ella se sentó- me duele mucho la cabeza... ¿Qué me paso?- preguntó

-no recuerdas lo que paso-

Los recuerdos de aquella pelea llegaron como una gran ola en su cabeza, haciendo que le sangre la nariz. Su respiración se detuvo y muy asustada reaccionó.

-Sasuke.. ¿Donde esta Niisan?..- le pregunto mientras apretaba sus sábanas, su voz lenta con algo de duda hizo estremecer al Uchiha.

Sasuke arrugo el ceño, se vio en ella hace unos años atrás: desorientado, perdido y sin esperanza.

-tu hermano..esta..- con temor en su voz, no por pena sino por como reaccionaria ella.

No lo dejó terminar. Hana salió corriendo de su habitación con toda la bata puesta dejando ver su espalda desnuda, con los puños cerrados y los ojos aguados salió raudamente de la habitación; necesitaba comprobar una cosa, necesitaba comprobar que todo era una pesadilla, que cuando saliera iba a encontrar a su amado hermano esperándola. Sasuke salió tras ella.

Sus pasos estaban en un eco constante, todo lo demás giraba a su alrededor; conocía bien el hospital, sabía a donde tenía que ir para comprobar sus temores.

Llego al sótano donde se encontraban los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas, entro abruptamente.

-¡QUE HACE AQUI!- llamo la atención una kunoichi de lugar.

La mirada pérdida con la vista nublada, estaba totalmente aterrada; eso podía ver el personal presente. Una niña tambaleante, lastimada y llorosa irrumpió sus actividades.

-¡¿dónde esta?!- reclamó

-¡¿Dónde está quién?.. niña usted no debe estar aqui!-

Hana hizo caso omiso. Comenzó a destapar cada cadáver, buscando a su hermano, pidiendo interiormente que fuera solo una pesadilla.

-¡sujetenla!- ordenó el ninja medico a cargo

Dos ninjas médicos se le fueron encima pero ella los botó lejos. Estaba irracional, sus miedos y recuerdos se apoderaron de ella, aun podía oler la sangre de su hermano, aun podía escuchar sus palabras:

«vete.. de Konoha»

-¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN, YASHAMARU...!- grito mientras seguía buscando entre los cadáveres a su amado hermano.

Sasuke llegaba, se encontró que estaban tratando de someterla. Un ninja medico estaba con una jeringa listo para inyectarla y eso lo enfureció; tratarla como un animal, tal como lo trataron a él.

-No se atreva- le advirtió

Él se puso enfrente de ella: miro la desesperación en su rostro estaba histérica y no tuvo más opción.

Su mano comenzó a escocer y la mejilla se puso muy roja. La cachetada que le dio fue suficiente para que se calmara, quizá por la fuerza que casi la hace trastabillar o quizá porque necesitaba algún estímulo para que volviera.

-¡Cálmate!.. -le dijo y ella dirigió su mirada hacia él-¡suéltenla!- le ordenó a los ninjas médicos.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado dejando ver un cuerpo que estaba tapado con una tela blanca. Lo destapó abruptamente y los ojos de Hana se abrieron, comenzó a negar. Simplemente no podía creer el estado tan brutal en el que se encontraba su hermano.

-¡Noo..No puede ser!- volvió a gritar, hizo a un lado al Uchiha.

Ver el cuerpo inerte de su querido hermano, ver prácticamente la mutilación de sus entrañas, ver lo de esa forma; quebró una parte de ella. Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir su corazón a punto de estallar, sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer.

«porque.. porque su hermano..»

Sasuke llego por detrás y le inyectó un fuerte fármaco para que pudiera dormir, Hana se desplomó sobre el cadáver de su hermano. Antes de llegar a la inconciencia pudo sentir el olor a muerte, ese olor que sintió años a atrás en un ya extinto clan.

.

Kakashi llegaba al hospital para visitarla, se encontró con sasuke en la recepción del hospital. Ver el semblante tan descompuesto del Uchiha le hizo pensar que algo estaba realmente mal; cuando hablo con él entonces supo que no estaba equivocado, todo estaba jodidamente mal.

-¿no ira a visitarla?- le pregunto

-No, quizá vendré más tarde. Además estamos arreglando todo para el entierro del Hokage, será mañana-suspiro con tristeza-.. nos vemos luego- sin más que decir se marchó.

Su mirada negra llego hasta el reloj de pared eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, dedujo que el efecto del fármaco ya no estaría, necesitaba hablar con ella y debía hacerlo rápido. Se dirigió una vez más al cuarto de Hana, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta se abrió, de allí salió Danzo quién miró con cara de pocos amigos al Uchiha, él sintió la mirada penetrante sobre él cuando salía y sintió asco

-¿Que quería ese viejo..?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Hana estaba encerrada en su mundo a pesar de que la anestesia ya no tenía efecto, su mirada marrón estaba centrada a través de la ventana. Ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado «¿cómo explicarle a Sasuke que la aldea mando matar a los Uchihas?»«¿Como explicarle que su padre tenía pocos escrúpulos para matar a tanta gente?». Sabía que él era demasiado impulsivo, pero necesitaba más respuestas, había algo que debía hacer antes que todo y era cumplir aquella promesa de hace tantos años.

-gracias por lo de hace rato- la seriedad en su voz lo hizo desconfiar

Él sonrió con ironía- tsk..me gusta golpearte..- tomo asiento en la silla que estaba junto a su cama.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él y vio el sello maldito en su cuello

\- deja que te quite ese sello..- aproximo sus manos pero él se aparto

Hana abrió los ojos de sorpresa, podía palpar la poca disposición que tenía el Uchiha.

-No es necesario..- no pudo verla

-¡¿A que te refieres?!- alzo su voz

Sasuke le dio la espalda. Ese sello maldito estaba empezando a corromper su ser, sentía el poder que emanaba de él cuando usaba el sharigan y sentía que no podría dejarlo ya que era algo a favor de su venganza. Él era un vengador e Itachi era su futura victima.

-¡sasuke!- lo llamo y él se acercó- ¿aún quieres vengarte?- dijo viéndolo a los ojos con un ápice de esperanza en su corazón

Él frunció el ceño ante una pregunta tan obvia

\- sabes cuál es la respuesta...- su voz seca y cortante la hizo sentir mal

Él estaba lo suficientemente cerca y Hana tomó su mano

\- ¡Vete conmigo!..- le dijo sin verlo- ¡vámonos juntos.. lejos de konoha...!- su voz sono con ruego era obvia.

Necesitaba llevarse a Sasuke, lo necesitaba lejos de konoha, lejos de todo, incluso de él mismo; ya no importaba lo que ella sentía por cierto rubio, ya no importaba nada solo quería que él estuviera lejos de todo y de todos.

Ella conocía sus sentimientos, aunque no podía corresponderle como era debido, tenía que sacarlo del agujero donde estaba metido.

Sin embargo, él parecía no entender la señal.

\- ¡qué demonios dices!- la furia en su voz se hizo presente

Al parecer sus palabras no dieron el efecto que ella esperaba, pero tenía que insistir por duro que fuera, por lo mucho que tendría que sacrificar. A pesar de estar enamorada de Naruto, ella sería capaz de sacrificar lo que sentía solo por sacarlo de ese camino.

-¡vete conmigo.. reconstruye tu clan conmigo!- el volteó pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras- sasuke.. por favor.. - era la primera vez que le suplicaba ya no sabía que más hacer para traerlo al camino del bien.

Él le dio la espalda no podía verla porque flaquearía, no así, las cosas no debieron ser así, no con ella.

\- ¡Matare a Itachi... quieras o no.. yo lo matare porque soy un vengador!..- el silencio inundo el cuarto- pero..- apretó los puños, se notaba que le costaba decirlo-.. pero si me esperas hasta ese día, yo regresare por ti y podremos reconstruir mi clan- sentencio de manera seca y cortante

Ella pudo palpar sus sentimientos quizá por primera vez. Sin embargo tal respuesta no era lo que esperaba; lloro en silencio, sasuke estaba tan perdido. No pudo ayudar a shisui, ni Yashamaru ahora estaba perdiendo a sasuke.

-¡olvida tu venganza!.. si así lo cumplieras no llegarías a nada.. Itachi.. Itachi sensei.. el no..- dijo destrozada por lo que se venia

-¡callate tu no sabes nada.. el mato a toda mi familia.. yo lo vi...!- su voz enérgica la hizo temblar en una mezcla de sentimientos desconocidos

-¡Hay algo más... no te das cuenta... no te preguntas.. ¿porque demonios te dejo vivo?... hay algo que no encaja... piensa maldición!- le gritó tratando que entre en razon

-¡el me dejo vivo porque fui basura que no merecía ser asesinada!

-¡ el te amaba, te amaba lo suficiente para no matarte... date cuenta..!- le grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo a Sasuke de una u otra forma todo esto terminaría en una desgracia. Ya había perdido a muchas personas que amaba, si bien no veía Sasuke como hombre, él era como un hermano para ella.

-¡Cállate!- le grito mientras se contenía porque tenía una ganas enormes de golpearla.

Hana bajo la mirada, había perdido ya no podía hacer más por él, implícitamente puso las esperanza en una sola persona y daba por hecho que él haría lo que ella no podría ser.

-si no vas a dejar que te quite el sello.. Si no piensas irte conmigo será mejor que te vayas- ella señalo la puerta y evitó mirarlo.

Sasuke apretó los puños, no quería irse. Ahora que ella conocía sus más íntimos secretos, ella debería quedarse a su lado, así sea a la fuerza.

-¡Que no escuchaste... LARGATE!- le grito pero el parecía hacer caso omiso-¡ VETE... LARGATE SASUKE !.. ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!- le tiró la almohada que tenía

Ella se paró, se abalanzo encima de él tomándolo del cuello. Él pudo ver en sus ojos la desesperación y la desolación mientras que ella miraba solo oscuridad.

-¡VETE...VETE...QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!- le decía mientras lo golpeaba contra la pared

La impotencia la invadió, ahora sabía que no podía cumplir una promesa.

-¡HANA CHAN.. ¿CÓMO ESTAS?- una voz muy conocida sono.

Naruto entraba sin tocar, se encontró con sasuke arrinconado contra la pared y a una Hana llorando.

-¿Que paso aqui?- dijo al no entender la situación

-Nada..- lo soltó- sasuke ya se iba..- lo dejo allí y se dirgio a tomar asiento en su cama.

Sasuke tenía pocas ganas de irse, sentía que no había terminado de conversar con ella. Necesitaba que ella volviera a repetirle _eso _que siempre quiso escuchar de ella pero Naruto se puso en su camino e irguió la postura. La mirada azul y negra chocaron y una electricidad los rodeo.

-vete sasuke... deja que se calme- le pidió en voz baja

Él la miro sentada mientras apretaba los puños, miro la determinación en los ojos azules de su amigo y era evidente que no dejaría que se le acercara.

«no debería ser asi» pensó

Sasuke se fue dando un portazo.

\- ya... ya me contaron lo de Yashamaru niisan- su voz triste era el reflejo de lo mucho que le afecto mucho la partida de quien se había vuelto en los últimos años su hermano mayor

-¡Naruto... Niisan... Niisan esta muerto!- dijo desconsoladamente

Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron en la soledad de esa habitación. El chico impetuoso y lleno de vida ahora estaba llorando en silencio ante una de las personas más importantes para él. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello pudo percibir el aroma que ella desprendía, aroma combinado con una palpable tristeza, pero tenía que ser fuerte ya que aún recordaba la promesa que hizo hace muchos años y que ella desconocía. Hana lloro tanto hasta que se quedó dormida, Naruto llamo a una kunoichi la cual le suministro un sedante para que durmiera mejor, la vio llorar mientras dormía quizá era la primera vez que ese tipo de situaciones la trastornaba.

La contemplo por un momento y luego acaricio su mejilla. Ahora él debía protegerla, ahora ella estaba sola como él al principio; mientras escuchaba su respiración, comenzó a recordar como la conoció y como se volvió tan cercano a ella: porque su hermano se lo permitió. Yashamaru y Hana fueron unos de los pocos en tratarlo bien, no solo le abrieron las puertas de su casa sino también la puerta para ser parte de algo que no tenía, una familia.

.

El sol caía, las penumbras se hicieron presente; su mirada perdida a través de la ventana se concentró en el hogar que había sido los últimos años. Había perdido a su hermano, el ser más importante para ella y eso le dolía. Luego vio Naruto junto a ella, se había quedado profundamente dormido junto a ella. Allí sentado con una burbuja en su nariz se encontraba la persona que ahora amaba y era tan cierto: Miyasaki Hana estaba jodidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki pero «¿Qué tenia hacer?»

Todo era un secreto, ella ya conocía la verdad, aun no olvidaba las últimas palabras de su hermano; miro a Naruto con una disimulada preocupación y entonces supo que no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Lo sacudió suavemente para que se despertara, necesitaba de el.. ahora más que nunca.

Un Naruto aun somnoliento se rasco un ojo y cuando su mirada azul se posó en su rostro le sonrió.

-ya es muy tarde, mañana vengo a verte..- dio una gran bocanada de aire se dispuso a irse pero un agarre lo detuvo.

-Naruto.. ¿puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?.. Yo.. yo no quiero dormir sola esta noche- ella no podía sostenerle la mirada, por alguna razón; no quería que la deje por lo menos esa noche.

Él se rasco la nariz, disimulo su sonrojo con una gran sonrisa, termino por asentir. Hana apago la luz, Naruto se sacó la chaqueta movieron la cama para que diera su vista completamente a la calle.

-siéntate a mi costado..- ella estaba muy sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo pero:

«¿porque no intentarlo?»

Ella estaba enamorada de el y tenía la certeza de que no le era indiferente.

El Uzumaki trago grueso, se acercó tímidamente. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca sitio como ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro: esa calidez que emanaba, el aroma de sus cabellos hacía que le gustara más, pero lo ponía en una situación muy vergonzosa. Su mirada se fue al vacío al evocar los recuerdos con ella: Hana nunca demostró apatía por él, siempre se mantuvo cerca; sus sonrisas sinceras, los almuerzos en el bosque, los furtivos entrenamientos. Había tantas cosas que compartió con ella.

Ahora se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, de sentir lo que sentía por sakura un amor de rivalidad por sasuke, ha reconocer lo que sentía por esta bella y solitaria chica que siempre estuvo a su lado, que siempre lo acompaño y que nunca lo rechazo.

-Naruto- llamo dulcemente

-¡si..!- respondió muy nervioso

Un silencio, hubo un silencio extraño para Naruto; una sensación recorrió cada fibra de su ser y se depositó como un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ella tomo su brazo y se acurruco

\- me gustas mucho..

Naruto trago grueso, sabía que algo estaba pasando pero no lo entendía; era tan inocente.

-siempre me gustaste.. desde que éramos niños..-él no lo tono pero su mirada era bastante triste- siempre te quise.. estoy enamorada de ti..- finalizo

Los ojos Naruto palpitaban, ella se apartó por un rato y él pudo contemplar a esa chica que había estado con el, todos estos años. Ella bajo la mirada, era la primera vez que estaba tan nerviosa, era la primera vez que se sentía tan jodidamente vulnerable. Lo curioso de todo esto, es que ella no demostraba arrepentimiento al decirlo: porque decía la verdad, era sincera. Ella le sonrió y se aproximó hacía a él, Naruto no pudo reaccionar, los labios de ella sobre los de él hizo que una serie de sensaciones nuevas fueran descubiertas, a pesar de haber ajuntado solo sus labios, ese primer beso con una chica era perfecto para él.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, Hana podía sentir cada callosidad de el sin embargo no se apartó. Amaba a Naruto y lo amaba como era, asi: escandaloso, vivaracho y muy impetuoso, estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser correspondida en ese dulce beso, no se sentía del todo tranquila

-gracias..- musito con tristeza, sabía que lo que venía ahora iba ser muy difícil.

El no entendió ese "gracias".

Sus ojos solo palpitaban al verla más bella que nunca: ver un sonrojo que nunca pensó ver en ella, en Hana, en esa chica que le podía dar una paliza a cualquiera, en esa chica que era muy superior que el en combate; era realmente ver ese sonrojo en ella y lo mejor de todo que era para él.

-Hana chan

-no necesitas corresponderme, yo.. yo solo quería que lo supieras...- le sonrió amablemente

Ella vio como Naruto se aproximaba, estaba segura que la besaría pero lo detuvo. Cuando los ojos de el se abrieron, ella solo negó.

Naruto no entendido.

En ese momento nada más importaba, solo quería olvidar. Naruto era tan bueno y su bondad era palpable en ese tierno beso. Vio decepción en sus ojos y ella aparto su mirada, solo atino a volver a tomarle de las manos.

Una tos fingida los saco de esa burbuja.

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI.. QUE DEMONIOS HACE AQUI!- grito Naruto sonrojado

Tan encerrados en su mundo que no habían notado la presencia de su sensei que había visto todo, absolutamente y no fue difícil deducir que estaba pasando.

-perdón por interrumpir- dijo con sarcasmo al ver a aquellos jovencitos besándose de una manera tan dulce.

-¿que se le ofrece?- cambiando el tema Hana

Kakashi hablo sobre el entierro de su hermano, aun lo tenían en el hospital y lo iban a enterrar mañana. Escuchar sobre aquella perdida solo le removia las entrañas; Hana termino por decir que la mejor opción para ella sería que lo cremaran, le dio unas indicaciones y él se retiró no sin antes hacerle una ceña a Naruto para que controlará sus hormonas. Kakashi era un hombre inteligente y vio lo que su risueño alumno no pudo.

Cuando estuvieron solos, se abrazaron, no hablaron de lo que había pasado y trataron de concebir el sueño. Sentir la compasión de Naruto, sentirse protegida quizá por primera vez por él la hizo llorar, sus ojos se aguaron y negó.

«todo esta jodidamente mal»

La noche se hizo más oscura, Hana miraba a Naruto dormir. Su mirada se volvió más profunda; había algo más que tenía que hacer, habia algo que quería comprobar. Dejó a un clon en la habitación y salió a hurtadillas por la ventana.

Por cada paso que daba se le revolvía el estomago, tenía que comprobar que todo lo que le dijo ese ser extraño era mentira, tenía que hacerlo, sino…

Cuando llegó a su casa, la nostalgia invadió su ser. En cada rincón había recuerdo de su amado hermano «como pudo morir.. y de esa forma», pero debía mantenerse fuerte, ahora que sabía la verdad, la decisión ya estaba tomada. En el hospital estaban las cosas que habían encontrado en el lugar donde todo paso, así que no era necesario alistar más, revisó su armario y no había ropa importante eso confirmo que su hermano se iba para no volver. Llego donde dormía él, se armó de valor y comenzó a buscar lo que le pidió antes de morir. Dio golpes para buscar si había una parte hueca, cuando la encontró abrió la duela y encontró el pergamino que lucía bastante antiguo.

Hana pudo ver que era algo extraño, era diferente a otros a lo que había visto. Lo abrió con algo de temor y cuando empezó a leerlo su corazón se detuvo.

-no.. no puede ser

Por cada palabra que leía, cada letra le perforaban el alma. Sus lagrimas nunca dejaron de caer, y sus piernas no resistieron, entonces las preguntas surgieron:

«¿Por qué a ella?»

«¿Por qué ahora?»

Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo lastima de su existencia, ahora sabía que no podría tener una vida normal.

Con gran pesar lo siguió desenrollando, pero no entendía lo demás. Sus mano temblaban y todo su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso; se tuvo que sostener de la pared y trato de tranquilizarse. Enderezo su postura y sus ojos se abrieron al notar algo en particular; su respiración de volvió irregular, el espejo que estaba en la pared reflejaron algo que no espero ver. Sus ojos, sus ojos color marrón ya no estaban, en cambio sus pupilas habían cambiado de forma, se tapó la boca para no gritar por el horror que sintió al verse así.

-soy.. soy un monstruo

Se abrazo a si misma, sintiendo: pánico, horror y miseria por si misma. Salió de allí con una sensación de pánico en su pecho. Sus torpes pasos la hicieron trastabillar varias veces, no podía ver bien por lo empañada que estaba su visión por sus lágrimas.

«No puede ser.. yo.. yo.. yo no soy humana»

Un falso paso la hizo resbalar para luego rodar por un tejado cayendo aparatosamente al suelo.

En medio de una calle medianamente iluminada estaba el cuerpo de una niña, de una jovencita con la mirada triste y perdida; de una jovencita con los sueños y el corazón hecho pedazos.

.

Era un día muy triste, era el dia del entierro de Hiruzen sarutobi, todos los de la aldea fueron. El color negro no era tan oscuro como el día o el sentimiento de pérdida de cada uno de los presentes. Konohamaru lloraba desconsoladamente por su abuelo y era consolado por un triste Iruka, Asuma se mantenía fuerte, evocando el orgullo de ser el hijo de un gran shinobi como su padre. Los miembros del equipo 7 depositaron una rosa en su ataúd evocando cada uno de los recuerdos que los unía a este gran Shinobi.

La mirada azul se perdió en el cielo, quizá buscando una respuesta a :

«¿porque la vida siempre le arrebataba todo lo que amaba?»

Apreto los puños evocando la forma tan extraña en que encontro a su amiga: temblorosa, asustada y llorosa. Cuando quiso acecarse ella le impidio hacerlo, no queria su contacto.

.

Un infierno interno comenzó a formarse, ya había dejado todo listo para irse, ahora sabía que tenía que hacer.

-¿puedo pasar?- una voz familiar la saco de sus oscuras cavilaciones

un acongojado Naruto hacia su aparición. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba estar seguro que ella no intentaría una tontería. Parecía absurda, pero la idea de que ella intentara algo contra su vida, dejo de ser una idea absurda a volverse a una real. Verla con sus ojeras, sin querer hablar ni probar bocado hizo que los miedos del vivaracho chico aumentaran.

-lamento lo de la mañana…

-no te preocupes.. todo esta bien.. ¿verdad?

Él se sentó a su lado, su rostro era triste y Hana supuso que era por el entierro del Hokage.

Necesitaba sacarla del estado en el que se encontraba, conversaron un rato. Naruto le comento que ero-sanin quería llevarlo para buscar a la nueva Hokage y que partirían ese mismo dia.

-Hana chan, ¿quieres venir conmigo para buscar a la nueva Hokage?- le propuso

Naruto quería estar a su lado, quería cuidarla porque en esos 5 años que se fue, Yashamaru le decía que si algo le llegara a pasar el debería mantenerse fuerte y protegerla, la dejo en sus manos, sabía que él no era tan fuerte y habíl como ella sin embargo eso no le quitaba sus ganas de mantenerla cerca.

Ella pareció pensarlo- claro..

-¡Que bueno hana-chan!..¡veras que todo mejorar!

Solo podía escuchar sus palabras de manera lejana, ahora todo iba ser diferente; porque ya había una decisión tomada

.

Dos poderosas personas se asomaban a una de las entradas de konoha, bajo la espesa neblina y los únicos sonidos audibles eran los de sus pasos y del pequeño cascabel que tenían en sus peculiares sombreros. El guardia no pudo hacer mucho para detenerlos basto con una sola mirada de uno de ellos para doblegarlos, una mirada que muchos conocían.

Aquel andar sin premura, aquel olor a pescado seguido por la putrefacción de la muerte y esos ojos rojos color muerte, que denotaban la más profunda oscuridad con el deseo de no poder palpar la promesa de un anciano hacia su persona, Era la proyección de estos poderosos personajes.

.

-¿Y esta niña?.

-Ella es Hana-chan.. le propuse ir a buscar a la nueva Hokage.. ero-sanin

Ella le sonrio.

«ella es..»

Los ojos del sabio pervertido se clavaron en ella y no era para menos ya que la reconocía perfectamente. En un acto muy inocente Naruto se colocó delante de ella para protegerlas de _sus pervertidas intenciones._

-tranquilo niño.. solo la estaba mirando

Naruto entrecerró los ojos dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-vamos niños, por supuesto que puede ir..

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo con el rostro de aquel inocente niño, pero un halo de preocupacion se posó en ella.

.

Aquellos extraños se instalaban de una casa de té, pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron pasar desapercibidos por el ojo astuto de Kakashi Hatake.

-Hola amigos- dijo con una fingida despreocupación al ver aproximarse a dos de sus camaradas- ustedes dos cada vez se llevan mejor- dijo con claras intenciones de molestar.

Una Kurenai evidentemente incomoda dijo:

-¡Idiota!, Anko nos pidió que fueramos por un poco de arroz para ella

-¿tu que haces?, además de estar en tu profunda lectura- dijo Asuma

-ahhhh...¿Quiero comprar algo para ponerlo en una tumba?..- dijo sin preocupación- Ademas acabo de encontrarme con alguien...- su mirada se desvió con claras intenciones de alertar a sus amigos

.

Una batalla se daba a las afuera de konoha un antiguo y gran shinobi se enfrentaba a una excamarada. Mientras que el desconocido que el mas alto e intimidante se enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo con el hijo de un ya extinto hokage.

No paso mucho para que todo acabara; con resultados muy en contra de konoha: en kakashi al borde del colapso con el espíritu roto. Asuma, Kurenai y el propio ninja que copia agradecieron la intervención oportuna de la bestia verde de la hoja.

Gai, el poderoso

Que si bien no era conocido por sus jutsus, su taijutsu era el mejor, producto de un entrenamiento arduo y sacrificado.

.

No les fue difícil encontrar al legado del cuarto Hokage, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con uno de los tres Sanin.

«no puede ser..»

La intimidante mirada de Itachi uchiha se achico al reconocer perfectamente a la persona que estaba al lado de Naruto. Y como no reconocerla si ella fue..

.

-Naruto estoy cansada dormire un poco..-

-Si yo también, al parecer el sabio pervertido se va ha demorar..- esbozo una simpática sonrisa

-eso parece..

Para ambos niños fue algo muy extraño ver como una mujer tan hermosa se lanzaba a los brazos de Jiraiya.

No paso mucho para que Hana se quedara dormida, Naruto sonrió al verla dormir de esa forma tan despreocupada. Los últimos días no habían sido fáciles para nadie, sobre todo para ella. Se aseguró de acomodarla en la cama y la arropo.

Escuchar su respiración lo hizo sentir tan triste, ahora ella estaba sola. Un sentimiento de tristeza se posó en él, con un tímido impulso acerco su mano para tocar su rostro pero se detuvo, unos toques a la puerta detuvieron lo que sería una tierna caricia.

Abrir la puerta fue una mala idea, Naruto se quedo petrificado, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan intimidado por una sola mirada, esa mirada fría y calculadora. Dos tipos altos desconocidos para el lo hicieron temblar. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, la mirada de uno de ellos le era muy familiar. Basto una orden de él para que Naruto obedeciera inmediatamente. Con pasos temblorosos salio de la habitación seguido por un olor a muerte de desolación.

-Naruto-kun- esa voz tan educada pero vacia- Ha llegado el momento que vengas conmigo

El rostro de Naruto era del pavor puro, esa punzante voz era como una invitación a la desolación, al olvido

.

«¿Dónde estoy?»

En realidad, era otra realidad, miro a todos lados y no lo reconocia. Los ojos de Hana buscaban algo familiar pero fue inútil.

«Que..»

Sus manos llenas de sangre la hicieron temblar, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una hoja atravesándola.

«perdóname…»

«¡ahhhhh!»

Un gran estruendo la hizo levantar, grande fue su sorpresa ver que la mitad de la habitación estaba destruida.

-¡¿Que paso?!- salió rápidamente

Un Naruto traumatizado, a un hombre alto con olor a pescado que le sonreía y Sasuke, sasuke sujetado furtemente de la muñeca por alguien que le parecía familiar

-no.. no puede ser..- retrocedio unos pasos hasta chocar con la pared, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba torturando a su amigo.

-se..sensei- musito

Naruto se colocó delante de ella por un instinto de protección.

«¡Ahhh!»

Aquel grito seguido por un sonido de una muñeca rota hizo que girará su mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su sensei estaba delante de ella, miro con dolor y miedo como retorcía la muñeca de su propio hermano.

Jiraiya hacia su aparición haciendo galantería de quien era el, además de recalcarle a esos intimidantes sujetos lo repulsivos que eran para aprovecharse de una inocente joven

No podía ver, no podía ver como masacraban a su amigo; no, por puesto que no. Dispuesto a acercarse para salvarlo, se detuvo casi de inmediato al escuchar:

-¡No interfiera Naruto!, ¡Esta es mi batalla!

Su grito reflejaba muchas cosas: odio, frustración, dolor e impotencia.

-Ya ni siquiera puedes formar sellos..- quizá burla, quizá asco se escuchó en su voz

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a todo, a todo por su venganza. A pesar de los indicadores en contra siguió luchando sin fuerzas pero con la idea clara que tenía que matar a su hermano, al dueño de sus pesadillas, al que destruyo su vida; tenía que matar a aquella persona que alguna vez lo hizo feliz.

Con una fuerte patada lo envio a un extremo de la habitación, iba cumplir su deseo. Si Sasuke quería luchar contra el entonces iba hacerlo.

Nunca en su vida sintio tanta impotencia del como ver como su amigo era masacrado a golpes, los ojos azules destellaban el odio más puro hacia ese desconocido. Naruto trato de acercarse pero kisame se lo impidió.

-Lo siento mocoso, intentemos no interferir, esta es una pelea entre ellos.

Entonces Itachi sin compasión alguna levanto a Sasuke del cuello y lo aprisiona contra la pared.

-Eres Debil…¿Por qué eres debil?- su estremecedora voz se asomo a su oído- porque no tienes suficiente odio..

Sus ojos se abrieron y le enseño una vez la miseria y el dolor de su masacre. El grito estremecedor de Sasuke fue el detonante para que Naruto saliera en contra de esa bestia, pero un fuerte agarre y una mirada perdida se lo impidieron.

Naruto observaba el paso lento pero seguro de su querida amiga, ella parecía no _estar_ allí.

-¡HANA CHAN.. ¿QUE HACES?!- le gritó

Kisame entrecerró los ojos, le parecía una falta de respeto que esta niña no mostrará ningún tipo de miedo hacía ellos, Hana paso frente a él sin miedo, sin intimidaciones.

Entonces Itachi soltó a sasuke, la mirada de ella estaba fija en él. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros se detuvo, el negro y marrón se encontraron hubo un silencio estremecedor y una sensación de desolación que hace mucho Itachi no sentía.

«¿Qué pretendia?»

Tuvo que disimular su asombro, ni siquiera sus cálculos pudieron predecir lo que estaba pasando delante de él. Cuando una rodilla de ella llego al suelo y la reverencia fue dada, la negación conjuntamente con la negación se apropió de Naruto.

«¿Qué.. ?»

-¿Que.. que esta pasando?- su voz sonó sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Su querida amiga dándole una muestra de respeto, a aquel ampón que estaba masacrando a su mejor amigo.

-¡que demonios tiene esta niña.. será mejor que le de una lección!- bufo Kisame

Cuando su intimidante arma estuvo a milímetros de ella:

-¡Detente kisame!- esa voz fría y calculadora sonó una vez más

-¿qué pasa Itachi?.. Acaso esta niña te puso sentimental- la ironía reino junto a esa sonrisa de filuda dentadura

-te equivocas... ella es- Su intimidante mirada se posó sobre ella

Hana estaba cabizbaja, el respeto que aún le tenía era palpable, ni Naruto y Jiraiya podían creer.

-¡sensei!.. estoy lista- con sumo respeto se dirigio hacia él

Naruto abrio los ojos de lo que acaba de escuchar

«¿sensei?»

Acaso había escuchado bien. Jiraya entrecerró los ojos analizando la situacion.

-No me digas Itachi que esta niña fue tu alumna...Que conmovedor- dijo con su peculiar sarcasmo

Itachi entrecerro los ojos, no se esperaba todo esto pero era un shinobi de elite estaba preparado a no demostrar sus sentimientos ante cualquier persona.

Naruto se tenso, negaba con la cabeza lo que sus ojos veian

-¡¿que.. que esta pasando hana-chan?!- le grito

Ella se paro y lo miro de reojo con suma frialdad que él no la reconoció. Naruto incluso dudo si era ella, Ahora se veía tan intimidantes como aquellos hombres.

-no lo entenderias naruto- la frialdad en su voz era algo que nunca espero escuchar

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente: aquellos juegos de niños, las sonrisas, los gestos, aquel beso, aquella confesión.

«¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.. No ella.. No Hana-chan»

-¡¿Que haces hana chan.. porque haces esto?!- le reclamó mientras trataba de acercarse-... yo pensé que tu y yo...-

La decisión estaba tomada, ella ya no sería parte de la aldea, ni de su vida. Hana se posiciono al costado de Itachi; los ojos azules con cierta esperaba que todo fuera un maldito gentjutsu, que no fuera real. Sin embargo al ver el desprecio, asco reflejados en sus ojos le afirmaron que todo era real, que ahora para ella, él, Naruto Uzumaki era un desconocido.

-¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

La sorpresa en los ojos azules no eran comparadas con la pequeña grieta que empezó a aparecer de apoco dentro de el.

\- yo no tengo nada que ver con la aldea.. ni nadie.- deletreo la última palabra dejando en claro muchas preguntas cosas.

Naruto había sido humillado toda su vida pero sus palabras eran lo que más le habían dolido hasta ese momento.

.

No paso mucho cuando el sabio de los sapos ataco, Naruto miraba con gran pesar como su amiga corría al lado de esos sujetos como si fueran sus camaradas; no lo podía creer.

-¡Hana-chan!-grito

Quiza con algo de esperanza que ella volviera, pero no fue asi; ella se fue, se fue con ellos. Miro a Sasuke a un lado y reconoció internamente que ella, que Hana no había demostrado ningún sentimiento por la manera en como había sido atacado.

«perdóname..Naruto» penso

Ella podía sentir la mirada azul clavada sobre ella, podía sentir cada sentimiento de Naruto. Cerro los ojos tratando de mitigar las lágrimas -que amenazaban por salir- por ver como Itachi golpeo a Sasuke.

.

Habían corrido durante casi media hora, no le fue difícil apartarse de las tierras de Konoha. Ya en un espeso bosque, encendieron una fogata para descansar después de la pelea.

-por lo menos no fuiste un estorbo al momento de irnos- bufo Kisame

Ella no contesto ante la evidente provocacion.

-mira niña, no me contendré si tengo que orinar delante tuyo, solo porque eres mujer y eres una niña

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- lo provocó- ni que tuvieras mucho que ver- sonrió con malicia

-¡Niña insolente!- iba a darle un golpe con su espada pero ella lo esquivó.

-seras muy alto, pero eres lento..- lo volvió a provocar.

El sonrió de lado, ella no se mostraba intimidada ante su presencia es más, ahora que la miraba con detenimiento pudo ver su anatomía bien trabajada y esa mirada, esa peculiar mirada.

\- no eres como las otras niñas.. ahora veo porque es tu alumna Itachi- se dirigió hacia su compañero

Itachi no contesto, su mirada estaba lejos de ellos, necesitaba pensar y analizar el siguiente paso.

Cayo la noche, kisame había desaparecido «¿A dónde había ido?» ni siquiera Itachi lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza que volvería.

Hana le pareció el momento perfecto para buscar respuestas, las necesitaba y pronto. Su sensei estaba a pocos metros de ella y se acerco . Itachi observo de reojo la cercanía de su ex-alumna, sabía lo que se venia.

-que pretendes..- ella detuvo su andar- ¿porque estás aquí... acaso le pasó algo a Yashamaru-san?-

Itachi lo sabia, incluso sin que ella lo insuara. Supuso que era el único motivo por el cual ella se iría de la aldea

Ella bajo la mirada pero se mantuvo alerta.

\- sensei... no tengo ningún motivo en quedarme en la aldea.. hay algo que necesito saber y solo usted tiene la respuesta..- su voz era demandante y seria

Entonces él volteó a verla, vio en su ojos la determinación y la fuerza que no había visto a ningún ninja, verla así de decidida supo de inmediato que ella sabía demás.

-lo que tengas que preguntar, lo harás en otro momento..- le ordenó- no es el lugar indicado para hablar de todo eso.. no me gustan las mentiras..- dijo y le dio la espalda

Ella frunció el ceño: por ofensa o quizá por no entender.

-¿mentiras?.. no lo entiendo..

\- me dices que no tienes ningún motivo para quedarte, pero vi las dos razones por las que puedes quedarte..

Hana se tensó, trato de ser lo más fría y mentirosa posible para que no notara sus sentimientos hacía Naruto y sasuke, pero fracaso; pero como no hacerlo si después de todo él era su sensei y la conocía lo suficiente.

-aun estas a tiempo de regresar..

Ella mantuvo su postura pero más erguida y cerró los puños

\- ya tomé una decisión, quiero buscar la verdad

-¿la verdad?.. la verdad puede ser solo una ilusión- le cuestionó

\- la ilusion solo se da cuando vas por el camino incorrecto engañándote de que es el verdadero. La verdad solo es una sensei.. y solo puedo encontrarla con usted..

Itachi la miro de pies a cabeza, sonrió por debajo de la gabardina no había duda ella era alumna de Shisui y también la de él.

-creo que estas lista..

Continuara...


	15. DESTINO

DESTINO

«si cambias de opinión, no dudes en buscarme»

Habia perdido su hogar, amigos y dejado atrás a esa persona especial en su triste mundo. Sin embargo, nada de eso comparaba el vacío que dejaba su hermano, se sentía tan sola. Las palabras de Danzo shimura retumbaron en su mente, él había ido a verla para ofrecerle todo con la condición que le sirva y que se deje sellar por él. Las tentaciones estaban allí, los recuerdos de su hermanos y las conclusiones obvias de lo que habían pasado era cosas que no podía pasar por alto.

Ahora era una desertora, una traidora, una ninja renegada. Aun podía ver el rostro acongojado de Naruto pidiéndole que no se fuera, aun podía ver los ojos vacíos de Sasuke después de la paliza de su hermano. Arrugo la mirada, no podía llorar; era tarde para eso.

Habían caminado por tres días sin descanso, Hana evitaba preguntar hacia donde iban, casi no hablaba con Itachi y kisame era bastante interesante para ella. Se detuvieron en una casa de té de un pequeño pueblo que estaba en el camino hacia uno de los tantos escondites de los akatsuki. Pasaron las telas que adornaban la entrada, era un lugar bastante recatado y muy tradicional, para ella fue fácil deducir que no era la primera vez que ellos iban. Sentada allí delante de la persona que alguna vez llamo sensei le trajo una sensación familiar y de nostalgia. Miro su reflejo en el té, tratando de ver su alma, sintió asco al darse cuenta en lo que se había convertido. Si Shisui estuviera vivo, estaría muy avergonzado por el camino que había elegido.

Itachi bebía el té con suma elegancia, kisame era bastante intimidante con la servidumbre del lugar. Se perdió por un momento en el lugar, todo empezó a girar a su alrededor, los sonidos se alejaban y muchas voces retumbaban en su mente trastornándola peor, necesitaba encajar las piezas, necesitaba la verdad que aún le faltaba completar.

-Niña no vas ha comer. - le dijo kisame por los dangos que no había tocado- por cierto ya me olvidé tu nombre...- su voz sonó con su peculiar acento

\- yo deje de tener un nombre..- dijo tristemente con la mirada perdida

Itachi la miró de reojo al ver tal inusual respuesta.

\- lo tienes.. el kyubi gritaba tu nombre...- sonrió de costado-.. ¿era tu novio?..aww que conmovedor no quería que te fueras porque te quería mucho..- dijo con sarcasmo

Ella sonrió con ironía y enfrento su sarcasmo con su mirada

\- Vaya no sabía que ese tipo de cosas salieran de la boca de un asesino como tu.. no me digas que te pusiste sentimental..- lo provocó

-insolente- amenazo

Kisame tomó su espada, iba darle un golpe.

-¡Basta kisame!..- bufo itachi ocasionando que se detuviera en seco- estamos en una casa de té, después puedes arreglar tus asuntos con ella- le regaño

Kisame suspiró- esta bien Itachi, solo porque no quieres quedar mal con aquellas niñas que te han estado viendo desde que entramos- dijo por las mujeres que estaban allí

Itachi no le importó el comentario de su compañero

\- Itachi tu si sabes el nombre de la niña..-

El uchiha pareció meditarlo.

-cuando deje la aldea, deje todo lo que me ataba allí, hasta mi nombre, así que llámame como quieras...- dijo antes que su sensei respondiera.

El ambiente era deprimente, en ese momento la compañía de kisame era más agradable que su acompañante. Itachi estaba inmerso en su pensamiento, Hana estaba perdida y el ninja de la niebla era el más animado. Kisame alzó los hombros para restarle importancia a su curiosidad con respecto al nombre, si Itachi era callado, su alumna parecía estar más trastornada que alguien normal.

\- Tampoco es que me importe..- minimizo

-debería saber el nombre de la única persona a la que no le has dado un golpe..- lo provocó con una sonrisa.

Kisame apretó los dientes, ella era todo un acertijo para él; por fuera parecía una niña común y corriente, incluso cuando su mirada no era nublada parecía una niña normal, pero, cuando estaba en sus cavilaciones o la atacaban, su personalidad cambiaba abismalmente.

-vas a tragarte tus palabras mocosa..

Lanzó su espada pero ella lo sostuvo del mango y salió corriendo. Itachi solo atinó a pagar, no demostró expresión alguna, pero estaba bastante avergonzado por sus compañeros. Ver como Hana corría y Kisame detrás de ella hizo que sacaras muchas conclusiones y cálculos con respecto a su pequeña alumna. Al parecer a Hana le agradaba kisame, y este le parecía jocoso tratar con alguien que no mostrara miedo ante su imponente presencia.

.

Su mente vagaba, su cuerpo se movía por mero instinto. Había entrenado por tanto años, la habían convertido un arma con la excusa de controlar sus poderes, de nada había servido si cuando le toco pelear con un ser extraño se había quedado paralizada, cargaba con la muerte de su hermano. Se atravesó un boque espeso y espinoso, llegaron a un gran lago en medio de este. Ella solo se limitaba a seguirlos; había una entrada secreta en una cueva y por allí bajaron. A la pelinegra le dolió demasiado la cabeza, durante las últimas horas había empezado a tener ciertas alucinaciones y disimuladamente se limpiaba la sangre que le brotaba la nariz. Una gran puerta cerrada con chakra les dio la bienvenida, ambos hicieron unos sellos y esta se abrió de par en par, habían llegado al escondite principal de los akatsuki que estaba ubicado en la aldea de la lluvia, un lugar lúgubre y sombrío.

Cuando entraron, Hana se mantuvo atrás de los dos; miraba que era una guarida muy oscura con una estatua muy extraña detrás. El eco de sus pasos eran bastante audibles, el sonido rebotaba de una manera tan perfecta, incluso ella podía firmar que podían escuchar su respiración.

-Hace mucho que no venías..- dijo un hombre extraño con la voz raposa

-Hemos estado trabajando- respondió Itachi

En ese instante se acercó otra persona con rubios cabellos, con mirada fría. Hana sonrió en el fondo por la manera como caminaba, tanto garbo y elegancia.

«¿De verdad era un asesino?»

-¿trabajando?..¿quién es ella?..- miro a la niña-.. ¿Acaso es un jinchuriki?..-

Ella pudo observar las bocas que tenía en sus manos, le pareció repugnante pero no lo demostró. Deidara la analizaba, incluso se acercó lo suficiente para inspirar el aroma de sus cabellos. Hana siempre se mostró renuente a que un extraño se le acercara, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía mostrarse a la defensiva; era fuerte, demasiado, pero, hasta ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganarle a los sujetos que empezaban a rodearla.

-¿Donde esta Pain?- demandó Itachi

Deidara subió los hombros y su rostro se tornó despreocupado

\- donde siempre, en el mirador..-

Unos presurosos pasos se escucharon, una extraña silueta temblorosa se acercaba de manera jocosa jamás vista.

-¡DEIDARA SEMPAI!..¡TE ESTABA BUSCANDO!-una pintoresca voz sonó

El rubio matón entrecerró los ojos y tomo distancia; su apatía sobre el extraño sujeto era notoria.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI TOBI!- le reclamó

Un mal presentimiento le hizo ladear su mirada ligeramente. Sus ojo se abrieron enormemente, su respiración se agito y todos sus miedos llegaron como un cumulo en su pecho. Otra vez aquel hombre, aquel de sus pesadillas estaba allí; no pudo contener su asombro al verlo, retrocedió un paso y comenzó a temblar.

«¿Que estaba pasando?» «¿Porque estaba actuando como idiota?»

Sabía que era él, tenía la certeza que era el hombre que hace la golpeo sin contemplación, el que trato de matarla. Cuando él volteó a verla, Hana pudo distinguir su sharigan y volvió a tener miedo.

«Es.. él» pensó

«¡mírame maldita basura.. este será el último rostro que veras!»

Aquel horrible recuerdo retumbo en su cabeza, su juicio se nublo. Estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada. Su reacción no pasó desapercibida por Itachi, la conocía lo suficiente, sin embargo, al ver ese miedo disimulado en su rostro le hicieron sacar una conclusión rápida. Ella recordaba, Hana sabia lo de esa noche, ¿Cómo era posible?. De manera disimulada la tomo de la muñeca, coloco su agarre detrás de él entonces reacciono.

-cálmate Hana- le dijo en voz baja

Ella aun no salía de su conmoción, tenía delante al hombre que había tratado de matarla, al hombre que la había atacado en el bosque cuando fue a entrenar con Kakashi y Guy; allí en su delante y estaba actuando como idiota como si nada hubiera pasado. Itachi era calculador, pero sus movimientos lo dejaron muy expuestos a la aguda visión del hombre enmascarado.

-andando-

Ella solo atino a seguir a Itachi, bajo la mirada para que no notaran el estado real en el que se encontraba.

.

\- el destino ha sonreído a nuestra causa. Nos ha traído una pieza fundamental para lograr nuestro sueño del mundo perfecto-

Su voz grave con su imponente presencia la hicieron estremecer, se sentía tan expuesta, tan vulnerable como hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Su espalda estaba desnuda y de cuclillas, todos los de la organización la observaban alrededor; sus ojos le picaban quería llorar, sentía las miradas sobre su piel expuesta en las marcas que siempre le trato de ocultar. El hombre llamado Pain tenía la pupila más dilatada, Itachi tenía el mangekyou sharigan activado y el hombre de sus pesadillas también.

-¿Qué tanto ven?.. Pregunto kazuku

-lo ves Itachi, la red de chakra fluye hacia ella… puedo sentir su poder

Itachi frunció el ceño, en su infancia nunca pudo verlo, pero ahora, ella había cambiado tanto, se había vuelto más poderosa de lo que jamás imagino. Sin embargo, verla tan asustada, temblorosa y casi llorosa lo devolvieron a la realidad, seguía siendo una niña después de todo. El hombre enmascarado tenía su mirada fija en su espalda, también podía ver lo que muchos miembros de su organización no veían. El clan Uchiha y Hyuga podían ver el extraño fenómeno del ser que estaba enfrente, una red de chakra que fluía desde la punta de los pies hasta sus cabellos, ver los sellos invisibles de los elementos de la naturaleza plasmados como tatuajes invisibles al ojo humano, eran muestra clara de la casi nula humanidad de ella.

Pain, el líder de la organización se enteró la existencia por un sueño. Los portadores del rinnegan tienen un poder incomparable, pero, su poder con lleva a compenetrarse con el ser sobrenatural de este mundo. Así fue como inicio con una búsqueda, guiado por sus instintos y visones llego a una cabaña alejada de todo, encontrando con una pequeña y su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- bufo Hidan

-Te hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo..- dijo la única mujer de la organización

La jovencita solo atino a seguir inmóvil con la cabeza agachada para ocultar su vergüenza. «¿Qué más podía hacer?», el hombre con los ojos particulares lucia muy fuerte, no podía vencerlo.

-¿Cómo la encontraste, Itachi?

-en Konoha

-Mhp- sonrió- muy bien..

-¿Quién es esta niña? ¿No íbamos a atrapar solo a los jinchurikis?- pregunto Sasori muy fastidiado

-La historia de su origen es importante pero primero. Itachi, ¿Ella colaborara con nuestra causa?..- su voz sonó intimidante y seca

-Si

Todo quedo en silencio, la mayoría de hombres en la habitación sonrieron con ironía y negaron; se sentían ofendidos que una persona como ella podría ayudar en algo a su organización.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?..- pregunto Deidara muy ofendido

Konan lo miro con dureza, haciéndolo palidecer. Ella era la defensora más fiel de Pain, ella daría su vida por él, por el triste pasado que los unía.

-para comprobar su lealtad, necesitamos una prueba de fe..- dijo el líder en tono de amenaza

Cuando Itachi escucho esto último entrecerró los ojos. Por un momento pensó que la naturaleza de su existencia sería suficiente para que la dejarán entrar, que no habría necesidad de luchar o cometer una atrocidad como la que él lo hizo o muchos hicieron para pertenecer a akatsuki. Hana no era la excepción, ella debería pasar todos los traumáticos padecimientos que desde siempre él sufrió.

-Lo haré..- respondió a la pregunta implícita

\- las grandes naciones ninjas han caído en pecado durante mucho tiempo, ha llegado la hora de demostrarle un poco del alcance de nuestra organización. Expiaras sus pecados, asesinaras a los señores feudales y sus familias de Sunagakure, iwagakure y kumogakure.

Era una misión suicida, todos los sabían. Los akatsuki se mostraron extrañados de tan difícil misión para la pequeña. Si se asesinaba a los señores feudales, no solo combatiría con los ninjas que lo resguardaban, si se cometía un error se podría desencadenar una batalla con el propio kage. Iba ser una masacre. Era una espada de doble filo, si se llegaba a asesinar a las familias completas de los señores feudales había gran probabilidad que se creara una guerra civil e incluso una guerra entre aldeas, si se debilitaba el pueblo, si había desorganización entonces el sueño de Akatsuki estaría más cerca.

-esa será la prueba de lealtad para la organización.

Ella subió su mirada, encontrando tanto dolor y vacío en los ojos de pelinaranjo líder. Hana pudo sentir el alma atormentada del hombre. No tenía opción, si iba a pagar un precio por la verdad entonces tendría que entrar al propio infierno para encontrarla.

Tobi observaba toda la escena, esa niña le ocasionaba muchas dudas. Pain le había contado sobre sus premoniciones, hizo caso omiso porque Madara no le había hablado sobre la existencia de ese ser. Desde que descubrió quien era, en aquella noche roja se dedicó a observarla desde las sombras, la vio crecer y convertirse en el ninja que era ahora. Incluso en los días donde ella entrenaba con kakashi, él estaba allí viéndola, acechándola, golpeándola cada vez que podía para luego borrarle la memoria después.

«¿Quién eres?, Hana» pensó el atormentado hombre

-tienes 6 meses, estarás bajo la vigilancia de Itachi y kisame. Me traerás evidencia de tu prueba.. es todo- termino por decir.

Tratado de ocultar su miedo, se puso de pie colocando sus ropas de manera correcta. «¿Qué estaba haciendo?», todo por lo que siempre lucho se estaba desmoronando, escuchaba las voces lejanas del líder y las murmuraciones de los demás; estaba en un camino difícil, tenía que hacer cosas irreparables, cosas que no tenían perdón. Iba matar a personas, inocentes iban a morir por su acero. Bajo la mirada avergonzada, en medio de la habitación que se estaba quedando vacío se encontraba un ser abandonado y triste.

.

Konan la llevo a un cuarto cerrado donde le dio una gabardina típica de su organización, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa, su mirada era triste, ocultaba muchas cosas en esa sombría mirada. Alistó todo lo que le dieron y salió de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo en los pasillos se encontró con el hombre de la máscara quien al parecer aguardaba su salida. Ella trato de continuar su camino pero el intimidante hombre le impido el paso. El corredor estaba en silencio, pero el ambiente de esas dos personas lo hacían parecer cargado de oscuros sentimientos, Tobi hizo gala de su altura mientras que la niña enfrento la mirada de ese único agujero en la mascara

\- haz crecido mucho..-

Esa tenebrosa voz, esa que reinaba en sus pesadillas, esa que no la dejaba dormir sonaba. Vio que su poder ocular se activó, quizá con el propósito de intimidarla pero no fue así.

«Ese ojo..» pensó abrumada

Sus sensei le habían enseñado a mitigar sus expresiones por las conclusiones que podría sacar en una situación; sus conclusiones apresuradas querían hacer mella en ella, pero se contuvo; ahora solo le faltaba comprobar el origen del hombre que estaba delante de ella

\- Ya no tengo 7 años.. no te será tan fácil matarme..- increpo sin perder su forzada postura

Él sonrió con malicia debajo la mascara

\- no me provoques.. nadie es indispensable en esto con excepción a los bijus..- amenazo

Hana se desvió lo suficiente para avanzar por el costado del hombre, se detuvieron solo por segundo.

-¡cuídate la espalda!- dijo mientras seguía su camino

Estando a dos metros de ella.

-¡también cuídate la tuya!- la voz de Hana sonó devolviendo la amenaza

El enmascarado hombre vio un corte en su gabardina, volteó a verla y miro como guardaba su kunai.

«Nada mal» sonrió con maldad

.

Días después a decenas de kilómetros de la inquietante penumbra. Se encontraba un convaleciente Sasuke que acaba de despertar, su rabia bullía acompañado con una sensación desesperación que poco a poco le arrastraban al infierno

-¿sasuke ya despertó?- preguntó kakashi

-si, pero no quiere ver a nadie- dijo una triste Sakura recargada en la pared

Kakashi le coloco una mano en su hombro dándole consuelo. La puerta se abrió, pero el Uchiha no hizo caso; su mirada seguía concentrada en sus sabanas perdido en sus pensamientos donde estaba solo una persona: Itachi.

-Creo que estas mejor..- su sarcasmo fue notorio

-tsk.. ¿Qué quiere, kakashi-sensei?

-escucha sasuke, sé que no debería decirlo pero será mejor que te enteres ahora.

….

-Hana se fue con Itachi

La escueta frase fue lo suficiente para captar su mirada, se podía ver como la rabia y su ira eran reflejados en la oscuridad de sus pupilas; empuño las sabanas y apretó los dientes. Empezó a retorcerse, una vez más Itachi le arrebataba algo preciado para él.

.

Habían llegado cerca de Suna. El objetivo estaba cerca. Itachi aún tenía grandes dudas sobre lo que ella tenía planeado. Hana no había pronunciado una palabra desde que se marcharon de Akatsuki. Decidieron tomar un descanso en una casa de té.

-escuchaste.. dicen que ha dejado la aldea- dijo un shinobi

-si, también escuche que se fue con un ninja renegado llamado orochimaru-

-ese clan uchiha siempre ha sido un problema-

Dos ninjas que parecían de Suna iban murmurando sobre las tierras lejanas de konoha, lo dicho por ellos no pasó desapercibido por el grupo; a ella le dolió el corazón, volteó a ver a Itachi y pudo observar que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el agarre en la taza era más fuerte. No era muy difícil deducir de quien se trataba, Sasuke se había vuelto un criminal.

Siguieron su camino sin mucho que decir. En la noche, Hana se encontraba en un bosque cerca del lugar donde se estaban quedando, ella golpeaba el árbol estilo "Guy- sensei". Necesitaba desfogar todo su frustración, estaba al borde del colapso; había escuchado que su amigo ahora era un vulgar criminal, estaba segura que Naruto había intentado en detenerlo, tenía la certeza que su querido rubio estaba convaleciente o al borde de la muerte por la culpa de Sasuke. Su amistad estaba rota y ella al borde del infierno.

-¡Maldita sea!..¡ Eres un idiota sasuke!...¡ eres débil!..¡ Porque.. Porqué!- dijo con amargura mientras seguía golpeando aquel árbol.-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

En ese instante escucho que alguien se aproximaba y supo de quien se trataba.

-Tengo la certeza que habíamos hablado sobre dejarnos llevar sobre nuestras emociones-

Ella se detuvo

\- pensé que me lo había dicho Shisui sensei- dijo jadeante e irguió su postura

\- estamos muy cerca, ¿estas segura de lo que vas hacer?- se puso a su costado

Ella lo miro, lucía muy impotente. La culpa la corroía, la promesa de muchos años no fue cumplida.

-¡Lo lamento!..- se arrodillo -.. ¡Perdón!..¡Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa!..- bajo la mirada y apretó los puños-¡no pude cuidar a sasuke!..¡ Pensé. Pensé.. le juro que traté.. pero debí hacer más..!- la voz quebrada y la vergüenza en ella hizo que el poderoso Itachi Uchiha se conmoviera.

Sus ojos se empaparon, apretó los dientes y dejo salir todo lo que la humanidad llaman lágrimas. El espíritu de Hana estaba quebrado, perdió a su hermano y ahora su amigo, la persona que debía cuidar era un ninja renegado.

-¡Hana!..- puso una de sus manos en su hombro y ella se tensó- el único responsable de todo fui yo. Estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste..

Ella subió la mirada. Se estremeció al reconocer esa mirada que hace mucho no había visto; esa mirada triste pero cálida. Después de mucho pudo sentir la compasión de Itachi en su mirada llena de secretos.

-sensei.. ¡yo debí haber hecho más!..- se regañó- necesito saber...- se puso de pie

\- el día de la masacre..- él entrecerró los ojos- recuerdo algo.. usted... me ayudó.. ahora estoy viva gracias a usted.- dijo con desesperación

-¿ A dónde quieres llegar?- su tono cambio a uno seco y cortante

Ella reunió todo el poco valor que tenía, estaba en un estado vulnerable, necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿ porque lo hizo?

El viento sopló, levantó los cabellos de ella y la gabardina de él. La miró a los ojos, le habían arrebato todo.

Sus ideales le habían quitado muchas cosas y ahora su amado hermano se había vuelto un criminal. Itachi quería justicia para los Uchihas por medio de Sasuke, quería que su hermano lo juzgara pero al parecer no sería así.

Ahora el impredecible destino había traído a alguien importante para él. Estaba tan desolada, después todo solo era una joven que también había perdido todo, Shisui nunca hubiera querido ese destino para ninguno de los dos; no, su amigo jamás hubiera permitido eso.

\- es momento que sepas la verdad..-

El viento soplaba, los arboles parecían tener vida, los animales nocturnos parecían comunicarse con aquella fría y triste noche. Esas almas perdidas estaban sentadas una al costado de la otra, la mirada de él con su infierno interno y la de ella con sus culpas. Tanto Sensei como alumna estaban sumidos en silencio después de poder ver los recuerdos de Itachi en un gentjutsu.

-no vas a juzgarme- le pregunto al ver su quietud

Por primera vez no sabía cómo interpretar ese rostro y aquella mirada. La conocía, pero en ese preciso momento supo que no la conocía lo suficiente.

-No tendría por qué hacerlo, Usted tenía casi mi edad cuando lo hizo, yo también he aceptado mi destino..- dijo viendo a un punto en el horizonte

\- no tienes que tener el mismo destino que yo, si tome esa decisión era con el propósito que ninjas como tú o sasuke tuvieran una vida llena de paz-

-¿Paz?-sonrió- estamos en un mundo corrompido por el poder y sin moral, tener paz es un privilegio en estos días-

-No deseo que cargues con toda esa responsabilidad.. - su tono de voz cambió

-sensei, ¿porque quiere morirse?

Itachi la miro de reojo, estaba sorprendido; se sintió imprudente al mostrar lo que sus palabras provocaron en él. Agradeció que ella tenía su mirada fija al frente.

\- usted está muy enfermo, yo puedo curarlo, pero creo que usted de verdad desea la muerte- le recriminó

-solo deseo que un Uchiha me juzgue

-No creo que Sasuke sea el indicado, está sumido en su propia miseria.

Itachi permaneció en silencio, endureciendo su mirada.

-si usted le explicará, él entendería... usted debió ser sincero. No debió verlo como alguien al que debía proteger, debió verlo como un camarada en el cual debía confiar.. -

-Ya es tarde- sentencio- Sasuke se convirtió en un criminal por culpa de mis decisiones y asumiré las consecuencias-

-sensei.. no lo permitiré- su voz era tensa mientras apretaba los puños- usted ha cargado con mucho.. Independientemente de lo que haya decidido yo no puedo fingir que nada le pasa.. sasuke.. los uchihas.. Usted... ya no quiero que nadie más muera..- le dio la espalda mientras lloraba, no quería que la viera así- yo no permitiré que usted busque el suicidio en sasuke... no lo permitiré. No puedo simplemente voltear y fingir que no pasa nada.

Itachi miraba como ella se alejaba, sabía que era caso perdido tratar de persuadirla. Le dolía aunque no lo demostrará, le dolía el hecho que no pudiera salvarla, notaba que poco a poco ella se sumía en una desesperación que ni siquiera él podría sacarla.

.

Esa noche fue decisiva para ella, sabía que tenía que hacer y ahora que sabía la verdad. Se hundiría en el infierno, en ese infierno donde estaba su sensei, en ese infierno donde ahora estaba aquella persona que la amaba y cuando ella llegará allí, no habría vuelta atrás.

.

Durante toda la madrugada Itachi y kisame estuvieron expectantes de lo que pasaría. El uchiha miraba hacía donde quedaba aquel objetivo, la culpa hizo mella en él, Shisui estaría muy decepcionado; pero ya no había marcha atrás.

La figura de una menuda persona se hacía visible; su ropa llenas de sangre con una espada goteante de su crimen; su mirada era oscura y muy profunda, sus ojos estaban muertos, sin alma. Lo había hecho, Hana se había convertido en una asesina. kisame sonrió de costado por lo que veían sus ojos. El prodigio Uchiha se vio reflejado en su pequeña alumna, sus ojos estaban vacíos como los de él en aquella masacre, se vio en ella cuando mato a sus padres, el día que abandono a su hermano; ella se convirtió en lo que siempre combatió. Su vida sería miserable, incluso peor ya que él aun luchaba por la aldea, pero ella no tenía a nadie. Una ola de recuerdos se posó en su mente, sus sonrisas, gestos, juegos y tantos otros compartidos con Shisui, le hicieron sentir miserable.

«Ella es importante para mi Tachi» la voz de Shisui sonó

Sus decisiones no fueron las correctas. Quizá debió agotar todos recursos para detener a su clan.

-nada mal mocosa..- dijo kisame

Disfrutaba el olor a muerte, ella se había vuelto en un shinigami guerrero y tendría un miserable destino.

.

Las lecciones que nos da la vida nos ayudan a mejorar como personas, Sin embargo, hay tantas personas condenadas a sobrevivir en lugar de vivir. Los seis meses pasaron, numero de asesinados eran alrededor de cien personas; muertas por su acero, entre hombres, mujeres y niños. Cantidad de pesadillas eran miles, los primeros días no pudo dormir, los rostros de horror y las suplicas la atormentaban. Se sumió en su propia miseria tratando de no recordar el rostro feliz de su hermano, hubo días donde le pidió a Itachi que la metiera en un gentjutsu para poder dormir.

Su lealtad su aprobada por Pain, este estaba muy satisfecho ya que se había creado la zozobra entre esas naciones. Lamentablemente nadie le dio el crédito a la organización por los atroces actos. Hana había hecho un trabajo invisible y letal, pocos conocían que sabía _Hiraishin_; fue fácil matarlos mientras dormían y los que estaban despiertos suplicaban por su vida pero la casi nula contemplación se hizo presente. La nombraron "el conejo" y por su naturaleza le obligaron a colocarse una máscara en cada masacre.

Cuando se cumplió el año, Hana había permanecido al lado de Itachi y kisame ayudando a atrapar a los jinchurikis. Tantos años entrenando hasta los huesos rotos habían dado frutos, sumando su naturaleza inhumana ayudaban mucho al controlar a los bijus que extraían. Itachi reconocía que el taijutsu de Hana era mejor que el suyo, pero tenía tantos puntos débiles. Si bien ella se había vuelto bastante introvertida, cometía muchos errores. Después de los asesinatos de los señores feudales dedico a parte de su tiempo a entrenarla, Kisame era un buen contrincante; la fuerza sobrehumana del temible ninja ayudo mucho para mejorar su velocidad y resistencia. El tiempo pasaba, logro dominar el control del chakra invocando a su propia naturaleza sin necesidad de sellos; el color sus ojos cambiaban cuando invocaba a la tierra, rayo, viento, agua y fuego.

Había días donde Itachi se mostraba bastante enfermo, Hana sabía que se estaba quedando ciego y en más de una de sus peleas pudo verlo escupir sangre. Él se rehusaba que ella lo curaba, con su poder ocular pudo observar la enfermedad degenerativa que lo aquejaba, lo estaba consumiendo. Ella resaltaba lo fuerte que era por mantenerse de pie, mostrase jodidamente fuerte estando tan enfermo. Todo los movimientos eran vigilados por cierto excéntrico ser que tenía un extraño miedo cuando la veía.

Un movimiento muy bien calculado fue decisivo, el verdadero líder de los akatsuki; podía ver el lazo tan fuerte de Hana con Itachi, sabia de las fuerza de ambos; debía hacer al respecto. Conocía los alcances del prodigio pero no conocía los alcances de ella; persuadió a Pain para que ahora sea él quien la vigile, esto no fue del agrado de Itachi, tampoco de Hana pero terminaron por aceptar.

.

En un espeso bosque, en una cueva fría y lúgubre se encontraba una Hana de unos catorce años. El hombre que se hacía llamar tobi se había ido hace un mes dejándola en medio del hostil lugar. En las noches la temperatura era tanto o más peligrosa durante el día, la deshidratación era un factor con el que luchaba constantemente. El enmascarado hombre le había advertido que no se alejara del lugar, tendría que mantenerse allí hasta que el regresara. Había aprendido a vivir con sus demonios, mitigaba sus traumas con duros entrenamientos que la desmayaban. Los extrañaba, vaya que sí; desde que dejo la aldea hace dos años no había pasado un día donde no recordara a Naruto, Sasuke, sus amigos y sus senseis. Era consciente de su poder, pero eso no llenaba el vacío por la pérdida de su querido Yashamaru.

-Niisan…- se abrazó las piernas y hundió su rostro en sus muslos

Los sonidos de un arbusto la alertaron que no estaba sola, por los movimientos era claro que no era nadie de quien se preocuparse. Lanzo un kunai desde su posición y el crujido de las hojas se detuvo.

-No tendré contemplación para la próxima..- dijo sin perder su posición inicial

-¡Espere.. espere!.. por favor- una aguda voz sonó

El tono atípico de la voz la hizo erguirse.

«un niño»

Una personita salía entre los arbustos, un niño de no más de 6 años hacia su aparición. Tenía ojos marrones, cabello negro y mejillas rojas, era adorable.

-lo siento.. solo estoy perdido..

-no deberías estará aquí.

-Otosan y Okasan me dejaron aquí hace 2 días, me dijeron que los espere y tengo mucha hambre

Estaba todo sucio, su barriga no dejaba de sonar. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para deducir que los bastardos de los padres habían abandonado al infante.

-¿Por qué me mira así?..- dijo ante la intimidante mirada de ella

-No deberías estar aquí- repitió

Debía ahuyentar al niño, no debía involucrarse con una persona como ella, no después de lo que había hecho. Simplemente se puso de pie tomando distancia del inocente.

-¡espere!...¡Mi nombre es kun!.. ¿como se llama?..

Hana volteo, el pequeño la estaba siguiendo.

«Te quiero niisan..»

Su propia voz retumbo en su cabeza, la detuvo y coloco su mano en su frente; una vena se levantaba en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Volvió al ver al inocente, hace mucho que no veía tanta pureza en su vida, ella estaba rota.

-¿Tendrá algo que comer?..- dijo sonrojado

.

Los días pasaron, Kun se había quedado de la quebrada chica. El regordete niño la miraba como una hermana; Hana lo trataba lo mejor que podía; muchas veces le gritaba y disculpaba inmediatamente. No quería involucrarlo, pero el parecía no entender. En las noches kun buscaba su protección, no podía dormir; no fue difícil meterse en su mente descubriendo una triste infancia llena de maltratos, desolación y hambre; sus sospechas de un abandono fueron confirmadas cuando con uso su poder ocular con el pequeño.

Había pasado un mes desde que el pequeño kun llego a la vida de Hana. A veces ella solía preguntarse como un ser tan pequeño había iluminado en parte su vida, aun las pesadillas estaban allí. Los gritos, la sangre y las suplicas estaban allí; pero cada vez que dormía con ella se imaginaba en aquellos días donde era completamente, esos días donde no tenían un mendrugo de pan y vivía lejos de konoha con su hermano. Rezaba que Tobi no regresara, así le daría tiempo de dejar a kun en una aldea cercana con la jugosa suma que tenía.

.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, su refugio les brindaba el soporte suficiente para pasar la noche. Hace tres meses kun había llegado su vida iluminando sus tristes días con su sonrisa, sus sonrojos y sus lindos pucheros; había descubierto que amaba completamente a ese niño.

-Neechan, odio la lluvia..

Kun comía un delicioso pescado asado. Desde hace un par de semanas le había empezado llamarla hermana, ella parecía no molestarse. El pequeño niño podía sentir el dolor de la que ahora se había convertido en su hermana, todas las noches ella lloraba mientras dormía, sus pesadillas a veces solían perturbar las piedras pequeñas cerca de ella haciéndolas levitar.

-a mi me gusta la lluvia…- le respondió y le sonrió

Desde hace pocos días había empezado a esbozar una sonrisa; siempre que lo hacia, kun se sonrojaba. Hana le parecía la chica más bella que había visto, al principio le pareció gruñona y mala pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su verdadera personalidad afloro y se enamoró completamente de ella. La amaba como una hermana mayor.

-te mostrare algo..

Kun la miro sin entender muy bien lo que hacía, Hana salió de la cueva y se puso en medio de la lluvia. Hana cerró los ojos y junto sus manos. No paso mucho para que los abriera y..

-¿ehm?

Parte de la torrencial lluvia se detuvo, kun no podía creer lo que estaba delante; la lluvia obedecía a las posiciones de manos de su hermana. Las gotas de lluvia estaban suspendidas alrededor de Hana, en un radio de cinco metros la lluvia estaba de esa forma.

-La naturaleza es muy sabia, observa kun -ototo

Como si una danza se tratara, Hana formaba figuras con el agua suspendida. Un cabello, un gato, una casa, incluso el propio kun todo hecho de agua lluvia. Kun sonreía y Hana era feliz.

-Neechan es la ninja más fuerte del mundo…- dijo con algarabía-¿Qué pasa?

Después de mucho tiempo las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran de felicidad, allí en medio de la lluvia supo que si bien no era humana, aún quedaba vestigios de la niña que fue algún día. Su danza siguió a pesar de la fuerte opresión en su pecho, quería que kun fuera feliz. Hana deseaba su felicidad, como ella nunca lo seria.

Lamentablemente un frio ojo la veía bailar a lo lejos, él nunca se fue, se mantuvo vigilante en las sombras y nunca lo noto. Verla se había vuelto en un extraño ritual para el perturbado ser, ella había dejado de ser esa niña pequeña alguna vez trato de matar y se había convertido en una joven bella y muy triste. Sus manos se movían y todo a su alrededor parecía obedecerla, era una extraña danza. Le provocaba unas extrañas sensaciones, tenía esa necesidad de deshacerse de su persona, de matarla, su sola presencia lo perturbaba y luego la pregunta surgía.

« ¿Porque? »

.

-¡Creo que atrape uno!..- dijo feliz kun

Ese día se habían cumplido 5 meses desde que se conocieron. Hana le había enseñado lo suficiente para que sobreviviera, incluso le enseño a usar algunas herramientas ninjas. Sus entrenamientos eran duros siempre le decía:

«No bajes la guardia» o «No confíes en nadie»

Sabía que tarde o temprano ese hombre regresaría, los últimos días no había podido dormir por el miedo en que quizá él le hiciera daño a kun. Si eso pasaba, ella lo iba defender; era algo que había decidido. Ya no podía simplemente dejar morir a un inocente más.

-las estrellas son hermosas Neechan..- se sentó a su lado

-kun.. hay algo que debes saber…

-¿ehm? ¿pasa algo?..

-Kun yo..

Un kunai fue lanzado. Ni siquiera kun entendía lo que pasaba, fueron segundos en que su amada hermana se puso de pie y se colocó delante de él, no era misma «¿Qué estaba pasando?»

-¿Qué hace aquí?..- acuso con ferocidad en su voz

El hombre de mascara se mostrada delante de ambos, Hana podía sentir su maldad y olor a sangre del sujeto; sabia la dureza de su mirada y ella lo enfrento. Si se desataba una batalla, no dudaría en matarlo, ya estaba cansada de la vida que había estado llevando. Durante los últimos dos años se había preguntado, si había tomado la decisión correcta.

-¡Kun vete!..- ordeno

-pero..

-¡obedece maldita sea!..- le grito

El pequeño niño se respingo y obedeció. Kun podía sentir la ferocidad del enmascarado.

-no se atreva…-advirtió

Tobi miraba el raudo paso y ella lo amenazo.

-¿Ahora eres niñera?.. –ironizo

-ese no es su problema..

-Sabes que en Akatsuki nos tiene prohibido sociabilizar con otras personas..

\- yo aún no pertenezco a la organización

Él sonrió

-¿Qué pretendes?, esperas expiar tus pecados cuidando a un niño.

-¡cállese!..

La quería quebrar, necesitaba mostrarle la desesperación que se negaba ver.

-puedo asegurar que no sabe quién eres..-increpo

-ese no es su problema..

-Aún estoy en tus pesadillas ¿verdad?..

-no- dijo empuñando el kunai lista para pelear

-Sabes que es mentira, sé que aún me tienes miedo desde aquella noche..

-¡basta!..- retrocedió al ver como se acercaba- ¡aléjese!

-Mhp.. yo sé el tipo de calaña que soy, en cambio tú. Tienes esa estúpida idea que eres diferente; sabes cuan equivocada que estas.. Tu y yo somos iguales. Con la diferencia que yo puedo aceptar los alcances de mi miseria en cambio tu.. ¿Qué piensas mocosa?, que por salvar a un niño te salvara del infierno en cual decidiste meterte. Limpiara tú ya manchadas manos.. Si lo crees así, serias muy estúpida..- dijo con dureza

-tsk.. no soy igual que tú.. yo jamás mataría a mi propia gente….OBITO UCHIHA

La ferocidad de su mirada cambio completamente, no paso ni dos segundos para que Tobi lanzara el primer ataque. Hana estaba entrenada, era hábil ahora suplicaba a kamisama que sus esfuerzos rindieran lo suficiente para poder salvar a kun, su vida ya no importaba.

-¡zorra!..- grito

-¡Doton: Doryuhrki no jutsu!..

Obito era fuerte pero su gran bola de fuego no fue lo suficiente para tumbar la pared de tierra de ella.

-antes de matarte necesito saber. ¿Cómo lo supiste?..

-los mangekyous sharigan son peculiares en su portador, no pueden haber dos iguales. Además su amigo, Kakashi Hatake me conto su historia..

-Ese bastardo no es nada mío..-recrimino con odio puro

-Usted significa mucho para él. No hay día que no se haya arrepentido por lo que paso.

-¡cierra tu puta boca!..¡me importa una mierda lo que diga Pain!.. Te matare ahora..- amenazo

-patético, eso usted. Me costó entenderlo.. y sigo sin hacerlo. ¿Porque hacer todo esto?.. porque hacerlo por una mujer que nunca lo amo ya que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo..

Esas palabras recorrieron cada fibra de su ser trastornándolo mas. Nunca odio más a esa estúpida chica como esa noche.

-Duele verdad.. ¿Porque destruir todo por alguien que solo lo quería como un amigo?. Incluso en el día que usted _murió_, ella le profesaba su amor otro..

-¡eso es mentira!..

Necesitaba quebrarlo, era un suicidio pero ya no podía seguir viviendo así.

-lo vi.. me metí en la cabeza de kakashi y pude ver lo que paso ese día.. Ella lo amaba pero no de la forma en que usted merecía..la pregunta es.. ¿porque?..¿porque hace todo esto?.

-alguien tan mundano como tú no merece saber…

-Rin estaría muy decepcionado de usted..

Fue suficiente, él se abalanzo sobre ella y una feroz batalla se inició. Obito estaba quebrado, ella había removido sus fibras más sensibles, sus palabras le habían hecho sentir tanto dolor como cuando perdió a su luz, a Rin.

-¡te arrepentirás de tus palabras!..

.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad del cielo. Estaba tendida en suelo, tenía las costillas, nariz y una ceja rotas; parte de su ropa estaba rasgada, tenía un seno morado y un esguince en el pie; sus nudillos estaban pelados y todo su cuerpo tenía todo tipo de lesiones. No muy lejos de ella estaba en enmascarado sin un brazo, sin la máscara y muy golpeado, también estaba tendido en el suelo. Habían peleado durante toda la noche, no se contuvieron para la masacrase. El kamui, esa técnica rota fue la diferencia entre ambos; si bien Hana podía manipular la naturaleza a su favor, óbito era superior en muchos aspectos.

-Aún puede salvarse.. hay personas que lo esperan..-musito

El uchiha se puso de pie al escuchar esas palabras, sonrió con ironía; esa niña le tenía lastima, le tenía lastima a la persona que casi la mata. Hana estaba inconsciente solo bastaba un kunai en su cuello y su vida se extinguiría. Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de ella entonces lo supo, ella deseaba morir, quería que la matara porque ya no soportaba la culpa

-No… no te cumpliré tu deseo.. te quitare lo que amas…-amenazo en la inconsciente muchacha

.

_Hana.._

_Hana.. despierta_

Sus marrones ojos se abrieron con dificultad, todo su cuerpo dolía y tenía ganas de vomitar. Miro a su alrededor, había una fogata y se encontraba vendada. Ya no había necesidad de ocultarse, el ya revelado Obito Uchiha se encontraba a pocos metros de ella sin su mascara.

-¿Por qué no me mato?..- acuso

-Mhp.. Mereces algo peor que la muerte..

Él volteo, Hana trago grueso al ver sus cicatrices en el rostro; aun no tenía su otro brazo y su mirada seguía siendo la misma. Su mente razono y se acordó de ..

-¡¿Dónde está kun?!..- dijo asustada, agitada

-Mhp.. te lo dije.. mereces algo peor que la muerte..

Sus ojos se nublaron, su corazón se estrujo y su cuerpo tembló. No podía ser, no su querido kun..

-¡Kun..!..¡kun..¿dónde estás?!- grito mientras se ponía de pie.

Hana siguió llamándolo, buscándolo entre el espeso bosque. Las lágrimas salieron, su corazón dolió como hace mucho no lo hacía. Se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo.

-¡como….es un maldito bastardo.. no debió…como se atrevió!..¡él era un ser inocente!- increpo a Obito mientras lo agarraba del cuello

La quebró, había quebrado su espíritu. No pudo sentir tanta satisfacción de verla así. Él había ganado.

-Rin también lo era…-dijo despacio-te advertí que te ibas arrepentir…- tomo sus manos he hizo que lo soltara con brusquedad

-no.. no..- puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza, cayo de rodillas y comenzó a negar totalmente destrozada

«neechan…»

«neechan»

-¡Kunnn!..- grito

Obito solo contemplaba su miseria a distancia, ella merecía eso y más.

.

-No puede ser…

Sus ojos azules se abrieron, no podía creer lo que estaba en su delante.

El kazekage había sido secuestrado, iban a su rescate cuando tres presencias le interrumpieron el paso. Pudo reconocer a dos de ellos, pero no a la tercera menuda persona no ya que llevaba una máscara de conejo, pero su voz, esa voz era de…

-Ha pasado tiempo Naruto…

Los segundos más eternos para él, la máscara era apartada de su rostro y sus miedos cobraron fuerza

-Hana-chan…

Continuara…


	16. LO QUE NO PUDE SALVAR

LO QUE NO PUDE SALVAR

-pero que demon…

-¿Es ella?..- dijo la mujer mayor

La hermosa mirada verde se concentró en la persona que estaba delante, no había duda era Hana su amiga. Miro a Naruto, el parecía tan conmocionado como ella. Años atrás se negaba en aceptar que esa persona que lucía tan intimidante como los dos sujetos a su lado se habia marchado, se notaba que había crecido y su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante, pero…

«no era ella»

Esa calidez, esa ternura con determinación en su rostro no estaba, no era la fuerte niña que había conocido en konoha, hace mucho. Su mirada era oscura, penetrante y no había vida en sus ojos, ella estaba rota.

-¡SIGUES CON ELLOS, MALDICON HANA-CHAN..!¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?!- grito Naruto

El tono de su voz era frustración pura e incluso Sakura podría asegurar que nunca lo había visto así de afectado a su compañero, sus dientes apretados y sus puños con fuerza era la muestra clara que le afectaba volver a verla después de tantos años y ella parecía indolente a todo.

-te lo dije, esto nunca tuvo nada que ver contigo..- su respuesta lenta le cortaban cada fibra sensible

-¡No!.. no es cierto..¡ te obligaron!..- dijo mientras negaba entre dientes

-Eres estúpido y fácil de engañar…- sonrió de lado enfrentando su mirada

-¡Pelemos juntos!... somos amigos, te he conocido gran parte de mi vida. Tú no eres así.. tú no eres la Hana-chan que conozco.. que yo..

-Siempre te odie Naruto…

El viento soplo seguido por una sensación de desolación, Naruto abrió sus ojos enormemente y casi juro que su corazón le iba salir por la boca; mientras que ella no mostraba de una pizca de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-¿Que pensaste?.. Lo que paso aquel día no significaba que iba a aquedarme contigo..- sonrió con malicia- yo ya estaba en el infierno, perder a mi hermano me sepulto hacia ese lugar.

-¡No tiene por qué ser así.. No!

-Siempre odie tu patética sonrisa, tu imbécil aptitud queriendo salvar a todo el mundo y sabes algo Naruto.. Yo no te necesito.. no quiero que me salves..

Esa chica de ojos muertos, alguna vez fue la chica más hermosa con ojos marrones, de mirada cálida y piel canela; pero solo era un recuerdo o quizá, nunca existió y solo fue una mentira. Naruto se sintió un imbécil al creer que ya no podría sufrir más, estaba tan lejano a la realidad; una vez más su corazón fue lastimado.

Sakura no pudo sentir más que pena por Naruto, si bien ella también estaba impactada, los sentimientos de su rubio amigo eran más explosivos. Luego su atención se fijó en la mujer de avanzada edad, Chiyo.

«¿Acaso la conocía?» se pregunto

-¿Qué pasa..?-pregunto Sakura

-veo que trajeron una agradable compañía, Sakura.. Naruto- su voz sonó con burla y sarcasmo- hace mucho que nos vemos anciana…

Tanto Naruto como Sakura prestaron a la mujer mayor, solo podían sentir el horror que le causaba con solo verla.

-¿Por qué no le cuenta?, dile como pinte el castillo del señor feudal de suna.. Llegaste muy tarde anciana..- levanto la mirada en señal de superioridad

-¿Qué?.. Acaso..

Los ojos de Sakura temblaron, se llevó una mano al pecho, no podría ser..

-Ese demonio asesino al señor feudal de Suna..

El horro más puro se posó en el rostro del impetuoso rubio y de Sakura, lentamente miraron hacia su ex compañera; todo empeoro cuando la vieron esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD… NO!¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MENTIRA!..¡TU NUNCA..!

Esa noche cuando su acero atravesó hasta el último miembro de la familia; Chiyo llego pero era demasiado tarde, solo la vio salir por la ventana en un mar de sangre y pedazos de lo que alguna vez se llamaron humanos. Los ojos de Naruto se dirigieron hacia Itachi, el odio más puro lo atravesaban, primero Sasuke ahora Hana.

-¡tú eres el único culpable, tu Itachi Uchiha!..- acuso

-Naruto concéntrate.. tenemos que llegar a Gaara..

-todos los jinchurikis terminaran igual que él… eso te incluye Naruto..

Sakura frunció el ceño y la rabia bullo en ella por la forma en como Hana se refirió a su amigo.

-Son unos estúpidos si piensan que los dejaremos pasar..- bufo Kisame

No paso mucho para que los impulsivos actos de Naruto aparecieran, sin que él lo notara Itachi ya lo había atrapado en un gentjutsu. Sakura y chiyo le brindaban chakra para sacarlo de poderoso jutsu.

-al parecer son más, sensei..- aseguro Hana mientras miraba hacia el bosque

-no me agrada perder el tiempo con oponentes como estos..- se quejó kisame

-Hana..

-¡Hai!...

En menos de un parpadeo, Hana desaparecía. Naruto estaba retorciéndose en la horrible pesadilla en la que se le había expuesto.

.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero estaba allí. Su cabello castaño largo, se había vuelto alto y su mirada había dejado esa frialdad que recordaba; era muy atractivo y digno de su clan.

-¿Quién eres..?

Sus venas ya estaban dilatadas producto de su poder ocular, su posición era perfecta y la ferocidad de su voz era palpable. Su silencio le hizo perder la paciencia, necesitaba acabar con el oponente que se había presentado de improvisto. Neji Hyuga realizó el primer movimiento y fue esquivado con éxito.« Su juken era perfecto» resalto la mujer bajo la máscara de conejo. No paso mucho para que ella dejara de esquivarlos y comenzara a devolver los golpes.

El prodigio Hyuga necesitaba terminar, necesitaba desactivar los sellos, pero la persona con la máscara no lo dejaba pasar; reconocía que su taijutsu era bueno, bastante pero la manera en cómo se movía le parecía familiar.

-¿Ya no estas molesto?..Neji Hyuga

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- frunció el ceño, molesto por la forma en cómo se expresó hacia su persona

La mano izquierda se elevó hasta apartar un poco la mascar, Neji palideció al darse cuenta de quién se trata.

-No.. usted es..

No hizo falta otro ataque, una nube de humo hizo su aparición y ella desaparecio, ni con su Byakugan pudo verla. Ella estaba en un rango muy superior. Se detuvo un momento, procesando todas sus ideas; pocos sabían de la verdad sobre la desaparición de Hana, se dijo que ella había desertado, pero, él era demasiado inteligente para creer solo eso, sabía que había algo más, siempre supo que ella era diferente; parte de sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en ese momento.

_-¡Neji..Neji..contesta!_

La voz del pequeño radio en su cuello lo saco de sus cavilaciones, ahora debía concentrarse.

.

El olor a te inundaba el lugar, una vez más estaba en el mismo establecimiento de siempre. Su reflejo en el oscuro té era tembloroso como su alma. Había pasado cerca de 3 años desde que se fue de la aldea, desde que su vida se tornó un infierno. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Itachi, el cual lucia cada día más enfermo, sabía que estaba casi ciego y él sabía que ella lo sabía. Kisame era el mismo de siempre, pero debajo de su apariencia intimidante le agradaba su personalidad.

-Itachi no piensas divertirte hoy..

El poderoso Uchiha solo guardo silencio, Itachi era hombre que llamaba mucho la atención de las mujeres, no había casa de té donde sintiera las miradas curiosas hasta lascivas de extrañas mujeres.

«Me gustas, Naruto»

No había día donde no se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho, no había donde no se arrepintiera de haberlo besado. Naruto estaba en su cabeza, después de tanto tiempo seguía allí; aun podía ver sus palpitantes ojos, su voz impetuosa pidiéndoles que regresara..

«Que ingenuo»

Naruto había movido sus fibras más sensibles. Había tanto dolor y tanto desagrado dentro suyo. Obito la convirtió en lo que siempre quiso, en un ser con sentimientos vacíos e ilusiones rotas. Ahora que había vuelto a ver a su primer amor, no sabía que sentía; estaba tan confundida

«¿Qué era lo que sentía?»

Itachi sabía que algo estaba pasando, incluso con una visión casi nula podía darse cuenta del infierno interno que estaba pasando su alumna, podía interpretar su silencio.

.

-A partir de ahora, Tobi y tu pertenecerán a los miembros de Akatsuki..

La estridente voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Habían perdido a dos miembros de la organización pero a los demás presentes parecía que no importaba. La basura era mucho, eran peor que basura cuando se moría.

«Acaso no importaba todo lo que habían hecho antes» «solo importaba los resultados»

Su voz estaba alejada de la joven, decía tantas cosas pero ella estaba tan ajena de todo; tener al hombre que había terminado de romperla a su costado no era nada agradable, pero no lo odiaba; se odiaba a si misma por no haber alejado kun desde el primer día, quizá ahora el estaría vivo pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora se hacía llamar Madara..

«Que estupidez»

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo no podía juzgar al cien por ciento de todo a Obito, le daba tanta lastima. Era un hombre trastornado y solo, no podía culparlo por todo lo que había pasado, pero tenía que aceptar que imperdonables crímenes fueron culpa de él.

.

-¡Sensei..!- se apresuró en traer una infusión medicinal.

La sangre tiño de un vivido rojo en pañuelo grueso. Itachi había empeorado su condición los últimos meses, pocos conocían la realidad de su estado. El prodigio Uchiha agradeció con la mirada la infusión, era consiente que no tenía mucho tiempo; su hermano ya estaba tras su pasos, sabía que vendría en cualquier momento y su condición era cada día peor.

-No tiene que ser así.. sensei- la voz tan educada de su alumna sonó como adivinando sus pensamientos

Sus miradas se encontraron, después de tanto tiempo pudo ver una pizca de esa niña que dejo en Konoha. Hana estaba afectada, ella había cuidado de él en aquellos días donde no podía moverse ni respirar. Itachi era consiente que desde que ella regreso de estar con Tobi no era la misma, estaba rota. El día que la volvieron a traer a su lado pudo ver su alma quebrada a través de sus ojos, en aquel entonces donde aun podía ver.

-Todo lo que hice por la paz.. por la felicidad de inocentes como tú, ahora de que vale mi sacrificio si estás aquí… y Sasuke estará pronto también..

Había dolor en sus miradas. Hana solo atino a aparte del futon y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Sensei….. ya es tarde para mi salvación.. yo ya estoy en el infierno que quiero..

La puerta sonó con suavidad cuando fue cerrada, el alma perdida de Hana se sintió mas sola que nunca por las palabras de su sensei. Había elegido un camino sin retorno igual que él, las palabras ya no importaban. Ella miro el pasillo oscuro y solo, ese era el lugar que había elegido en vez de un hogar.

Al día siguiente una extraña sensación se posó en el lugar, Hana no había podido dormir en toda la noche; algo estaba mal, ella lo sentía. El olor a muerte estaba en el lugar y la sensación de desesperación calo su cuerpo.

«¿Que pasa?»

Itachi estaba sentado en la enorme silla de piedra del lugar, lucia cansado y su condición había empeorado de un dia para otro. Se detuvo un momento a observarlo, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Una sensación familiar cálida se posó en su pecho..

_-¡ya te comiste todos los dangos…!-grito Shisui_

_Itachi sonrió_

_-no se preocupe sensei, yo traje más.._

_Un hermoso bento fue abierto, Hana había preparado dangos; ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a sus senseis._

_-¡Que bien Hana-chan!..¡eres tan linda!..- _

_Hana se sonrojo y Shisui coloco su palma en su cabeza._

Su vida era miserable, pero no siempre fue así. Ella fue feliz alguna vez, sonreía y jugaba; a veces solo se preguntaba si todo fue un sueño y en realidad siempre fue sometida a todo el infierno del que venía viviendo. Su corazón se estrujo y después de tanto tiempo, entonces supo que dentro de ella había mas que desolación y dolor; lo descubrió al sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas que le demostraban que aún seguía viva.

Itachi pudo sentir su dolor, su miseria era palpable para él cuando una lagrima cayo en piso. Hana estaba llorando, pero no sintió lastima, sonrió interiormente al darse cuenta que su querida alumna no estaba tan perdida como creía. La distancia se acorto y Hana levanto su mirada, Itachi estaba delante suyo haciendo gala de toda su altura. Estaba casi ciego, eso vio en sus ojos.

-¿Porque?..Sensei.. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser asi..?..- sus lágrimas salían sin control y ella apretaba sus dientes no queriendo tener un sollozo para no verse más quebrada de lo que ya estaba.

-Hana..

Todo se volvió oscuro, solo pudo ver los labios de su sensei diciéndolo algo que no llego a discernir. Itachi miraba el inconsciente cuerpo de su alumna tendido en el piso, si bien no la distinguía tenía la idea mental de como ella luciría a ahora. Estaba orgulloso de lo fuerte que se había vuelto, del magnífico shinobi que era hora, agradeció al destino por haber pertenecido a su crecimiento como ninja pero no estaba orgulloso en lo que se había convertido.

«Perdóname Hana»

Fue lo que le dijo antes de darle un golpe en la sien. Sabía que estaba llorando, estaba frágil como nunca la había visto, ella cerró los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas y fue en ese preciso momento que Itachi le dio un fuerte golpe. Su amado hermano menor estaba por llegar, sabía que ella no lo permitiría, pero él, ya había aceptado su destino, seria Sasuke quien expiara sus pecados.

.

_Hana.._

_Hana.._

_Tienes que levantarte.._

-Esa voz…- dijo con dificultad

Las gotas de lluvia rebotaban en su rostro para terminar deslizándose por sus mejillas; el frio le calaba los huesos y un perturbador olor le hizo arrugar el ceño. Una gran explosión retumbo todo el lugar, fue el estímulo suficiente para que ella se pusiera de pie; aun tambaleante y muy mareada trato de distinguir una escena sórdida y bizarra..

-¿Sasuke..?

Una imagen borrosa delante suya, reconocía ese cabello.

-¿Senseii?

Aún convaleciente, todo a su alrededor se movía y un eco constante la invadió.

-No puede ser….

Su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-¡Sensei!...

Itachi se desplomaba delante de su muy mal herido hermano. No lo pudo salvar, de que servía ser fuerte, si nunca podía proteger a los seres que más amaba. Los ojos de Sasuke se debilitaban, sintió un tirón y una extraña persona que le gritaba..

-¡Maldito bastardo, lo mastaste!»

«Esa voz es..»

Todo se oscureció y no pudo ver de quien se trataba.

.

Su cuerpo inerte, sin vida estaba sobre el piso de piedra; había muchas laceraciones en su cuerpo pero no eran graves, su ropa estaba casi intacta y su rostro, sus facciones llena de paz con una disimulada sonrisa. No hace falta ser un experto para darse cuenta que el prodigio Uchiha no había muerto por esa batalla, su enfermedad lo había consumido. El padecimiento termino llevándose a un hombre que pudo tener una vida diferente.

Sus ojos eran una cascada constante; lo había perdido, él se había ido. Hana sumergió un paño en agua tibia, para proceder a limpiar las partes expuestas, de la sangre seca que las cubría. No quería tocarlo, esa era la verdad, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la frialdad del cuerpo gélido de su amado sensei.

-¿porque?...porque me usted también me dejo sola..-

No pudo más, se tumbó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el pecho frio del uchiha. Tenía tanto dolor contenido, lo amaba; ella amaba a su sensei más que a nada. Sus ojos marrones observaban su rostro sin vida, lucia en paz y eso le dolió en el alma.

-¿Esto es lo que quería..?..

Sus sollozos ahogados se silenciaron cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Hana se limpió las lágrimas y enderezo su postura; volteo lentamente y la muerte se dibujó en rostro.

-¡Tu, Maldito desgraciado!..

Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido por volver a verla, no paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera con un kunai en el cuello contra la pared.

-¡Lo mataste… lo mataste…!

-¡Hana!. -dijo tobi

No la reconocía, aún seguía afectado por la verdad ya rebelada en la otra habitación, desvió ligeramente su mirada encontrándose con el cuerpo inerte de su amado hermano, Ahora entendía porque estaba así.

-¡te matare!..

Su mirada negra se horrorizo, acaba de salir de la muerte ahora estaba al borde una vez más. El kunai le hizo una herida fina pero profunda; ella nunca fallaba pero tobi la cogió oportunamente de la cintura apartando así su acertada puntería.

-¡Suéltame… lo matare.. te juro que te matare Sasuke!..

Su descontrol era algo que no esperaba volver a ver, desde el día que ella perdió a su hermano. Ni siquiera se podía mover, solo escuchaba sus gritos desesperados y a un Tobi que luchaba para no soltarla.

-¡Cálmate, por un demonio!- le grito el enmascarado Uchiha

La lanzo sin mesura contra la pared haciéndola retumbar, ella solo miraba a Sasuke ignorando el dolor que le producía el gran golpe, quería matarlo.

-¡Ambos, Lárguense…!- ordeno y señalo la puerta-¡ Maldición lárgate Sasuke, nadie te necesita!..

El ambiente se volvió hostil cuando Sasuke haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de su ex compañera decidió acercarse.

-no lo volveré a repetir- ella se puso en su delante

Después de mucho tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron y solo podían ver dolor, la una a la otra.

-El es mi hermano.. tu no eres nada de él- acuso con claras intenciones de que se apartara.

-¿Hermano?..Mhp- sonrió- entonces, ¿Por qué lo mataste?- su afirmación con la verdad le desfiguro el rostro al Uchiha menor, el frunció el ceño dispuesto a apartarla.

-Inténtalo… y te matare..-advirtió

Sasuke era consciente de su estado, ella lucia jodidamente perfecta, sabía que perdería.

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua y se marchó dando un portazo

-tú también tienes que irte infeliz..-miro hacia Tobi

Él no dijo nada y solo atino a salir de la habitación. Sus piernas le fallaron cayendo aparatosamente, le costaba mantenerse fuerte en un momento tan difícil. Lentamente giro, dio media vuelta para prestar atención al cuerpo de su sensei, se dirigió a rastras hasta echarse a llorar una vez más sobre él.

-Itachi-sensei

Sus sonoros sollozos se escuchaban hasta la otra habitación trastornando más a Sasuke que la escuchaba llorar. Todas sus reacciones de su cuerpo producto de llanto eran vigilados por aquel hombre que le destruyo la vida. Se había vuelto un sádico ritual verla llorar, disfrutaba de su alma rota y de sus lágrimas. Cuando dormía la observaba, ella lloraba producto de sus errores, disfrutaba tanto verla llorar mientras lo hacía.

.

El cuerpo de su sensei ya había sido correctamente embalsamado, el olor de los químicos inundaban el lugar mareando a cualquier persona común. Una información llego, se decía que Danzo Shimura era el nuevo Hokage y que habría una reunión de los kages de las grandes naciones, era la oportunidad perfecta. No era difícil predecir el siguiente paso del impulsivo Uchiha, pero no era el único que daría el siguiente movimiento. Hana salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya, había llorado tanto y sentía que ya no había nada dentro suyo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La puerta termino por cerrase. El silencio inundo la pequeña habitación y el aire se volvió pesado. Dos personas que se quisieron tanto volvían a estar cerca, Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared esperando su llegada, necesitaba respuestas.

-¡Lárgate Sasuke..! De lo contrario no me contendré y te matare- advirtió

-¿Tu lo sabias?

El trataba de mantenerse sereno, pero todo dependía de su respuesta de lo contrario el panorama sería distinto.

-¿Eso importa?, no devolverá la vida de Itachi. ¡Lárgate Sasuke!

-¡Porque demonios no me lo dijiste, yo merecía saber!- recrimino

-¿Saber?..- se burló- igual no hubieras hecho nada, ¿De que serviría tu ayuda?. Si siempre has hecho todo lo que has creído…

-Tsk ¡Él era mi hermano, no el tuyo!

Había tanto odio y dolor en sus miradas, Hana estaba alerta para cualquier tipo de ataque. Sasuke estaba afectado, su cuerpo tiritaba y su mirada buscaba respuestas a tantas preguntas, después de tanto tiempo ella pudo sentir algo más que dolor: empatía. Sasuke estaba tan destrozado como ella, pero:

«Será capaz de procesar todo o no»

Obito había envuelto en sus mentiras a Sasuke. El dolor es un sentimiento muy grande, el joven Uchiha se estaba hundiendo sin que se diera cuenta. No era muy difícil saber que su siguiente paso sería masacrar Konoha y matar a Danzo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes..-suspiro dispuesta a revelar parte de la verdad- el día que murió mi hermano me entere de la verdad..

Los recuerdos de aquel día donde ella le pidió que desistiera su venganza llegaron a su mente. Ahora entendía.

-La verdad sobre la masacre me entere tiempo después, el día que mi hermano murió recordé ciertas cosas.. yo, yo soy no humana Sasuke

-¿Que?, ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

-nunca te preguntaste el _porque_ deje de ir a la academia como alguien normal o el _porque _entrenaba con tu primo y tu hermano..

-entonces te entrenaron como un arma..

-No lo entenderías, aun no- afirmo y enfrento su mirada acusadora

-¡No me subestimes, maldición!-bufo

-escucha Sasuke: si quieres destruir konoha y matar al hijo de puta de Danzo hazlo, no voy a detenerte..

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si tu justicia se basa en una nueva masacre no voy a detenerte, pero no metas en tus asuntos. Se lo dije a Naruto y te lo digo a ti: No tengo nada que ver contigo, ni con nadie

La tensión la estaba cansando, necesitaba aire.

-espera..-la tomo del brazo

Esa extraña y vieja sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, a pesar de los años ella seguía provocando lo mismo dentro de él.

-Hay cosas que no puedes arreglar Sasuke… Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo cuando todo esto termine

-¿Qué..?

Ella sabía lo que se avecinaba, sabia las intenciones de Obito y Sasuke era una pieza más para el sueño de ese asesino.

.

La reunión de los cinco kages fue interrumpida. Una batalla campal a las afueras de ese lugar estaba por finalizar. Un joven cegado por su infinito odio estaba a punto de dar la estocada final, a uno de los culpables de la horrible vida de su hermano.

«¿Qué podía ser ella?»

Sasuke se había convertido en un ser vacío y sin alma, estaba lejos de convertirse en lo que Itachi deseaba. Delante de ella solo quedaban los trozos de un niño que fue feliz algún día, de un niño que jugo y entreno con ella, de un niño que alguna vez sintió que la quiso. Él había enloquecido, ver como atravesaba a su amiga Karin sin remordimientos le hizo casi apartar la vista, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido. Solo faltaba un golpe y todo terminaría, Danzo estaba acabado pero no vencido.

-¡Qué demonios crees que haces!- le grito

Había detenido su último ataque con solo una mano, ella no lo miraba solo su mirada estaba puesta en la persona que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Me recuerda?- pregunto con superioridad

Danzo solo esbozo una sonrisa. Basto una fuerte patada para enviar lejos a Sasuke de ella y de su oponente.

-esto no le pertenece..

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó haciendo que los pájaros de los arboles salieron despavoridos. Un ojo valioso fue puesto en una pequeña botella con un líquido y escondido entre sus ropas.

-¡Zorra!- insulto Danzo

-¡Él es mío, no te metas!- bufo Sasuke

-Esto es poco de lo que te mereces maldito bastardo… esto es por Shisui…- acerco su kunai lentamente para el golpe final

-¡Sasuke-kun!

La excompañera de Sasuke hacia su aparición: Sakura Haruno. Su puñal seguía en su mano a milímetros del bastardo que arruino las vidas de las personas que más amaba. Los rayos del chidori sonó, Sasuke estaba a milímetros de atravesar a Sakura después de sus intentos fallidos en unírsele. Dos caballeras hicieron sus apariciones para salvarle la vida a la ingenua chica, entonces ella irguió su postura y tomo distancia del agonizante cuerpo. La caras de asombro sobre las explicaciones del _porque _de su justiciera venganza no tardaron en aparecer, Sasuke estaba quebrado. Un poder escondido lo sumió en la oscuridad y Tobi apareció. Habia tensión de muerte en el lugar.

En su último intento de demostrar quien era o quien fue, Danzo se puso de pie en un último intento desesperado de recuperarse de la humillación; Tobi desapareció con Sasuke con la intuición de lo que se venía; pero Danzo no lo consiguió. Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto vieron con horror como la menuda joven atravesaba sin vacilar el cuerpo del efímero. La pelirosa se tapó la boca tratando de contener el vómito de la sangrienta escena.

-debemos hablar..

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, estaba listo para matarla por mínimo movimiento que hiciera. Naruto aún estaba en silencio tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, la verdad de Itachi y el intento de asesinato de Sakura.

-Debo hablar con los cinco kages.. - afirmo

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes..pero no funcionara

-si hubiera querido matarlos ya lo hubiera hecho, no es así Naruto- lo miro fijamente

El rubio solo frunció el ceño, desconociéndola.

Debía actuar rápido, se venía algo más grande que la guerra y ella lo sabía.

Tres clones de sombras aparecieron rodeándola, solo fueron segundos para que lo que quedaba del equipo siete estuviera en otro lado y con kunais sobre sus cuellos.

-no quise llegar a esto. Hay algo que deben saber..

Los tres estaban renuentes a escucharla, sobre todo Sakura quien la miraba con el odio más profundo.

-..por favor.. Tengo información valiosa, se viene algo grande.. no podre detenerlo sola..

Había sinceridad en sus palabras, ninguno de los presentes esperaban escuchar eso de parte de ella. Después de mucho pudieron sentir preocupación en su voz, su mirada dejo la ferocidad de siempre y se tornó triste.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?, Tu perteneces a esa organización criminal..- recrimino Sakura

-Déjala Sakura.. hay que escucharla- por fin Naruto rompió su silencio

La mirada azul quiso descifrar que había más allá del rostro del ninja que estaba en su delante. Kakashi relajo su postura dando fe al buen presentimiento de Naruto, volvería a creer.

-Primero deseo hablar con los demás kages..

-la reunión fue interrumpida, cada quien tomo su camino. Sera difícil reunirlos- aseguro Kakashi

-eso tiene solución..

-¿Qué crees que haces?..- la voz de Naruto sonó en queja porque ella le daba la espalda al parecer se iba

-volveré, traeré a los kages y entonces hablaremos. Por favor esperen y confíen..

-¿confiar?¿Porque deberíamos confiar en ti?...- dijo con indignación Sakura

-Porque soy la única salida que tienen

El fragmentado equipo 7 tragaron grueso al ver la expresión en su rostro. Hana fue consiente lo que su rostro quiso decir, se colocó su capa y utilizo su jutsu para trasladarse a los lugares donde estaban los demás kages.

.

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos creer en esa mocosa?!..- bufo el raikage

El musculoso hombre era el más molesto con toda la situación. No fue difícil captar a cada kage, lo que fue realmente difícil fue persuadirlos para que se quedaran.

-ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí, Konoha ni siquiera tiene un kage

-Hay que escucharla.. si tiene el poder suficiente para traernos a esta distancia. Además están estos ninjas de la hoja- dijo la sensual mizukage

-Solo tienes una oportunidad mocosa, sino te matare- advirtió el raikage

La mirada de Naruto se tornó triste, sus ojos temblorosos miraban a su amiga, ella solo tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños cerrados; Irguió su postura cuando sintió la cálida palma de su pelirosa amiga en su hombro.

-cuando llegue el momento, aparecerá un ser guerrero capaz del control absoluto de los elementos naturales del chakra, ese ser será capaz de reconstruir lo que el hombre haya destruido. Su naturaleza nómada e irreversible aparecerá cada vez que hay que él ying y el yang no están en equilibrio.. ese ser es el Ninja del equilibrio..

El viento soplo y nadie pronuncio ni una sola palabra. Los rostros de los kages pasaron de escepticismo a uno muy preocupado y sorprendido. Era el momento de decir la verdad y retomar el camino, ella solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

-No puede ser cierto…- la voz de Tsuchikage sonó entre letras

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Naruto sin entender nada

-como sabemos que tú eres ese ser..- hablo Gaara

Hana trago grueso, se sacó la capa quedando solo con un sencillo vestido. Una vez más la sensación de miseria se posó sobre ella cuando se descubrió la espalda y sintió las miradas d todos. Cuando se acercaron los kages, todos retrocedieron con la sensación de esto iba ser peor. Ella cómodo sus ropas y se puso de pie.

-He sido entrenada para manipular mis habilidades a la perfección. La guerra, esta guerra será mucho peor de lo que imaginaron, ayudare a detenerlo..

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?!... tú mataste al señor feudal de mi nación

-He cometido muchos crímenes, pensando en un bien mayor. Soy culpable sí, pero habrá innumerables vidas que se perderán ahora.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunto el Tsuchikage

-Tengo la certeza que idearan un plan para combatirlo y yo ayudare en ello pero.. solo pido una cosa.. cuando llegue el momento la persona que se encargara del hombre de mascara seré yo..

Los murmullos empezaron, no confiaban eso era seguro.

-¿eres consiente que no confiamos en ti?

-lo soy. La decisión es de ustedes, son libres de elegir en creerme o no pero esto será una carnicería.

Las palabras siguieron entre estrategias y supuestos, cerca de tres horas después los kages siguieron su camino. En medio de la nieve solo quedaban el equipo 7 y Hana. Sus miradas enfrentaron la de ella, buscando quizá una pizca de la persona que alguna vez conocieron pero no hallaron más que dolor.

-Tengo que irme, Él tratara de implantarle los ojos a Saskue y tengo que detenerlo. Lo quiero fuera de esto, está lo suficientemente roto para seguir luchando.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces?-pregunto Kakashi

-muy segura.. no es fácil, él es muy fuerte

-¿puedo ir contigo?, yo también quiero salvar a Sasuke-kun..- la voz preocupada de Sakura la hizo mirarla con indignación

-acaba de tratar de matarte, intento matar a tu sensei y a tu compañero y tú solo te preocupas por él… ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

Sakura se encogió por la vergüenza. Hana se colocó la capa dispuesta a irse pero una agarre la detuvo.

-¡espera!...- el contacto de naruto le quemo

Kakashi se llevó a Sakura. La pelirrosa sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho al ver como su amigo tomaba del brazo a Hana, entonces entendió que después de tantos años Naruto nunca pudo superar su partida.

-No tengo nada que decir, ya no lo has oído..

-Solo dime, ¿Por qué te fuiste?. Lo hubiéramos resolvido juntos.

Ella se zafo y le dio la espalda.

-Te lo dije, no tiene nada que ver contigo..

Después de tanto tiempo, esa vieja sensación volvió a sentirse en ambos. Naruto, su querido Naruto estaba una vez más allí tratando de arrancarla de las garras del infierno. Mientras que él sentía esa calidez de la piel de ella; a pesar de los años aún seguía estando alli, le dolió el pecho.

-No puedes arreglar esto Naruto.. Olvídate de..

Necesitaba darle una respuesta, nunca se lo dijo; nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella. Solo fue un simple roce no correspondido, Naruto se alejó molesto y sin arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

-Te dije que nunca te iba a dejar sola..

-No mereces a alguien como yo..

En un parpadeo Hana ya no estaba. Naruto estaba frustrado por todo, ni siquiera el sabía porque la había besado, después de todo esos antiguos pero fervientes sentimientos estaban allí. Una vez más, ella se iba sin darle detalles de todo. El destino era cruel con él, todos estos años no hubo día donde no pensara en Sasuke y en ella, en su forma como se marchó.

-No te dejare sola…-musito al viento

Hace solo unas pocas horas ella le había dicho que lo amaba, él no le creyó y ahora Naruto se había atrevido a besarla. Algo dentro suyo se rompió.

.

Sus raudos pasos la sacaron del lugar, estaba tan cansada y había utilizado mucho chakra para utilizar una vez más el Hirashin. Agradeció a Kamisama por haber llegado en el momento apropiado, no había nadie en el laboratorio y le fue fácil salir del lugar. Tuvo que pedirle perdón al inerte cuerpo de su sensei por tomar sus ojos; tenía que hacerlo no podía permitir que su memoria sea aún más manchada por su propio hermano. Ahora lo que quedaba era ir a Konoha, estaba decidida iba a luchar al lado de las personas con las que creció, no habia dado ni un paso para salir del espeso bosque, cuando sintió su presencia: era él.

-Sabía que me ibas a traicionar…-su voz sonó y su cuerpo termino de materializarse

-Yo jamás te prometí lealtad. No permitiré que sumerjas mas a Sasuke en esto.

-¿Tienes el ojo de Shisui, no es así?..

-Tsk… sabes que jamás te lo diría… ¡No te metas con mis seres amados!.. Tu puedes hacer lo que se te plazca..

-Crees que soy estúpido, crees que no sé qué planeas ayudar a esos imbéciles contra mí..-se burlo

-aun tienes salvación, pero es inútil persuadirte de lo contrario..

-¿pretendes actuar como salvadora?- ironizo-, no lo eres.. ¡jamás lo serás!-grito- tus manos están manchadas y eres escoria igual que yo..

-se equivoca. La única escoria es usted por haber abandonado sus sueños y a su amigo.

La sombra de muerte toco el hombro de Obito, la rabia y la ira bulleron en él. Las simples palabras de Hana, sacaron lo peor de su miserable existencia, lanzo el primer ataque y ella lo esquivo de manera muy hábil.

-Itachi te entreno bien, pero no suficiente.. Te matare ahora.

Hana trago grueso, Obito estaba furioso y esta vez no se iba a contener para acabar con ella. Un jutsu bola de fuego salió de parte de ella pero él lanzo el suyo y hubo una gran explosión. Hana no quería luchar, solo necesitaba alejarse lo suficiente para que no le quitara los ojos de Itachi. Era consiente que el Taijutsu no serviría por su técnica espacio-tiempo, podría esquivarla con facilidad y estaba demasiado cansada para usar el Hirashin. Obito sabía que sus gentjutsus no funcionaban si ella estaba consiente, Itachi la había entrenado bien para esquivarlos mimetizándose dentro de ellos, por eso la llamaba ninja invisible.

-no le será fácil matarme.. se lo dije..-afirmo ella

-eso lo veremos..

Un ataque frontal, así empezaría. Obito la atacaba con brutalidad pero ella lo esquivaba hábilmente. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella no era lo mismo. Los ojos de óbito eran sangre pura, iba matarla, eso estaba segura. Los kunais fueron lanzados con precisión, algunos papeles explosivos lanzados hábilmente le quitaron la máscara revelando su ya conocido rostro. Los ojos de Obito se abrieron enormemente cuando sintió una patada de ella. ¿Cómo era posible si el había usado..?, entonces la vio; por primera vez vio la verdadera forma de sus pupilas.

-Se lo dije.. no me matara..

-eso lo veremos

Obito sabía que el tono de sus ojos cuando usaba un elemento de la naturaleza del chakra, pero ahora conocía sus verdaderos ojos, aquellos que eran capaces de descifrar cualquier gentjutsu. Era una espada de doble filo, cuando los usaba la agotaban mucho y sus movimientos eran lentos y poco precisos.

-esto se pondrá interesante.

Una gran batalla se desato, Obito tenía ventaja por la experiencia y su talla pero el talento natural y el esfuerzo de Hana daban fruto respondiéndolo con la misma fuerza. Era brutal. Todo a su alrededor empezó a perder su belleza, los animales huían y los árboles se desvanecían por cualquier jutsu destructivo que hacían.

_Tienes que matarme.._

«esa voz….»

Fueron milímetros para que esquivara uno de los ataques, fueron segundos de desconcentración pero fue suficiente para que Obito lograra someterla. Hana había perdido, una vez más contra este Uchiha.

¿Qué le había pasado si estaba ganando?

Con premura la tomo del cuello mientras estaba en el suelo, ella estaba escupiendo sangre producto del ataque. Ella trato de apartar su mano pero no podía, cada intento fallido Obito apretaba más su agarre disfrutando las microexpresiones de la chica. Su otra mano comenzó a subir por sus piernas hasta llegar a la pequeña bolsa que estaba escondida entre sus ropas, arranco la bolsa de cuero y verifico que adentro se encontraran aquellos preciados ojos.

-No..No tienes porqu..que hacer esto..- dijo entre ahogos de sangre

Él sonrió con malicia

-No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar esto..

Una enorme mano de chakra lo aparto aparatosamente, el gran golpe lo descoloco pero no lo suficiente. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio la técnica del desconocido que había interrumpido su pelea. Era un..

-¿Susanoo?..

Unos extraños hombres vestidos con de negro con máscaras, estaban cubriendo a la moribunda chica. Uno de ellos la cargo, Obito se puso de pie dispuesto a pelear pero uno de ellos, él más alto volvió a atacarlo con el susanoo.

-No.. no puede ser. Ellos son…

Varias bombas de humo fueron usadas, él se vio obligado a usar el kamui para salir de allí porque el humo era de un potente veneno toxico.

.

_¡Hana!_

_¡Hana!.. despierta_

-esa voz….

Todo su cuerpo dolía. Cuando se sentó, el lado derecho de su abdomen le ardía: le habían roto dos costillas. Sus ojos vagaron por el extraño recinto, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía entumecidas sus piernas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?..

En ese momento la puerta se deslizo, una mujer muy hermosa entro y le sonrió detrás de ella apareció un hombre mayor muy familiar.

-Que bueno que despertó, haz crecido mucho Hana-san..

La sonrisa cálida del extraño hombre la hizo confundirse aún más.

-¿usted me conoce?..- pregunto sin entender

-¿No me reconoce?...- ella negó

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Soy Hiro, usted está en la aldea oculta entre las montañas de los Uchiha

-No puede ser…

Continuara…


End file.
